Una Noche
by Paula Grandchester
Summary: 24 horas… sin ataduras, sin compromisos, sin sentimientos, más allá del placer… Él solo quiere una noche para adorarla, pero… una noche nunca será suficiente. ¿Ella debera escuchar a su corazón o a la razón? (Adaptación).
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:**

Esta es una adaptación de la trilogía "One night" de Jodi Ellen Malpas.

Los nombres de los personajes que se presentan es esta adaptación son propiedad de Kioko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

**Sinopsis**

_Todo lo que él quiere es una noche para adorarla, sin sentimientos, sin compromiso, únicamente placer. Todos los mecanismos de defensa de Candy están en riesgo de ser doblegados por este confuso hombre, es desagradable pero de buenos modales, un caballero pero distante, es apasionado pero sin emociones, sin embargo, su fascinación es tan poderosa que Candy no puede negarle nada… _

_Para tenerlo en cuerpo y alma, tiene que enfrentar a sus oscuros secretos, adentrarse en su mundo y romper sus defensas, convertirse en su obsesión, una obsesión que podría romper su corazón más allá de repararlo._

**PRÓLOGO**

La había citado. Ella sabía que él se enteraría, ya que tenía ojos y oídos en todas partes, pero

eso no impidió que lo desobedeciera. Todo formaba parte de un plan para conseguir lo que

quería.

Tambaleándose por el oscuro pasillo de aquel club londinense de mala muerte en dirección

a su oficina, apenas era consciente de su estupidez. Su determinación, y demasiado alcohol, se

lo impedían. Tenía una familia encantadora en casa, gente que la adoraba y la amaba, que la

hacían sentirse querida y valorada. En el fondo sabía que no había ninguna buena razón para

estar exponiendo su cuerpo y su mente a aquel mundo sórdido y de mala muerte. Pero había

vuelto esa noche. Y volvería a hacerlo la siguiente.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago a medida que se aproximaba a la puerta de su despacho.

Su cerebro, ahogado en alcohol, estaba activo lo justo para permitirle levantar la mano y

agarrar el pomo de la puerta. Hipando una vez más y con otra pérdida de equilibrio sobre sus

ridículos tacones de aguja, entró en el despacho de William.

Era un hombre atractivo a finales de la treintena, con una densa melena rubia, tenia un aspecto maduro y distinguido, a juego con sus

trajes. Su mandíbula era ancha y severa, pero su sonrisa resultaba amistosa cuando decidía

revelarla, cosa que no sucedía con mucha frecuencia. Sus clientes masculinos jamás la habían

visto. William prefería mostrar esa pose dura que hacía que todos los hombres se echasen a

temblar en su presencia. Pero para las chicas sus ojos siempre brillaban, y su expresión era

suave y reconfortante. Ella no lo entendía ni pretendía hacerlo. Sólo sabía que lo necesitaba. Y

sabía que William también le había tomado cariño, de modo que usaba esa debilidad contra él.

El duro corazón de aquel hombre de negocios se ablandaba con todas las chicas, pero con ella

se hacía puré.

William miró hacia la puerta mientras ella entraba trastabillando y levantó la mano para

detener la conversación que mantenía con un hombre alto con mala pinta que estaba de pie

frente a su mesa. Una de sus reglas era que siempre había que llamar a la puerta y esperar a

que él diese permiso para entrar, pero ella nunca lo hacía, y William jamás la reprendía por

ello. —Seguiremos pronto con esto —dijo, y despachó a su socio, que se marchó al instante, sin

protestar, y cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido al salir.

William se levantó y se alisó la chaqueta mientras salía de detrás de su enorme mesa.

Incluso a través de la neblina del alcohol, ella podía ver con perfecta claridad la preocupación

que reflejaba su rostro. Y también un punto de irritación. Se acercó a ella lentamente, con

cautela, como si tuviera miedo de que saliera corriendo, y la agarró con suavidad del brazo. La

colocó sobre una de las sillas acolchadas de piel que había frente a su mesa, se sirvió un

whisky y le pasó a ella un agua fría antes de sentarse.

Ella no sentía miedo en presencia de ese hombre tan poderoso, ni siquiera a pesar de su

vulnerable estado. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, se sentía segura. Él haría lo que fuera por

sus chicas, incluso castrar a cualquiera que se pasase de la raya. Tenía reglas específicas, y

ningún hombre en su sano juicio se atrevería a saltárselas, porque arriesgaban mucho más que

su vida. Ya había visto el resultado, y no era agradable.

—Te dije que se acabó —anunció William intentando no sonar enfadado, aunque sólo

consiguió adoptar un tono cargado de compasión.

—Si no me los buscas tú, me los buscaré yo —balbuceó ella.

La embriaguez había inyectado valor en su pequeña constitución. Tiró el monedero sobre

la mesa delante de él, pero William pasó por alto su falta de respeto y lo empujó de nuevo

hacia ella.

—¿Necesitas dinero? Te daré dinero. Pero no te quiero más en este mundo.

—Esa decisión no es tuya —respondió ella sin miedo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que se

hacía. Sus labios serios y sus ojos azules le indicaban que se estaba saliendo con la suya. Le

estaba apretando las tuercas.

—Tienes diecisiete años, y toda una vida por delante. —William se levantó, rodeó la mesa

y se sentó en una esquina delante de ella—. Me mentiste sobre tu edad, te has saltado un

montón de normas, y ahora te niegas a dejar que vuelva a enderezar tu vida. —La agarró de la

barbilla y elevó su rostro desafiante hacia él—. Me has faltado al respeto y, lo que es peor, te

lo has faltado a ti misma.

No sabía qué responder a eso. Lo había embaucado, le había tendido una trampa con el fin

de que se acercara a ella.

—Lo siento —murmuró arrastrando las palabras, y se apartó de él para dar un largo sorbo

de agua. No sabía qué más decir, y aunque encontrara las palabras, jamás serían suficientes.

Sabía que la compasión que William sentía hacia ella podría menoscabar el respeto que se

había ganado en ese negocio de vicio y perversión, y su negativa a dejar que solucionase su

situación, una situación de la que se sentía responsable, hacía sólo peligrar aún más esa

reputación.

William se arrodilló entonces delante de ella y apoyó sus grandes palmas sobre sus piernas

desnudas.

—¿Cuál de mis clientes se ha saltado mis reglas esta vez?

Ella se encogió de hombros, decidida a no revelar la identidad del hombre que había

seducido hasta su cama. Sabía que William les había advertido a todos que no se acercaran a

ella. Pero había conseguido embaucarlo, igual que a William.

—Da igual.

Quería que William se enojara ante su continua insolencia, pero él conservó la calma.

—No vas a conseguir lo que pretendes. —William se sintió como un cabrón al espetarle

esas duras palabras. Sabía lo que estaba buscando—. No puedo cuidar de ti —añadió

tranquilamente, tirando del dobladillo del vestido corto de ella.

—Lo sé.

Él inspiró entonces profunda y cansadamente. Era consciente de que ella no pertenecía a su

mundo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si él seguía haciéndolo. Jamás había dejado que la

compasión interfiriera en su negocio, nunca se había expuesto a situaciones que pudieran

arruinar su respetada posición, pero esa jovencita había puesto su mundo patas arriba. Eran

esos ojos verde esmeralda... William jamás había consentido que sus sentimientos afectasen a su

negocio, no podía permitírselo, pero esa vez había fracasado.

Elevó su enorme mano para acariciar la suave mejilla de piel pecosa, y la desesperación

reflejada en los ojos de ella atravesó su duro corazón.

—Ayúdame a hacer lo correcto. Tú no perteneces a mi mundo —le dijo.

Ella asintió, y William suspiró aliviado. Esa chica era demasiado hermosa y demasiado

imprudente, una peligrosa combinación. Acabaría buscándose problemas. Estaba furioso

consigo mismo por dejar que eso sucediese, a pesar de su engaño.

Cuidaba de sus chicas, las respetaba y se aseguraba de que sus clientes también las

respetasen, y siempre mantenía los ojos bien abiertos por si pasaba algo que pudiera ponerlas

en peligro, mental y físicamente. Sabía lo que iban a hacer antes de que lo hicieran. Pero ésta

había traspasado su guardia. Había conseguido engañarlo. Sin embargo, no la culpaba. Se

culpaba a sí mismo. Su joven belleza lo había desconcentrado demasiado, una belleza que se le

quedaría grabada en la mente para siempre. Volvería a echarla, y esta vez se aseguraría de que

no regresara. Le importaba demasiado como para mantenerla ahí. Y eso le provocaba un dolor

abrasador en su oscura alma.

**Nota: **Ñiñas como les prometí aquí estoy con una nueva adaptación de la maravillosa novela de la inglesa Jodi E. Malpas; eso sí, les advierto que no tiene nada que ver con "Mi hombre", esta es una historia totalmente distinta pero igual de encantadora y adictiva…

Cabe mencionarles que subiré capítulos de esta historia todos los martes y jueves, dado que es mi prioridad concluir con la adaptación de "Mi hombre"… (Que por cierto si no la siguen, léanla realmente esta de rechupete)

Hasta el jueves. Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	2. Cap 1

**Capítulo 1**

No hay nada como preparar un café perfecto. Y, desde luego, no hay nada como el café

perfecto que prepara una de las cafeteras con aspecto de nave espacial que tengo delante.

Llevo días viendo cómo Annie, la otra camarera, completa la tarea sin problemas mientras

habla, toma otra taza y teclea el pedido en la caja. Pero yo sólo consigo hacer un desastre, de

café y del área que rodea la cafetera.

Fuerzo el cacharro del filtro maldiciéndolo y se me resbala, con lo que todo se llena de

café molido.

—No, no, no —mascullo para mis adentros mientras tomo el trapo que llevo en el bolsillo

de mi delantal.

El húmedo trapo está marrón, lo que delata las miles de veces que hoy he tenido que

limpiar mis desastres.

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo? —La voz divertida de Annie repta sobre mis hombros y los

dejo caer.

No hay manera. Por más que lo intente, siempre acabo igual. Esta nave espacial y yo no

nos llevamos bien.

Suspiro de forma dramática, me vuelvo y le paso a Annie el gran cacharro de metal.

—Lo siento. Este trasto me odia.

Sus labios de color rosa intenso se separan para formar una amable sonrisa, y su moño

negro brillante se mueve mientras niega con la cabeza. Tiene más paciencia que un santo.

—Ya la dominarás. ¿Quieres limpiar la siete?

Me pongo en marcha, tomo una bandeja y me dirijo hacia la mesa recién desocupada con la

esperanza de redimirme.

—Me va a despedir —susurro mientras cargo la bandeja.

Sólo llevo cuatro días trabajando aquí pero, cuando me contrató, Stear dijo que únicamente

me llevaría unas horas del primer día hacerme con el funcionamiento de la cafetera que

domina el mostrador posterior de la cafetería. Ese día fue horrible, y creo que Stear comparte

mi opinión.

—Claro que no —replica Annie. Pone en marcha la máquina y el sonido del vapor

atravesando a toda velocidad el conducto de la espuma inunda el establecimiento—. ¡Le

gustas! —exclama.

Toma una taza, después una bandeja, luego una cuchara, una servilleta y el chocolate en

polvo, y todo mientras hace girar la jarra de leche metálica sin ningún problema.

Sonrío mirando la mesa y le paso la bayeta antes de recoger la bandeja y regresar a la

cocina. Stear me conoce desde hace sólo una semana, pero ya ha dicho que no tengo nada de

maldad. Mi abuela dice lo mismo, aunque añade que más me valdría desarrollar un poco

porque el mundo y la gente que lo habita no siempre son buenos y amables.

Dejo la bandeja a un lado y empiezo a llenar el lavavajillas.

—¿Estás bien, Candy?

Me vuelvo hacia la ronca voz de Paul, el cocinero.

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

—De maravilla —dice, y continúa silbando y fregando las ollas.

Sigo colocando los platos en el lavavajillas y me digo a mí misma que todo irá bien

siempre y cuando no me acerque a esa máquina.

—¿Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya? —le preguntó a Annie al verla entrar por la

puerta de vaivén.

Envidio el hecho de que sea capaz de desempeñar todas sus tareas con tanta facilidad y

presteza, desde lidiar con esa maldita cafetera hasta apilar las tazas sin siquiera mirarlas.

—No. —Se vuelve y se seca las manos en el mandil—. Vete tranquila. Nos vemos mañana.

—Gracias. —Me quito el delantal y lo cuelgo—. Adiós, Paul.

—¡Que tengas una buena noche, Candy! —exclama mientras agita un cucharón por encima

de la cabeza.

Tras zigzaguear hasta la salida entre las mesas de la cafetería, empujo la puerta y salgo a la

calle. De pronto me acribillan unos enormes goterones.

—Genial.

Sonrío, me cubro la cabeza con la chaqueta vaquera y echo a correr.

Salto entre los charcos. Mis Converse no ayudan en absoluto a mantener secos mis pies, y

chapotean con cada paso apresurado que doy hacia la parada del autobús.

Me dirijo a casa, entro corriendo y apoyo la espalda contra la puerta una vez dentro para

recuperar el aliento.

—¿Candy? —La voz ronca de mi abuela mejora al instante mi húmedo estado de ánimo—.

Candy, ¿eres tú?

—¡Sí!

Cuelgo la chaqueta empapada en el perchero, me quito los estúpidos Converse y me dirijo

hacia la trascocina por el largo pasillo. Encuentro a mi abuela inclinada sobre la cocina,

removiendo una enorme olla de algo que sin duda será sopa.

—¡Hola! —Deja la cuchara de madera y se acerca a mí con su típico balanceo. Para tener

ochenta y un años, es increíble y está muy despierta—. ¡Estás empapada!

—No es para tanto —le aseguro sacudiéndome el pelo mientras ella me inspecciona de

arriba abajo con la mirada y se centra en mi vientre plano cuando se me levanta la camiseta.

—Necesitas engordar.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero le sigo la corriente.

—Me muero de hambre.

La sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro arrugado me hace sonreír también a mí; entonces me

abraza y me frota la espalda.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy, abuela? —pregunto.

Me suelta y señala la mesa.

—Siéntate.

La obedezco inmediatamente y tomo la cuchara que me ha dejado preparada.

—¿Y bien?

Me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y bien, qué?

—Que qué has hecho hoy —repito.

—¡Ah! —Me pasa una servilleta—. Nada del otro mundo. He ido a comprar y he

preparado tu tarta de zanahoria favorita. —Señala la encimera, donde un pastel espera a

enfriarse sobre una rejilla. Pero no es de zanahoria.

—¿Me has hecho tarta de zanahoria? —pregunto mientras observo cómo vuelve para

servir dos cuencos de sopa.

—Sí, ya te he dicho que te he hecho tu tarta favorita, Candy.

—Pero mi favorita es la de limón, abuela. Ya lo sabes.

Lleva los cuencos a la mesa sin derramar ni una gota y los coloca encima.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Por eso te he preparado una tarta tatín de limón.

Echo otro vistazo por la cocina y compruebo que no me equivoco.

—Abuela, eso parece una tarta de piña.

Descansa las posaderas sobre la silla y me mira como si fuera a mí a la que se le está

yendo la cabeza.

—Es que es una tarta de piña. —Hunde la cuchara en el cuenco y sorbe un poco de sopa de

cilantro antes de tomar un poco de pan recién horneado—. Te he hecho tu favorita.

Está confundida, y yo también. Después de este breve intercambio, ya no tengo ni idea de

qué pastel ha hecho, pero me da igual. Miro a mi querida abuela y observo cómo come. Tiene

buen aspecto y no parece confundida. ¿Será esto el comienzo? Me inclino hacia adelante.

—Abuela, ¿te encuentras bien? —Estoy preocupada.

Ella se echa a reír.

—¡Te estoy tomando el pelo, Candy!

—¡Abuela! —la reprendo, aunque me siento mejor al instante—. No deberías hacer eso.

—Todavía no he perdido la chaveta. —Señala mi cuenco con la cuchara—. Cena y

cuéntame cómo te ha ido hoy.

Suspiro con dramática resignación y remuevo la sopa.

—No consigo agarrarle el rollo a esa cafetera, lo cual es un problema, porque el

noventa por ciento de los clientes pide algún tipo de café.

—Ya te harás con ella —dice con confianza, como si fuese una experta en el uso de ese

maldito cacharro.

—No estoy segura. No creo que Stear deje que me quede sólo para limpiar mesas.

—Bueno, pero aparte de lo de la cafetera, ¿estás a gusto?

Sonrío.

—Sí, mucho.

—Bien. No puedes cuidar de mí eternamente. Una jovencita como tú debería salir y

divertirse, no estar aquí atendiendo a su abuela. —Me mira con cautela—. Además, yo no

necesito que nadie me cuide.

—A mí me gusta cuidar de ti —contesto tranquilamente, y me preparo para la típica

charla. Podría discutir esto hasta quedarme sin aliento y aún seguiría discrepando.

Es una mujer frágil, no a nivel físico, pero sí mental, por mucho que insista en que está

bien. Toma aire. Me temo lo peor.

—Candy, no voy a abandonar las praderas verdes de Dios hasta que vea que tu vida está en

orden, y eso no va a suceder si te pasas el día mangoneándome. Se me acaba el tiempo, así que

más te vale que empieces a mover ese trasero.

Hago una mueca.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Soy feliz.

—¿Feliz escondiéndote de un mundo que tiene tanto que ofrecer? —pregunta muy seria—.

Empieza a vivir, Candice. Créeme, el tiempo pasa. Antes de que te des cuenta, te estarán

tomando medidas para colocarte una dentadura postiza, y tendrás miedo de toser o estornudar

por si se te escapa el pis.

—¡Abuela! —Me atraganto con un trozo de pan, pero no está de broma. Habla muy en

serio, como siempre que entablamos este tipo de conversaciones.

—Basado en hechos reales —suspira—. Sal ahí afuera. Aprovecha todo lo que la vida

ponga en tu camino. Tú no eres tu madre, Candi...

—Abuela —le advierto con tono severo.

Se deja caer sobre el respaldo de su silla. Sé que se frustra conmigo, pero estoy bien como

estoy. Tengo veinticuatro años, he vivido con mi abuela desde que nací, y en cuanto acabé los

estudios me inventé toda clase de excusas para quedarme en casa y poder vigilarla. Pero

aunque yo estaba contenta de cuidar de ella, ella no.

—Candice, yo he seguido con mi vida, y tú también tendrías que hacerlo. Yo no debería

retenerte.

Sonrío y no sé qué decir. Ella no es consciente de ello, pero yo necesito estar retenida. Al

fin y al cabo, soy la hija de mi madre.

—Candy, dale un gusto a tu abuela. Ponte unos tacones y sal a divertirte.

Ahora soy yo la que se hunde en la silla. No puede evitarlo.

—Abuela, no me pondría tacones ni loca. —Me duelen los pies sólo de pensarlo.

—¿Cuántos pares tienes de esas zapatillas de lona? —pregunta mientras me unta más

mantequilla en el pan y me lo pasa.

—Doce —contesto sin ningún pudor—. Pero son de colores diferentes. —Tengo pensado

comprarme unas en amarillo este sábado.

Hinco los dientes en el pan y sonrío cuando la veo resoplar de disgusto.

—Bueno, pero sal y diviértete. Samuel siempre te está invitando a salir. ¿Por qué no

aceptas una de sus constantes ofertas?

—Yo no bebo. —Por favor, que lo deje estar ya—. Y Samuel sólo me arrastraría a todos

los bares de ambiente —le explico levantando las cejas. Mi mejor amigo ya se acuesta con

bastantes hombres por los dos.

—Cualquier bar es mejor que ninguno. A lo mejor te gusta. —Se acerca y me limpia unas

migas de los labios. Después me acaricia la mejilla con suavidad. Sé lo que va a decir—: Es

increíble lo mucho que te le pareces.

—Lo sé.

Apoyo la mano sobre la suya y la dejo ahí mientras ella reflexiona en silencio. No me

acuerdo muy bien de mi madre, pero he visto las pruebas, y soy una copia exacta de ella.

Incluso el pelo rubio forma ondas similares y cae en cascada sobre mis hombros, como si

tuviera demasiado para que mi minúsculo cuerpo pudiera cargarlo. Es tremendamente pesado

y sólo se comporta si me lo seco al aire y lo dejo estar. Y mis ojos grandes y verde oscuro,

como los de mi abuela y los de mi padre, tienen un brillo cristalino. La gente suele decirme

que parecen esmeraldas. Yo no lo veo. Me pinto por gusto, no por necesidad, aunque siempre

aplico poco maquillaje en mi piel clara.

Después de darle tiempo suficiente para recordar, le tomo la mano y se la coloco junto a su

cuenco.

—Come, abuela —digo suavemente, y continúo tomándome la sopa.

Al verse arrastrada de nuevo al presente, sigue con su cena, pero en silencio. Nunca ha

superado el temerario estilo de vida de mi madre, un estilo de vida que le robó a su niña. Han

pasado dieciocho años y todavía la echa de menos muchísimo. Yo no. ¿Cómo se puede echar

de menos a alguien a quien apenas conociste? Pero ver a mi abuela sumirse en esos tristes

pensamientos de vez en cuando me resulta doloroso.

Sí, definitivamente no hay nada como preparar un buen café. Estoy frente a la cafetera de

nuevo, pero esta vez sonrío. Lo he conseguido: una cantidad adecuada de espuma, una textura

sedosa y el punto justo de chocolate cubren perfectamente la parte superior. Es una pena que

sea yo quien vaya a bebérselo y no un cliente agradecido.

—¿Está bueno? —pregunta Annie, que observa con emoción.

Asiento con un gemido y dejo la taza.

—La cafetera y yo nos hemos hecho amigas.

—¡Bien! —chilla, y me da un abrazo de alegría.

Me echo a reír y me uno a su entusiasmo. Miro por encima de su hombro y veo que la

puerta de la cafetería se abre.

—Me temo que la hora punta del mediodía está a punto de empezar —digo separándome

de ella—. Yo me encargo de éste.

—Vaya, qué seguridad —ríe Annie, y se aparta para darme acceso al mostrador. Me sonríe

y yo me dirijo al hombre que acaba de llegar.

—¿Qué desea? —pregunto, y me dispongo a anotar su pedido, pero no me contesta.

Levanto la vista y lo sorprendo observándome atentamente. Empiezo a revolverme nerviosa,

incómoda ante su escrutinio—. ¿Caballero? —consigo articular.

Abre unos ojos como platos.

—Eh..., un capuchino, por favor. Para llevar.

—Claro.

Me pongo con ello y dejo que don Ojos Como Platos supere la vergüenza. Me acerco a mi

nueva mejor amiga, lleno el filtro de café y lo coloco con éxito en el soporte. Por ahora, todo

bien.—

Ésa es la razón por la que Stear no te va a despedir —susurra Annie por encima de mi

hombro, lo que me hace dar un respingo.

—Cállate —la reprendo mientras saco uno de los vasos para llevar del estante y lo coloco

debajo del filtro antes de presionar el botón correcto.

—Te está mirando.

—¡Annie, ya está bien!

—Dale tu número.

—¡No! —digo demasiado alto, y echo un vistazo atrás. Me está mirando—. No me

interesa.

—Es guapo —opina ella.

Y la verdad es que tiene razón. Es muy guapo, pero no me interesa.

—No tengo tiempo para relaciones.

Eso no es del todo cierto. Éste es mi primer trabajo, y antes de esto me he pasado la mayor

parte de mi vida adulta cuidando de mi abuela. Ahora ya no estoy segura de si realmente

necesita que la cuide, o si sólo es una excusa que me he buscado.

Annie se encoge de hombros y me deja continuar. Termino y sonrío mientras vierto la

leche en el vaso, espolvoreo un poco de chocolate sobre la espuma y coloco la tapa. Me siento

superorgullosa de mí misma, y se me nota en la cara cuando me vuelvo para entregarle el

capuchino a don Ojos Como Platos.

—Son dos libras con ochenta, por favor. —Me dispongo a dejarlo sobre el mostrador, pero

él lo intercepta y me lo toma de la mano, procurando tocarme al hacerlo.

—Gracias —dice, y sus suaves palabras obligan a mis ojos a posarse en los suyos.

—De nada. —Aparto la mano lentamente y cojo el billete de diez libras que me entrega—.

Enseguida le doy el cambio.

—No hace falta. —Sacude la cabeza suavemente y examina todo mi rostro—. Aunque no

me importaría que me dieses tu número de teléfono.

Oigo cómo Annie se descojona desde la mesa que está limpiando en ese momento.

—Lo siento, tengo pareja.

Introduzco su pedido en la caja, reúno su cambio rápidamente y se lo entrego ignorando el

gesto de disgusto de Annie.

—Claro. —Él ríe ligeramente. Parece avergonzado—. Qué idiota soy.

Sonrío para que no se sienta tan violento.

—No pasa nada.

—No suelo pedirles el teléfono a todas las mujeres con las que me encuentro —explica—.

No soy un bicho raro.

—En serio, da igual.

Ahora yo también siento vergüenza y deseo para mis adentros que se marche pronto, antes

de que le lance una taza a la cabeza a Annie. Noto que me mira estupefacta. Empiezo a

reordenar las servilletas, cualquier cosa que me aparte de esta incómoda situación. Me dan

ganas de darle un beso al hombre que acaba de entrar con pinta de tener prisa.

—Debo atender al siguiente cliente —digo señalando por encima del hombro de don Ojos

Como Platos hacia el hombre de negocios con aspecto de estresado.

—¡Por supuesto! Disculpa. —Se aparta y alza el café a modo de agradecimiento—. Hasta

luego.

—Adiós. —Levanto la mano y, después, miro a mi siguiente cliente—. ¿Qué desea, señor?

—Un _caffè latte_, sin azúcar. Y que sea rápido —dice sin apenas mirarme antes de contestar

al teléfono, alejarse del mostrador y tirar su maletín sobre una silla.

Apenas me doy cuenta de que don Ojos Como Platos se marcha, pero oigo cómo las botas

de motera de Annie se acercan a toda prisa hasta donde yo me encuentro, enfrentándome a la

cafetera de nuevo.

—¡No me puedo creer que lo hayas rechazado! —me reprende susurrando—. Era un

encanto.

Me apresuro a preparar mi tercer café perfecto, sin darle a su estupefacción la atención que

merece.

—No estaba mal —contesto como si nada.

—¿Que no estaba mal?

—Sí, no estaba mal.

No la miro, pero sé que está poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Eres increíble —masculla, y acto seguido se marcha indignada, con su perfecto trasero

meneándose de un lado al otro al igual que su moño negro.

Sonrío triunfalmente de nuevo mientras entrego mi tercer café perfecto. La sonrisa no se

me borra cuando el cliente estresado me echa tres libras en la mano, agarra el café y se larga

sin decir siquiera gracias.

No paro en todo el día. Entro y salgo de la cocina, limpio un montón de mesas y preparo

decenas de cafés perfectos. En los descansos, me las apaño para llamar a mi abuela,

ganándome una reprimenda cada vez por ser tan pesada.

Cerca de las cinco en punto, me dejo caer sobre uno de los sillones marrones de piel y abro

una lata de Coca-Cola con la esperanza de que la cafeína y el azúcar me devuelvan a la vida.

Estoy muerta.

—Candy, voy a tirar la basura —dice Annie sacando la bolsa negra de uno de los cubos—.

¿Estás bien?

—De maravilla.

Levanto la lata y apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, centrándome en las luces del

techo para resistir la tentación de cerrar los ojos. Estoy deseando llegar a mi cama. Me duelen

los pies, y necesito una ducha urgentemente.

—¿Trabaja alguien aquí o es un autoservicio?

Salto del sofá al oír el sonido de esa voz impaciente pero suave, y me vuelvo para atender

a mi cliente.

—¡Disculpe!

Corro hacia el mostrador, me golpeo la cadera con la esquina del banco y, aguantándome

el impulso de maldecir en voz alta, pregunto:

—¿Qué desea?

Me froto la cadera y levanto la vista. Me quedo pasmada y suelto un grito ahogado. Sus

penetrantes ojos azules se clavan en los míos. Muy profundamente. Desvío la mirada y

observo la chaqueta abierta de su traje, un chaleco, una camisa y una corbata azul pálido, su

mentón cubierto por una oscura barba incipiente, y cómo sus labios están separados lo justo.

Entonces me centro en sus ojos de nuevo. Son del color azul más intenso que he visto jamás y

me atraviesan con un aire de curiosidad. Tengo ante mí la perfección encarnada y me he

quedado maravillada.

—¿Sueles examinar tan profundamente a todos tus clientes? —pregunta inclinando la

cabeza a un lado con una perfecta ceja enarcada.

—¿Qué desea? —exhalo moviendo mi cuaderno hacia él.

—Un café americano, con cuatro expresos, dos de azúcar y lleno hasta la mitad.

Las palabras brotan de su boca, pero no las oigo. Las veo. Las leo en sus labios y las anoto

mientras mantengo la vista fija en ellos. Sin darme cuenta, el boli se me sale de la libreta, y

empiezo a garabatearme los dedos. Miro hacia abajo extrañada.

—¿Hola? —pregunta impaciente de nuevo, y levanto la vista.

Me permito retroceder un poco para poder admirar todo su rostro. Estoy pasmada. No sólo

por lo tremendamente impresionante que es, sino porque he perdido todas mis funciones

corporales excepto los ojos, que funcionan perfectamente y parecen ser incapaces de

desconectar de su impecable belleza. Ni siquiera me desconcentro cuando apoya las palmas en

el mostrador y se inclina hacia adelante, propiciando que un mechón rebelde de su oscuro

cabello castaño y alborotado caiga sobre su frente.

—¿Te incomoda mi presencia? —inquiere. Lo leo en sus labios también.

—¿Qué desea? —exhalo una vez más meneando de nuevo mi cuaderno hacia él.

Señala mi bolígrafo con la cabeza.

—Ya me lo has preguntado. Tienes mi pedido en la mano.

Miro abajo y veo que tengo los dedos manchados de tinta, pero no entiendo lo que esta escrito, ni

siquiera al colocar la libreta a la altura de donde se me ha desviado antes el boli.

Levanto lentamente los ojos y me topo con los suyos. Tiene un aire de saber algo.

Parece engreído. Me tiene totalmente desconcertada.

Consulto la información almacenada en mi cerebro de los últimos minutos, pero no

encuentro ningún pedido de café, sólo imágenes de su rostro.

—¿Un capuchino? —pregunto esperanzada.

—Americano —responde suavemente con un susurro—. Con cuatro expresos, dos de

azúcar y lleno hasta la mitad.

—¡Muy bien! —Salgo de mi patético estado de encandilamiento y me dirijo hacia la

cafetera.

Me tiemblan las manos y se me sale el corazón del pecho. Golpeo el filtro contra el cajón

de madera para vaciar el poso con la esperanza de que el fuerte ruido me devuelva la sensatez.

No sucede. Sigo sintiéndome... rara.

Tiro de la palanca del molinillo y cargo el filtro. Me está mirando. Siento sus ojos azules

clavados en mi espalda mientras yo preparo la cafetera que he acabado adorando. Aunque ella

no me corresponde en estos momentos. No hace nada de lo que le digo. No consigo asegurar el

filtro en el soporte; mis manos temblorosas no ayudan en absoluto.

Inspiro profundamente para tranquilizarme y empiezo de nuevo. Consigo meter el filtro y

colocar la taza debajo. Pulso el botón y espero a que haga su trabajo de espaldas al

desconocido que tengo detrás. En toda la semana que llevo trabajando en la cafetería de Stear,

esta máquina nunca había tardado tanto en filtrar el café. Deseo para mis adentros que se dé

prisa.

Después de toda una eternidad, tomo el café, le echo dos de azúcar y me dispongo a añadir

el agua.

—Cuatro expresos —dice interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio con una suave voz ronca.

—¿Disculpe? —pregunto sin volverme.

—Lo he pedido con cuatro expresos.

Miro la taza que contiene sólo uno y cierro los ojos, rezando para que los dioses del café

me asistan. No sé cuánto tiempo más me lleva añadir los otros tres expresos, pero cuando por

fin me vuelvo para entregarle el café, está sentado en un sofá, recostado sobre el respaldo, con

su definida constitución estirada y tamborileando en el apoyabrazos con los dedos. Su rostro

no refleja ninguna emoción, pero deduzco que no está contento y, por alguna extraña razón,

eso me entristece muchísimo. Llevo todo el día controlando perfectamente la cafetera, y

ahora, cuando más quiero aparentar que sé lo que me hago, acabo pareciendo una estúpida

incompetente. Me siento idiota mientras sostengo el vaso para llevar antes de colocarlo sobre

el mostrador.

Lo mira y luego vuelve a mirarme a mí.

—Es para tomar aquí —añade con expresión seria y con un tono neutro pero mordaz.

Lo observo e intento descifrar si está haciéndose el difícil o si lo dice en serio. No

recuerdo que me lo haya pedido para llevar. Lo he dado por hecho. No parece el tipo de

persona que se sienta solo a tomar café en la cafetería del barrio. Tiene más bien pinta de ir a

sitios caros y de beber champán.

Tomo un platillo y una taza. Vierto en ella el café y coloco una cucharilla al lado antes de

dirigirme hacia él con paso firme. Por más que lo intento, no consigo evitar el temblor de la

taza sobre el plato. Lo coloco en la mesa baja y observo cómo él hace girar el plato antes de

levantar la taza, pero no me espero a ver cómo bebe. Mis Converse y yo damos media vuelta y

huimos de allí.

Cruzo la puerta de vaivén como un huracán y me encuentro a Paul poniéndose el abrigo.

—¿Estás bien, Candy? —pregunta, y me examina con su cara redonda.

—Sí.

Me dirijo a la gran pila de metal para lavarme las manos sudadas y entonces el teléfono de

la cafetería empieza a sonar desde la pared. Paul toma la iniciativa de contestar al llegar a la

conclusión de que estoy decidida a frotarme las manos hasta que desaparezcan.

—Es para ti, Candy. Yo me largo.

—Que tengas un buen fin de semana, Paul —digo, y me seco las manos antes de tomar el

teléfono—. ¿Diga?

—Candy, cielo, ¿haces algo esta noche? —pregunta Stear.

—¿Esta noche?

—Sí. Es que tengo un catering y me han dejado tirado. Anda, sé buena chica y échame una

mano.

—Uf, Stear, me encantaría, pero... —No sé por qué he dicho que me encantaría, porque lo

cierto es que no me apetece nada, y no consigo terminar la frase porque no encuentro ninguna

excusa. No tengo nada que hacer esta noche, aparte de perder el tiempo con mi abuela y

escuchar cómo me riñe por ello.

—Venga, Candy, te pagaré bien. Estoy desesperado.

—¿Cuál es el horario? —Suspiro y me apoyo contra la pared.

—¡Eres la mejor! De siete a doce de la noche. Nada complicado, cielo. Sólo hay que

pasearse por ahí con bandejas de canapés y copas de champán. Está regalado.

¿Regalado? Sigue siendo andar, y los pies a estas alturas ya me están matando.

—Tengo que ir a casa a ver cómo está mi abuela y a cambiarme. ¿Qué me pongo?

—Ve de negro, y estate en la entrada del personal del Hilton de Park Lane a las siete,

¿Ok?

—Ok.

Cuelga, y yo dejo caer la cabeza, pero mi atención pronto se desvía hacia la puerta de

vaivén cuando Annie la atraviesa con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos.

—¿Has visto eso?

Su pregunta me hace pensar al instante en la magnífica criatura que está sentada tomando

café fuera. Casi me echo a reír mientras coloco el auricular del teléfono en su sitio.

—Sí, lo he visto.

—¡Joder, Candy! Los hombres como ése deberían llevar un cartel de advertencia. —Echa un

vistazo al salón y empieza a abanicarse la cara—. Joder, está soplando el café para que se

enfríe.

No necesito verlo. Me lo puedo imaginar.

—¿Trabajas esta noche? —pregunto intentando desviar sus babas hacia la cocina.

—¡Sí! —Se vuelve hacia mí—. ¿Te ha llamado Stear?

—Sí. —Cojo las llaves que llevo colgadas y cierro la puerta que da al callejón.

—Intentó persuadirme para que te lo preguntara yo, pero sé que no te hace gracia trabajar

de noche, estando tu abuela en casa. ¿Vas a ir?

—Sí, le he dicho que sí —contesto mirándola con cansancio.

En su rostro serio se forma una sonrisa.

—Es hora de cerrar. ¿Quieres ir tú a decirle que tiene que marcharse?

Una vez más, trato de controlar los temblores que me entran sólo de pensar en mirarlo, y

me lo tomo como un reto.

—Sí, ya voy yo —digo con una seguridad que no siento.

Relajo los hombros trazando círculos hacia atrás, camino con decisión, dejo a Annie en la

cocina y entro en el salón de la cafetería. Entonces me detengo de pronto al ver que ya no está.

Me invade una extraña sensación mientras inspecciono el área. Me siento entre abandonada y

decepcionada.

—Uy, ¿adónde ha ido? —gimotea Annie abriéndose paso por detrás de mí.

—No lo sé —susurro.

Acto seguido, me acerco despacio al sofá desocupado, recojo el café a medio beber y las

tres libras que ha dejado. Separo la servilleta pegada en la parte inferior del platillo y empiezo

a despegarla, pero unas líneas negras captan mi atención y me apresuro a estirarla sobre la

mesa con una mano.

Dejo escapar un grito ahogado de asombro. Después me cabreo un poco.

_Probablemente sea el peor americano con el que haya insultado a mi boca._

_T._

Arrugo la cara y la servilleta, disgustada. Formo una bola con ella y la meto en la taza.

Menudo imbécil arrogante. No me enfado nunca, y sé que eso saca de quicio a mi abuela y a

Samuel, pero ahora estoy muy irritada. Y lo cierto es que es una tontería. Pero no sé si es

porque no he preparado un café bueno con lo bien que lo he estado haciendo hoy, o si es

porque no he conseguido la aprobación del hombre perfecto. Y ¿qué significa esa «T»?

Tras encargarme de la taza, el platillo y la servilleta ofensiva y de cerrar el

establecimiento con Annie, finalmente, llego a la conclusión de que la «T» es de

«TARADO»

**Nota:** ¡Hey ñiñas!, espero este capítulo haya aclarado algunas de sus dudas…

DIANA: Hola ñiña, si esta es una trilogía, y no aun no sale el último libro este va a salir hasta el 25 de enero del 2015, yo sé aun falta una eternidad, pero bien vale la espera.

Nos leemos el Sabado.

Bss. Paula Grandchester


	3. Cap 2

**Capítulo 2**

Stear nos guía por la entrada del personal del hotel mientras nos da instrucciones, señala la zona

del servicio y se asegura de que sabemos con qué clase de clientela vamos a tratar.

En conclusión: unos riquillos.

Puedo soportarlo. Tras comprobar que mi abuela estaba bien, prácticamente me empujó

por la puerta de la calle y me lanzó las Converse negras antes de prepararse para ir al bingo

con George y el grupo de jubilados del barrio.

—¡Que no haya nunca nadie con una copa vacía! —exclama Stear por encima del hombro—.

Y asegúrense de devolver todas las vacías a la cocina para que las laven.

Sigo a Annie, que sigue a Stear, y escucho atentamente mientras me recojo la pesada

melena con una goma del pelo. No parece muy difícil, y me encanta observar a la gente, así

que esta noche promete.

—Toma. —Stear se detiene, nos planta una bandeja redonda a cada una, y me mira los pies

—. ¿No tenías ningún zapato negro plano?

Siguiendo su mirada, agacho la cabeza y me levanto un poco las perneras del pantalón

negro.

—Éstas son negras. —Muevo un poco los dedos de los pies dentro de las Converse

pensando en lo mucho más que me dolerían los pies si estuviera llevando otro calzado.

No dice nada más; pone los ojos en blanco y continúa guiándonos hasta el caótico espacio

de la cocina, donde decenas de miembros del personal del hotel van de un lado a otro gritando

y lanzándose órdenes los unos a los otros. Me pego más a Annie mientras continuamos

caminando.

—¿Estamos sólo nosotras? —pregunto, de repente algo alarmada. Tanta actividad

frenética sugiere que habrá muchos invitados.

—No, también estará el personal de la agencia que suele utilizar. Sólo somos refuerzos.

—¿Es que hace esto muy a menudo?

—Es su principal fuente de ingresos. No sé por qué conserva la cafetería.

Asiento pensativamente para mis adentros.

—¿El hotel no ofrece un servicio de catering?

—Sí, pero la gente que estás a punto de alimentar y de dar de beber manda, y si quieren a

Stear, tendrán a Stear. Tiene mucha fama en estas cosas. Deberías probar sus canapés. —Se besa

la punta de los dedos y yo me echo a reír.

Mi jefe nos muestra la sala donde va a tener lugar el acto y nos presenta a los numerosos

camareros y camareras del otro equipo. Todos parecen aburridos y fastidiados. Es evidente que

para ellos esto es algo frecuente, pero para mí no. Estoy deseando que empiece.

—¿Preparada? —Annie coloca una última copa de champán en mi bandeja—. La clave

está en sostenerla con la palma de la mano. —Toma su propia bandeja con la palma en el

centro—. Y levántala un poco hasta el hombro, así. —Con un movimiento experto, la bandeja

asciende y aterriza sobre su hombro sin que las copas se rocen lo más mínimo. Me deja

boquiabierta—. ¿Lo ves? —La bandeja desciende desde su hombro hasta la altura de su

cintura—. Cuando les ofrezcas las copas, sostenla aquí, y cuando te desplaces, súbela de

nuevo. —La bandeja asciende y aterriza sobre su hombro una vez más sin problemas—.

Recuerda relajarte cuando estés en movimiento. No vayas tiesa. Inténtalo.

Deslizo mi bandeja llena por la superficie y coloco la palma en el centro.

—No pesa —digo sorprendida.

—No, pero recuerda que cuando las copas vacías empiecen a sustituir a las llenas pesará

todavía menos, así que tenlo en cuenta cuando la subas y la bajes.

—Ok. —Hago girar la muñeca y elevo la bandeja hasta mi hombro con facilidad. Sonrío

ampliamente y vuelvo a bajarla.

—Has nacido para esto —dice ella entre risas—. Vamos.

Me coloco la bandeja de nuevo sobre el hombro, doy media vuelta sobre mis Converse y

me dirijo hacia el sonido, cada vez mayor, de las voces y las risas que provienen del salón de

actos.

Al entrar, mis ojos verde oscuro se abren como platos al ver tanta riqueza, los trajes y los

esmóquines. Pero no estoy nerviosa. Me siento tremendamente emocionada. Me espera una

sesión de observación fantástica.

Sin aguardar a que Annie me dé la señal, me pierdo entre la creciente multitud, ofrezco mi

bandeja a grupos de gente y sonrío, me den o no las gracias. La mayoría no lo hacen, pero eso

no mina mi estado de ánimo. Me encuentro en mi elemento, cosa que me sorprende. Subo y

bajo la bandeja sin problemas, mi cuerpo se desplaza sin esfuerzo entre las masas de

opulencia, y voy y vuelvo de la cocina de vez en cuando para reabastecerme y seguir

sirviendo.

—Lo estás haciendo genial, Candy —me dice Stear mientras salgo con otra bandeja repleta de

copas de champán llenas.

—¡Gracias! —canturreo, ansiosa por volver junto a mi sedienta multitud.

Veo a Annie al otro lado de la sala. Sonríe, y eso me da más energía todavía.

—¿Champán? —pregunto, mostrando mi bandeja a un grupo de seis hombres de mediana

edad, todos ellos ataviados con esmoquin y pajarita.

—¡Vaya! ¡Fantástico! —exclama con entusiasmo un hombre robusto mientras toma una

copa y se la pasa a uno de sus acompañantes. Repite el gesto cuatro veces más antes de tomar

la suya—. Está haciendo un trabajo magnífico, señorita. —Acerca su mano libre hacia mí, me

mete algo en el bolsillo y me guiña un ojo—. Date algún capricho.

—¡No, por favor! —Niego con la cabeza. No voy a aceptar dinero de ningún hombre—.

Caballero, ya me paga mi jefe. No es necesario. —Intento sacarme el billete del bolsillo

mientras sostengo la bandeja firmemente sobre la palma de mi mano—. No esperamos

propinas.

—No acepto un no —insiste, y me empuja la mano en el bolsillo—. Y no es una propina.

Es por el placer de ver unos ojos tan bonitos.

Me pongo roja como un tomate al instante y no sé qué decir. ¡Debe de tener unos sesenta

años como poco!

—Señor, lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo.

—¡Tonterías! —Me despacha con un bufido al tiempo que menea su mano rechoncha y

reanuda la charla con su grupo mientras yo me quedo preguntándome qué diablos hacer.

Inspecciono la habitación, pero no veo a Annie, y a Stear tampoco, de modo que me

apresuro a servir el resto de las copas para volver a la cocina, donde encuentro a mi jefe

colocando los canapés.

—Stear, alguien me ha dado esto. —Dejo de un manotazo el billete en el mostrador y me

siento algo mejor al confesarlo, pero abro los ojos como platos al ver que es de cincuenta

libras. ¿De cincuenta? Pero ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Me quedo todavía más pasmada cuando Del se echa a reír.

—Candy, bien hecho. Quédatelo.

—¡No puedo!

—Claro que sí. Esta gente tiene más dinero que sentido común. Tómatelo como un

cumplido. —Empuja las cincuenta libras hacia mí y continúa preparando unas pequeñas

pizzas.

No me siento mejor.

—Sólo le he servido una copa de champán —digo en voz baja—. Eso no justifica una

propina de cincuenta libras.

—No, es verdad pero, como te he dicho, tómatelo como un cumplido. Métetelo en el

bolsillo y sigue sirviendo. —Señala mi bandeja con un gesto de la cabeza, recordándome al

tiempo que está vacía.

—¡Uy! Sí, claro.

Me pongo en marcha. Me guardo de nuevo la exagerada propina en el bolsillo, decidida a

discutir el asunto más tarde, y cargo mi bandeja antes de perderme de nuevo entre la gente.

Evito al caballero que acaba de darme cincuenta libras y me voy en la otra dirección,

deteniéndome tras un vestido de seda rojo.

—¿Champán, señora? —pregunto, y le lanzo una mirada a Annie. Ella asiente para darme

ánimos una vez más, sonriendo, pero ya no los necesito. Soy un hacha en esto.

Centro la atención de nuevo en la mujer vestida de seda, cuyo cabello rubio, liso y brillante le

llega hasta su trasero respingón. Sonrío cuando se vuelve hacia mí y descubre a su

acompañante.

Un hombre.

Él.

T.

No sé cómo consigo evitar que se me caiga al suelo la bandeja recién cargada de copas

llenas de champán, pero lo hago. Lo que no consigo evitar es que la sonrisa se me borre del

rostro. Tiene los labios separados como en la cafetería, su mirada me atraviesa la carne, pero

su rostro exquisito no transmite ninguna emoción. Su barba incipiente ha desaparecido,

dejando únicamente una piel impecablemente bronceada, y su pelo castallo está algo menos

alborotado.

—Gracias —dice la mujer lentamente, aceptando una copa y obligándome a apartar los

ojos de ese extraño.

_**De su cuello delicado pende una enorme y brillante cruz de diamantes incrustados**_. Las

esplendorosas piedras descansan justo por encima de sus pechos. No me cabe duda de que son

auténticas.

—¿Tú quieres? —pregunta la mujer volviéndose hacia él y ofreciéndole la copa.

No contesta. Se limita a aceptarla de su mano, que presenta una manicura perfecta, sin

apartar sus penetrantes ojos azules de mí.

No es nada receptivo, y mucho menos cálido, pero algo me quema por dentro cuando miro

su rostro. Es algo que no había experimentado nunca, algo que hace que me sienta incómoda y

vulnerable..., pero no asustada.

La mujer toma otra copa, y sé que ha llegado el momento de que me vaya a seguir

sirviendo, pero soy incapaz de moverme. Siento que debería sonreír, lo que sea con tal de

escapar de este _impasse _de miradas, pero lo que normalmente me sale de manera natural me

está fallando ahora. Mi cuerpo ha dejado de responder, excepto mis ojos, que se niegan a

apartarse de los suyos.

—Eso es todo —interviene la mujer con voz áspera, y doy un respingo. Sus delicados

rasgos se han deformado en un gesto de enfado y sus ojos azul claro se han oscurecido.

. Tiene un semblante magnífico, incluso a pesar de que ahora mismo me esté mirando con

el ceño fruncido—. He dicho que eso es todo —repite, y se interpone entre T y yo.

«¿T?» Decido en este mismo instante que la «T» es de «Tentación», porque eso es lo que

es él en realidad. Me coloco la bandeja sobre el hombro y doy media vuelta lentamente sin

decir nada. Me alejo y me siento obligada a mirar atrás porque sé que todavía me está

mirando, y me pregunto cómo le estará sentando eso a su novia. De modo que lo hago y, tal y

como sospechaba, sus ojos acerados se clavan en mi espalda.

—¡Eh!

Doy un brinco y la bandeja se me escapa de las manos sin que pueda hacer nada por

evitarlo. Las copas parecen flotar hacia el suelo de mármol mientras el champán se derrama.

La bandeja gira en el aire hasta que impacta contra el suelo duro con un estrépito que silencia

la sala. Me quedo congelada en el sitio, rodeada de cristales rotos que no parecen detenerse

nunca. El ensordecedor ruido resuena en el silencio que me rodea. Miro hacia abajo, mi cuerpo

se tensa, y sé que todos los ojos se centran en mí.

Sólo en mí.

Todo el mundo me está observando.

Y no sé qué hacer.

—¡Candy! —La voz de pánico de Annie me obliga a levantar mi apesadumbrada cabeza y

veo que corre en mi dirección con sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación—. ¿Estás bien?

Asiento y me arrodillo para empezar a recoger los cristales rotos. Hago una mueca al sentir

un dolor agudo en la rodilla que me atraviesa la tela del pantalón.

—¡Mierda! —Inspiro bruscamente y las lágrimas empiezan a inundar mis ojos en una

mezcla de dolor y auténtica vergüenza.

No me gusta llamar la atención, y suelo apañármelas para evitarlo, pero esta vez no hay

nada que pueda hacer. He hecho que una sala con cientos de personas se suma en un silencio

aterrador. Quiero salir huyendo.

—¡No toques los cristales, Candy! —Annie me obliga a levantarme y se asegura de que

estoy bien.

Debe de haberse dado cuenta de que estoy a punto de desmoronarme, porque me arrastra

rápidamente hasta la cocina, alejándome de mi público.

—Súbete —dice dando unos golpecitos en el mostrador.

Me subo de un salto, todavía intentando contener las lágrimas. Agarra el dobladillo de mis

pantalones y me levanta la pernera hasta descubrir la herida.

—¡Ay! —Se encoge al ver el corte limpio y se aparta para mirarme—. Llevo fatal lo de la

sangre, Candy. ¿Ése era el tipo de la cafetería?

—Sí —susurro, y me encojo al advertir que Stear se acerca, aunque no parece enfadado.

—Candy, ¿te encuentras bien? —Se agacha y compone su propia mueca de dolor al ver mi

rodilla sangrante.

—Lo siento—susurro—. No sé qué ha pasado.

Seguramente me va a despedir al instante por armar este espectáculo.

—Eh, eh. —Se pone derecho, y la expresión de su rostro se suaviza por completo—. Los

accidentes suceden, cielo.

—Menudo espectáculo he montado.

—Ya basta —corta con severidad, se vuelve hacia la pared y descuelga el maletín de

primeros auxilios—. No es el fin del mundo. —Abre la caja y rebusca hasta que encuentra

unas toallitas antisépticas. Aprieto los dientes mientras me pasa una suavemente por la rodilla.

El escozor hace que sisee y me ponga tensa—. Lo siento, pero hay que limpiarla.

Contengo la respiración mientras prosigue curándome la herida, hasta que me cubre la

rodilla con una gasa y esparadrapo y me baja del mostrador.

—¿Puedes andar?

—Sí. —Flexiono la rodilla y sonrío a modo de agradecimiento antes de recoger la nueva

bandeja.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —pregunta él con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues...

—De eso, nada. —Se echa a reír—. Qué graciosa eres, Candy. Ve al baño y recomponte —

dice señalando la salida al otro lado de la cocina.

—Pero si estoy bien —insisto, aunque no lo siento así. No porque me duela la rodilla, sino

porque temo el momento de enfrentarme a mi público, o a T. Tendré que agachar la cabeza y

evitar cierta mirada de acero, y terminar el turno sin más contratiempos.

—¡Al baño! —ordena Stear, quitándome la bandeja y colocándola de nuevo sobre el

mostrador—. Ya. —Apoya las manos sobre mis hombros y me guía hasta la puerta sin darme

la oportunidad de seguir protestando—. Vamos.

Me obligo a sonreír a pesar de que sigo avergonzada y dejo atrás el caos de la cocina, entro

en la enorme sala y me esmero en pasar inadvertida. Sé que no lo he conseguido. Los afilados

ojos azules que me abrasan la piel lo confirman. Me siento como una inútil. Incompetente,

estúpida y vulnerable. Pero, sobre todo, me siento expuesta.

Recorro el pasillo de moqueta afelpada hasta que cruzo dos puertas y llego a un lavabo

tremendamente extravagante, con revestimientos en mármol y oro brillante por todas partes.

Casi me da miedo usarlo. Lo primero que hago es sacar el billete de cincuenta del bolsillo y

admirarlo durante unos instantes. Después lo arrugo y lo tiro a la basura. No voy a aceptar

dinero de un hombre. Me lavo las manos y me planto ante el espejo gigante con marco dorado

para volver a recogerme el pelo, y suspiro al encontrarme con unos ojos embrujados de color

esmeralda. Unos ojos curiosos.

Cuando la puerta se abre no presto mucha atención, y continúo colocándome algunos

mechones sueltos de pelo detrás de las orejas. Pero entonces alguien se sitúa detrás de mí,

proyectando una sombra sobre mi cara cuando me inclino hacia el espejo. Es T. Dejo escapar

un grito ahogado, doy un salto atrás e impacto contra su cuerpo, que es tan duro y musculoso

como había imaginado.

—Estás en el lavabo de las chicas —exhalo mientras me vuelvo hacia él.

Intento poner algo de distancia entre los dos, pero no consigo ir muy lejos con la pila

detrás de mí. A pesar de mi estupefacción, me permito admirar su cercanía, su traje de tres

piezas y su rostro recién afeitado. Emana un aroma masculino que parece de otro mundo, con

una esencia de madera y tierra. Es un cóctel tóxico. Todo en él hace que mi sensible ser caiga

en una espiral terrible.

Da un paso hacia adelante, reduciendo así el ya estrecho espacio que nos separa, y entonces

me sorprende arrodillándose y levantándome con suavidad la pernera del pantalón. Me pego

contra el mueble del lavabo, conteniendo la respiración, y me limito a observar cómo pasa el

dedo con delicadeza por encima de la gasa que me cubre el corte.

—¿Te duele? —pregunta tranquilamente, dirigiendo sus increíbles ojos azules hacia los

míos. Soy incapaz de hablar, de modo que niego con la cabeza y veo cómo su alta figura se

pone de pie lentamente. Permanece pensativo unos instantes antes de volver a hablar—: _**Tengo**_

_**que obligarme a mantenerme alejado de ti**_.

No le respondo que, al parecer, no lo está consiguiendo. No puedo apartar la mirada de sus

labios.

—¿Por qué tienes que obligarte? —digo en cambio.

Apoya la mano en mi antebrazo, y me esfuerzo por no estremecerme ante el calor que

recorre mi cuerpo al notar su tacto.

—Porque pareces una chica muy dulce que merece algo más de un hombre que el mejor

sexo salvaje de su vida.

Para mi sorpresa, en lugar de sentirme pasmada, me siento aliviada, aunque acabe de

prometerme que sólo será sexo y nada más. Él también está prendado de mí, y esa

confirmación me obliga a levantar la vista hacia su mirada.

—A lo mejor es eso lo que quiero. —Lo estoy provocando, alentándolo, cuando lo que

debería hacer es salir corriendo.

Parece sumido en sus pensamientos mientras las puntas de sus dedos ascienden

suavemente por mi brazo.

—Quieres algo más que eso.

Está afirmándolo, no preguntándolo. No sé lo que quiero. Nunca me he parado a pensar en

mi futuro, ni profesional ni personal. Vivo el día a día y ya está, pero una cosa sí que sé. Estoy

pisando terreno peligroso, no sólo porque este hombre sin nombre parece atrevido, oscuro y

demasiado perfecto, sino porque ha dicho que lo único que hará será follarme. No lo conozco.

Sería una auténtica estupidez que me acostara con él, sólo por el sexo. Eso va en contra de

todos mis principios, pero no veo ningún motivo para no hacerlo. Debería sentirme incómoda

por las sensaciones que despierta en mí, pero no es así. _**Por primera vez en mi vida, me siento**_

_**viva.**_ Me siento vibrar, algo extraño ataca mis sentidos, y una vibración todavía más

apremiante me ataca entre los muslos cerrados. Estoy palpitando.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto.

—No quiero decírtelo, Candy.

Me dispongo a preguntarle cómo sabe mi nombre, pero entonces el grito de Candy en el

salón de actos resuena en mi cabeza. Quiero tocarlo, pero cuando elevo la mano para apoyarla

sobre su pecho, él retrocede ligeramente, con los ojos clavados en mi palma, que flota entre

nuestros cuerpos. Me detengo por un instante para ver si se aparta más. No lo hace. Bajo la

mano y la poso sobre la chaqueta de su traje. Eso provoca que contenga el aliento

repentinamente, pero no me detiene; se limita a observar cómo palpo suavemente su torso por

encima de la ropa, maravillándome ante la firmeza que se esconde debajo.

Entonces me mira a los ojos e inclina la cabeza lentamente hacia adelante. Su respiración

impacta contra mi rostro al acercarse, hasta que por fin cierro los ojos y me preparo para

recibir sus labios. Está cada vez más cerca. Su aroma se intensifica y su aliento cálido me

quema la cara.

Pero el alegre parloteo de unas mujeres interrumpe el momento. De repente me arrastra

por el pasillo de los retretes y me mete de un empujón en el último cubículo. Cierra la puerta

de golpe, me da la vuelta y me pega la espalda contra ella, me tapa la boca con la mano y

acerca su rostro al mío. Mi cuerpo se agita mientras nos miramos, escuchando cómo las

mujeres se arreglan frente al espejo, aplicándose carmín y perfumándose. Les grito

mentalmente que se den prisa para que podamos continuar donde lo habíamos dejado. Casi he

podido sentir sus labios rozando los míos, y eso sólo ha multiplicado por diez mi deseo por él.

Pasa lo que me parece una eternidad, pero por fin se hace el silencio. Mi respiración sigue

siendo agitada, incluso ahora que ha retirado la mano y me permite respirar.

Pega su frente a la mía y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

—Eres demasiado dulce. No puedo hacerlo —dice.

Luego me aparta de la puerta antes de salir apresuradamente, dejándome ahí hecha un

estúpido manojo de deseo contenido. ¿Que soy demasiado dulce? Dejo escapar una carcajada

burlona. Otra vez estoy enfadada. Estoy enojada y dispuesta a seguirlo y a dejarle claro quién

decide lo que quiero y lo que no quiero. Y no es él.

Salgo del cubículo y corro a comprobar mi aspecto en el espejo. Antes de salir del aseo y

de dirigirme a la cocina llego a la conclusión de que parezco agobiada.

Veo a Annie, que aparece por la entrada de la cocina.

—¡Hola! Ya íbamos a mandar a un equipo de búsqueda. —Corre hacia mí, y su rostro de

preocupación de broma se transforma en preocupación de verdad—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —digo quitándole importancia.

Supongo que mi aspecto refleja mi abatido estado de ánimo.

No le doy a Annie la oportunidad de insistir. Tomo una botella de champán y hago caso

omiso de su mirada inquisitiva. Está vacía.

—¿Hay más botellas? —pregunto dejándola en el sitio con demasiada brusquedad. Estoy

temblando.

—Sí —responde lentamente, y me pasa otra recién abierta.

—Gracias —sonrío. Es una sonrisa forzada, y lo sabe, pero no puedo evitar sentirme

ofendida, o irritada.

—¿Seguro que...?

—Annie. —Dejo de verter el champán y respiro hondo. Me vuelvo, y una sonrisa sincera

se dibuja en mi rostro atribulado—. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Asiente, poco convencida, pero me ayuda a llenar las copas en lugar de continuar

insistiendo.

—Entonces será mejor que sigamos sirviendo.

—Sí —coincido. Deslizo la bandeja por el mostrador y la elevo hasta mi hombro—. Voy

saliendo.

Dejo a Annie y me aventuro entre las masas de gente, pero ya no soy tan atenta con los

invitados como antes. No sonrío ni la mitad al servir el champán, y no paro de inspeccionar el

salón buscándolo. Me doy prisa en reabastecerme en la cocina para poder volver entre la gente

cuanto antes, y no presto la menor atención a lo que me rodea, de modo que corro el riesgo de

hacer el ridículo por segunda vez si este estado provoca que choque con algo y se me vuelva a

caer la bandeja.

Pero me da igual.

Siento una necesidad irracional de verlo de nuevo... Y, entonces, algo hace que me vuelva,

una energía invisible atrae mi cuerpo hacia la fuente que la emite.

Ahí está.

Me quedo petrificada en el sitio, con la bandeja a medio camino entre mi hombro y mi

cintura. Me está estudiando, con un vaso que contiene un líquido oscuro planeando sobre su

boca. Dirijo la mirada hacia sus labios, unos labios que he estado a punto de probar.

Mis sentidos se intensifican cuando levanta lentamente el vaso y vierte todo el contenido

en su garganta antes de limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano y de colocar el recipiente

vacío en la bandeja de Annie cuando ésta pasa por delante. Annie lo mira, y después se

vuelve, buscándome. Sus ojos grandes y azules se posan en mí brevemente y su mirada

empieza a oscilar entre ese hombre desconcertante y yo con una mezcla de intriga y

preocupación.

Él sigue mirándome con intensidad, y eso debe de haber despertado la curiosidad de su

acompañante, porque ésta se da la vuelta y sigue su línea de visión hasta mí. Sonríe

arteramente y levanta su copa de champán vacía. Me entra el pánico.

Annie ha desaparecido, de modo que no me queda más remedio que acudir yo misma. La

mujer agita la copa en el aire, indicándome que mueva el culo, y mi curiosidad, junto con mi

falta de mala educación, me impide desatenderla. De modo que me dirijo hacia ellos. Ella

sigue sonriendo, y él, mirando. Por fin llego y les ofrezco mi bandeja. Su intento de hacerme

sentir inferior es evidente, pero siento demasiada curiosidad como para que me afecte.

—Tómate tu tiempo, querida —ronronea ella, cogiendo una copa y ofreciéndosela a él—.

¿Terry?

—Gracias —responde él en voz baja, aceptando la bebida.

«¿Terry? ¿Se llama Terry?» Inclino la cabeza mirándolo y, por primera vez, sus labios se

curvan ligeramente. Estoy segura de que, si quisiera, podría matarme con su sonrisa.

—Ya puedes largarte —dice la mujer.

Me da la espalda y tira de un reticente Terry para que haga lo propio, pero su gesto

grosero no empaña mi satisfacción interior. Doy media vuelta sobre mis Converse, feliz de

saber su nombre. Y esta vez no me vuelvo.

Annie se acerca a mí como un lobo en cuanto entro en la cocina, tal y como imaginaba que

haría.—

¡Puta madre! —Hago una mueca de dolor ante su lenguaje y apoyo la bandeja en el

mostrador—. Te está mirando, Candy. Como si se te comiera con la mirada.

—Ya lo sé. —Tendría que estar ciega o totalmente idiota para no darme cuenta.

—Lo acompaña una mujer.

—Sí.

Me alegro de saber su nombre, pero esa parte no me hace tanta gracia. Aunque no tengo

ningún derecho a sentirme celosa. ¿Estoy celosa? ¿Es eso lo que me pasa? Es una sensación

que nunca antes había experimentado.

—¡Uuuh! Aquí hay rollo —canturrea Annie, riéndose mientras sale danzando de la

cocina.

—Sí, y que lo digas —murmuro para mí mientras me vuelvo hacia la puerta, consciente de

que ha seguido todos mis pasos hasta aquí.

Lo evito durante el resto de la noche, pero noto sus ojos clavados en mí mientras serpenteo

entre la gente. Me siento constantemente atraída en su dirección, y me cuesta evitar que los

ojos se me vayan hacia él, pero estoy muy orgullosa de mí misma por resistirme. Aunque me

produce un extraño placer perderme en su mirada de acero, verlo con otra mujer podría

estropearlo.

Tras despedirme de Stear y de Annie, salgo por la puerta de servicio hacia la medianoche y

me dirijo al metro, deseando acurrucarme en la cama y dormir hasta tarde.

—Sólo es mi socia. —Su voz suave detrás de mí me detiene y acaricia mi piel, pero no me

vuelvo—. Sé que te lo estás preguntando.

—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. —Continúo caminando, sabiendo perfectamente

lo que hago.

Está prendado de mí y, aunque no estoy acostumbrada a estos juegos, sé que no debo

parecer desesperada, por mucho que, muy a mi pesar, lo esté. Soy una persona sensata;

reconozco algo malo cuando lo veo, y tengo detrás a un hombre que podría acabar con mi

lógica.

Me agarra del brazo para evitar mi huida y me da la vuelta hasta colocarme frente a él. Si

tuviera la fuerza de voluntad suficiente, cerraría los ojos para no deleitarme en su rostro

exquisito, pero no la tengo.

—No, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, pero lo estoy haciendo.

—¿Por qué?

No intento liberar mi brazo porque el calor de su tacto atraviesa la tela de mi chaqueta

vaquera, templa mi piel helada y hace que me hierva la sangre. Nunca había sentido nada

igual.—

No te interesa relacionarte conmigo.

No suena muy convencido, de modo que se está engañando si espera que me trague eso.

Quiero hacerlo. Quiero marcharme, borrar de mi mente todos mis encuentros con él y volver a

ser una persona estable y sensata.

—Entonces deja que me marche —digo tranquilamente igualando con mi mirada la

intensidad de la suya.

El largo silencio que surge entre nosotros es un claro indicativo de que no quiere hacerlo,

pero tomo la decisión por él y libero mi brazo.

—Buenas noches, Terry.

Doy unos pasos hacia atrás antes de dar media vuelta y marcharme. Es probable que ésta

sea una de las decisiones más sensatas que he tomado en mi vida, aunque la mayor parte del

lío que tengo en la cabeza me empuja a seguir con esto. Sea lo que sea.

_**Nota. **_Ñiñas, perdónenme por no haber actualizado antes, pero recuerden que les escribí la vez pasada que tengo como prioridad otro fic.

Nos leemos pronto.

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	4. Cap 3

**Capítulo 3**

La extraña sensación que todavía me invadía desde la noche del viernes desapareció al instante

al oír a mi abuela pronunciar mis cinco palabras favoritas el sábado por la mañana: «Vamos a

dar una vuelta».

Paseamos, descansamos, nos tomamos un buen café, paseamos un poco más, comimos

algo, tomamos más café, volvimos a pasear y, finalmente, llegamos a casa a la hora de cenar

con un menú para llevar de fish and chips de la tienda local. El domingo ayudé a mi abuela a

unir los retales de la colcha que ha estado tejiendo para un soldado destinado en Afganistán.

No tiene ni idea de quién es, pero todos los jubilados del barrio se escriben con algún soldado,

y a ella le pareció que sería bonito que el suyo tuviese algo que lo protegiera del frío... en el

desierto.

—¿Te has metido el sol en los calcetines, Candy? —pregunta mi abuela cuando entro en la

cocina lista para irme a trabajar el lunes por la mañana.

Miro mis Converse amarillo canario nuevas y sonrío.

—¿A que son chulas?

—¡Preciosas! —se ríe, y deja mi cuenco de cereales sobre la mesa del desayuno—. ¿Cómo

tienes la rodilla?

Me siento, me doy unos golpecitos en la pierna y cojo la cuchara.

—Perfectamente. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, abuela?

—George y yo iremos al mercado a comprar limones para tu pastel.

Coloca una tetera sobre la mesa y me sirve dos cucharadas de azúcar en la taza.

—¡Abuela, yo no tomo azúcar! —Intento apartar la taza de la mesa, pero las viejas manos

de mi abuela son demasiado rápidas.

—Tienes que engordar un poco —insiste. Vierte el té y empuja la taza hacia mí—. No

discutas conmigo, Candy, o te pondré sobre mis rodillas y te daré unos azotes.

Sonrío ante su amenaza. Lleva veinticuatro años diciéndomelo y nunca lo ha hecho.

—También hay limones en la tienda del barrio —señalo como si tal cosa, y me meto una

cucharada llena en la boca para no seguir hablando. Podría decir muchas más cosas.

—Tienes razón. —Me observa brevemente con sus ojos verde marino antes de sorber el té

—. Pero quiero ir al mercado, y George se ofreció a llevarme. Y se acabó la conversación.

Hago lo imposible por aguantarme la risa, pero sé cuándo es mejor que me calle. El viejo

George adora a mi abuela, aunque ella es muy seca con él. No sé cómo no se cansa de que lo

mangonee. Ella se hace la dura y finge desinterés, no obstante sé que el cariño que el anciano

siente por mi abuela es bastante correspondido. Mi abuelo falleció hace siete años, y George

jamás ocupará su lugar, pero a mi abuela le hace mucho bien tener un poco de compañía.

Perder a su hija la sumió en una terrible depresión y, a pesar de todo, el abuelo cuidó de ella y

sufrió en silencio durante años, asumió su propia pérdida y su dolor en privado hasta que su

cuerpo no pudo más. Entonces sólo le quedaba yo, una adolescente que tenía que apañárselas

sola..., cosa que no se me dio demasiado bien en un principio.

Empieza a llenarme el cuenco con más cereales.

—Iré al club de los lunes a las seis, así que no estaré en casa cuando vuelvas de trabajar.

¿Te prepararás tú la cena?

—Claro —contesto mientras coloco la mano sobre el cuenco para que no me eche más

copos—. ¿George también va?

—Candy... —me advierte con tono severo.

—Perdón. —Sonrío.

Ella me mira enfadada y niega con la cabeza. Sus ondas grises se mueven alrededor de sus

orejas.

—Qué triste me parece que yo tenga más vida social que mi nieta.

Sus palabras me borran la sonrisa. No pienso entrar en eso.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar.

Me levanto, le doy un beso en la mejilla y hago como que no la oigo suspirar.

Me bajo de un brinco del autobús, esquivo a la gente y me apresuro entre el caos de la hora

punta del tráfico peatonal. Mi estado de ánimo refleja el color de mis Converse: alegre y

soleado, como el tiempo.

Tras recorrer las calles secundarias de Mayfair, entro en la cafetería, que está repleta,

como el lunes pasado cuando empecé a trabajar para Stear. No tengo tiempo para charlar con

Annie ni para disculparme con Stear de nuevo por el desastre del viernes. Me lanzan el delantal

e inmediatamente me pongo en marcha recogiendo las tazas de cuatro mesas vacías que al

instante están ocupadas de nuevo. Sonrío y les sirvo rápidamente, y limpio las mesas más

rápido todavía. La verdad es que se me da muy bien esto de atender con una sonrisa.

A las cinco en punto, mis Converse amarillas ya no me parecen tan alegres. Me duelen los

pies, me duelen las pantorrillas y me duele la cabeza. Aun así, sonrío cuando Annie me da una

palmada en el trasero al pasar por mi lado.

—Sólo llevas aquí una semana y ya no sé qué haría sin ti.

Mi sonrisa se intensifica mientras la veo cruzar la puerta de vaivén en dirección a la

cocina, pero ésta desaparece al instante cuando me vuelvo y me encuentro de frente con él otra

vez. No creo mucho en el destino ni en que las cosas pasen por una razón. Creo que uno es

dueño de su propio destino, y que nuestras decisiones y acciones son las que marcan el curso

de nuestra vida. Pero por desgracia, las decisiones y las acciones de otros también influyen en

este curso, y a veces no se puede hacer nada por evitarlo. Tal vez por eso me he aislado tanto

del mundo, me he encerrado en mí misma y he rechazado a toda persona, situación o

posibilidad que pudiera arrebatarme el control de mi vida. No tengo problemas en admitirlo.

Las decisiones, malas y egoístas, de alguien ya afectaron demasiado a mi vida. Lo que me

preocupa es mi repentina incapacidad de continuar con mi sensata estrategia, probablemente

en el momento en que más necesidad hay de que lo haga.

Y precisamente la causa de este momento de debilidad está justo delante de mí.

El corazón se me acelera, y esta sensación familiar debería decirme todo lo que tengo que

saber, y lo hace. Me atrae, me atrae muchísimo. Pero ¿qué hace aquí? Mi café no le gustó

nada, y, aunque llevo todo el día preparando una infinidad de cafés perfectos, sospecho que

eso está a punto de cambiar.

Me está mirando. Debería cabrearme, pero no estoy en posición de preguntarle qué mierda

mira porque yo también lo estoy mirando a él. Luce su expresión impasible de siempre. ¿Sabe

sonreír? ¿Tendrá los dientes mal? Tiene pinta de tener unos dientes perfectos. Todo lo que veo

es perfecto, y sé que lo que no veo también debe de serlo. De nuevo lleva puesto un traje de

tres piezas, esta vez en un azul marino que resalta el color de sus ojos. Tiene un aspecto tan

perfecto y caro como siempre.

Necesito hablar. Esto es absurdo, pero continúo en trance hasta que Annie sale de la cocina

y choca contra mi espalda.

—¡Uy! —exclama, y me agarra del brazo. Analiza mi expresión de pasmo, preocupada al

ver que no respondo ni hago ademán de moverme. Después desvía la mirada y se queda

ligeramente boquiabierta—. Ah... —susurra. Me suelta y me mira de nuevo—. Bueno, voy a...,

hum..., tirar la basura.

Se marcha y deja que lo atienda yo. Quiero gritarle que vuelva pero, una vez más, me

quedo sin palabras y sigo mirándolo.

Él apoya las manos en el mostrador, se inclina hacia adelante y un mechón de pelo rebelde

le cae sobre la frente, lo que hace que desvíe la mirada un poco más arriba de la suya.

—No paras de mirarme —murmura.

—Tú a mí tampoco —señalo, recuperando por fin el habla. Me observa con auténtica

intensidad—. No se te está dando muy bien lo de mantenerte alejado.

Hace caso omiso de mi observación.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Recorre lentamente mi cuerpo con la mirada antes de volver a

centrarse en mis ojos.

No contesto, pero frunzo el ceño al ver que enarca una ceja con expectación.

—Te he hecho una pregunta —insiste.

—Veinticuatro —me apresuro a contestar, cuando lo que en realidad quiero decirle es que

eso no es asunto suyo.

—¿Sales con alguien?

—No —respondo para mi sorpresa. Siempre digo que estoy con alguien cuando algún

hombre muestra interés en mí. Es como si estuviese bajo algún hechizo.

Asiente pensativamente.

—¿Vas a preguntarme qué deseo?

Se referirá a qué desea beber, o al menos eso espero. ¿O no? ¿Querrá seguir donde lo

dejamos la otra noche? Empiezo a hacer girar el viejo anillo de eternidad de esmeraldas que el

abuelo le compró a la abuela, un signo evidente de que estoy nerviosa. Lleva en el mismo sitio

desde que ella me lo regaló el día que cumplí la mayoría de edad, a los veintiuno y, desde

entonces, siempre jugueteo con él cuando estoy nerviosa.

—¿Qué desea?

Mi seguridad del viernes por la noche ha desaparecido. Estoy hecha un flan.

Sus penetrantes ojos azules se oscurecen ligeramente.

—Un americano, con cuatro expresos, dos de azúcar y lleno hasta la mitad.

Me siento totalmente decepcionada, lo cual es absurdo. Lo que también es absurdo es que

haya vuelto después de escribir que mi café era el peor que había probado en la vida.

—Creía que no le gustó mi café.

—Y no me gustó. —Se aparta del mostrador—. Pero querría darte la oportunidad de

redimirte, Candy.

Me pongo colorada.

—¿Le gustaría redimirse? —digo.

Su rostro es serio e inexpresivo.

Debería esforzarme en encontrar esa mala leche de la que la abuela siempre me habla y

mandarlo a freír espárragos, pero no lo hago.

—De acuerdo —respondo, y me vuelvo hacia la maldita cafetera, que sé que va a dejarme

mal. Estoy segura de que me saldría mejor si no me sintiera tan observada.

Rezo mentalmente a los dioses del café y empiezo a preparar los cuatro expresos,

esforzándome por regular mi respiración entrecortada. Desempeño la tarea de forma lenta pero

segura, sin importarme si tardo toda la noche. Por absurdo que parezca, quiero que éste le

guste.

Con el rabillo del ojo veo la cabeza curiosa de Annie asomándose por la puerta de vaivén,

y sé que se muere por saber qué está pasando. Noto cómo sonríe con malicia, aunque no la esté

viendo. Ojalá saliera e interrumpiera este embarazoso silencio para poder conversar con ella

cómodamente, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que lo haga. Quiero estar a solas con él. Me

siento atraída por él, y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.

Cuando termino, lleno el vaso para llevar hasta la mitad y le pongo una tapa antes de

entregárselo. Está sentado de nuevo, y entonces me doy cuenta de mi error. Todavía no lo ha

probado y ya la he cagado.

Fija la vista en el vaso de cartón, pero me adelanto antes de que diga nada.

—¿Lo quiere en una taza normal?

—No hace falta. —Levanta la vista hacia mis ojos—. Tal vez así esté más bueno. —No

sonríe, pero tengo la sensación de que quiere hacerlo.

Camino lentamente, aunque con la tapa puesta el riesgo de que se derrame el contenido del

vaso es mínimo, me acerco a él y le ofrezco el café.

—Espero que le guste.

—Yo también —dice. Lo acepta y señala el sofá de enfrente con un gesto de la cabeza—.

Acompáñame.

Quita la tapa y empieza a soplar lentamente el vapor de su bebida. Sus labios, ya de por sí

apetecibles, parecen estar invitándome. Todo lo que hace con esa boca es lento, desde hablar

hasta soplar para enfriar el café. Es todo muy deliberado, y hace que me pregunte qué otras

cosas hará. Es guapo a rabiar, aunque algo estirado. Seguro que va llamando la atención allá

adonde va.

Levanta una ceja y señala el sofá de enfrente de nuevo. Mis piernas se desplazan por

voluntad propia y toman asiento.

—¿Cómo está el café? —pregunto.

Da un sorbo lento al americano, y yo me pongo toda tensa y me preparo para que lo

escupa. No lo hace. Asiente a modo de aprobación y da otro sorbo. Me relajo aliviada al ver

que no le disgusta. Levanta la vista.

—Habrás notado que yo también me siento bastante fascinado por ti.

—¿«También»? —pregunto perpleja.

—Es evidente que te fascino.

Menudo idiota arrogante.

—Supongo que debes de fascinar a muchas mujeres —respondo—. ¿Las invitas a todas a

tomar café?

—No, sólo a ti. —Se inclina hacia adelante y su mirada casi me deja sin aliento. Nunca

había sido el centro de una atención tan intensa. Esto es demasiado.

Rompo el contacto visual y aparto la mirada, pero entonces recuerdo algo y me obligo a

enfrentarme a su intensidad.

—¿Quién era la mujer de la fiesta? —pregunto sin ningún pudor.

Él me ha preguntado directamente cuál es mi estado sentimental, así que yo tengo todo el

derecho del mundo a conocer el suyo. Había demasiada confianza entre ellos como para que

sea sólo una socia. No las tengo todas conmigo, pero espero que responda que está soltero. La

idea de que este hombre esté disponible es absurda, al igual que el hecho de que yo quiera que

lo esté. Quiero que esté disponible... para mí.

—Mi socia —responde, y me observa detenidamente. Su tono suave acaricia mi piel

ardiente.

—¿Estás soltero? —inquiero exigiendo una aclaración completa, aunque no sé muy bien

con qué fin. Me pregunto qué planes tiene mi subconsciente, porque yo no tengo ni idea..., ni

me preocupa, y eso sí que debería preocuparme.

—Sí.

—Ok —me limito a decir mientras sigo observándolo. Su respuesta me deja bastante

satisfecha.

Ahora quiero saber qué edad tiene. Parece mayor, y siempre que lo veo lleva ropa de la

mejor calidad, lo que indica que tiene mucha plata.

—Ok —responde, y vuelve a sorber el café lentamente mientras lo observo. Es como una

masa gigante de intensidad que me incita a... algo.

—Me ha gustado el café —dice, y deja el vaso sobre la mesa y le da la vuelta antes de

levantarse del sofá.

Lo sigo con la vista hasta que me siento pequeña bajo la penetrante mirada de sus potentes

ojos azules.

—¿Te marchas? —suelto desconcertada. ¿A qué ha venido todo esto? ¿Qué pretendía?

Con un gesto incómodo, me ofrece la mano.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte.

—Ya nos conocíamos —señalo—. Estuviste a punto de besarme, pero te largaste.

Hace descender ligeramente la mano ante mis mordaces palabras, pero se recompone y

vuelve a levantarla.

—Y después te largaste tú.

¿Qué es esto, un juego? ¿Está enfadado porque lo dejé tirado y ahora quiere devolvérmela

para quedar él por encima? Acerca más la mano y yo me aparto. Me da miedo tocarlo.

—¿Crees que van a saltar chispas? —pregunta tranquilamente.

Abro unos ojos como platos. Sé que habrá chispas porque ya las he sentido. Su tono burlón

me infunde algo de valentía y alargo mi minúscula mano para unirla a la suya. Y ahí están otra

vez. Chispas. No es la clase de electricidad que recorre toda la cafetería y nos hace lanzar un

grito ahogado y dar un salto hacia atrás de la impresión, pero aquí hay algo, y en lugar de

emanar hacia afuera, me atraviesa por dentro, y rebota por todo mi cuerpo, acelerando mis

latidos y obligándome a separar los labios. No quiero soltarlo, pero él extiende la palma y me

insta a hacerlo.

Entonces da media vuelta y se marcha, sin una palabra o una mirada que me indique que él

también ha sentido algo. ¿Lo habrá sentido? ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Quién es ese hombre? Me

llevo las manos a las mejillas y me las froto con furia, intentando recuperar el sentido común.

Me intriga demasiado, y ningún paseo ni ninguna colcha conseguirán distraerme de hacia

adónde se dirigen mis pensamientos, no después de esta breve pero esclarecedora

conversación. Me estoy adentrando en terreno desconocido, en terreno peligroso. Después de

todos estos años evitando a los hombres, incluso a los decentes, me encuentro incitando a uno

que tiene pinta de que es mejor dejarlo estar.

Pero hay atracción. Una atracción muy intensa.

Llevo toda la semana distraída. Cada vez que la puerta de la cafetería se abre, espero que

sea él, pero nunca aparece. En los últimos cuatro días, una docena de hombres me han

preguntado mi nombre, me han pedido el teléfono o me han dicho qué ojos más bonitos tengo.

Y deseaba que todos ellos fuesen Terry.

He estado ocupada preparando una infinidad de cafés perfectos, y el martes trabajé de

camarera para otro acto pijo organizado por Stear con la esperanza de que él estuviera allí. No

estaba.

Siempre he intentado no complicarme la vida, pero ahora estoy ansiosa por

complicármela, por complicármela con ese hombre alto y misterioso de cabello castallo.

Es sábado, y el pesado de Samuel me ha acompañado a dar un paseo por los Parques

Reales. Sabe que algo me ronda por la cabeza. Le propina una patada a un montón de hojas

conforme vagamos por el centro de Green Park hacia el palacio de Buckingham. Quiere

preguntarme, y sé que no podrá resistirse mucho más tiempo. No ha parado de hablar,

mientras que yo sólo he contestado con monosílabos. No me voy a librar de esto por mucho

más tiempo. Está claro que estoy ausente, y seguramente podría esforzarme en fingir que no

me pasa nada, pero creo que no quiero. Creo que quiero que Samuel me presione para poder

compartir lo de Terry con él.

—He conocido a alguien. —Las palabras brotan de mi boca interrumpiendo el incómodo

silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

Samuel parece sorprendido, y es normal porque yo también lo estoy.

—¿A quién? —pregunta tirando de mí para detenernos.

—No lo sé. —Me encojo de hombros, me siento sobre el césped y empiezo a arrancar

hojitas—. Ha aparecido en la cafetería varias veces, y estaba en una fiesta de gala donde

trabajé.

Samuel se sienta a su vez, y en su atractivo semblante se forma una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Candice White, interesada en un hombre?

—Sí, Candice White está definitivamente interesada en un hombre. —Siento un gran alivio

al compartir mi carga—. No dejo de pensar en él —admito.

—¡Aaahhh! —Samuel levanta los brazos—. ¿Está bueno?

—Como un tren —sonrío—. Tiene unos ojos impresionantes. Azules como el mar.

—Cuéntamelo todo —ordena mi amigo.

—No hay nada más que contar.

—Ok, y ¿qué te ha dicho?

—Me preguntó si estaba saliendo con alguien —digo como restándole importancia, pero sé

lo que viene a continuación.

Samuel abre unos ojos como platos y se inclina hacia adelante.

—Y ¿qué le contestaste?

—Que no.

—¡Aleluya! —canturrea—. ¡Gracias a Dios, por fin ha sucedido!

—¡Samuel! —lo reprendo, pero no puedo evitar reírme también. Tiene razón, ha

sucedido, y ha sucedido a base de bien.

—Ay, Candy. —Se sienta muy erguido y adopta una expresión muy seria—. No te imaginas

cuánto tiempo llevo esperando este momento. Tengo que verlo.

Resoplo y me coloco el pelo por encima del hombro.

—Eso es poco probable. Aparece y desaparece con bastante velocidad.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

Jamás había visto a Samuel tan emocionado. Le he alegrado el día, y probablemente el

mes, o puede que incluso el año. Siempre está intentando arrastrarme a bares, incluso a bares

de heteros, si así acepto ir. Nos conocemos desde hace ocho años, sólo ocho, aunque parece

que sea de toda la vida. Era el chico de moda del instituto, todas las chicas revoloteaban a su

alrededor, y él salió con todas ellas, pero tenía un pequeño secreto, un secreto que lo convirtió

en un marginado cuando salió a la luz. El chico más cool del centro era gay. O un ochenta por

ciento gay, como solía decir él. Nuestra amistad comenzó cuando lo encontré en el cobertizo

de las bicicletas después de que unos chicos le dieran una paliza.

—Supongo que ronda el final de la veintena, aunque aparenta más. Parece muy maduro.

Siempre lleva trajes con pinta de ser muy caros.

—Perfecto. —Se frota las manos—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—T —respondo tranquilamente.

—¿«T»? —Gregory arruga la cara con un gesto de desaprobación—. ¿Quién es? ¿El jefe

de James Bond?

Me echo a reír a carcajadas, y sonrío para mis adentros al ver a mi amigo ansioso,

esperando que le confirme que mi adonis tiene un nombre más allá de una letra del abecedario.

—Firmó con una «T».

—¿«Firmó»? —Su confusión aumenta y frunce el ceño todavía más.

No estoy segura de si debo revelar esa parte.

—No le gustó mi café, y decidió hacérmelo saber por escrito en una servilleta. Firmó el

mensaje con una «T», pero después descubrí que se llama Terry.

—¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Qué sexy! ¡Pero qué descarado!

Gregory está desconcertado y reacciona de una manera similar a como lo hice yo, pero

entonces se pone muy serio y me mira con ojos de sospecha.

—Y ¿cómo te hizo sentir eso?

—Inútil —contesto sin pensar, y no me detengo ahí—: Estúpida, enfadada, irritada.

Mi amigo sonríe.

—¿Consiguió una reacción? —pregunta—. ¿Te pusiste furiosa?

—¡Sí! —exclamo completamente exasperada—. ¡Me enoje como una mona!

—¡Qué fuerte! No lo conozco y ya me encanta. —Samuel se pone de pie y me ofrece la

mano para ayudarme a levantarme—. Seguro que está prendado de ti, como la mayoría de los

hombres en este mundo de Dios.

Acepto su ayuda y dejo que tire de mí.

—Eso no es verdad.

Suspiro al recordar nuestro breve intercambio de palabras, especialmente una frase en

concreto: «Yo también me siento fascinado por ti». ¿Con fascinado quiere decir atraído?

—Créeme, sí lo es.

De repente siento la necesidad de escupirlo todo para ver qué opina Samueñ de este

asunto.

—Estuve a un milímetro de sus labios.

Mi amigo se queda muerto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Se pone todo tieso y me mira de reojo—. ¿Lo rechazaste?

—No, yo quería —digo sin el menor pudor—. Pero él dijo que no podía y me dejó tirada

en el cuarto de baño de las chicas sintiéndome como una idiota desesperada.

—¿Te enojaste?

—Me puse furiosa.

—¡Bien! —Da una palmada y tira de mí para abrazarme—. Eso es genial. Cuéntame más.

Se lo suelto todo, lo de la bandeja en el suelo, lo de la supuesta socia de Terry, y cómo se

me acercó después para advertirme que no me conviene.

Cuando termino, Samuel se mantiene pensativo. No es la reacción que esperaba o que

buscaba.

—Le gusta jugar. Ese hombre no te conviene, Candy. Olvídalo.

Me quedo perpleja, y la manera en que me aparto de él y la mirada de reproche que le

lanzo se lo hacen saber.

—¿Que lo olvide? ¿Estás loco? Sam..., me mira de una manera que... Quiero que me

miren siempre de esa manera. —Hago una breve pausa—. Quiero que él me mire siempre de

esa manera.

—Ay, muñeca.

Suspiro.

—Ya.

—Necesitas distraerte —decide, y observa mis Converse naranja—. ¿Qué color

compramos hoy?

La mirada se me ilumina.

—He visto unas de color azul cielo en Carnaby Street.

—Azul cielo, ¿eh? —Me pasa el brazo por encima del hombro y empezamos a caminar

hacia la estación de metro—. Muy bien.

**Nota:** Disfruten el capitulo…

Nos leemos pronto.

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	5. Cap 4

**Capítulo 4**

Annie y yo somos las últimas en salir de la cafetería. Mientras ella cierra, yo arrastro la

basura hasta el callejón y la tiro en el contenedor grande.

—Voy a darme un baño bien largo —dice Annie cruzando su brazo con el mío cuando

comenzamos a caminar por la calle—. Con velas.

—¿No sales esta noche? —pregunto.

—No. Los lunes son una mierda, pero los miércoles por la noche son una pasada. Deberías

venir. —Sus ojos brillan de esperanza, aunque se apagan al instante al ver que niego con la

cabeza—. ¿Por qué no?

—No bebo. —Cruzamos la calle para esquivar el tráfico de la hora punta y nos pitan por

no usar el paso de peatones.

—¡Que te den por el culo! —grita Annie atrayendo un millón de miradas.

—¡Annie! —Tiro de ella, muerta de vergüenza.

Ella se echa a reír y le levanta su dedo medio al conductor.

—¿Por qué no bebes?

—No me fío de mí misma. —Las palabras se me escapan de los labios, sorprendiéndome y

sorprendiendo claramente a Annie, porque me mira con sus ojos azules como platos... y

después sonríe maliciosamente.

—Creo que me gustaría conocer a la Candy borracha.

Resoplo mi desacuerdo.

—Yo me quedo aquí —anuncio señalando la parada del autobús mientras pongo un pie en

la calzada, preparada para cruzar de nuevo.

—Nos vemos mañana. —Se inclina para darme un beso en la mejilla, y ambas damos un

brinco cuando nos pitan otra vez.

Hago caso omiso del idiota impaciente, pero Annie no.

—¡Joder! Pero ¡¿qué mierda le pasa a esta gente?! —exclama—. ¡Ni siquiera le

obstaculizamos el paso a tu flamante AMG, idiota del Mercedes! —Se dirige hacia el coche

justo cuando la ventanilla del acompañante empieza a bajar. Presiento una bronca. Ella se

inclina—. ¡A ver si aprendes a...! —De repente se detiene, se pone derecha y se aparta del

Mercedes negro.

Presa de la curiosidad, me agacho para ver qué la ha hecho callar, y mi corazón se salta

unos cuantos latidos al ver al conductor.

—Candy. —Apenas oigo a Annie con el ruido del tráfico y de los cláxones. Se aparta de la

calzada—. Me parece que te estaba pitando a ti.

Sigo parcialmente inclinada mientras mis ojos pasan de la espalda de Annie al coche,

donde él está sentado, relajado, tomando el volante con una mano.

—Sube —ordena escuetamente.

Sé que voy a montarme en el coche, así que no sé por qué miro a Annie como pidiendo

consejo. Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Candy, yo que tú no lo haría. No lo conoces.

Me pongo derecha y abro la boca para decir algo, pero no me sale ninguna palabra. Tiene

razón, y no sé qué hacer. Mi mirada pasa del coche a mi nueva amiga. Nunca hago

estupideces, _**hace mucho tiempo que dejé de hacerlas**_, aunque todos los pensamientos que me

vienen a la cabeza en estos momentos indican lo contrario. No sé cuánto tiempo me paso

plantada deliberando, pero salgo de mi estado de ensimismamiento cuando la puerta del

conductor del Mercedes se abre y él rodea el coche, me agarra del brazo y abre la puerta del

acompañante.

—¡Eh! —exclama Annie intentando reclamarme—. ¿Qué mierda te crees que haces?

Él me empuja hacia el asiento y luego se vuelve hacia mi desconcertada amiga.

—Sólo quiero hablar con ella. —Se saca un bolígrafo y papel del bolsillo interior, anota

algo y se lo entrega a Annie—. Es mi número. Llámame.

—¿Qué? —Annie le quita el papel de las manos y lo lee.

—Llámame.

Mirándolo con reproche, saca el móvil de su bolso y marca el número. Entonces, un

teléfono empieza a sonar. Él extrae un iPhone del bolsillo interior y me lo entrega.

—Tiene mi teléfono. Si quieres llamarla, contestará.

—Podría llamarla al suyo —señala Annie al tiempo que cuelga la llamada—. ¿Qué mierda

demuestra eso? Podrías quitárselo en cuanto arranques el coche.

—Supongo que vas a tener que fiarte de mi palabra. —Cierra la puerta y rodea de nuevo el

Mercedes, dejando a Annie en la acera con la boca abierta.

Debería saltar del vehículo, pero no lo hago. Debería protestar e insultarlo, pero no lo

hago. Miro a mi amiga en la acera y levanto el iPhone que Terry acaba de entregarme. Tiene

razón, esto no prueba nada, pero eso no evita que haga algo tremendamente irresponsable.

Aunque no le tengo miedo. No me va a hacer daño, excepto, tal vez, a mi corazón.

Más pitidos de claxon empiezan a resonar a nuestro alrededor cuando él se mete en el

coche y se aparta del bordillo con brusquedad sin decir ni una palabra. No estoy nerviosa.

Prácticamente me han secuestrado en plena calle y en hora punta en Londres, y en mi interior

no siento ni el más mínimo temor. Más bien siento otro tipo de revoloteo. Lo miro

discretamente y veo su traje oscuro y su magnífico perfil. Nunca había visto a nadie como él.

El espacio cerrado que nos envuelve es silencioso, pero algo se expresa, y no somos ni Terry

ni yo. Es el deseo. Y me está diciendo que estoy a punto de vivir algo que va a cambiarme la

vida. Quiero saber adónde me lleva, quiero saber de qué quiere hablar conmigo, pero mi deseo

de saber no me incita a hablar, y él no parece tener intención de ofrecerme ningún tipo de

información en estos momentos, de modo que me relajo contra la piel suave de mi asiento y

permanezco en silencio.

Pasamos una media hora larga en el coche, parando y arrancando siguiendo el ritmo del

tráfico de la hora punta hasta que se detiene en un aparcamiento subterráneo. Parece estar

devanándose los sesos mientras apaga el motor y da unos golpecitos con la mano en el volante

antes de bajarse y acercarse hasta mi puerta. Al abrirla, se encuentra con mi mirada, y yo veo

seguridad en sus ojos cuando me ofrece la mano.

—Dame la mano.

Mi respuesta es totalmente automática. Alzo la mano para aceptar la suya y me levanto del

asiento mientras disfruto de la familiar sensación de que unos rayos internos me atraviesan

por dentro, una sensación que se vuelve más increíble cuanto más la experimento.

—Ahí está otra vez —murmura mientras cambia la mano de posición para poder sujetarme

mejor. Él también lo siente—. Dame tu mochila.

Le entrego mi bolsa inmediatamente de manera involuntaria, sin pensarlo. Tengo puesto el

piloto automático.

—¿Has tomado mi móvil? —pregunta mientras cierra la puerta del coche suavemente y tira

de mí hacia la escalera.

—Sí —contesto, y levanto el dispositivo.

—Llama a tu amiga y dile que estás en mi casa. —Abre la puerta—. Y llama a todo el que

pueda estar preocupado por ti.

Sube la escalera lentamente, todavía agarrado de mi mano, y yo lo sigo sin remedio.

—Debería hacerlo desde mi teléfono —digo peleándome con su iPhone.

La espabilada de mi abuela verá que la llamo desde un número extraño y empezará a

hacerme preguntas. Preguntas que no quiero o que no sé cómo responder.

—Como quieras. —Encoge sus definidos hombros y sigue tirando de mí.

Cuando pasamos el tercer piso, empiezan a arderme los gemelos y abro la boca para tomar

aliento.

—¿En qué piso vives? —pregunto jadeando, avergonzada por mi baja forma. Ando mucho,

pero normalmente no subo tantos escalones.

—En el décimo —responde como si tal cosa.

La idea de que aún queden siete pisos por subir hace que mis pulmones se vacíen por

completo y me tiemblen las piernas.

—¿No hay ascensor?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...? —Me quedo sin aliento y jadeo para coger aire.

En ese momento me toma en brazos y sigue subiendo. No me queda más remedio que

colgarme de sus hombros, y la sensación es fantástica. Mi vista y mi olfato se deleitan con la

cercanía.

Cuando llegamos a la décima planta y abre la puerta que da al pasillo vacío, me deja en el

suelo e inserta la llave en la cerradura de una puerta negra reluciente.

—Adelante. —Se aparta a un lado, me hace un gesto para que pase, y lo hago, sin pensar,

sin protestar y sin preguntarle cuál es el motivo por el que me ha traído hasta aquí.

Siento la palma de su mano sobre mi cuello, cálida y reconfortante. Cruzo lentamente la

entrada y rodeo una enorme mesa redonda. El recibidor da a un espacio amplio repleto de

mármol con un techo abovedado y gigantescas obras de arte por todas partes, todo cuadros de

arquitectura londinense. Pero no es la grandiosidad del apartamento ni el océano de mármol de

color crema lo que me deja sin habla. Son esas pinturas; seis, para ser exactos, todas

perfectamente colgadas en sitios estratégicos donde más destacan. No son típicas ni

tradicionales, sino abstractas, y te obligan a entornar los ojos para ver qué representan

exactamente. Sin embargo, conozco esos edificios y lugares emblemáticos perfectamente, y al

mirar a mi alrededor soy capaz de identificarlos todos sin entornar los ojos.

Me guía cortésmente hacia un sofá de cuero de color crema, el más grande que he visto en

mi vida.

—Siéntate. —Me empuja suavemente hacia abajo y deja mi mochila a mi lado—. Llama a

tu amiga —ordena, y me deja que busque mi teléfono mientras él se acerca a un mueble bar y

saca un vaso en el que vierte un líquido oscuro.

Llamo a Annie y sólo da un tono antes de que su voz asustada me perfore el tímpano.

—¿Candy?

—Soy yo —respondo con voz tranquila, y observo cómo Terry se vuelve, se apoya contra

el mueble y da un lento trago a su bebida.

—¿Dónde estás? —Parece que haya ido a correr, está casi sin aliento.

—En su casa. Estoy bien. —Me siento incómoda dando explicaciones mientras él me

observa detenidamente, pero no puedo escapar de su mirada de acero.

—¿Quién se cree que es? —pregunta mi amiga con incredulidad—. Y tú estás tonta y

perdida por haberte ido con él, Candy. ¿En qué pensabas?

—No lo sé —respondo con sinceridad, ya que lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea.

He dejado que se me llevara, que me metiera en el coche y que me trajera a un

apartamento extraño. Soy una irresponsable, pero incluso ahora, mientras escucho la bronca

que me está echando mi amiga por teléfono, él me está mirando sin expresión, y yo no estoy

asustada.

—Joder —resopla Annie—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué quiere?

—No lo sé. —Observo cómo da otro sorbo a su bebida.

—No tienes ni puta idea de nada, ¿no? —me espeta, y su respiración se relaja.

—La verdad es que no —admito—. Te llamo cuando llegue a casa.

—Más te vale —me dice con tono amenazante—. Si no me has telefoneado antes de

medianoche, avisaré a la policía. Tengo su matrícula.

Sonrío para mis adentros agradeciendo su preocupación, pero en el fondo sé que no es

necesaria. No va a hacerme daño.

—Te llamaré —le aseguro.

—Hazlo. —Sigue agitada—. Y ten cuidado —añade con más suavidad.

—Ok.

Cuelgo, y al instante llamo a casa, ansiosa por terminar y descubrir para qué me ha traído

aquí. No necesito dar muchas explicaciones a mi abuela. Tal y como me imaginaba, se pone

contentísima cuando le digo que me voy con unos compañeros del trabajo a tomar un café.

Cuelgo y dejo los dos teléfonos sobre la inmensa mesita de cristal que tengo delante;

entonces empiezo a juguetear con el anillo que tengo en el dedo, sin saber qué decir. Nos

limitamos a mirarnos el uno al otro, él dando frecuentes sorbos, y yo perdiéndome en su

potente mirada.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —pregunta—. ¿Vino, coñac...?

Niego con la cabeza.

—¿Vodka?

—No. —El alcohol es una debilidad de la que no tiene por qué enterarse, aunque me

parece que no necesito beber para acabar haciendo estupideces con este hombre—. ¿Qué hago

aquí? —pregunto finalmente. Creo que sé la respuesta, pero quiero que él pronuncie las

palabras.

Golpetea con los dedos el lado del vaso con aire pensativo, separa su alto cuerpo del

mueble y empieza a caminar lentamente hacia mí. Se desabrocha el botón de la chaqueta,

desciende hasta sentarse en la mesita que tengo delante y deja la bebida. Interrumpe el

contacto visual un instante para ver dónde ha dejado el vaso. Lo hace girar un poco y ordena

nuestros móviles. El pulso se me acelera, y lo hace más todavía cuando me mira y me agarra

por debajo de las rodillas, incitándome a inclinarme hacia adelante hasta que sólo unos

centímetros separan nuestros rostros. No dice nada, y yo tampoco. Nuestra respiración

entrecortada impacta contra nuestras bocas cerradas y dice todo lo que hace falta decir.

Estamos los dos a punto de estallar de deseo.

Su rostro avanza y el mechón de pelo rebelde le cae sobre la frente, pero no busca mis

labios, sino mi mejilla. Respira de manera agitada y deliberada junto a mi oído. Pego la cara a

la suya de manera involuntaria y siento que una presión se instala entre mis muslos.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ti —susurra, y me agarra por debajo de las rodillas con más

ansia—. Lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas, pero te veo en todas partes, a todas horas.

Inspiro profundamente y mis manos se elevan por voluntad propia buscando su cabello sedoso. Hundo los dedos en él y cierro los ojos.

—Dijiste que no podías estar conmigo —le recuerdo, sin saber si hago bien o no. No

debería mencionar su anterior reticencia, porque si se aparta ahora me volveré loca.

—Y no puedo. —Desliza el rostro por mi rostro confuso hasta que apoya la frente contra la

mía. Espero que no me haya traído hasta aquí sólo para reafirmar su declaración anterior. No

puede tomarme así, hablarme así y después no hacer nada.

—No lo entiendo —murmuro, rogando a todos los santos que no pare esto.

Traza círculos con la frente contra la mía lenta y cuidadosamente.

—Tengo una propuesta. —Debe de notar mi confusión, porque se aparta y analiza mi

expresión. Inspiro hondo y me preparo—. Todo lo que puedo ofrecerte es una noche.

No necesito preguntar a qué se refiere. El leve dolor que siento en el estómago me lo dice

exactamente.

—¿Por qué?

—No estoy disponible emocionalmente, Candy. Pero necesito tenerte. —Alarga la mano

para sostenerme la mejilla y empieza a acariciarme la sien con suavidad utilizando el pulgar.

—¿Me quieres para una noche y nada más? —pregunto, y el leve dolor que siento se

transforma en una punzada intensa.

¿Sólo una noche? Aunque, en realidad, sería absurdo por mi parte esperar otra cosa. «El

mejor sexo salvaje de mi vida.» Eso dijo. Nada más.

—Una noche —confirma—. Y te ruego que me la concedas.

Me pierdo en sus ojos azules y deseo ardientemente que diga algo más, algo que haga que

me sienta mejor, porque ahora mismo me siento engañada, lo cual es absurdo. Apenas lo

conozco, pero la idea de poder pasar tan sólo una noche con este hombre me desgarra el alma.

—Creo que no puedo hacerlo. —Mi mirada y mi corazón se ensombrecen—. No es justo

que me pidas algo así.

—Nunca he dicho que yo sea justo, Candy. —Me agarra de la barbilla y acerca mi rostro al

suyo—. He visto algo, y lo deseo. Suelo tomar todo lo que quiero, pero esta vez te estoy dando

a elegir.

—Y ¿qué gano yo? —pregunto—. ¿Qué saco de todo esto?

—Que te venere durante veinticuatro horas. —Entreabre la boca y su lengua se desliza

suavemente por todo su labio inferior, como si intentase mostrarme cómo podrían ser esas

veinticuatro horas. Está malgastando energías. Me hago una idea bastante clara de cómo serían

esas horas.

—Antes has dicho que sólo podías ofrecerme una noche.

—Veinticuatro horas, Candy.

Quiero aceptar, pero empiezo a negar con la cabeza. Mi integridad toma el control. Si me

acuesto con un hombre, no será así. Todos mis esfuerzos por evitar seguir los pasos de mi

madre serían en vano si aceptara hacer esto, y no puedo decepcionarme de esta manera.

—Lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo.

No debería disculparme por negarme a su irracional petición, pero es verdad que lo siento.

Quiero que me venere, pero no puedo exponerme a sufrir una devastación, porque ése sería el

resultado. Ya empiezo a sufrirla, y ni siquiera me ha besado todavía.

Abatido, se aparta y rompe todo el contacto entre nosotros. Me siento un poco perdida, lo

cual debería reforzar mi decisión de rechazar su oferta. Una noche no sería suficiente.

—Estoy decepcionado —suspira—. Pero respeto tu decisión.

A mí me decepciona que la respete. Quiero que luche más, que me convenza para que diga

que sí. No pienso con claridad.

—No sé nada de ti.

Toma su bebida y le da un trago, atrayendo mis ojos hasta sus labios.

—Si supieses más, ¿reconsiderarías tu decisión?

—No lo sé.

Estoy frustrada y enfadada, enfadada porque me haya puesto en este brete. Negarse a

aceptar semejante propuesta de un extraño debería ser una decisión sencilla, pero cuanto más

tiempo paso con él, por raro y disparatado que parezca, más quiero retirar mi respuesta y

aceptar su oferta de las veinticuatro horas.

—Bueno, ya sabes mi nombre. —Sus labios se curvan ligeramente, pero no llegan a formar

una sonrisa.

—Eso es lo único que sé —respondo—. No sé tu apellido, ni tu edad, ni a qué te dedicas.

—Y ¿necesitas saber todo eso para pasar una noche conmigo? —Enarca las cejas y sus

labios se curvan un poco más.

Ojalá sonriese del todo, así sentiría que lo conozco mejor. Aunque, ¿debería aumentar mi

fascinación si eso significa que sólo voy a colgarme más de él? No lo creo, de modo que me

encojo de hombros sin comprometerme a nada y bajo la cabeza dejando que mi cabello caiga

sobre mi regazo.

—Me llamo Terrence Grandchester —empieza, atrayendo de nuevo mi mirada—. Tengo

veintinueve...

—¡Para! —Levanto la mano y lo interrumpo—. No me lo digas. No necesito saberlo.

Inclina a un lado la cabeza, ligeramente divertido, aunque sigue sin demostrarlo con la

boca.—

¿No lo necesitas o no quieres saberlo?

—Las dos cosas —espeto tajantemente, y siento que una extraña ira se apodera de mí de

nuevo. Ya hizo que me sintiera irritada antes de sugerir algo tan absurdo, pero ahora estoy

furiosa.

Me levanto y él se inclina hacia atrás en la mesa y me mira.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero la respuesta es no.

Tomo la mochila y mi móvil y me dirijo hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar al extremo del

sofá, me agarra con suavidad y me empuja de cara contra la pared. La bolsa se me cae al suelo

de mármol y cierro los ojos.

—No pareces muy convencida —susurra con su barbilla en mi hombro y su boca junto a

mi oreja mientras me separa las piernas con la rodilla.

—No lo estoy —confieso, maldiciéndome por mi debilidad.

La sensación de tener su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda es demasiado maravillosa, aunque

quiero desesperadamente que no lo sea. Todo indica que esto no está bien, pero esta absurda e

increíble sensación me impide escuchar las señales de advertencia.

—Y ésa es precisamente la razón por la que no voy a dejar que te marches hasta que

aceptes. Me deseas. —Me da la vuelta y pega las manos contra la pared a ambos lados de mi

cabeza—. Y yo te deseo a ti.

—Pero sólo durante veinticuatro horas —respondo jadeando con un hilo de voz e

intentando controlar mi agitada respiración.

Él asiente y hace descender lentamente su boca hasta la mía. No está seguro. Vacila. Lo

veo en sus ojos. Pero entonces se aventura a mordisquearme el labio inferior. Lo besa con

cautela y susurra unas palabras que parecen infundirle valor para tomar mi boca con la lengua

hasta que me relajo y acepto su delicada invasión. Comienzo a gemir sin poder evitarlo, me

pierdo en su beso y me aferro a sus hombros. Estoy en el cielo, tal y como me había

imaginado, aunque sé que esto va en contra de toda sensatez. Sin embargo, relego las dudas a

un rincón de mi mente y me dejo llevar. Me está venerando, y la idea de pasar veinticuatro

horas así casi me obliga a interrumpir nuestro beso para gritar de alegría, pero no lo hago. A

pesar de lo que me gusta, y de mi creciente deseo, me centro en recrearme en el único beso

que recibiré de Terrence Grandchester. Y es un beso que recordaré durante el resto de mi vida.

Gruñe y pega su entrepierna contra mi vientre. Siento el palpitar de su erección.

—Joder, sabes de maravilla. Di que sí —murmura en mi boca mientras me mordisquea el

labio—. Por favor, di que sí.

Quiero retrasar mi respuesta, sólo para alargar este beso exquisito, pero mi fuerza de

voluntad cae en picado con cada segundo que pasa seduciendo mi boca.

—No puedo —jadeo, y aparto la cara para interrumpir el contacto de nuestras bocas—.

Querría más.

Sé que querría más, por absurdo que pueda parecer. Nunca he pretendido tener esa

conexión con nadie, pero si la tuviera, querría que fuese así; algo tremendamente bueno,

arrollador..., algo especial y fuera de control; algo que hiciera que me retractara de mis

conclusiones previas sobre la intimidad. Me he topado con esto por casualidad, cuando menos

lo esperaba, pero ha sucedido y no puedo seguir sabiendo que después de estas veinticuatro

horas no habrá nada más que dolor.

Emite un gruñido de frustración y se aparta de la pared.

—Mierda —maldice alejándose y mirando al cielo—. No debería haberte traído aquí.

Recupero la cordura y la compostura, pero sigo pegada a la pared para evitar desplomarme.

—No, no deberías haberlo hecho —coincido, orgullosa de sonar convencida de ello—.

Tengo que irme.

Recojo mi mochila del suelo y me apresuro hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Una vez a salvo en la escalera, me dejo caer contra la pared, respirando con dificultad y

temblando. Estoy haciendo lo correcto. Necesito repetirme esta idea una y otra vez. De esto no

podría haber salido nada bueno, aparte del recuerdo de un día increíble y una noche que jamás

reviviré. Sería una tortura, y me niego a permitírmelo, me niego a probar algo fantástico, que

sé que lo será, sólo para que me lo arrebaten. Jamás. Me niego a ser como mi madre. Resuelta

y satisfecha con mi decisión, desciendo por la escalera y me dirijo a la estación de metro. _**Por**_

_**primera vez en muchos años, necesito tomarme un trago**_.

...

**Nota: **Hola ñiñas, ¡Feliz año nuevo!; espero que este año este lleno de bendiciones para todas ustedes.

Se que tengo muy abandonado este fic, y es por eso que he decidido dedicarle toda una semana a esta historia, del dia 5 hasta el 11 de enero, estare subiendo d capitulos por dia, una pequeña compensación por todo el tiempo que estuve ausente.

¿Qué les parece la _**Semana Una Noche**_?, ¿Están de acuerdo o no?, ¿Les está gustando la historia?... espero sus comentarios.

Bss. Paula Grandchester


	6. Cap 5

**Capítulo 5**

Llevo una semana sin ser yo misma. Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta y me lo ha comentado,

pero mi estado abatido ha hecho que dejen de preguntarme, todos menos Sam, que estoy

segura de que ha hablado con mi abuela, porque pasó de estar curioso y pesado a preocupado y

empático. Ella también me ha preparado una tarta tatín de limón todos los días.

Me encuentro limpiando la última mesa, con la mente ausente, pasando el trapo de un

lado a otro, cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abre y me encuentro frente a don Ojos Como

Platos.

Sonríe incómodo y cierra la puerta con cuidado al entrar.

—¿Es muy tarde para pedir un café para llevar? —pregunta.

—En absoluto. —Tomo la bandeja y la dejo sobre el mostrador antes de cargar el filtro—.

¿Un capuchino?

—Por favor —responde cortésmente mientras se acerca.

Me pongo a la faena y hago caso omiso de Annie, que pasa con la basura y se detiene en

cuanto reconoce a mi cliente.

—Qué mono —se limita a decir antes de seguir su camino.

Es verdad, es mono, pero estoy demasiado ocupada intentando quitarme a otro tipo de la

cabeza como para apreciarlo. Don Ojos Como Platos es la clase de hombre a la que debería

prestar más atención, si es que voy a prestársela a algún hombre. No a los taciturnos, oscuros y

enigmáticos que sólo quieren pasar veinticuatro horas contigo y, después, si te he visto no me

acuerdo.

Empiezo a calentar la leche meneando la jarra en el chorro del vapor con ese sonido

silbante que está tan en sintonía con mi mente. Vierto la leche, espolvoreo el cacao, coloco la

taza y me vuelvo para entregar el café perfecto.

—Son dos con ochenta, por favor. —Extiendo la mano.

El cliente me coloca delicadamente tres libras en la palma y yo tecleo la orden en la caja

con la otra mano.

—Me llamo Luke —dice lentamente—. ¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre?

—Candy —contesto, y tiro las monedas en el cajón sin ningún cuidado.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —pregunta con precaución.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Ya te lo dije. —Por primera vez, dejo que su aspecto encantador atraviese mi barrera de

protección mental y las imágenes de Terry. Tiene el pelo castaño claro y lacio, pero no está

mal, y sus ojos marrones son cálidos y cordiales—. Así que, ¿por qué me lo preg...? —Me

detengo sin terminar la frase y dirijo la vista hacia Annie, que acaba de volver a entrar por la

puerta de la cafetería, sin las dos bolsas de basura.

Le lanzo una mirada de reproche, sabiendo perfectamente que ha sido ella la que le ha

dicho a don Ojos Como Platos que estoy totalmente disponible.

En lugar de quedarse a aguantar mi resentimiento, Annie huye hacia la seguridad de la

cocina. Don Ojos Como Platos, o Luke, está algo nervioso y ni siquiera mira a la culpable de

mi amiga cuando ésta desaparece.

—Mi amiga es una bocana. —Le entrego el cambio—. Que disfrutes el café.

—¿Por qué me mentiste?

—Porque no estoy disponible. —Y me lo repito a mí misma, porque es verdad, aunque

ahora sea por un motivo totalmente diferente. Puede que haya rechazado la oferta de Terry,

pero eso no ha hecho que olvidarlo sea fácil. Me llevo la mano a los labios y siento todavía los

suyos, besándome, mordiéndome. Suspiro—. Es hora de cerrar.

Luke desliza una tarjeta por el mostrador y le da unos golpecitos con el dedo antes de

soltarla.

—Me gustaría salir contigo, así que, si al final decides que estás disponible, me encantaría

que me llamaras.

Levanto la vista. Él me guiña un ojo, y una sonrisa de descaro se dibuja en su cara.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y observo cómo se marcha de la cafetería silbando alegremente.

—¿Es seguro? —Oigo a Annie con voz ansiosa desde la cocina.

Al volverme, veo su cabeza morena asomándose por la puerta de vaivén.

—¡Ya te vale, traidora!

Me dispongo a quitarme el delantal.

—Se me escapó. —Todavía no se atreve a salir y permanece tras el amparo de la puerta—.

Venga, Candy. Dale una oportunidad.

Ahora toda su atención está puesta en Luke, después de que le hiciera caso y la llamara

antes de la medianoche el día que Terry me secuestró. No hizo falta que le diera detalles. Mi

estado de abatimiento a través de la línea telefónica le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber, sin que

la informara de la desconcertante proposición que me hizo.

—Annie, no me interesa —le contesto mientras me quito el delantal y lo cuelgo en el

gancho.

—No dijiste lo mismo con el imbécil del flamante Mercedes. —Sabe que no debería

mencionarlo, pero tiene razón, y todo el derecho del mundo a decirlo—. Por si se te ha

olvidado.

Niego con la cabeza, exasperada, y paso por detrás de ella en dirección a la cocina para

recoger mi chaqueta y mi mochila. Todas estas emociones: el enfado, la irritación, la

pesadumbre, son a causa de una única cosa...

Un hombre.

—¡Nos vemos por la mañana! —grito, y dejo que Annie cierre sola el establecimiento.

Me dispongo a pasear tranquilamente hasta la parada del autobús, pero la tranquilidad no

dura mucho. Sam me llama por detrás. Suspiro con desgana y me vuelvo despacio sin

molestarme en esbozar una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro cansado.

Lleva puesta su ropa de jardinería y tiene el pelo revuelto y lleno de hojas de césped.

Cuando llega a mi altura, me rodea el hombro con el brazo y me atrae hacia sí.

—¿Vas a casa?

—Sí, ¿tú qué haces?

—He venido a recogerte. —Parece sincero, pero no me lo trago.

—¿Has venido para llevarme a casa o para sacarme información? —pregunto secamente,

con lo que me gano un empujón de su cadera contra mi cintura.

—¿Cómo estás?

Pienso detenidamente qué palabra usar para evitar que siga interrogándome. Ya sabe

suficiente, y ha puesto a mi abuela al corriente. No voy a contarle lo de la proposición de las

veinticuatro horas tampoco, sobre la que ahora tengo sentimientos encontrados. La rechacé y

ahora estoy hecha polvo, así que tal vez debería ceder y estar hecha polvo después igualmente.

Pero al menos tendría una experiencia que recordar cuando me sintiera mal, algo que

rememorar.

—Bien —contesto finalmente, y dejo que Sam me guíe hasta su furgoneta.

—Candy, si te ha dicho que emocionalmente no está disponible, será por algo. Has hecho

bien en decidir no volver a verlo.

—Ya lo sé —coincido—. Pero ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?

—Porque siempre nos enamoramos de los hombres que no nos convienen. —Se inclina y

me besa la frente—. De los que nos marean y nos pisotean el corazón. Te lo digo por

experiencia, y me alegro de que hayas cortado por lo sano antes de que la cosa fuese

demasiado lejos. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Te mereces algo mejor.

Sonrío y recuerdo la cantidad de veces que he tenido que consolar a Sam tras ser

víctima del encanto de un hombre. Pero Terry no es encantador en absoluto. No sé muy bien

qué es lo que tiene, aparte de su magnífico aspecto, pero es una sensación..., joder, qué

sensación. Y lo que Sam acaba de decir es muy cierto. He crecido sin mi madre a causa de

las malas decisiones que tomó en relación con los hombres. Eso debería ser razón suficiente

para alejarme de él, pero me siento cada vez más atraída. Todavía noto sus labios suaves sobre

los míos, aún me arde la piel al recordar su tacto, y todas las noches, al acostarme en la cama,

he revivido ese beso. Nunca nadie me hará sentir nada igual.

Abro la puerta, entramos en casa y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Oigo las voces de mi abuela

y de George y el sonido de una cuchara de madera que golpea contra las paredes de una

inmensa olla de metal: una olla para guisar. Esta noche toca estofado. Arrugo la nariz y me

planteo escaparme a la tienda de _fish and chips _del barrio. No soporto el estofado, pero a

George le encanta y ha venido a cenar, así que eso es lo que hay.

—¡Samuel! —Mi abuela se abalanza contra mi amigo gay y lo asfixia con sus labios rosa

pálido—. Quédate a cenar. —Le señala una silla, se dirige hacia mí, me ataca también con sus

blandos labios y me coloca en una silla al lado de George—. Me encanta cuando estamos

todos —dice alegremente—. ¿Quién quiere estofado?

Todo el mundo levanta la mano, incluida yo, aunque no soporto esa comida.

—Siéntate, Sam —ordena mi abuela.

Mi amigo obedece sin atreverse a rechistar, y tuerce el gesto al vernos a George y a mí

con una sonrisa burlona tras apreciar su temor.

—Cualquiera se atreve a llevarle la contraria —susurra.

—¿Cómo? —Mi abuela se vuelve, y todos nos ponemos serios y tiesos, como buenos

chicos.

—¡Nada! —respondemos al unísono.

Mi querida abuela nos lanza a cada uno de nosotros una mirada de sospecha.

—Hum. —Coloca la olla en el centro de la mesa—. Servíos.

George prácticamente se abalanza dentro del recipiente. Yo picoteo unos trocitos de pan y

lo mastico despacio mientras los demás charlan alegremente.

Terry me viene a la cabeza, y su recuerdo me obliga a cerrar los ojos. Me parece olerlo, y

contengo el aliento. Siento el calor de su tacto y me estremezco en la silla. Me reprendo a mí

misma y me esfuerzo en borrar su imagen, su olor, su tacto y el suave sonido de su voz.

No lo consigo. Enamorarme de ese hombre sería un desastre. Todo indica que lo será, y eso

debería bastarme, pero no es así. Me siento débil y vulnerable, y lo detesto. Tampoco me gusta

la idea de no volver a verlo más.

—Candy, ni siquiera has probado la cena.

Mi abuela me saca de mi ensueño golpeando mi plato con la cuchara.

—No tengo hambre. —Aparto el plato y me levanto—. Disculpadme, pero me voy a la

cama.

Siento sus miradas de preocupación clavadas en mi espalda mientras salgo de la cocina,

pero me da igual. Sí, Candy White, la chica que no necesita a ningún hombre, se ha enamorado,

y se ha enamorado de alguien a quien no puede, y probablemente no debe, tener.

Arrastro mi pesado cuerpo al piso superior por la escalera y me desplomo sobre la cama,

sin molestarme en desvestirme ni desmaquillarme. Fuera todavía no ha oscurecido, pero me

tapo con mi grueso edredón para remediarlo. Necesito silencio y oscuridad para poder seguir

torturándome un poco más.

El viernes se me hace eterno. Decido no desayunar para escapar de mi abuela. Prefiero

enfrentarme a su inevitable llamada de preocupación de camino al trabajo. Estaba enfadada,

pero no puede obligarme a tragarme los cereales a kilómetro y medio de distancia. Stear, Paul y

Annie han intentado sin éxito sacarme una sonrisa auténtica, y Luke ha vuelto a pasarse a

buscar un café, por si había cambiado de parecer respecto a mi estado sentimental. Es

persistente, eso tengo que concedérselo, y es mono y bastante gracioso, pero sigue sin

interesarme.

Llevo todo el día dándole vueltas a una cosa y, cuando estoy a punto de pedírselo, me

callo, porque sé qué reacción voy a obtener. Y no la culpo. Pero Annie tiene su número, y lo

quiero. Estamos cerrando la cafetería. Me queda poco tiempo.

—Annie... —digo lentamente dándole vueltas a la bayeta en el aire inocentemente. No

tiene sentido intentar hacerme la buena sabiendo lo que le voy a pedir.

—Candy... —responde con recelo imitando mi tono cauteloso.

—¿Aún tienes el teléfono de Terry?

—¡No! —Niega con la cabeza con furia y corre a la cocina—. Lo tiré a la basura.

Decido seguirla. No pienso rendirme.

—Pero lo llamaste desde tu teléfono —le recuerdo, y me estampo contra su espalda

cuando se detiene.

—Lo he borrado —suelta poco convencida. Me va a obligar a rogarle o a forzarla a que le

robe el móvil.

—Por favor, Annie. Me estoy volviendo loca. —Uno las manos delante de mi rostro

suplicante, como si rezara.

—No. —Me separa las manos y me las baja—. Te oí la voz cuando te fuiste de su

apartamento, y también te vi la cara al día siguiente, Candy. Alguien tan dulce como tú no

necesita relacionarse con un hombre como ése.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en él —digo con los dientes apretados, como si me diese rabia

admitirlo.

Estoy furiosa. Estoy furiosa por parecer tan desesperada, y más furiosa todavía por estarlo

de verdad.

Annie me aparta y vuelve al salón de la cafetería. Su moño negro se menea de un lado a

otro.—

No, no, no, Candy. Las cosas suceden por un motivo, y si tienes que estar con...

Me estampo contra su espalda de nuevo cuando vuelve a detenerse de golpe.

—¡Deja de detenerte! —grito sintiendo que la frustración se está apoderando de mí—.

Pero ¿qué mierda...?

Esta vez soy yo la que se detiene cuando miro más allá de Annie y veo a Terry de pie en

la entrada de la cafetería, con un aspecto increíble con su traje de tres piezas gris, sus mechones

castaños revueltos y esos ojos azules como el safiro clavados en mí.

Se acerca ninguneando por completo a mi compañera de trabajo y sigue con la mirada fija

en mí.

—¿Has terminado de trabajar?

—¡No! —estalla Annie, retrocediendo y empujándome con ella—. ¡No ha terminado!

—¡Annie! —La esquivo con decisión y ahora soy yo la que la empuja a ella hasta la

cocina—. Sé lo que me hago —le susurro. Aunque no es del todo cierto. No tengo ni la menor

idea de qué estoy haciendo.

Ella me toma del brazo y se acerca.

—¿Cómo puede alguien pasar de ser tan sensata a tan imprudente en tan poco tiempo? —

pregunta asomándose por encima de mi hombro—. Vas a tener problemas, Candy.

—Eso es cosa mía.

Veo que está abatida, pero al final cede, no sin antes lanzarle a Terry una mirada de

advertencia.

—Estás loca —gruñe, da media vuelta sobre sus botas de motera, se marcha pisando el

suelo indignada y nos deja solos.

Respiro hondo y me vuelvo hacia el hombre que ha invadido cada segundo de mis

pensamientos desde el lunes.

—¿Te apetece un café? —pregunto señalando la cafetera gigante que tengo detrás.

—No —contesta él tranquilamente, y se acerca hasta que lo tengo a tan sólo unos

centímetros de distancia—. Vamos a dar un paseo.

«¿Un paseo?»

—¿Por qué?

Mira un momento hacia la cocina. Es evidente que se siente incómodo.

—Recoge tu bolsa y tu chaqueta.

Lo obedezco sin pensar mucho. Hago como que no veo la cara de estupefacción de Annie

cuando entro en la cocina y recojo mis cosas.

—Me voy —digo, y salgo corriendo mientras la dejo despotricando con Stear y Paul. Oigo

cómo me llama idiota y cómo Stear me llama adulta. Ambos tienen razón.

Me cuelgo la mochila, me aproximo a él y cierro los ojos cuando apoya su mano en mi

cuello y me dirige fuera de la cafetería. Me guía por la calle hasta la pequeña plaza, donde me

sienta en un banco. Él se acomoda a mi lado y vuelve el cuerpo hacia mí.

—¿Has pensado en mí? —pregunta.

—Todo el tiempo —admito. No voy a andarme con rodeos. Lo he hecho, y quiero que lo

sepa.—

Entonces ¿pasarás la noche conmigo?

—¿La condición sigue siendo sólo veinticuatro horas? —pregunto, y él asiente.

El corazón me da un vuelco, aunque eso no evita que acepte. Es imposible que me sienta

peor de cómo me siento ya.

Me apoya la mano en la rodilla y la aprieta con delicadeza.

—Veinticuatro horas, sin ataduras, sin compromisos, y sin ningún sentimiento más allá del

placer. —Me suelta la rodilla, desplaza la mano hasta mi mentón y acerca mi rostro al suyo—.

Y te aseguro que habrá mucho placer, Candy. Te lo prometo.

No lo dudo ni por un instante.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? —pregunto.

Sé que las mujeres suelen ser bastante más profundas en este sentido que los hombres,

pero me está pidiendo que haga algo que me resulta imposible cumplir. Yo no siento sólo

pasión, o al menos eso creo. Estoy confundida. Ni siquiera sé lo que siento.

Por primera vez desde que lo conozco, sonríe. Es una sonrisa auténtica, una sonrisa

preciosa... y me enamoro un poco más.

—Porque quiero besarte otra vez. —Se inclina y apoya los labios sobre los míos—. **Esto es**

**nuevo para mí**. Necesito saborearte un poco más.

¿Nuevo? ¿Que esto es nuevo para él? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿A que no soy la típica pija

cubierta de diamantes a la que suele tirarse?

—Y porque no debemos dejar pasar lo que podemos crear juntos, Livy.

—¿El mejor sexo salvaje de mi vida? —murmuro contra sus labios, y percibo su sonrisa

de nuevo.

—Y mucho más. —Se aparta y me deja necesitada. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esta

sensación—. ¿Dónde vives?

—Vivo con mi anciana abuela. —No sé por qué he dicho lo de _anciana_, quizá para

justificar que aún viva con ella—. En Camden.

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibuja en su frente perfecta.

—Te recogeré a las siete. Dile a tu abuela que volverás mañana por la noche. Dame la

dirección.

—Y ¿qué le digo? —pregunto presa del pánico de repente. Nunca he pasado toda una

noche fuera de casa, y no sé qué razón darle.

—Seguro que se te ocurre algo.

Se pone de pie y me ofrece la mano. La acepto y dejo que tire de mí para levantarme.

—No, es que no lo entiendes. —Mi abuela no se va a tragar una excusa—. Nunca paso la

noche fuera, no me creerá si intento colarle alguna cosa que no sea la verdad, y no puedo

hablarle de ti.

Se quedaría muerta. O igual no. A lo mejor se pone a dar brincos de alegría y a dar gracias

a todos los santos. Conociendo a mi abuela, probablemente sería lo segundo.

—¿Nunca sales por ahí? —dice extrañado.

—No —respondo con fingida despreocupación.

—Y ¿nunca te has quedado a dormir fuera de casa? ¿Ni siquiera en casa de una amiga?

Nunca me había avergonzado de mi estilo de vida... hasta ahora. De repente, me siento

infantil, ingenua e inexperta, lo cual es absurdo. Tengo que encontrar mi antiguo descaro. Él

me ha ofrecido un sexo fantástico, pero ¿qué va a obtener a cambio? Porque yo no soy ninguna

gatita en celo que vaya a hacer temblar su cama. Un hombre como éste debe de tener mujeres

haciendo cola en la puerta de su casa, todas vestidas de raso o encaje, con tacones de aguja y

dispuestas a volverlo loco de deseo.

Niego con la cabeza y miro al suelo.

—Recuérdame por qué quieres hacer esto.

—Si estás hablando conmigo, no seas maleducada y mírame a la cara. —Me levanta la

barbilla—. No me pareces una persona insegura.

—No suelo serlo.

—¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Tú.

Esa palabra hace que se estremezca incómodo, y me arrepiento al instante de haberla

dicho.

—¿Yo?

Agacho de nuevo la cabeza.

—No pretendía que te sintieras incómodo.

—No estoy incómodo —responde tranquilamente—, pero ahora me pregunto si esto es

buena idea.

Levanto la mirada al instante, asustada de que pueda retirar la oferta.

—No, quiero hacerlo. —No sé lo que digo, pero continúo hablando sin pensar—: Quiero

pasar veinticuatro horas contigo. —Me pego a su pecho y lo miro a los ojos, a esos ojos en los

que voy a perderme dentro de poco, si es que no lo he hecho ya—. Lo necesito.

—¿Por qué lo necesitas, Candy?

—Para demostrarme a mí misma que llevo haciendo las cosas mal demasiado tiempo.

Me aventuro a besarlo y me pongo de puntillas para pegar mis labios contra los suyos con

la esperanza de recordarle las sensaciones de la última vez, con la esperanza de que sienta de

nuevo la descarga de energía.

Antes de que me dé tiempo a introducir mi lengua en su boca, me envuelve con sus brazos

y me estrecha contra su pecho, nuestras bocas se funden, nuestros cuerpos se unen y mi

corazón se detiene. Notar sus labios sobre los míos y su cuerpo cubriéndome por completo

hace que me sienta... bien.

—¿Estás segura? —Me suelta, me sostiene a la distancia de sus brazos y se agacha para

comprobar que lo miro a los ojos y lo escucho—. Te he dejado muy claro cómo va a ser, Candy.

Si crees que podrás hacerlo, las próximas veinticuatro horas serán sólo nuestras. Mi cuerpo y

tu cuerpo experimentando cosas increíbles.

Asiento convincentemente, aunque no estoy del todo segura. Todavía percibo la duda en su

magnífico rostro, lo que me obliga a esbozar una sonrisa forzada, por miedo a que rompa

nuestro acuerdo. Puede que no sepa lo que estoy haciendo, pero lo que no sé es qué haría si se

alejara de mí ahora.

—De acuerdo —dice. Desliza la mano por mi nuca y me atrae hacia sí—. Te llevo a casa.

Dirige el camino con la mano fija en mi nuca y me empuja hacia adelante. Levanto la vista

un momento, sólo para comprobar que sigue ahí, que no estoy soñando.

Está ahí. Y me está mirando, evaluándome, seguramente analizando mi estado mental.

¿Debería preguntarle qué conclusiones está sacando, puesto que no tengo ni idea? Lo único

que sé es que será mío durante las próximas veinticuatro horas, y yo seré suya. Sólo espero no

encontrarme en una situación de desolación peor una vez que se agote el tiempo. Hago caso

omiso de esa vocecilla que me grita en la cabeza que no siga con esto. Sé cómo va a acabar, y

no va a ser agradable.

Pero no puedo negárselo. Ni tampoco negármelo a mí misma.

…

**Nota: **Ñiñas aquí las dejo con el ultimo capitulo del dia, espero y lo disfuten. **PREGUNTA; **¿Qué harian ustedes en el lugar de Candy?, aceptarían la propuesta de Terry, espero sus comentarios.

Nos leemos mañana.

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	7. Cap 6

**Capítulo 6**

—Te espero aquí. —Detiene el coche en la puerta de mi casa y se saca el teléfono del bolsillo

—Tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

¿Va a esperar? ¿Va a esperar fuera de mi casa? No, no puede hacer eso. Joder, seguro que

mi abuela lo ha olido ya. Miro hacia la ventana de la parte delantera de la casa para ver si se

mueven las cortinas.

—Tomare un taxi hasta tu casa —sugiero mientras hago una lista mental de las cosas que

tengo que hacer cuando entre: ducharme, pasarme la maquinilla de afeitar... por todas partes,

ponerme crema, tomarme una copa, maquillarme..., contarle una mentira monumental a mi

abuela.

—No. —Rechaza mi oferta sin mirarme siquiera—. Te espero. Toma tus cosas.

Hago una mueca de fastidio, salgo del coche y recorro de forma lenta y precavida el

camino hasta mi casa, como si mi abuela fuera a oírme si ando más deprisa. Introduzco la

llave en la cerradura poco a poco, la hago girar despacio, abro la puerta pausadamente, levanto

el pie con cuidado, lista para entrar, y aprieto los dientes al oír que la puerta chirría.

«Mierda.»

Mi abuela está a menos de un metro de distancia, cruzada de brazos, golpeteando la

moqueta estampada con el pie.

—¿Quién es ese hombre? —pregunta enarcando sus cejas grises—. Y ¿por qué entras a

hurtadillas como una vulgar ladrona, eh?

—Es mi jefe —balbuceo rápidamente, y así comienza la mayor mentira de mi vida—.

Trabajo esta noche. Me ha traído a casa para que me cambie.

Un halo de decepción recorre su rostro arrugado.

—Ah... —Se vuelve y pierde por completo el interés por el hombre de fuera—. Así, no me

preocupo por la cena.

—Muy bien.

Subo la escalera de dos en dos y corro al cuarto de baño. Abro el grifo de la ducha y me

desvisto a la velocidad del rayo. Me meto antes de que salga el agua caliente. «¡Mierda!» Me

aparto con la carne de gallina y temblando de manera incontrolable. «¡Mierda, mierda,

mierda! ¡Caliéntate!» Paso la mano por debajo del agua y deseo con desesperación que se

caliente de una vez. «Vamos, vamos.»

Después de un rato demasiado largo, ya está lo bastante caliente como para poder

soportarlo, y me meto debajo. Me lavo el pelo a toda velocidad, me enjabono entera y me

afeito... todo. Atravieso corriendo el descansillo envuelta en la toalla y llego a la seguridad de

mi cuarto sin aliento. En circunstancias normales, suelo tardar diez minutos en vestirme,

empolvarme un poco la cara y secarme el pelo al aire. Pero ahora quiero estar bien, quiero

estar guapa. Y no tengo tiempo suficiente.

«Ropa interior», me recuerdo, y corro hacia mis cajones, abro el primero y compongo una

mueca al ver la pila de bragas y sujetadores de algodón. «Tengo que tener algo... ¡algo que no

sea de algodón, por Dios!»

Después de cinco minutos de comprobar pieza por pieza, descubro que, en efecto, todas

mis prendas son de algodón, y no tengo nada ni de encaje, ni de raso, ni de cuero. Ya lo sabía,

pero pensé que tal vez un conjunto sexy podría haberse colado en mi armario por arte de

magia para evitarme esta humillación. Me equivocaba, pero como no me queda más remedio,

me planto mis bragas blancas de algodón con su aburrido sujetador a juego. Después, me

arreglo el pelo, me empolvo un poco la cara y me pellizco las mejillas.

Ahora observo mi mochila y me pregunto qué necesito llevarme. No tengo lencería ni

tacones de aguja, ni nada remotamente sexy. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En qué estaba

pensando él? Apoyo el trasero en el borde de la cama y hundo la cabeza entre las manos. Mi

pesado cabello cae hacia adelante formando una cascada sobre mis rodillas. Debería quedarme

aquí y aguardar a que se canse de esperar y se vaya porque, de repente, esto ya no me parece

tan buena idea. De hecho, es la peor idea que he tenido en mi vida y, satisfecha de haber

llegado a esa conclusión, me escondo bajo las sábanas y me cubro la cabeza con la almohada.

Es rico, está buenísimo, es refinado, es algo distante, ¿y me quiere durante veinticuatro

horas? Necesita que le examinen la cabeza. Esos pensamientos invaden mi mente mientras me

escondo del mundo, hasta que llego a una conclusión perfectamente sólida: debe de tener un

montón de mujeres florero a los pies todos los días (joder, ya vi a una de ellas), y deben de

estar todas cubiertas de diamantes, bolsos de diseñadores y zapatos que deben de costar más

de lo que yo gano al mes, así que tal vez quiera probar algo un poco distinto, algo como yo:

una camarera normal y corriente que sirve cafés horribles y que tira bandejas de champán

carísimo al suelo. Hundo la cara todavía más contra la almohada y gruño:

—Idiota, idiota, idiota.

—No, no eres idiota.

Me incorporo al instante y lo veo sentado en el sillón de la esquina de mi cuarto, con las

piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos y el codo apoyado en el reposabrazos, sujetándose

la barbilla con la palma de la mano.

—Pero ¿qué coño...?

Me levanto de la cama de un salto, corro a la puerta de mi habitación, la abro y me asomo

para comprobar si mi abuela tiene la oreja pegada a la puerta de madera. No está, pero eso no

hace que me sienta mejor. Debe de haberlo dejado entrar.

—¿Cómo has subido hasta aquí?

Cierro la puerta de golpe y me encojo al ver que resuena por toda la casa.

Él no. Permanece impasible, y no parece afectarle lo más mínimo mi nerviosismo.

—Tu abuela debería tomarse la seguridad un poco más en serio. —Se frota el mentón

cubierto de una barba incipiente con el dedo índice y repasa mi cuerpo entero con la mirada.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que voy en ropa interior y me cubro el pecho con los brazos de

manera instintiva en un vano intento de esconder mis vergüenzas de su mirada lasciva. Estoy

horrorizada, y me horrorizo más todavía cuando veo que las comisuras de sus labios se curvan

y sus ojos brillan al posarse en los míos.

—Será mejor que pierdas esa timidez, Candy. —Se levanta y se acerca a mí tranquilamente

metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris. Pega el pecho contra el mío, me

mira y no me toca con las manos pero sí con todo lo demás—. Aunque, bien pensado, me

resulta bastante atractiva.

Estoy temblando, literalmente, y su intento de infundirme seguridad no lo detiene. Quiero

parecer segura, tranquila y despreocupada, pero ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. Una ropa

interior adecuada sería un buen comienzo.

Se agacha, desciende hasta mi línea de visión y me aparta el pelo de los hombros

sosteniéndolo para que no me caiga sobre el rostro. Me levanta la cara, muy ligeramente, y

pronto me topo con la suya.

—Mis veinticuatro horas no empiezan hasta que te tenga en mi cama.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Vas a cronometrarlo? —inquiero, preguntándome de verdad si va a sacar un reloj.

—Bueno... —Me suelta el pelo y consulta su carísimo reloj de pulsera—. Son las seis y

media. Cuando lleguemos a las afueras de la ciudad, más o menos sobre las siete y media, será

hora punta. Mañana por la noche tengo una fiesta benéfica..., lo he calculado al milímetro.

Sí, lo ha calculado al milímetro. De modo que, cuando el reloj marque las siete y media,

¿me dará una patada en el culo? ¿Me convertiré en una calabaza? Ya me siento como si me

hubiese plantado, y ni siquiera hemos empezado, así que, ¿cómo me sentiré mañana cuando

lleguen las siete y media? Hecha una piltrafa. Rechazada, indigna, deprimida y abandonada.

Abro la boca para detener todo este plan diabólico, pero entonces oigo pasos subiendo por la

escalera.

—¡Mierda! ¡Viene mi abuela!

Pego las manos a su pecho, cubierto por el traje, y lo empujo, guiándolo de espaldas hacia

el armario empotrado. El terror me invade, pero no me impide deleitarme en la firmeza que

siento con mis palmas. Eso hace que tropiece y el corazón casi se me sale por la boca. Lo

miro. —¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

Desliza las manos por mi espalda y me rodea la cintura. Contengo la respiración; entonces

oigo las pisadas de nuevo, y salgo de mi estado de éxtasis.

—Escóndete.

Gruñe su descontento y me agarra de las muñecas para apartarme de su pecho.

—No pienso esconderme en ninguna parte.

—Terry, por favor, le dará un ataque al corazón como te vea aquí.

Me siento totalmente ridícula por obligarlo a hacer esto, pero no puedo dejar que mi

abuela entre en mi cuarto y lo vea. Sé que le dará algo, y sé que será por la sorpresa, pero no

será una sorpresa cualquiera. No, se desmayará unos segundos y después dará una fiesta. Dejo

escapar un grito ahogado de frustración, me olvido de mi vergüenza por no llevar nada puesto

y lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

—Se emocionará mucho —le explico—. Reza todos los días para que me autodescubra. —

Se me acaba el tiempo. Oigo el suelo crujir conforme se aproxima a la puerta de mi dormitorio

—. Por favor. —Dejo caer los hombros, abatida. Ya es bastante malo que me haga esto a mí

misma. No puedo hacérselo a mi anciana abuela. Sería cruel darle esperanzas con algo que no

va a ninguna parte—. Nunca te pediré nada más pero, por favor, no dejes que te vea.

Sus labios forman una línea recta e inclina un poco la cabeza hacia adelante. El mechón de

pelo le cae sobre la frente. Y, sin mediar palabra, me suelta y se desplaza por mi cuarto, pero

no se mete en el armario; se esconde detrás de las cortinas, que llegan hasta el suelo. No lo

veo, de modo que no me quejo.

—¡Candice White!

Me vuelvo y encuentro a mi abuela en la puerta inspeccionando toda mi habitación, como

si supiera que estoy ocultando algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, reprendiéndome al instante por haber elegido tan mal las

palabras.

«¿Qué pasa?» Yo jamás diría eso y, por su expresión recelosa, veo que ella también se ha

dado cuenta.

Entorna los ojos y me hace sentir todavía más culpable.

—Ese hombre...

—¿Qué hombre?

Será mejor que me calle y que la deje soltar lo que tenga que decir sin interrumpirla para

no parecer más sospechosa.

—El hombre de ahí fuera, el del coche —continúa apoyando la mano en el pomo de la

puerta—. Tu jefe.

Debo de relajarme visiblemente al instante, porque recorre con la vista toda mi figura

semidesnuda con cara de que lo sabe todo. Todavía piensa que está ahí fuera, lo cual es

perfecto.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con él?

Saco mis vaqueros ajustados del cajón, paso las piernas por las perneras y me los subo. Me

abrocho la cremallera y tomo una camiseta blanca demasiado grande del respaldo de la silla del

tocador.

—Se ha ido.

Me quedo congelada con la camiseta a medio pasar por la cabeza, con un brazo en una

manga y el pelo atrapado alrededor de mi cuello.

—¿Adónde? —pregunto, pues no se me ocurre otra cosa que decir.

—No lo sé, pero estaba ahí, y lo sé porque le veía el pelo asomando ligeramente por la

ventanilla abierta. Me he dado la vuelta para decirle a George que tenía uno de esos Mercedes

tan elegantes, y cuando he vuelto a mirar..., ¡plaf!, ya no estaba. Aunque el coche pomposo

sigue ahí. —Empieza a dar toquecitos en el suelo con el pie—. Y mal aparcado, por cierto.

El sentimiento de culpa me inmoviliza.

—Seguramente habrá ido un momento a la tienda —digo metiéndome del todo la

camiseta. Después cuelo los pies a toda prisa en mis Converse fucsia.

Joder, tengo que sacarlo de aquí, y con Ironside en el caso, no va a ser cosa fácil.

—¿A la tienda? —Se echa a reír—. La más cercana está a kilómetro y medio. Habría ido

en coche.

Me esfuerzo por evitar exteriorizar mi irritación.

—¿Qué más da adónde haya ido? —pregunto, y entonces me dispongo a soltar la mayor

mentira de mi vida—. Ah, y esta noche me quedaré en casa de Annie a dormir. Es una

compañera del trabajo.

Me preparo para su grito de sorpresa, pero éste no llega, de modo que me vuelvo para ver

si todavía está en mi cuarto. Está, y con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta ella, y, con los ojos haciéndole chiribitas, me mira de arriba abajo

—. No vas vestida para ir a trabajar.

—Me cambiaré cuando llegue allí —digo con voz aguda y chillona, y me apresuro a

preparar el neceser y todo lo que voy a necesitar para pasar veinticuatro horas con Miller Hart,

que no es mucho, espero—. El evento en el que voy a trabajar esta noche terminará sobre las

doce, y Annie vive cerca de allí, así que será mejor que me quede en su casa.

Soy una idiota, y sé que estoy malgastando saliva. De repente, al cerrar la mochila y

colgármela al hombro, caigo en la cuenta de que él sigue escondido en mi habitación. ¿Qué

estará pensando? Entendería perfectamente que saliera en este mismo instante. El

comportamiento de mi abuela no tiene nada que ver con que desapruebe que haya un hombre

en mi vida. Lo que pasa es que no le gusta no estar al tanto de ello. Y no lo va a estar, al menos

no de manera oficial. El silencio que acaba de hacerse entre nosotras es señal de nuestro

mutuo entendimiento al respecto. Sam le ha dicho que estoy colgada por alguien, y no

soporta el hecho de que no se lo haya contado. Ya se me haría bastante difícil decírselo si

estuviera viendo a un tipo normal, en circunstancias normales, pero con Terry... Y con

nuestro acuerdo de las veinticuatro horas... No, va en contra de todos mis principios, y me

avergüenzo de mí misma por ello. Mi abuela lleva mucho tiempo rogándome que me suelte el

pelo, pero no creo que quiera que me lo suelte tanto como mi madre.

Sus ancianos ojos verdes oscuro me observan con aire pensativo.

—Estoy contenta —dice con ternura—. No puedes huir del pasado de tu madre

eternamente.

Me encojo de hombros ligeramente, pero no quiero seguir hablando de esto, y menos con

Terry detrás de las cortinas. Me limito a asentir levemente. Es mi manera silenciosa de decir

que tiene razón. Ella hace lo propio y sale despacio de mi dormitorio, como si no pasara nada,

pero sé que va a ir directa a la ventana del salón para ver si el hombre ha regresado a su

flamante vehículo. La puerta de mi cuarto se cierra y Terry aparece por detrás de la cortina.

No había sentido tanta vergüenza en mi vida, y el interés que vislumbro en su rostro no hace

sino aumentarla, aunque es agradable verlo con una expresión distinta de la cara seria a la que

me tiene acostumbrada.

—Tu abuela es una metomentodo, ¿no? —Parece haberse divertido mucho con el

interrogatorio, aunque sigo atisbando un halo de curiosidad en ese rostro perfecto.

Me pongo derecha, por hacer algo que no sea seguir alimentando su diversión y su

curiosidad. Me encojo de hombros y me siento más pequeña que nunca.

—Es una mujer peculiar —contesto, y fijo la vista en el suelo. Me gustaría que la tierra se

me tragase en este mismo momento.

Se pega a mí al instante.

—Me he sentido como un adolescente.

—¿Te escondías detrás de muchas cortinas a esa edad? —Doy un paso atrás para tener un

poco de espacio vital, pero mi intento de evasión es en vano.

Da un paso al frente.

—¿Estás preparada, Candice White?

Tengo la sensación de que no se refiere sólo al hecho de marcharnos. ¿Estoy preparada? Y

¿para qué?

—Sí —contesto con decisión, sin saber muy bien de dónde ha salido tanta seguridad. Lo

miro, y me niego a ser la primera en apartar la mirada. No sé adónde me dirijo, ni qué voy a

experimentar cuando llegue allí, pero sé que quiero ir... con él.

En sus atractivos labios se dibuja una sonrisa casi imperceptible que indica que sabe que

estoy fingiendo seguridad, pero continúo mirándolo, sin flaquear. Se inclina hasta que nuestras

narices se rozan, entorna los ojos lentamente, separa los labios muy despacio y dirige la

mirada poco a poco hasta mi boca. El corazón se me acelera todavía más al sentir el calor de

su mano acariciándome delicadamente el brazo desnudo. No ha hecho nada extraordinario,

pero la sensación es más que extraordinaria. Jamás había sentido nada igual... hasta que lo

conocí.

Agacha aún más la cabeza, y está tan cerca que no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos. Estoy

mareada y entusiasmada al mismo tiempo mientras siento cómo su lengua recorre mi labio

inferior.

—Si empiezo, no podré parar —murmura, y se aparta—. Necesito tenerte en mi cama.

Me agarra de la nuca y gira la mano ligeramente, forzándome a darme la vuelta y a

caminar hacia adelante.

—Mi abuela —logro articular apenas en mi estado de excitación—. No debe verte.

Me dirige por el descansillo, y por la escalera. Yo avanzo con cautela; él, con premura.

—Te espero en el coche.

Me suelta y se dirige con grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de casa, la abre y la cierra sin

importarle que mi abuela pueda estar vigilando.

—¡Abuela! —grito, alarmada, sabiendo que estará con la cara pegada contra el cristal de la

ventana buscándolo—. ¡Abuela! —Tengo que apartarla de ahí antes de que Terry aparezca en

el portal—. ¡Abuela!

—¡Por el amor de Dios, chiquilla! —Asoma por la puerta con George a la zaga y me

observa con ojos preocupados—. ¿Qué pasa?

Tanto mi mente como mi rostro se quedan en blanco. Me acerco y le doy un beso en la

mejilla.

—Nada. Hasta mañana —digo, y me apresuro a salir de casa.

Dejo a mi abuela extrañada y a George murmurando algo sobre una mujer rara y corro por

el sendero hasta el reluciente Mercedes negro. Me monto y me hundo en el asiento del

acompañante.

—Vamos —lo insto impaciente.

Pero no se mueve. El coche sigue quieto junto al bordillo, y él en su asiento, sin mostrar la

menor intención de marcharse a toda prisa de mi casa tal y como le he ordenado. Su alta y

trajeada figura permanece relajada en el asiento, con una mano sobre el volante, mientras me

mira, completamente serio, y sus ojos azules como el zafiro no revelan ninguna información.

¿En qué está pensando? Interrumpo el contacto visual, pero sólo porque quiero confirmar lo

que ya sé. Miro hacia la ventana delantera de mi casa y veo que las cortinas se mueven. Me

hundo aún más en el asiento.

—¿Qué pasa, Candy? —pregunta Terry, y estira el brazo hasta apoyar la mano sobre mi

muslo—. Háblame.

Fijo la vista en su mano, grande y masculina. La piel me arde bajo su tacto.

—No deberías haber entrado —digo tranquilamente—. Igual te parecía divertido, pero

acabas de complicar aún más todo esto.

—Candy, es de mala educación no mirar a la gente a la cara cuando les hablas. —Me agarra

de la barbilla y me levanta la cara para que lo mire—. Lo siento.

—El mal ya está hecho.

—Nada respecto a las próximas veinticuatro horas va a ser difícil, Candy. —Desliza la mano

por mi mejilla con ternura y yo me pego contra ella—. Sé que estar contigo va a ser lo más

fácil que he hecho en la vida.

Tal vez eso sí sea fácil, pero no creo que lo que venga después lo sea. Para él sí, desde

luego, pero a mí me espera un sufrimiento horrible. No soy yo misma cuando estoy con él. La

mujer sensata en la que me he obligado a convertirme ha pasado de un extremo al otro. Mi

abuela está en la ventana, Miller me está acariciando la mejilla dulcemente, y yo soy del todo

incapaz de detenerlo.

—Las lunas son tintadas —susurra. Entonces se acerca lentamente y pega sus suaves

labios contra los míos.

Puede ser; de todos modos, él no es mi jefe, y mi abuelita lo sabe perfectamente. Pero ya

me enfrentaré a su interrogatorio cuando vuelva a casa. De repente ya no estoy tan preocupada.

Ya ha vuelto a conseguir que deje de ser yo misma.

—¿Estás preparada? —me pregunta de nuevo, pero esta vez me limito a asentir pegada a

él.

No estoy preparada para que me parta el corazón.

El trayecto hasta el apartamento de Terry es tranquilo.

No sé mucho sobre Terry, pero me imagino que viene de

buena familia. Su manera de hablar es refinada, su ropa de la mejor calidad, y vive en el

exclusivo barrio de Belgravia. Detiene el coche delante del edificio y, sin perder un minuto,

sale del vehículo y viene junto a mi puerta. La abre y me ayuda a bajar.

—Que lo laven —ordena, y le entrega la llave a un aparcacoches vestido con un uniforme

verde.

—Señor. —El hombre lo saluda con respeto inclinando el sombrero, se monta en el coche

de Terry y pulsa inmediatamente un botón que lo acerca un poco más al volante.

—Camina.

Terry me quita la mochila y apoya la mano en mi cuello de nuevo mientras me guía a

través de la enorme puerta giratoria de cristal que da a un vestíbulo con paredes de espejo.

Estamos allá adonde miro, yo delante, pequeña y con aspecto aprensivo, y él empujándome

hacia adelante, grande y poderoso.

Pasamos las hileras de ascensores con espejo y nos dirigimos a la escalera.

—¿Se han averiado los ascensores? —pregunto mientras entramos por la puerta y

empezamos a subir los escalones.

—No.

—Entonces ¿por qué...?

—Porque no soy un perezoso —me interrumpe zanjando el tema, y continúa

sosteniéndome de la nuca mientras ascendemos.

Puede que no sea un perezoso, pero está claro que sí es un chiflado. Cuatro tramos de

escalones después, los gemelos me arden de nuevo. Me cuesta seguir. Me esfuerzo por subir

un tramo más, y justo cuando estoy a punto de pedirle que paremos a descansar, me toma en

brazos, probablemente al darse cuenta de que estoy sin aliento. Rodeo su cuello con mis

brazos. La sensación es agradable y reconfortante como la vez anterior. Continúa subiendo

conmigo en brazos como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Nuestros rostros están muy cerca

el uno del otro. Percibo su olor masculino. Avanza con la mirada fija hacia adelante hasta que

nos encontramos frente a la reluciente puerta negra de su casa.

Terry me deja en el suelo, me devuelve mi mochila, me agarra de nuevo de la nuca y, con

la mano libre, abre la puerta, pero en cuanto vislumbro el interior de su apartamento, tengo la

repentina necesidad de salir corriendo. Veo las obras de arte, la pared contra la que me

inmovilizó y el sofá en el que me sentó. Las imágenes son muy vívidas, y mi sensación de

impotencia también. Si cruzo este umbral, estaré a la merced de Terrence Grandchester, y no creo que mi

antiguo descaro me sirva para nada... si es que consigo encontrarlo.

—No estoy segura de que... —digo, y empiezo a apartarme de la puerta.

La duda se apodera de mí y la sensatez se abre paso en mi confundido cerebro. No

obstante, la ardiente determinación que se refleja en sus ojos me indica que no voy a ir a

ninguna parte. Su mano también empieza a ejercer más presión sobre mi nuca.

—Candy, no voy a abalanzarme sobre ti en cuanto traspases esta puerta. —Desplaza la mano

a mi brazo, si bien esta vez no me agarra—. Relájate.

Intento hacerlo, pero mi corazón sigue latiendo a toda prisa, y no paro de temblar.

—Lo siento.

—Tranquila. —Se aparta y me deja vía libre para entrar a su apartamento—. Me gustaría

que entrases, pero sólo si quieres pasar la noche conmigo —dice lentamente, atrayendo mi

mirada hacia la suya—. Si no estás segura, quiero que des media vuelta y te marches, porque

no puedo hacer esto a menos que estés conmigo al cien por cien. —Su expresión es seria,

aunque detecto cierto aire de súplica reflejado en sus impasibles ojos azules.

—Es que no entiendo por qué me deseas —admito, sintiéndome insegura y vulnerable.

Sé qué aspecto tengo; me lo recuerdan cada vez que alguien me mira o me hace algún

comentario sobre mis ojos, y también sé que tengo poco que ofrecerle a un hombre, aparte de

algo bonito que admirar. La belleza de mi madre fue su perdición, y nunca he querido que

fuera la mía. Me estoy arriesgando a perder mi amor propio, igual que lo hizo ella. He vivido

de tal manera que no hay nada que saber de mí. ¿Quién prestaría la más mínima atención a una

chica que no despierta ninguna intriga ni tiene ningún interés más allá de su aspecto? Sé

perfectamente quién: los hombres que no quieren nada más que a una mujer bonita en su

cama, que es precisamente la razón por la que me privo de la posibilidad de ser amada. No de

ser deseada, pero sí amada. Nunca he querido ser como mi madre, y sin embargo aquí estoy, a

punto de caer en la degradación.

Sé que está reflexionando sobre cómo contestar a mi pregunta, como si supiera que su

respuesta influirá en mi decisión de quedarme o marcharme. Estoy dispuesta a dejar que sus

próximas palabras me convenzan.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Candy. —Me indica que pase—. Me **fascinas**.

No sé si ésa es la respuesta correcta, pero empiezo a andar lentamente por su apartamento

y oigo un claro y silencioso suspiro de alivio detrás de mí. Rodeo la mesa redonda del

recibidor, dejo la bolsa sobre el mármol blanco al pasar y entonces me detengo, sin saber si

sentarme en el sillón o si ir a la cocina. El ambiente es algo incómodo, a pesar de lo que ha

dicho en el coche. Sí que es difícil.

Pasa por delante de mí y se quita la chaqueta del traje. La deja bien doblada sobre el

respaldo de la silla y se dirige al mueble bar.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —pregunta mientras vierte un poco de líquido oscuro en un vaso.

—No. —Niego con la cabeza, aunque no me está mirando.

—¿Agua?

—No, gracias.

—Siéntate, Candy —ordena volviéndose y señalando el sofá.

Sigo el gesto de su mano y, a pesar de la reticencia de mi cuerpo, tomo asiento en el

enorme sofá de piel de color crema mientras él se apoya contra el mueble bar y da lentos

sorbos a su bebida. Todo lo que hace con los labios, ya sea hablar o simplemente beber, me

desconcentra. Los mueve lentamente, de un modo casi sensual..., deliberado.

Intento con todas mis fuerzas controlar el frenético ritmo de mis latidos, pero fracaso

estrepitosamente cuando veo que viene hacia mí, se sienta sobre la mesita de café que tengo

delante con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y la bebida suspendida delante de sus labios

y me mira con unos ojos ardientes, llenos de toda clase de promesas.

—Necesito saber algo —dice tranquilamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunto demasiado rápido, preocupada.

Levanta el vaso despacio, pero mantiene los ojos fijos en los míos.

—¿Eres virgen? —inquiere antes de llevárselo a los labios.

—¡No! —Me aparto hacia atrás, mortificada al pensar que ha interpretado mi reticencia

como un indicativo de eso. Aunque, en realidad, ojalá lo fuera.

—¿Por qué te ofende tanto mi pregunta?

—Tengo veinticuatro años.

Me revuelvo incómoda y aparto los ojos de su mirada inquisitiva. Noto que me pongo

colorada, y quiero tomar uno de sus sofisticados cojines de seda y taparme la cara con él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace desde tu última relación sexual, Candy?

_«Tierra, trágame.»_ ¿Qué importancia tiene cuándo me acosté por última vez con alguien?

Salir corriendo me parece la mejor opción, pero mis motivos para huir han cambiado.

—Candy —prosigue, dejando su bebida en la mesa, y el ruido del cristal contra el cristal me

hace dar un ligero respingo—. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de mirarme a la cara cuando te hablo?

Su severidad me irrita, y ésa es la única razón por la que hago lo que me dice y lo miro.

—Mi pasado no tiene nada que ver contigo —respondo tranquilamente, resistiendo la

tentación de tomar la bebida y bebérmela de un trago.

—Sólo te he hecho una pregunta. —Su sorpresa ante mi repentino cambio de actitud es

evidente—. Y es de buena educación contestar cuando alguien te hace una pregunta.

—No, yo decido si respondo a una pregunta o no, y no veo qué relevancia tiene esa

pregunta.

—Pues tiene mucha relevancia, Candy, al igual que tu respuesta.

—Y ¿por qué, si puede saberse?

Mira el vaso y lo hace girar en la mesa unos momentos antes de volver a fijar sus ojos en

los míos. Siento que me atraviesa con la mirada.

—Porque así decidiré si te follo como un loco directamente o si te penetro poco a poco.

Dejo escapar un grito ahogado y abro los ojos ante su exabrupto. No le importan lo más

mínimo mi sorpresa ni mi reacción ante las palabras de mal gusto que acaban de salir de su

boca. Se limita a coger el vaso y a beber otro trago del líquido negro, con su inexpresiva

mirada fija en mí.

—No me gusta repetirme, pero voy a hacer una excepción —me informa—. ¿Cuánto

tiempo hace desde tu última relación sexual?

Enrosco la lengua dentro de la boca mientras él continúa observándome detenidamente. No

quiero decírselo. No quiero que piense que soy aún más patética de lo que ya debe de creer.

—Me tomaré tu negativa a contestarme como un indicativo de que hace mucho tiempo. —

Ladea la cabeza y el mechón de pelo rebelde cae sobre su frente y logra distraerme

momentáneamente de mi humillación—. ¿Y bien?

—Siete años —susurro—. ¿Contento?

—Sí —responde rápidamente y con sinceridad, aunque claramente sorprendido—. No

tengo ni idea de cómo es eso posible, pero me satisface inmensamente. —Me agarra de la

barbilla y me eleva la cara—. Y te estoy hablando, Candy, así que mírame. —Obedezco su

orden y recuperamos el contacto visual—. Supongo que eso significa que te penetraré poco a

poco.

Esta vez no me indigno, pero la sangre me hierve al instante y el pulso se me acelera al

máximo, sustituyendo la vergüenza por el deseo. Lo deseo más de lo que debería.

Recibo su embriagadora mirada y envío instrucciones a los músculos de mis brazos para

que se eleven y lo palpen aunque, antes de llegar a moverlos, de repente mi teléfono empieza a

sonar en la mochila.

—Deberías contestar. —Se sienta hacia atrás y me deja espacio para abandonar la intimidad

de su cercanía—. Dile que sigues viva. —Su rostro permanece inexpresivo, pero su tono es

ligeramente socarrón.

Me levanto rápidamente, ansiosa por tranquilizar a mi inquisitiva abuela y decirle que todo

está bien. Respondo sin mirar la pantalla, aunque debería haberlo hecho.

—¡Hola! —saludo demasiado animada dadas las circunstancias.

—¿Candy? —La voz que oigo al otro lado de la línea hace que me aparte el teléfono de la

oreja y mire la pantalla, aunque sé perfectamente de quién se trata.

Suspiro, imaginándome a mi abuela llamando a Sam desesperada para informarlo de lo

sucedido esta tarde.

—Hola.

—¿Quién es ese hombre?

—Mi jefe. —Cierro los ojos con fuerza esperando que se lo trague, pero resopla con

incredulidad, un claro signo de que no ha colado.

—Candy, ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Quién es?

Empiezo a tartamudear, intentando pensar en qué puedo decirle.

—Sólo... es..., ¡da lo mismo! —le suelto, y empiezo a pasearme.

Después de las conversaciones que hemos mantenido sobre Terry, sé que a Sam

no va a hacerle ninguna gracia esto.

—Es el tipo que detesta tu café, ¿verdad? —me dice con tono acusatorio. Eso provoca mi

irritación.

—Puede —contesto—. O puede que no. —No tengo ni idea de por qué he añadido eso. Por

supuesto que es el tipo que detesta mi café. ¿Quién iba a ser si no?

Estoy tan ocupada intentando darle largas a mi amigo que no me doy cuenta de que el tipo

que detesta mi café está detrás de mí hasta que apoya la barbilla sobre mi hombro. Siento su

respiración agitada en mi oreja. Dejo escapar un grito ahogado, me vuelvo y, sin pensar, le

cuelgo a Sam.

Terry enarca una ceja confundido.

—Era un hombre.

—Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas. —Presiono el botón de

rechazar la llamada cuando mi teléfono empieza a sonar otra vez.

—Puede ser. —Levanta la bebida, separa un dedo del vaso y me señala—. Pero, como he

dicho, era un hombre. ¿Quién era?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —respondo nerviosa y apartando la mirada de sus ojos azules y

acusadores.

—Sí lo es si voy a meterte en mi cama, Candy —señala—. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de

mirarme cuando te hablo?

No lo hago. Mantengo la vista fija en el suelo y me pregunto por qué no le digo quién era.

No es quien él cree que es, de modo que qué más da. No tengo nada que ocultar, pero el hecho

de que me exija que se lo cuente ha despertado a la niña rebelde que hay en mí. O tal vez sea

mi antiguo descaro. No necesito buscarlo, porque parece que ha salido a jugar voluntariamente

con este hombre, lo cual, sin duda, es bastante oportuno.

—Candy. —Se agacha, me mira a los ojos y enarca las cejas adoptando un gesto autoritario

—. Si hay algún obstáculo, lo eliminaré gustoso.

—Es un amigo.

—¿Qué quería?

—Saber dónde estoy.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque obviamente mi abuela le ha dicho que has estado en casa, y él ha sumado dos

más dos y le ha dado como resultado Terry.

¿Es posible sentirse más humillada?

—¿Le has hablado de mí? —pregunta, y sus cejas oscuras no parece que tengan intención

de relajarse.

—Sí, le he hablado de ti. —Esto es absurdo—. ¿Puedo usar tu cuarto de baño? —pregunto,

deseando escapar para recuperar la compostura.

—Puedes. —Aleja el vaso de su cuerpo y señala hacia el pasillo que sale del salón—. La

tercera puerta a la derecha.

No me quedo aguantando su mirada interrogativa. Sigo la dirección que me indica con el

vaso y apago el teléfono al ver que suena de nuevo. Entro en el tercer cuarto a la derecha,

cierro la puerta y me apoyo contra ella. Pero mi exasperación se ve interrumpida en cuanto

descubro el inmenso espacio que tengo ante mí. No es un cuarto de baño. Es un dormitorio.

…

**Nota: **Hola ñiñas feliz martes, nos leemos mas tarde.

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	8. Cap 7

**AVISO IMPORTANTE; **el siguiente capitulo presenta escenas con contenido sexual, se recomienda tener discreción y/o abstenerse de su lectura si es sensible a este tipo de contenidos.

**Capitulo 7**

Me repongo de mi asombro y examino la estancia. Veo la enorme cama con la cabecera de

piel, la lámpara de araña que pende del techo y unos ventanales desde el suelo hasta el techo

que ofrecen unas magníficas vistas de la ciudad. No debería estar tan sorprendida. Imaginaba

que este lugar sería palaciego, pero no sabía hasta qué punto. Hay dos puertas al otro extremo

de la habitación, y decido que una de ellas debe de dar a un cuarto de baño. Recorro la mullida

moqueta de color crema y abro la primera puerta a la que llego, intentando con todas mis

fuerzas evitar mirar la inmensa cama. No es un baño, sino un ropero, si es que a un espacio de

tal tamaño puede considerárselo así. El recinto cuadrado tiene armarios de madera de caoba

que ocupan todo lo alto de la pared y estanterías ordenadas en tres paredes con un mueble

independiente en el centro y un sofá al lado. Sobre la superficie del mueble hay decenas de

cajitas pequeñas abiertas que exponen gemelos, relojes y alfileres de corbata. Tengo la

sensación de que, si moviese una sola de esas cajas, él lo notaría. Cierro la puerta rápidamente,

me apresuro hasta la siguiente y me encuentro con el cuarto de baño más majestuoso que he

visto en toda mi vida. Dejo escapar un grito ahogado de asombro y los ojos se me salen de las

órbitas. Una bañera gigante con patas de tipo garra descansa, soberbia, junto a la inmensa

ventana. Los grifos y los escalones que permiten entrar en ella son de oro. Las paredes de la

ducha están adornadas con un mosaico de baldosas de color crema y dorado. Intento asimilarlo

todo, pero no puedo. Es demasiado. Es como una casa de exposición.

Tras lavarme las manos, me las seco con cuidado y estiro la toalla para no dejar nada fuera

de su sitio.

Al salir de la habitación, me detengo al encontrarme cara a cara con Terry. Tiene el ceño

fruncido otra vez.

—¿Estabas fisgoneando? —pregunta.

—¡No! Estaba usando el baño.

—Eso no es el baño, es mi dormitorio.

Miro hacia el pasillo y cuento dos puertas delante de la que estoy.

—Me has dicho la tercera puerta a la derecha.

—Sí, y ésa es la siguiente. —Señala la puerta contigua y yo la miro completamente

confundida.

—No. —Me vuelvo y señalo en la otra dirección—. Una, dos y tres —digo señalando la

puerta que tengo detrás de mí—. La tercera puerta a mi derecha.

—La primera puerta es un armario.

Siento que la ira me invade de nuevo.

—Pero es una puerta —señalo—. Y no estaba fisgoneando.

—Ok. —Encoge sus hombros perfectos y entorna lentamente sus ojos perfectos antes de

desplazar su perfecta figura por el pasillo—. Por aquí —dice por encima del hombro.

Estoy enfadada. ¿Quién se ha creído que es? Mis Converse empiezan a recorrer el pasillo

tras sus pasos, pero cuando llego al salón, ha desaparecido. Miro por todas partes y hacia todas

las puertas, que quién sabe adónde dan, pero no lo veo. Todas estas sensaciones extrañas me

están volviendo loca.

Ira, confusión..., deseo, pasión, lujuria.

Me dirijo hacia el recibidor dando fuertes pisadas, cojo mi bolsa de la mesa y camino en

dirección a la puerta de entrada.

—¿Adónde vas? —El suave tono de su voz me eriza el vello. Me vuelvo y lo veo

rellenándose el vaso.

—Me voy. Esto no ha sido una buena idea.

Se acerca algo sorprendido.

—¿Que hayas cometido un pequeño error y te hayas equivocado de puerta es motivo

suficiente para marcharte?

—No, tú haces que quiera marcharme —lo increpo—. La puerta no tiene nada que ver.

—¿Te hago sentir incómoda? —pregunta. Detecto un aire de preocupación en su voz.

—Sí —confirmo.

Hace que me sienta muy incómoda, y a muchos niveles, y por eso me planteo qué hago

aquí. Se acerca más todavía y me coge de la mano. Tira suavemente de mí hasta que dejo que

me arrastre de nuevo hacia el salón.

—Siéntate —me pide, y me empuja hacia el sofá. Toma mi mochila y mi teléfono y los

coloca ordenados sobre la mesa antes de acuclillarse delante de mí. Sus ojos me atrapan de

nuevo—. Siento hacerte sentir incómoda.

—Ok.—susurro, y desvío la mirada hacia sus labios entreabiertos.

—Voy a hacer que te sientas menos incómoda.

Asiento porque el lento movimiento de sus labios me tiene demasiado embelesada, pero

entonces se levanta y deja el vaso sobre la mesa. Lo recoloca girándolo ligeramente. Después,

recoge su chaqueta y sale de la habitación. Sigo su espalda, con un gesto de extrañeza, y oigo

que una puerta se abre y se cierra. ¿Qué está haciendo? Empiezo a observar toda la estancia,

admiro las obras de arte brevemente y pienso que su apartamento está demasiado ordenado y

perfecto como para que viva en él de verdad. Entonces me maravillo de nuevo. Oigo que la

puerta se abre y se cierra otra vez y casi me atraganto con mi propia lengua cuando regresa al

salón llevando puestos sólo un par de shorts deportivos negros. Nada más. Únicamente los

shorts. Sí, vestido de traje me intimida un poco, pero, joder, esto no ayuda. Ahora me siento

todavía más poca cosa y estoy aún más cachonda. Mis manos recorren mentalmente su pecho

y su estómago perfectamente definidos, mis labios siguen la bronceada tersura de sus hombros

esculpidos, y mis brazos rodean su firme cintura.

Vuelvo a tenerlo delante. Se agacha en dirección a la mesa y recoge su bebida.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta.

Estoy convencida de que si fuese capaz de apartar los ojos de su torso me enfrentaría a una

mirada de superioridad por su parte, pero no puedo reprochárselo. Es un ser superior.

—No. —Repaso su cuerpo con la vista hasta que veo que se lleva el vaso a los labios y

bebe. Muy despacio—. ¿Cómo pretendes que me sienta más cómoda así? —inquiero.

—Porque ahora voy de _sport_.

—No, estás medio desnudo. —Echo otro vistazo. Mis ojos ansían mirarlo.

—¿Sigo haciendo que te sientas incómoda?

—Sí.

Suspira y se levanta. Se marcha de la habitación de nuevo, pero esta vez no se dirige a su

dormitorio, sino a la cocina. Oigo puertas que se abren y se cierran y al cabo de unos

momentos está de nuevo conmigo, sentado sobre la mesa que tengo delante y con una bandeja

en la mano. La coloca a su lado y veo que está llena de piedras y hielo.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto, y me inclino hacia adelante para observarlo.

Hace girar la bandeja, selecciona una de las rocas, se vuelve hacia mí y me la ofrece.

—A ver si conseguimos que te relajes, Candy.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué son? —digo señalando la piedra que tiene en la mano. Ahora me doy

cuenta de que es cóncava por un lado y que tiene una especie de resplandor gelatinoso en la

concha perlada.

—Ostras. Abre la boca.

Se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante. Yo retrocedo al mismo tiempo y pongo cara de asco.

—No, gracias —digo educadamente.

No sé mucho sobre esos moluscos, pero sé que son tremendamente caros y que,

supuestamente, tienen propiedades afrodisíacas. Sin embargo, no tengo intención de

comprobarlo, pues su aspecto es asqueroso.

—¿Las has probado? —pregunta.

—No.

—Pues deberías. —Se acerca más y ya no tengo espacio para retroceder—. Abre la boca.

—Tú primero —sugiero, intentando ganar algo de tiempo.

Niega con la cabeza un poco exasperado.

—Como prefieras.

—Muy bien.

Me observa mientras deja caer lentamente la ostra en su boca, con la cabeza inclinada

hacia atrás pero la vista fija en mí. Estira el cuello y su garganta es firme y absolutamente

besable. Empieza a tragar dolorosamente despacio y de repente siento un extraño latigazo

entre las piernas que hace que me revuelva. Joder, qué bueno está. Estoy cachonda.

Entonces deja la concha, me agarra de la camiseta y tira de mí hacia su boca, tomandome

totalmente por sorpresa, aunque no hay nada que pueda ni quiera hacer para detenerlo. Recibo

su ansiosa invasión con la misma intensidad. Acaricio sus hombros desnudos y me deleito

sintiendo por primera vez su piel bajo mis manos. Es mejor de lo que había imaginado. Su

lengua penetra en mi boca con fervor, y no me queda más remedio que aceptarla, paladeando

el sabor a sal de la ostra, hasta que interrumpe nuestro beso y me aparta las manos de los

hombros, él jadeando y yo boqueando.

—Eso no ha sido cosa de la ostra —dice intentando respirar. Se limpia la boca con el dorso

de la mano y tira de mí hacia adelante hasta que nuestras narices están pegadas—. Eso ha sido

el efecto de tenerte aquí sentada delante de mí con esa mirada exquisita de puro deseo que

tienes.

Quiero decirle que en sus ojos se refleja lo mismo, pero no lo hago, pensando que tal vez

mire de la misma manera a todas las mujeres, o quizá sea la mirada que tiene y punto. No sé

qué decir, de modo que no digo nada y decido continuar tomando aire mientras él me sostiene.

—Acabo de hacerte un cumplido.

—Gracias —murmuro.

—De nada. ¿Estás preparada para que te venere, Candice White?

Asiento y él empieza a desplazarse despacio hacia adelante. Sus ojos azules oscilan entre

mi boca y mis ojos constantemente, hasta que sus labios rozan ligeramente los míos, pero esta

vez lo hace con ternura, seduciendo con delicadeza mi boca mientras se levanta. Me invita a

ponerme también de pie. Me coloca la mano sobre la nuca, por encima del pelo, y comienza a

caminar hacia adelante, obligándome a mí a hacerlo de espaldas. Dejo que me guíe hasta que

llegamos a su dormitorio y noto su cama detrás de mis rodillas. Durante el desplazamiento no

suelta mi boca ni por un segundo. Besa de maravilla, es tremendamente bueno, nunca me

habían besado así. Si esto es una muestra de lo que está por llegar, espero que las próximas

veinticuatro horas duren eternamente. Ardo de deseo, al igual que él. El sentido común me ha

abandonado de nuevo.

Me suelta del cuello y agarra el dobladillo de mi camiseta, lo levanta hacia arriba y separa

nuestras bocas para quitármela por la cabeza, de modo que me veo obligada a soltar sus

hombros y a levantar los brazos. Hace rato que he olvidado mi preocupación ante mi falta de

ropa interior sexy. No puedo concentrarme en nada que no sea él, su pasión y su ímpetu. Es

algo incontrolable, y no deja espacio para la ansiedad o la duda. Ni para ese gen sensato que

parece haberse esfumado en el aire con sus atenciones.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta con la entrepierna pegada a mi vientre.

—Sí —suspiro, y cierro los ojos con fuerza para intentar asimilar qué está pasando.

—No me prives de tus ojos, Candy. —Me cubre las mejillas con las manos—. Ábrelos.

Obedezco y me encuentro frente a sus dos ardientes esferas azules.

Él se inclina y me besa con dulzura.

—Tengo que recordarme a mí mismo que debo tomármelo con calma.

—Estoy bien —le aseguro.

Alargo los brazos y apoyo las palmas de las manos en su torso. Está siendo todo un

caballero, y se lo agradezco, pero no estoy segura de querer que se lo tome con calma. El

deseo que me invade está alcanzando límites incontrolables.

Entonces se aparta y sonríe, y yo me muero por dentro.

—Estoy deseando hundirme en ti lentamente. —Baja la mano y comienza a bajarme la

cremallera de los vaqueros—. Muy lentamente.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto, no sé a cuento de qué.

—Porque algo tan delicioso como tú hay que saborearlo despacio. Quítate las zapatillas.

Hago lo que me dice y veo cómo se pone de rodillas y me desliza el pantalón ajustado por

las piernas. Después lo tira al suelo e introduce los dedos por la parte superior de mis bragas.

Observo cómo me las baja poco a poco y levanto una pierna para que pueda librarme de mi

prenda de algodón blanco. Acerca la boca y empieza a besarme lentamente, justo en lo alto del

vértice de mis muslos, y me pongo tensa, pero no porque esté nerviosa. No estoy en absoluto

preocupada. Está siendo muy cuidadoso, pero la fuerte punzada que siento en la parte baja del

estómago se intensifica a cada segundo que pasa.

Se levanta y alarga las manos por detrás de mi espalda, toma el corchete de mi sujetador y

pega la boca a mi oreja:

—¿Tomas la píldora?

Niego con la cabeza esperando que eso no lo detenga. Tengo la regla muy regular y ligera,

y no es que haya estado muy activa sexualmente que digamos.

—Vale —susurra, y me desabrocha el sujetador—. Quítame los shorts.

Su orden me hace vacilar, la idea de verlo totalmente desnudo hace que me sienta algo

nerviosa de nuevo, lo cual es absurdo, ya que yo estoy totalmente desnuda.

Me agarra de las manos de repente y me las coloca sobre la goma de sus pantalones.

—Sigue conmigo, Candy.

Sus palabras me ponen en marcha y, lenta y cuidadosamente, deslizo los shorts por sus

definidos muslos, sin atreverme a mirar más abajo. Mantengo la vista fija en su magnífico

rostro y lo encuentro reconfortante. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar notarlo cuando lo libero del

encierro de sus pantalones y empieza a rozarme el vientre. Dejo escapar un grito ahogado y me

aparto involuntariamente de él, pero Terry me sigue, desliza la mano alrededor de mi cintura

y me agarra del trasero.

—Tranquila —murmura—. Relájate, Candy.

—Lo siento —digo bajando la cabeza.

Me siento idiota y frustrada conmigo misma. Las dudas me asaltan de nuevo, y él también

debe de notarlo, porque me toma en brazos y me lleva hasta la cama.

Me deposita sobre ella con cuidado, saca algo del cajón de la mesilla de noche y se coloca

encima de mí, a horcajadas sobre mi cintura, con su pene duro y ansioso en mi línea de visión.

Lo miro fijamente, y más fijamente todavía cuando se pone de rodillas y se lo agarra. Desvío

la mirada un instante hacia su rostro y veo cómo mira hacia abajo, con los labios entreabiertos

y su mechón rebelde sobre la frente. Es algo digno de ver, pero observar cómo abre el

envoltorio del condón con los dientes y lo desliza lentamente por su miembro con total

facilidad es algo tremendamente glorioso, y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que está por venir.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta. Me coloca las palmas de las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza

y me insta a separar los muslos con la rodilla.

—Sí —digo asintiendo con la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué hacer con las manos, que

descansan a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, pero entonces lo siento en mi hendidura y vuelan hasta

su pecho al tiempo que lanzo un grito ahogado.

Me está mirando y mis ojos se niegan a apartarse de él, aunque deseo desesperadamente

cerrarlos y contener la respiración.

—¿Preparada?

Asiento de nuevo y él empuja hacia adelante suavemente. Cruza despacio mi entrada y se

desliza dentro de mí con una sonora exhalación. Siento un intenso dolor que me hace gemir en

silencio y le clavo las uñas en los hombros. Sé que mi rostro refleja mi malestar, y no puedo

hacer nada por evitarlo. Me duele.

—Joder —exclama entre jadeos—. Joder, Candy, estás muy tensa. —La expresión de su

rostro me indica que a él también le duele—. ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

—¡No! —aúllo.

—Candy, dímelo para que pueda hacer algo. No quiero hacerte daño —dice sosteniéndose

sobre los brazos, quieto, esperando a que le responda.

—Me duele un poco —admito liberando el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—Lo he notado. —Retrocede lentamente, pero no llega a salirse del todo—. Y las heridas

que me has hecho en los hombros son una clara muestra de ello.

—Lo siento.

Lo suelto inmediatamente y él vuelve a empujar, pero sólo hasta la mitad esta vez.

—No lo sientas. Reserva los mordiscos y los arañazos para cuando te folle de verdad. —

Sonríe socarronamente y abro los ojos como platos—. Vamos, Candy. —Se retira lentamente y

vuelve a deslizarse hacia adentro—. No seas tímida. Estamos compartiendo el acto más íntimo

que existe.

De repente elevo las caderas, deseando que se hunda más profundamente ahora que el

dolor ha menguado un poco.

—Me estás provocando. —Se apoya sobre los codos y acerca la boca a la mía. Retrocede y

vuelve a hundirse un poco más al tiempo que traza círculos con la cadera—. ¿Te gusta?

—¡Sí! —jadeo, y lo incito a acelerar el ritmo con otro golpe de la pelvis.

—_**Coincido**_. —Pega los labios a los míos y tienta mi boca con un breve lametón. No puedo

más. Intento atrapar sus labios, pero se aparta—. Despacio —murmura entrando y saliendo de

mí con movimientos perfectos mientras me mira y entorna los ojos al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Es un acto muy íntimo, y está penetrándome lentamente, tal y como había prometido. Sólo

nuestros jadeos irregulares interrumpen el silencio que nos rodea. Ahora mismo me pregunto

por qué me he estado privando de esta sensación. _**Es completamente diferente de como lo**_

_**recordaba**_. Así es como tiene que ser el sexo: dos personas que comparten el placer mutuo, no

con prisas por terminar y sin tener la menor consideración por el otro, _**que es como recuerdo**_

_**mis ebrios encuentros**_. Esto es muy distinto. Es especial. Es lo que quiero. Y sé que no debería

pensar así, puesto que hemos acordado que sólo serán veinticuatro horas, y nada más, pero si

al menos me queda este recuerdo, el de él mirándome, sintiéndome y venerándome, creo que

podré soportar lo que venga después.

Noto cómo unos músculos internos que no sabía que tenía se contraen a su alrededor, y

siento cada una de sus deliciosas entradas, que me acercan a marchas forzadas hacia... algo.

No sé qué, pero sé que va a ser bueno.

Se inclina y me besa la nariz, entonces desciende hasta mis labios.

—Te estás tensando por dentro. ¿Vas a correrte?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —pregunta con sorpresa—. ¿No te has corrido nunca?

Niego con la cabeza sin despegarme de su boca ni sentir la menor vergüenza. La ansiosa

dureza que entra y sale de entre mis piernas me tiene demasiado distraída. Nunca me he

corrido follando con un hombre. _**Todos mis encuentros previos me dieron asco**_, y hacían que

me preguntara por qué a mi madre le costaba tanto resistirse a ellos. No entendía qué placer le

encontraba, jamás imaginé que podría ser de esta manera. Siento que he perdido

completamente la razón.

—¡Joder! —Aparta su rostro del mío y empuja las caderas hacia adelante, de una manera

algo menos controlada—. ¿Nunca has tenido un orgasmo?

—¡No! —Me agarro a sus hombros y sacudo la cabeza con desesperación. El dolor ha

desaparecido por completo. Joder, ha desaparecido y lo ha sustituido algo... algo...—. ¡Terry!

—Joder, joder. —Sus movimientos vuelven a ser controlados de nuevo, aunque más

firmes, más precisos y consistentes—. Candy, acabas de hacerme un hombre muy feliz.

Le clavo las uñas de nuevo. No puedo evitarlo. Una oleada de chispas ardientes bombardea

mi epicentro.

—¡Ah!

Acerca el rostro al mío y me besa suavemente. Pero yo estoy sedienta, y los frenéticos

movimientos de mi boca lo demuestran.

—Despacio —murmura sonando desesperado; intenta guiarme, besándome

deliberadamente despacio.

Comienzo a marearme, me cuesta fijar la vista y mis manos se aferran con fuerza a su

pelo. Pero no me relajo. No puedo. Siento una urgente necesidad conforme la presión se

acumula más y más con cada maravilloso golpe de sus caderas.

—Allá va. —Se aparta de mi boca, vuelve a apoyarse en los brazos y comienza a

bombearme firmemente, dejándome sin una boca que devorar y sin un pelo que agarrar—. ¿Te

gusta, Candy? Dímelo. —Su mandíbula se tensa, y su mirada se torna muy seria.

—¡Sí!

—¿Cuánto? —Me premia con más y más embestidas.

—¡Demasiado!

—¿Estás a punto de correrte?

—¡No lo sé! —¿Es esto lo que se siente? Estoy fuera de control, casi fuera de mí.

—Ay, pequeña, qué poco has vivido.

Acelera el ritmo, aumentando con él la presión en mi sexo. Me aferro a sus antebrazos,

empujo para elevarme un poco más en la cama y empiezo a agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro

con desesperación.

—¡Dios mío! —aúllo—. ¡Joder!

—¡Eso es, Candy! —La cosa se está poniendo frenética: nuestra respiración, los gritos, el

sudor, la tensión y nuestra manera de agarrarnos. Pero él mantiene su ritmo constante—.

Déjate llevar.

No tengo ni idea de qué sucede. La habitación empieza a dar vueltas. Una bomba nuclear

estalla entre mis muslos y grito. No puedo evitarlo. Echo los brazos por encima de mi cabeza y

Terry se deja caer encima de mí, bramando su clímax contra mi pelo, jadeando y deslizándose

sobre mi piel húmeda. El palpitar, el suyo dentro de mí y el mío alrededor de él, es agradable,

al igual que su laboriosa respiración junto a mi oído.

—Gracias —jadeo sin sentirme ridícula por mostrarle mi gratitud.

Él siempre me recuerda que hay que ser educado, y lo que acaba de hacerme merece un

agradecimiento. Joder, ha superado mis mejores expectativas.

—No, gracias a ti —resuella mordisqueándome la oreja—. El placer ha sido mío.

—Créeme, ha sido mío —insisto, y sonrío al sentir su sonrisa en mi oreja. Necesito verla

desesperadamente, de modo que vuelvo la cara hacia él y me encuentro con la más maravillosa

de las imágenes: una sonrisa completa y pueril que hace que sus ojos brillen de una manera

increíble. Lo que estoy viendo en estos

momentos dista mucho del hombre estirado y refinado que detesta mi café y que me ha

cautivado por completo—. Estás muy mono cuando sonríes.

La sonrisa desaparece de su rostro de inmediato y es reemplazada por una expresión de

extrañeza.

—¿Mono?

Puede que no haya elegido la palabra más adecuada para un hombre tan masculino, pero es

que estaba muy mono. Ahora no, porque ya no está sonriendo, pero esos labios curvados hacia

arriba y el brillo de sus ojos azules me mostraban a un hombre completamente

diferente, un hombre que no se encuentra muy a menudo.

—No sonríes mucho —digo algo envalentonada—. Deberías esforzarte más. Intimidas

menos cuando sonríes.

—Entonces ¿he pasado de ser mono a ser intimidante?

Se apoya en los antebrazos y acerca su cara a la mía. Nos quedamos pegados nariz con

nariz y frente con frente.

Asiento y hago que él asienta también.

—Resultas un poco intimidante.

—Es que tú eres demasiado dulce.

—No, tú eres demasiado intimidante —me reafirmo, y noto cómo palpita dentro de mí.

Mis nervios han desaparecido, y estoy tranquila y serena. Es una sensación magnífica, y se

la debo a él.

—Coincidiremos en que discrepamos. —Vuelve a su modo intimidante, pero mi serenidad

sigue intacta. No será fácil sacarme de este estado de relajación.

Sale de mí, mira entre mis muslos y saca el condón.

—Considérate penetrada, Candy.

Tuerzo el gesto ante su falta de tacto.

—Gracias.

—De nada. —Desciende por la cama y se acurruca entre mis piernas, mirándome—.

¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien —contesto con vacilación—. ¿Por qué?

—Sólo compruebo si necesitas un descanso. Si es así, dímelo y paro, ¿ok? —Apoya los

labios en el vértice de mis muslos y reaviva mi orgasmo ya apagado.

Doy una sacudida. Necesito un poco más de tiempo para recuperarme.

—Ok. —susurro. Dejo caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y miro al techo. Jamás le diría

que parase—. ¡Mierda! —exclamo al sentir algo caliente y húmedo en la punta de mi excitado

clítoris.

Levanto la cabeza al instante, los músculos de mi estómago se tensan y mis manos se

aferran a las sábanas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Él no hace caso de mi reacción. Se sienta,

me toma la pierna y me la dobla antes de levantarla para besarme la planta del pie. Quiero

echar la cabeza atrás, maldecir y gritar, pero sus malditos ojos claros me inmovilizan mientras

observa cómo me esfuerzo por resistir su lengua recorriéndome el tobillo y la pantorrilla.

—Es agradable —confieso conforme asciende hasta que encuentra mi vientre y empieza a

rodear mi ombligo con los labios para volver a descender.

—¿Quieres que siga?

—Sí —resuello. Mi pierna da un espasmo y mis músculos se contraen.

—De acuerdo. —Mordisquea la parte interior de mi muslo—. Mi boca pronto llegará aquí

—dice tranquilamente mientras hunde un dedo en mi sexo, sólo un poco—. ¿Quieres que lo

haga?

Asiento y él mueve el dedo en círculos, lo que provoca que un largo gemido escape de mis

labios.

—Joder —exhalo agarrándome a la sábana y tirando de un lado hasta taparme la cara con

ella.

Casi se echa a reír cuando me quita la tela de la cara, pero mis ojos permanecen

firmemente cerrados, incluso cuando siento que asciende por la cama hasta colocarse medio

encima de mí, con el dedo todavía dentro.

—Abre.

Sacudo la cabeza frenéticamente. Mi mente sólo está concentrada en la sensación de su

dedo dentro de mí. No se mueve, aunque sigo palpitando incesantemente a su alrededor, pero

entonces siento sus labios en la comisura de mi boca, y mi rostro se vuelve hacia la fuente del

calor. Abriéndose a él, mis muslos se separan, invitándolo. Gimo. Es un gemido grave y

entrecortado, un claro signo de placer, pero quiero que lo sepa. Quiero que oiga cómo me

siento.

—Me encanta ese sonido —susurra. Saca el dedo y se dispone a introducirme dos. Vuelvo

a gemir—. Ahí está otra vez.

—Me gusta —digo con un hilo de voz contra sus labios—. Me gusta mucho.

—_**Coincido.**_ —Aparta los labios de mi boca y comienza a descender entre mis modestos

pechos y por mi vientre, penetrándome todavía con los dedos con gran delicadeza—. Habría

sido un crimen que hubieses rechazado esto, Candy.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamo. Mi estómago se retuerce y mis movimientos corporales se vuelven

erráticos.

—Y pensar que podría haberme perdido esta experiencia.

De repente retira los dedos y desciende rápidamente.

—¡Mmm! —La parte superior de mi cuerpo se eleva como un resorte cuando separa mis

pliegues y roza mi clítoris con un leve lametón de su lengua—. ¡Joderrrrr! —Vuelvo a

dejarme caer sobre la cama, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos y rodeándolo con las

piernas.

Se aprieta más contra mí y el calor de su boca me envuelve el sexo al completo mientras

me lame delicadamente. Esta vez sí reconozco los síntomas. Reconozco la presión entre mis

piernas, el latido regular de mi clítoris y la necesidad de tensar todo mi cuerpo. Voy a

correrme otra vez.

—¡Terry! —grito llevándome las manos al pelo y tirando con fuerza.

Él aparta la boca y empieza a lamerme frenéticamente en el centro de mi hendidura.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Sí!

De repente se pone de rodillas y desliza las manos por debajo de mí, agarrándome el culo

con las palmas y, de un tirón, toda la parte inferior de mi cuerpo se eleva del colchón.

—Apoya las piernas sobre mis hombros —ordena, y me ayuda a levantarlas hasta que las

enrosco alrededor de su cuerpo. Me sostiene con facilidad y tira de mí hasta que me tiene a la

altura de los labios—. Sabes de un modo increíble. —Su boca inicia una insoportable danza

entre mis labios sensibles, hundiéndose en mi sexo y lamiéndome el clítoris—. Es exquisito,

Candy. No puedo agradecerle el cumplido. He sido sometida a un exceso sensorial, y mi cuerpo

está demasiado ocupado resistiendo contra un ataque de placer. Esto es desconocido para mí,

va más allá de todo lo que pudiera haber imaginado. Me siento como si estuviera viviendo una

experiencia extracorporal.

Presiono su espalda con los gemelos para pegarlo más a mí. Él desliza las manos por todo

mi cuerpo, masajeándolo suavemente. Abro los ojos y lo veo postrado de rodillas,

sosteniéndome contra su boca y mirándome con esos magníficos ojos azules. Su mirada me

lleva al límite. Arqueo la espalda y golpeo con los puños el colchón a ambos lados de mi

cuerpo. Quiero gritar.

—Déjate llevar, Candy —masculla contra mí.

Y lo hago. Dejo de intentar contener la presión en los pulmones y la libero gritando

sonoramente su nombre. Tenso los muslos alrededor de su rostro y echo la cabeza atrás.

—¡Joder, joder, joder! —jadeo intentando pensar con claridad.

Pero no puedo. Estoy demasiado aturdida. Mi cuerpo se relaja y mi mente se queda en

blanco. He perdido el control de todo. De mi mente. De mi cuerpo. De mi corazón. Terry se

está apropiando de todas las partes de mi ser. Estoy a su merced. Y me gusta.

Me baja de nuevo hasta la cama y no hago nada para ayudarlo mientras me coloca de

costado y se tumba detrás de mí, pegándome contra la firmeza de su pecho.

—Y ¿tú qué? —exhalo al sentirlo duro contra mi espalda.

—Dejaré que te recuperes primero. Yo aún tardaré un poco. Vamos a abrazarnos.

—Ah —susurro, preguntándome cuánto es _«un poco»—._ ¿Quieres que nos quedemos

abrazados? —Jamás en un millón de años habría esperado que los abrazos estuviesen incluidos

en mis veinticuatro horas.

—Abrazarte es lo que más me gusta hacer contigo, Candice White. Sólo quiero estrecharte

contra mí. Cierra los ojos y disfruta del silencio.

Recoge mi pelo dorado y lo aparta para tener acceso a mi espalda; entonces comienza una

serie lenta e hipnotizante de besos suaves sobre mi piel. Los párpados me pesan. Sus

atenciones y su calor cubriendo por completo mi espalda mientras hace _«lo que más le gusta_

_hacer conmigo»_ resultan tremendamente reconfortantes.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que he estado subsistiendo en solitario.

…

**Nota: **Ñiñas perdónenme por la tardanza, aquí le dejo el 2do capitulo del martes. Nos leemos mañana. Bss.

**dulce lu: **siento que estés pasando un mal momento y me alegra que con una acción tan sencilla haya podido alegrar un poco tu noche, ánimos ñiña, hoy pudo haber sido un mal dia, pero mañana veras como todo mejora. Deseo seguir leyéndote.

**Analiz: **hola ñiña, te agradezco por seguir este fic, en cuanto a tu pregunta de donde puedes conseguir el libro, pues te recomiendo que lo compres por internet por medio de amazon, o si eres de México lo puedes buscar en Sabonrs (si no cuentan con el libro en la sucursal donde lo solicites, puedes decirles que lo pidan en la editorial _Planeta_, claro esto tendrá un costo extra), espero haber sido de ayuda y seguir leyendo tus comentarios.

**LocaxTerry: **hola niña, me alegra que te este gustando la adaptación, y te agradezco enormemente el que te des el tiempo para pasar por mi otra adaptación, espero poder seguir leyéndote.

**Alamayaliwolf: **(espero haberlo escrito bien), bueno primero que nada me gustaría agradecerte por comentar la historia, lamento que esta no sea de tu agrado.

Debo confesarte que tu comentario me hizo el dia, hay ocasiones en que estoy tan inmersa en mi mundo, que me olvido que existen personar con un criterio totalmente distinto al mio, mas me alegra enormemente que tengas tan clara tu postura en cuanto la practica moral se refiere.

Bueno, ya no me quiero enrollar mas, e ire directamente al grano;

"_**ESTAS NOVELAS DEJAN A LA MUJER SOLO COMO UN OBJETO SEXUAL"**_

Discrepo totalmente contigo, esta historia si bien tiene un contenido sexual, no me parece que sea degradante hacia la mujer, dado que la protagonista desea dichos actos, (los cuales no van más allá del sexo convencional), y por lo tanto nunca se ve obligada hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

"_**LA PROTAGONIATA SOLO PIENSA CON LO QUE TIENE EN LA ENTRE LAS PIERNAS."**_

El termino que utilizaste ("piensa con lo que tiene entre las piernas"); me pareció sumamente ofensivo, dado que yo considero que lo realmente mueve a la protagonista es el deseo y la lujuria, dos términos normales, los cuales son experimentados por la mayoría de las personas.

"_**SEGUN ELLA NO ACEPTA PROPINAS DE UN HOMBRE, PERO SI ACEPTA QUE SE LA LLEVE UN TIPO QUE CASI NI CONOCE."**_

Te recuerdo que esta historia es ficticia, y el hecho de que los protagonistas se comporten de ciertas maneras, solo son condimentos para enriquecer el morbo de una historia que pertenece al género erótico.

"_**NO PUEDO CREE QUE ESCRIBAN ESTE TIPO DE LIBROS DONDE MANIPULA A LA MUJER ATRAVEZ DE SEXO."**_

En lo personal me gustan bastante este tipo de libros que están al alcance de todas las mujeres, dado que me molesta la gente que ve el sexo como un tabu; (yo veo el sexo como un acto placentero y hasta divertido) ; me entristece saber que aun existen mujeres que no saben lo que desean o lo que les causa placer en el dormitorio, estos libros (en mi punto de vista) les permiten expandir sus conocimientos, descubrir que les es placentero y disfrutar (en privado o con compañía) de un acto tan natural como lo es el sexo.

_(Insisto no creo que se le llame manipulación, al hecho de que dos personas realicen un acto que ambas partes consienten)_

En fin como ya te habrás dado cuenta soy una persona demasiado liberal, digamos que me pasó 3 pueblo, con eso de tener mente abierta, si bien no me molesto tu comentario, si quería que supieses mi postura ante tu critica.

Paula Grandchester.


	9. Cap 8

**AVISO IMPORTANTE; **el siguiente capítulo presenta escenas con contenido sexual, se recomienda tener discreción y/o abstenerse de su lectura si se es sensible a este a este tipo de contenidos.

**Capítulo 8**

Me despierto en la oscuridad, completamente desnuda y desorientada. Me lleva unos instantes

ubicarme y, cuando lo hago, sonrío. Me siento relajada. Me siento en paz. Me siento saciada y

cómoda. Pero, cuando me vuelvo, él no está.

Me incorporo e inspecciono el dormitorio, preguntándome qué hacer. ¿Voy a buscarlo o

me quedo aquí y espero a que vuelva? ¿Qué hago? Tengo el tiempo justo para ir al cuarto de

baño y asegurarme de que lo dejo todo tal cual estaba cuando la puerta se abre y Terry

aparece. Lleva puestos los shorts negros otra vez, y su semidesnuda perfección ataca mis ojos

adormecidos, lo que me obliga a parpadear varias veces para comprobar que no estoy soñando.

Me observa, de pie, nerviosa, envuelta en una sábana y con el pelo que probablemente parezca

un nido de aves.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta mientras se acerca. Su pelo es adorable, esta despeinado y con ese mechón rebelde que le cae perfectamente sobre la frente.

—Sí. —Me envuelvo más con la sábana y pienso que tal vez debería vestirme.

—Te he estado esperando. —Toma la sábana y me la quita de entre los dedos hasta que

sostiene una esquina con cada mano y la abre, dejando mi cuerpo descubierto ante sus

brillantes ojos azules. Sus labios no sonríen, pero sus ojos sí. Se mete bajo la sábana y se

coloca las esquinas sobre los hombros, de manera que ambos quedamos envueltos en algodón

blanco—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Sonrío.

—Bien.

Me siento mejor que bien, pero no quiero decírselo. Sé por qué estoy aquí, y me duele en la

conciencia y en la moral cada vez que lo pienso, de manera que no lo hago.

—¿Sólo bien?

Me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Que le haga una redacción de mil palabras sobre mi

estado mental y corporal? Probablemente podría escribir diez mil palabras sobre eso.

—Muy bien.

Desliza las manos alrededor de mi trasero y lo aprieta.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No tanta como para comer ostras —espeto estremeciéndome de asco.

Sale de los confines de las sábanas y me envuelve de nuevo con el máximo cuidado.

—No, ostras no —coincide, y me da un suave beso en los labios—. Otra cosa. —Apoya la

mano en mi nuca por encima del pelo, y me obliga a volverme y a salir de la habitación.

—Debería vestirme —digo sin intentar detenerlo para informarlo de que no me siento del

todo cómoda con el hecho de que sólo una sábana de algodón cubra mis pudores.

—No, vamos a comer, y luego nos daremos un baño.

—¿Juntos?

—Sí, juntos. —No le da a mi tono de preocupación la importancia que merece. Sé

ducharme y bañarme solita. No necesito que me venere hasta ese punto.

Me dirige hasta la cocina y me sienta sobre una silla frente a una mesa inmensa. Doy

gracias a los dioses del algodón por la sábana que separa mi trasero del frío asiento que tengo

debajo.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunto, esperando para mis adentros que no haya malgastado

demasiado tiempo de mis veinticuatro horas durmiendo.

—Las once en punto. —Abre la puerta de espejo del enorme frigorífico doble y empieza a

apartar cosas y a colocar otras sobre la encimera que tiene al lado—. Iba a dejarte dormir dos

horas, después pensaba que tuviésemos sexo. —Deja una botella de champán a un lado y se vuelve

para mirarme—. Te has despertado justo a tiempo.

Sonrío, me ajusto un poco la sábana y pienso en lo fantástico que habría sido despertarme

con esos relucientes ojos azules mirándome.

—¿Te importa que me vista? —pregunto.

Inclina la cabeza a un lado y entorna ligeramente los ojos.

—¿No te sientes cómoda desnuda?

—Sí —respondo con seguridad, aunque la verdad es que nunca me he planteado eso. Sé

que estoy más delgada de lo normal, mi abuela me lo recuerda a diario, pero ¿me siento

cómoda? Porque, por cómo me aferro a la sábana, cualquiera diría lo contrario.

—Bien. —Se vuelve de nuevo hacia la nevera—. Pues entonces ya está.

A continuación saca una fuente de cristal repleta de fresas grandes y jugosas. Entonces

abre un armario que revela varias hileras de copas de champán perfectamente ordenadas. Toma

dos y las coloca delante de mí, seguidas de la fuente de fresas, todas lavadas y sin rabito. Se

acerca a otro armario, extrae una cubitera y la llena de hielo del dispensador de la parte

delantera del frigorífico. La coloca delante de mí, con el champán en el centro, y entonces se

acerca a los fogones y se pone un guante térmico. Observo fascinada cómo se las apaña en la

cocina con desenvoltura, con movimientos precisos y elegantes, y todo con sumo cuidado.

Nada de lo que mueve o deja permanece en la misma posición durante mucho tiempo. Siempre

lo hace girar un poco o lo recoloca hasta que está satisfecho y pasa a otra cosa.

En estos momentos se acerca a mí con un cazo de metal con un cuenco de cristal en su

interior que despide una columna de vapor.

—¿Te importa pasarme esa rejilla, por favor?

Miro hacia el lugar donde señala su dedo y me levanto todo lo rápido que me lo permite la

sábana que me cubre. Tomo la rejilla de metal y la coloco junto a la fuente de fresas, el

champán y las copas.

—Aquí tienes —digo, y me siento de nuevo mientras observo cómo la hace girar unos

milímetros a la derecha antes de dejar el cazo caliente encima. Estiro el cuello y veo un

montón de chocolate caliente—. Tiene un aspecto delicioso.

Ahora está a mi lado, acerca una silla y apoya las posaderas sobre el asiento.

—Y está delicioso.

—¿Puedo? —pregunto a punto de meter el dedo.

—¿Con el dedo?

—Sí. —Lo miro y veo que enarca sus cejas oscuras con desaprobación.

—Te quemarás. —Toma el champán y empieza a quitar el precinto de aluminio—.

Además, para eso están las fresas.

Su ceño fruncido y sus bruscas palabras hacen que me sienta infantil.

—Entonces ¿puedo meter una fresa pero el dedo no?

Me mira con el rabillo del ojo y empieza a tirar del corcho.

—Supongo. —Hace caso omiso de mi sarcasmo y vierte el champán, pero no sin antes

colocar bien los desperdicios que acaba de acumular en un pequeño montón ordenado sobre un

platito.

Me pasa una copa y de inmediato niego con la cabeza.

—No, gracias.

Apenas logra contener un grito de indignación.

—Candy, es un Dom Pérignon Vintage del año 2003. Nadie puede negarse a eso. Acéptalo.

—Empuja la copa hacia mí y yo me aparto.

—No la quiero, pero gracias.

Su mirada de desconcierto se transforma en una de consideración.

—¿No quieres esta bebida en particular o no quieres ninguna?

—Un poco de agua estaría bien, por favor. —No voy a entrar en eso—. Agradezco lo que

has hecho con las fresas y el champán, pero preferiría beber agua, si no te importa.

Está claramente sorprendido de que haya rechazado su cara bebida, pero no insiste, cosa

que le agradezco.

—Como prefieras.

—Gracias. —Sonrío mientras se levanta para sustituir mi champán por agua.

—Dime que te gustan las fresas —me ruega cogiendo una botella de Evian antes de

regresar a mi lado.

—Me encantan las fresas.

—Menudo alivio. —Desenrosca el tapón y vierte mi agua en otra copa—. Dame el gusto

—dice al ver mi gesto de extrañeza. Acepto la bebida y observo cómo se toma su tiempo

seleccionando una fresa antes de sumergirla en el cuenco y menearla cuidadosamente para

cubrir la fruta madura con el oscuro chocolate—. Abre la boca.

Agarra el asiento de mi silla con la mano libre y me acerca un poco más hasta que quedo

perfectamente encajada entre sus muslos. Su pecho desnudo me distrae ligeramente. Mi

mandíbula desciende al instante, principalmente porque me quedo boquiabierta al contemplar

su belleza tan de cerca, y él mantiene la mirada fija en mis ojos conforme acerca la fruta a mi

boca hasta que siento que me roza los labios. Cierro la boca alrededor de ella y hundo los

dientes para morder un pequeño trozo de la carnosa pulpa.

—Mmm —murmuro de placer, y me llevo la mano a los labios para recoger un hilo de

jugo de fresa que me cae por la barbilla, pero él me agarra de la muñeca antes de que pueda

limpiarme.

—Permíteme —susurra.

Se acerca más hacia mí, posa los labios sobre mi barbilla y empieza a lamer lentamente el

jugo antes de meterse el trozo que queda en la boca. Empiezo a masticar pausadamente,

imitando los movimientos precisos de su boca. Finalmente traga.

—¿Está buena?

Tengo la boca llena, de modo que me limito a asentir, consciente de la obsesión de Terry

por los modales, y levanto el dedo para pedirle que me dé un segundo mientras mastico

rápidamente. Me lamo los labios y me asomo sobre la fuente de nuevo.

—Dame otra.

Sus ojos se iluminan. Selecciona otra fresa, la sumerge y la mueve de nuevo.

—Estaría mejor con el champán —dice pensativo al tiempo que me dirige una mirada de

reproche.

Hago como que no lo oigo y coloco mi agua sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué chocolate es?

—Ah. —Acerca la fresa a mi boca, pero esta vez me restriega el chocolate por el labio

inferior y mi lengua se dispone a lamerlo al instante—. No. —Niega con la cabeza y me pasa

la mano por detrás del cuello para acercarme a él—. Ya lo hago yo —me susurra en la cara

antes de iniciar el trabajo.

No se lo impido. Dejo que limpie lo que él ha ensuciado y aprovecho la ocasión para

apoyar las manos sobre sus muslos, a ambos lados de mis rodillas. Acaricio el vello oscuro de

sus piernas y disfruto de su piel mientras él termina de limpiarme la boca, besándome la

comisura de los labios, el centro y después la otra comisura.

—¿Qué chocolate es? —repito tranquilamente deseando dejar a un lado todas las cosas

dulces y saborear a Terry en su lugar.

—Green and Black's. —Me ofrece la fresa y la acepto, sosteniéndola entre los dientes—.

Tiene que tener al menos un ochenta por ciento de cacao. —La fresa que tengo en la boca me

impide preguntar por qué, de modo que arrugo la frente, lo que lo insta a proseguir con su

explicación—. La amargura del chocolate, combinada con la dulzura de la fresa, es lo que lo

hace tan especial. Si le añades el champán, obtienes la combinación perfecta. Y las fresas

tienen que ser británicas. —Se inclina, muerde la fresa que sostengo entre los dientes y el jugo

estalla entre los dos.

Me da igual tener la barbilla cubierta de zumo y la boca llena.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto.

Él termina de masticar y traga.

—Porque son las más dulces que hay. —Desliza las manos por debajo de mis muslos, me

levanta y me acerca, de manera que quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Tarda una

mortificante eternidad en limpiarme. La piel me arde y me cuesta respirar con normalidad

mientras intento reprimir la necesidad de abalanzarme sobre él. Entonces tira de la sábana

para admirar mi desnudez—. Hora de bañarse.

—No hace falta que me bañes —objeto, preguntándome hasta dónde va a llevar esto de la

veneración. Ya me siento tremendamente especial, pero puedo lavarme solita.

Me toma de las manos y me las coloca sobre sus hombros, y después recoge la masa de

rizos dorados que enmarca mi rostro.

—Necesito bañarte, Candy.

—¿Por qué?

Se levanta, sosteniéndome de las nalgas, y me acerca hasta la nevera. Me deja en el suelo,

me da la vuelta para ponerme de cara al espejo y me encuentro con mi reflejo. Me siento

incómoda, especialmente cuando miro un momento a Terryy veo que está recorriendo mi

cuerpo con los ojos. Miro al suelo, pero levanto la vista al instante cuando presiona el pecho

en mi espalda y siento su miembro duro contra mi zona lumbar, caliente y húmedo. Se ha

quitado los shorts.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta, manteniendo mi mirada en el espejo. Entonces alarga el

brazo para sostener con la mano uno de mis pechos.

Asiento, aunque en realidad quiero decir que no. Me intimida a todos los niveles, pero es

muy adictivo.

Masajea mi pecho suavemente.

—Se me hace la boca agua —susurra moviendo lentamente los labios—. Eres perfecta. —

Me pellizca el pezón ligeramente y me besa la oreja—. Y sabes de maravilla.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo caer hacia atrás sobre él, pero mi estado de ensueño se ve

interrumpido cuando me empuja ligeramente hacia adelante, contra la fría superficie de la

nevera, con mis modestas tetas aplastadas contra el cristal y la cara de lado, con la mejilla

sobre la fría superficie.

—No te muevas.

Desaparece de detrás de mí, pero regresa en cuestión de segundos. Coloca la rodilla entre

mis muslos y me los separa antes de agarrarme de las manos, de una en una, y de

levantármelas y apoyarme las palmas contra el espejo por encima de mi cabeza. Estoy

totalmente abierta de brazos y piernas contra la parte delantera del frigorífico, aprisionada, y

sólo puedo verlo a través de mi visión periférica. Está sosteniendo el cuenco de chocolate, y

antes de que me pueda parar a considerar su próximo movimiento, vierte todo el contenido

sobre mis hombros y su calor hace que dé un respingo por la impresión. La sensación de

notarlo descendiendo por mi espalda, por mi trasero y por mis piernas hace que pida auxilio

para mis adentros. Va a llevarle mucho tiempo lamer todo eso, y ya sé lo que se siente

teniendo su lengua sobre mí. No podré evitar gritar o volverme para devorarlo. Empiezo a

temblar.

Oigo que coloca el cuenco sobre la encimera que tengo detrás y el sonido del cristal

arrastrado por el mármol, señal inequívoca de que lo está recolocando. Acaba de echarme un

cuenco de chocolate por encima, ¿y ahora le preocupa la posición del recipiente sobre la

superficie?

Aparto la cara del frigorífico, lo busco en el reflejo y veo que se aproxima a mí. Su pene,

duro, rebota alegremente conforme camina, y lleva un envoltorio de aluminio en la mano.

Trago saliva y apoyo la frente contra el espejo, preparándome mentalmente para la dulce

tortura a la que estoy a punto de someterme.

—¿Lo ves? Ahora sí que voy a tener que bañarte. —La calidez de sus palmas cubre la parte

externa de mis muslos y se desliza hacia mis caderas, mi cintura y mis costillas hasta que

descansan sobre mis hombros; entonces los masajea, extendiendo el chocolate con sus

enormes manos. Echo la cabeza atrás, unos gemidos escapan de mis labios y se me hace un

nudo de nervios en el estómago de pensar en lo que está por venir.

Baja las manos por mi columna y desliza un dedo por mis nalgas y por la parte superior del

muslo, y baja, y baja, hasta que se postra de rodillas en el suelo detrás de mí y sube de nuevo

las manos para acariciar mi cuerpo una vez más. Estoy totalmente alerta. Dócil, pero

consciente; relajada, pero extasiada..., viva, pero perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia.

—Candy, no estoy seguro de que veinticuatro horas vayan a ser suficientes —susurra

mientras traza círculos en mi tobillo con la punta del dedo.

Cierro los ojos e intento desviar mis pensamientos para evitar transferir a mi boca lo que

quiero decir. No servirá de nada. Está excitado, eso es todo; se ha dejado llevar por la pasión

del momento.

La punta de ese maldito dedo asciende ardientemente por la parte inferior de mi pierna

hasta que llega a la parte trasera de mi rodilla. Estoy temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Terry—suspiro, y deslizo las palmas de las manos por el espejo.

—Mmm —murmura.

Sustituye el dedo por la lengua y me da un tentador lametón en la parte trasera del muslo

hasta el culo. Me muerde la nalga y sus dientes se hunden en mi carne antes de chuparla con

fuerza.

—Por favor —suplico. Estoy haciendo justo lo que me juré que no haría—. Por favor, por

favor, por favor.

—¿Por favor, qué? —Ahora lo tengo en la espalda, recorriendo el centro de mi columna,

lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo—. Dime qué es lo que quieres.

—A ti —jadeo—. Te quiero a ti —digo sin vergüenza, pero he empezado a notar de nuevo

esa exquisita presión, y me hierve la sangre, lo que no deja espacio para sentir pudor.

—Y yo a ti.

—Puedes tomarme. —Vuelvo la cabeza cuando me agarra de la nuca y tuerce la muñeca y

me encuentro con unos ojos tan azules que podrían rivalizar con los zafiros mas preciosos.

—No entiendo cómo algo tan bello puede ser tan _**puro**_ —dice estudiando mi rostro con el

asombro reflejado en su ardiente mirada—. Gracias. —Me besa con delicadeza y sus manos se

deslizan por todas partes hasta que me extiende el chocolate por los brazos y envuelve mis

puños con sus palmas.

Tengo la respuesta a su pregunta, pero no me ha preguntado directamente, de modo que

mejor no se la doy. Esto no va de eso. Para él, se trata de satisfacer su fascinación; para mí, de

remediar un problema que me he infligido a mí misma (tengo que seguir repitiéndome esto).

—Date la vuelta para que te vea —reclama pegado a mis labios, y me ayuda a girar.

Cuando apoyo la espalda cubierta de chocolate contra el frigorífico y me restriego contra

él, da un paso atrás para estudiarme por completo. No me avergüenzo porque estoy demasiado

ocupada admirando la montaña de perfección cubierta de chocolate que tengo ante mí:

hombros anchos, caderas firmes, muslos fuertes..., una gruesa y larga columna que sobresale

de su entrepierna. Empiezo a salivar, con la vista fija en esa zona, a pesar de la abundante

cantidad de dura perfección que tengo para elegir. Quiero saborearlo.

Lo miro a los ojos cuando empieza a aproximarse y veo una expresión seria, como

siempre, una expresión que no revela nada.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —pregunta mientras se agarra con fuerza la polla.

Los ojos se me van hacia abajo y me quedo sin aliento. Me ahogo al sofocar una

exclamación. Estoy nerviosa, y mi falta de respuesta es un claro signo de ello. Por estúpido

que parezca, no quiero decepcionarlo. Estoy segura de que habrá tenido muchos labios dulces

a su alrededor, y probablemente todos sabían lo que hacían.

—Pues... puedo... Es... —empiezo a tartamudear.

Para hacer que me sienta menos incómoda, entierra el rostro bajo mi cuello y empuja hacia

arriba hasta que me obliga a echar hacia atrás la cabeza y a mirar al techo.

—Tienes que relajarte un poco más. Pensaba que íbamos bien.

—Y así es.

Se aparta y me deja débil y temblorosa mientras abre el condón y lo extiende por su

miembro con presteza. No me gusta. Me parece un crimen que tenga que cubrir su esplendor.

—Preferiría hacerlo a pelo —dice pensativamente levantando la vista hacia mí—. Pero no

sería muy caballeroso por mi parte dejarte embarazada, ¿verdad?

No, no lo sería, aunque ¿qué tiene de caballeroso disponer de mí como si fuera un juguete

sexual durante todo un día? ¿O decirme que va a darme el mejor sexo salvaje de mi vida?

Ha contradicho esa promesa. No hemos tenido nada de «sexo salvaje» desde que llegué. Hasta ahora

ha sido todo un caballero, un amante atento, cuidadoso y considerado.

Cada vez estoy más colada por él. Y su caballerosa estrategia no ayuda.

—¿Candy? —Su voz suave hace que abra los ojos. No me había dado cuenta de que los había

cerrado—. ¿Estás bien? —Se acerca, se agacha hasta colocar la cara a la altura de la mía y me

acaricia la mejilla.

—Sí. —Sacudo la cabeza ligeramente y le regalo una sonrisa.

—Si quieres parar..., no tenemos por qué... —Hace una pausa y se sume en sus

pensamientos durante unos instantes—. Si no quieres continuar, lo aceptaré.

—¡No! —exclamo abruptamente presa del pánico. Me enfrento a una vacilación indeseada.

Tengo momentos de reticencia, a pesar de mi sed por este hombre. Pero es demasiado

tentador. Es el fruto prohibido. Ya he experimentado lo que se siente siendo venerada por él, y

aunque sé que después lo pasaré mal, quiero más—. No quiero que lo aceptes.

¿He dicho eso en voz alta?

La expresión instalada en su rostro oscurecido por una barba incipiente, mezcla de

confusión y alivio, me indica que sí.

—¿Quieres continuar?

—Sí —confirmo más tranquila, más controlada, aunque en realidad no me siento así en

absoluto.

Sigo ardiendo de deseo, y todo por este hombre bello y respetuoso que tengo ante mí.

Irritada por mi vacilación, reúno algo de seguridad y elevo los brazos cubiertos de chocolate

para apoyar las manos sobre su suave pecho.

—Quiero tenerte de nuevo. —Inspiro hondo y acerco la boca al espacio de piel que queda

entre mis palmas—. Quiero que hagas que me sienta viva.

Eso es exactamente lo que hace.

—Menos mal —suspira al tiempo que me agarra por debajo de los muslos y me levanta

hasta la altura de sus caderas. Mis piernas se enroscan automáticamente alrededor de su firme

cintura—. Lo habría aceptado, pero no me habría hecho ninguna gracia. —Me empotra

suavemente contra la nevera e introduce una mano entre nuestros cuerpos—. Nunca me canso

de ti, Candice White.

Estiro la espalda y me aferro a su cuello cuando siento la cabeza de su impresionante

virilidad empujando contra mi abertura.

—Puedes tenerme todo lo que quieras —susurro con un hilo de voz.

—Y lo haré mientras estés aquí. —Sus palabras me matan, pero sólo brevemente. Me

penetra con un siseo y me distraigo de su ominosa declaración—. Joder, ya te has amoldado a

mí. —Hundo su rostro en mi pelo mientras se recompone y yo me adapto a él dentro de mí.

Tiene razón. Todos mis músculos y el espacio vacío parecen ajustarse a él como un líquido.

No siento nada de dolor, sólo un placer inmenso que aumenta cada vez que retrocede y empuja

hacia adelante lentamente, con la cara todavía enterrada en mi cuello—. Me encanta sentirte

por dentro.

El corazón se me sale del pecho. No puedo hablar. Mi cuerpo parece reaccionar

automáticamente a sus estímulos, y crea sentimientos, sensaciones y pensamientos que soy

incapaz de controlar.

—Fóllame, por favor —le suplico con la esperanza de que un poco menos de sentimiento y

de intimidad curen mi creciente problema—. Ya me has penetrado poco a poco.

—Hay que saborearte despacio. —Me muestra su rostro y veo que lo tiene cubierto de

chocolate—. Ya te lo he explicado antes. —Refuerza sus palabras con movimientos de cadera

lentos, prolongados y estudiados, una y otra, y otra vez—. Te gusta esto, ¿verdad?

Asiento.

—_**Coincido.**_ —Me agarra con más fuerza de los muslos y baja la boca hasta la mía—. Voy

a alargar esto lo máximo posible.

Acepto su beso y me pierdo en los delicados lametones de su lengua. Esto es fácil. No

tengo ningún reparo. Seguirlo es la cosa más fácil que he hecho en mi vida. Nuestras bocas se

mueven como si nos hubiéramos besado más de un millón de veces, como si fuera la cosa más

natural del mundo. Parece que lo es. Es como si todo encajara, a pesar de que somos

totalmente diferentes en todos los aspectos de nuestra vida. Él es un hombre de negocios rudo,

poderoso y seguro de sí mismo, y yo una dulce camarera aburrida e insegura. La expresión que

dice que los polos opuestos se atraen nunca ha sido más apropiada. La dirección que toman

mis pensamientos es válida, y debería tenerla en cuenta, pero no ahora, no mientras está

haciendo que me sienta de esta manera. Me hierve la sangre, el placer me invade, y estoy más

viva que nunca.

Él se lo toma con calma. Los movimientos rotatorios de sus caderas van a acabar conmigo.

Mis manos recorren su cuerpo con frenesí, palpándolo allá donde puedo alcanzar. Siento las

piernas doloridas y pesadas, pero me da igual.

—Terry—digo pegada a su boca—, ya viene.

Se muerde el labio y lo absorbe, provocando en mí una sobrecarga sensorial.

—Lo he notado.

—Mmm...

Ataco su boca con violencia y mis manos se aferran a su cabello. Me aferro con fuerza a

sus caderas con las piernas, y sé que tengo que aflojar un poco, pero las pulsaciones entre mis

muslos laten con furia y no puedo concentrarme en nada más. Los movimientos de mi cuerpo

son espontáneos, no responden a instrucciones. Todo está pasando sin que yo lo pretenda.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor —ruego—. Más rápido.

El deseo de que me lleve al límite hace que me arrastre y ruegue un poco más, eso y la

desesperada necesidad de hacer que esto sea otra cosa y no un acto de amor tierno. Me

mantiene en el limbo, y necesito estallar.

—No, Candy. —Me apacigua con voz suave pero firme—. Yo todavía no estoy listo.

—¡No! —Esto es una tortura. Una tortura cruel y despiadada.

—Sí —responde hundiéndose en mí, manteniendo su ritmo constante—. Esto es

maravilloso. Y tú no estás al mando.

Recupero mi temperamento y lo agarro con fuerza del pelo y separo su cabeza de mis

labios. Estoy jadeando, y él también, pero eso no dificulta los movimientos de sus caderas.

Tiene el pelo mojado y los labios entreabiertos. Su mechón rebelde esta vez está acompañado

de unos cuantos más. Quiero que me empotre contra la nevera. Quiero que me insulte y me

castigue por mi agresividad. Quiero que me folle salvajemente.

—Candy, esto no va a parar en un buen rato, así que contrólalo.

Lanzo un grito ahogado ante sus palabras y deseo para mis adentros que las acompañe con

una fuerte embestida de su cuerpo contra el mío, pero el muy mezquino no lo hace y mantiene

el control. Tiro de su pelo de nuevo intentando despertar algo de violencia por su parte, pero él

se limita a regalarme su hermosa sonrisa..., de modo que tiro un poco más.

—Qué agresiva —murmura sin darme lo que quiero mientras me penetra todavía

lentamente.

Echo la cabeza atrás y grito con frustración, asegurándome de seguir aferrada a su cabello.

—Candy, puedes maltratarme todo lo que quieras, pero vamos a hacer esto a mi manera.

—¡No puedo más! —grito.

—¿Quieres que pare?

—¡No!

—¿Te duele?

—¡No!

—Entonces ¿sólo es que te estoy volviendo loca?

Agacho la cabeza y acepto sus suaves arremetidas, ardiente todavía, y ahora sudando. Lo

miro a los ojos y atisbo ese ligero aire arrogante tan familiar.

—Sí —digo entre dientes.

—¿Está mal que me alegre por ello?

—Sí —respondo haciendo rechinar los dientes.

Su leve sonrisa se transforma en un gesto taimado, y un nuevo brillo se instala en sus ojos.

—No voy a disculparme pero, por suerte para ti, estoy preparado.

Y de este modo, me levanta, me empala más profundamente, retrocede un poco y se hunde

suavemente en mí, manteniéndose en el fondo, lanzando un sonoro gruñido contenido y

temblando contra mí.

Funciona.

Empiezo a sacudirme en sus brazos. Mi cuerpo se torna laxo, mi mente se desconecta y

mis manos liberan finalmente su cabello. No lo pretendo, pero las paredes de mi vagina se

aferran a él con cada una de sus pulsaciones, prolongando las oleadas de placer que recorren

mi cuerpo.

Aunque estoy muy a gusto sostenida contra la nevera, tirada sobre él como un muñeco de

trapo, Terry decide cambiar de postura. Se agacha pegándome a su pecho, me deja en el suelo

y se acomoda encima de mí. Observa cómo intento recobrar la respiración, acerca la boca a mi

pezón y lo chupa con fuerza, lo mordisquea y exprime la piel que lo rodea con la mano.

—¿Te alegras de haber aceptado mi oferta? —pregunta seguro de conocer mi respuesta.

—Sí —suspiro. Levanto la rodilla y consigo reunir las fuerzas suficientes como para

elevar el brazo y acariciarle la nuca.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Me besa todo el cuerpo hasta que llega a mis labios y los

mordisquea lentamente—. Hora de ducharse.

—Déjame aquí —exijo resoplando y dejando caer los brazos a mis costados—. No tengo

fuerzas.

—Pues yo haré todo el trabajo duro. Te dije que iba a venerarte.

—También me prometiste que me darías el mejor sexo salvaje de mi vida —le

recuerdo.

Me suelta el labio y se aparta, cavilando.

—También dije que te penetraría poco a poco.

Para mi sorpresa, ni siquiera me ruborizo.

—Creo que ya puedes tachar eso de tu lista de quehaceres. Ahora ya puedes darme

sexo salvaje.

Pero ¿qué me pasa?

Es evidente que Terry se está preguntando lo mismo, porque enarca las dos cejas

estupefacto, pero no dice nada. Igual lo he dejado sin palabras. Su frente se arruga ligeramente

y empieza a retirarse de encima de mí. Después de quitarse el condón y de sacudirse las

plantas de los pies, me levanta y me agarra de la nuca como de costumbre. Entonces empieza a

guiarme hacia su dormitorio.

—Créeme, no quieres que te folle así.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo que acabamos de compartir es mucho más placentero.

Tiene razón, y aunque sé que es una estupidez por mi parte, no quiero añadir a Terry a mí

lista de encuentros que no han significado nada.

—La cocina está hecha un asco —digo señalando el suelo y la nevera cubiertos de

chocolate, pero él no mira hacia el lugar donde le indico, y me insta a seguir hacia adelante.

—No puedo mirar. —Su mirada se vuelve oscura, y entonces sacude la cabeza—. De lo

contrario, no conseguiré dormir.

Sonrío, aunque sé que a él no le hará gracia. Es un maníaco de la limpieza. Está

constantemente recolocando las cosas, pero después de estar aquí y ver lo inmaculado que está

su armario, creo que roza un poco la obsesión.

Cuando atravesamos el umbral de su cuarto, me toma en brazos y me lleva por la

habitación. Me toma un poco por sorpresa, pero el gesto hace que me sienta tan bien que no

digo ni pío. Es tan fuerte y está tan bien definido, es una obra de arte encarnada, y su tacto es

tan bueno como su aspecto. Cuando me deja en el suelo dentro del cuarto de baño, miro hacia

su dormitorio y pronto llego a una conclusión. Tengo las plantas de los pies llenas de

chocolate. Él no. No quería manchar la moqueta. Empieza a pasearse por el baño, colocándolo

todo con sumo cuidado, las toallas y los geles, y no me dedica ni una mirada al pasar por mi

lado, de vuelta al dormitorio, lo que hace que me sienta pequeña e incómoda. Frunzo el ceño

para mis adentros y rodeo mi cuerpo desnudo con los brazos mientras espero en silencio

admirando el inmenso aseo hasta que por fin vuelve. Abre el grifo de la ducha y comprueba la

temperatura del agua. No tiene ningún reparo en estar desnudo, y no me extraña. No tiene nada

de lo que avergonzarse.

—Las damas primero. —Hace un gesto con el brazo invitándome a entrar en la espaciosa

ducha.

Vacilo un instante; sin embargo, consigo recomponerme y obedezco, desnuda y cubierta de

chocolate. Levanto la vista hacia su rostro impasible al pasar por su lado. Su expresión es

formal y fría, completamente distinta de la de hace cinco minutos.

—Gracias —murmuro mientras me sitúo bajo la lluvia caliente y miro inmediatamente

hacia abajo para ver cómo el agua chocolateada se arremolina alrededor de mis pies.

Permanezco sola durante unos instantes, con la mirada fija en el suelo hasta que sus pies

aparecen en mi campo de visión. Incluso eso lo tiene perfecto. Mis ojos empiezan a ascender

por su cuerpo y a estudiar cada perfecto y definido centímetro, hasta que veo que se vierte un

poco de jabón en la palma de la mano. Esas manos estarán sobre mí en cualquier momento,

pero a juzgar por su expresión, ésta no va a ser la típica escena tórrida en la ducha. Está

demasiado concentrado masajeando la espuma entre las manos.

Sin mediar palabra, se agacha delante de mí y empieza a frotarme el gel de ducha por los

muslos, limpiándome lentamente el chocolate. No puedo hacer nada más que observar la

escena en silencio, pero la ausencia de conversación está haciendo que me sienta violenta.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —pregunto intentando romper el incómodo silencio.

Se detiene un momento, pero pronto prosigue con su tarea.

—No creo que debamos entrar en detalles personales dado nuestro acuerdo, Candy. —No me

mira. Decide permanecer concentrado en mi limpieza.

Ojalá no hubiera dicho nada, porque esas palabras no me han aliviado en absoluto. Al

contrario, ahora me siento todavía peor. Quiero saber más acerca de él, pero tiene razón. No

servirá de nada, y sólo hará que este momento sea más íntimo de lo que debería ser.

Continúa deslizando sus espléndidas manos por toda mi piel, sin decir nada y sin mirarme.

Después de los momentos que hemos vivido hasta ahora esta noche, esto se me hace difícil y

desagradable. Es como si fuésemos extraños. Bueno, es que lo somos, pero el hombre que

tengo postrado de rodillas delante de mí es la única persona del mundo con la que me he

abierto de verdad. Y no me refiero a mi pasado ni a mis problemas, sino a mi cuerpo y a mi

vulnerabilidad. Ha hecho que me cuestione mi manera de ver la vida y a los hombres. Me ha

infundido una falsa sensación de seguridad, y ahora se está comportando como si esto fuera un

trato de negocios, y no es agradable.

Estoy perpleja, aunque no debería estarlo. Conocía el acuerdo, pero su ternura y el hecho

de que no me haya follado salvajemente quizá me hayan dado falsas esperanzas de que esto

fuese algo más, lo cual es absurdo. Es un extraño; un extraño impredecible, taciturno e

intimidante.

Mis vertiginosos pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando su mano llega a mis hombros.

Sus firmes pulgares masajean mi piel de un modo delicioso. Ahora me está mirando, con un

gesto serio y el pelo empapado. El peso del agua hace que su cabello parezcan más largos.

Acerca la cara y me besa suave pero dulcemente antes de continuar con la tarea de limpiarme

todo el chocolate.

¿Qué ha sido eso?

¿Una tierna muestra de afecto? ¿Un gesto cariñoso? ¿Un instinto natural? ¿O sólo ha sido

un beso amistoso? El calor de nuestras bocas unidas indicaba lo contrario, pero la expresión de

su rostro no. Debería marcharme. No sé cómo pude pensar que lo de esta noche saldría bien.

Debería haberlo pensado mejor, y entonces estoy segura de que habría rechazado su oferta. Yo

no debería actuar de esta manera, y paso inmediatamente de la fascinación al resentimiento.

Estoy a punto de declararle mis intenciones de echarme atrás cuando dice:

—Dime cómo es posible que no te hayas acostado con ningún hombre en siete años —

pregunta apartándome unos mechones de pelo mojado de la cara.

Suspiro y agacho la cabeza hasta que él me obliga a levantarla de nuevo.

—Pues... —¿Qué puedo decir?—. Es que...

—Continúa —me insiste con dulzura.

Esquivo su pregunta con facilidad al recordar su frase anterior.

—Dado nuestro «acuerdo», creía que no debíamos entrar en detalles personales.

Arruga la frente igual que yo. Parece avergonzado.

—Es verdad. —Me agarra del cuello con la mano por encima del pelo mojado y me saca

de la ducha—. Perdóname.

Sigo con el ceño fruncido mientras me seca con una toalla. Después me vuelve a tomar de

la nuca y me dirige hasta su inmensa cama de piel. Está hecha, y preciosa, con una colcha de

terciopelo arrugado de color rojo intenso y cojines dorados colocados de manera minuciosa.

Antes no había caído, pero sé que es imposible que estuviese así cuando me he levantado hace

un rato, por lo que ha tenido que hacerla él. No quiero volver a deshacerla, pero Terry me

libera y empieza a quitar los cojines y a colocarlos ordenadamente sobre un arcón que hay a

los pies de la cama. Después retira la colcha y me hace un gesto para que me acueste.

Me acerco con cautela y empiezo a subirme lentamente a la enorme cama. Me siento como

la princesa del guisante. Me acurruco y observo cómo él se desliza a mi lado y ahueca su

almohada antes de apoyar la cabeza y de rodearme la cintura con el brazo, atrayéndome hacia

su cuerpo con delicadeza. Me pego al calor de su pecho de un modo reflejo, sabiendo que esto

no está bien. Sé que no está bien, y más cuando me toma la mano y me besa los nudillos.

Después se lleva mi palma a su pecho, coloca la mano sobre la mía y empieza a guiar mis

caricias.

Estamos en silencio. Casi puedo oír mi mente repleta de interminables pensamientos

esperanzadores. Y creo que también oigo los suyos, pero ahora hay una tensión invisible, y esa

tensión invisible que hay entre nosotros está superando con creces todas las cosas fantásticas

que han sucedido hasta ahora. Su corazón late a un ritmo constante bajo mi oreja, y de vez en

cuando me aprieta la mano como un gesto reconfortante, aunque sé que no voy a dormirme,

aunque mi cuerpo está exhausto y mi cerebro agotado.

De repente, Terry se mueve. Me aparta de su pecho y me coloca a un lado.

—No te muevas —susurra, y me besa en la frente antes de levantarse de la cama y ponerse

los shorts.

Sale del dormitorio y yo me apoyo sobre los codos y observo cómo la puerta se cierra tras

él. Deben de ser ya las primeras horas de la madrugada. ¿Qué está haciendo? La ausencia del

incómodo silencio debería hacer que me sintiera mejor, y no es así. Estoy desnuda, me duele

la entrepierna y me encuentro bien tapadita en la cama de un extraño, pero no puedo hacer otra

cosa más que tumbarme de nuevo y mirar al techo con la única compañía de mis aciagos

pensamientos. hace que me sienta viva y maravillosa un momento, e incómoda e

insuficiente al siguiente.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso así, pero cuando oigo unos cuantos golpes y una educada

maldición ya no puedo aguantar más. Me deslizo hasta el borde de la cama, me llevo la sábana

conmigo y recorro la habitación, salgo al pasillo y me acerco en silencio hacia el origen de la

conmoción. Los ruidos y las maldiciones se vuelven cada vez más claros, hasta que me

encuentro de pie en el umbral de la cocina, observando cómo Terry limpia las puertas de

espejo del frigorífico.

Lo que debería dejarme boquiabierta de incredulidad son los movimientos frenéticos de su

mano pasando el paño por la superficie y, sin embargo, son los músculos de su espalda,

perfectamente definidos, los que me dejan sin aliento y me obligan a agarrarme al marco de la

puerta para no caerme al suelo. No puede ser real. Es una alucinación, un sueño o un

espejismo. Estaría convencida de ello de no estar tan... dolorida.

—¡Qué puto desastre! —masculla entre dientes. Hunde la mano en un cubo lleno de agua

jabonosa y escurre el paño—. ¿En qué cojones estaba pensando? ¡Mierda! —Estampa el trapo

contra el espejo y continúa maldiciendo y frotando como un poseso.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunto tímidamente, sonriendo para mí. A Terry le gusta tenerlo

todo como él: perfecto.

Se vuelve, sorprendido pero con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué haces, que no estás en la cama? —Arroja el paño con rabia al interior del cubo—.

Deberías estar descansando.

Me enrosco más la sábana alrededor del cuerpo, como si la estuviera utilizando a modo de

escudo de protección. Está enojado, pero ¿está enojado conmigo o con el espejo sucio de la

nevera? Empiezo a retroceder, algo cautelosa.

—¡Mierda! —Agacha la cabeza avergonzado, la sacude levemente y se pasa la mano por el

pelo con frustración—. Perdóname, por favor. —Levanta la vista y veo que su arrepentimiento

es sincero—. No debería hablarte así. No ha estado bien.

—No, no ha estado bien —replico—. No he venido aquí para que me ladres.

—Es que... —Mira hacia el frigorífico y cierra los ojos con fuerza, como si le doliera ver

las manchas. Después suspira y se acerca a mí, alargando las manos, como pidiéndome

permiso para tocarme.

No sé si hago bien, pero asiento y veo que se relaja al instante. Sin perder un segundo, me

agarra, me estrecha contra sí y hunde su nariz en mi pelo húmedo. La sensación me resulta

demasiado reconfortante como para pasarla por alto. Cuando antes ha dicho que no

conseguiría dormir, lo decía en serio. No se ha vuelto para ver el desastre cuando se lo he

señalado, pero está claro que ha estado rondándole por la cabeza, atormentándolo.

—Lo siento —repite, y me besa el pelo.

—No te gusta el desorden. —No lo pregunto porque es evidente, y no voy a darle la

oportunidad de insultarme negándolo.

—Me gusta tener la casa impecable —me corrige, y me da la vuelta y me empuja de nuevo

hacia el dormitorio.

Cada paso que damos me recuerda el palaciego espacio en el que me encuentro.

—¿No tienes una asistenta? —pregunto, pensando que un hombre de negocios como él,

que vive donde vive, viste como viste, y conduce el coche que conduce debería al menos tener

un ama de llaves.

—No. —Me quita la sábana, me levanta y me mete en la cama—. Me gusta hacerlo yo.

—¿Te gusta limpiar? —espeto estupefacta. No puede ser verdad.

Sus labios se curvan en las comisuras, y el gesto hace que me sienta mucho mejor después

de los hechos, las palabras y los sentimientos que han tenido lugar desde nuestros últimos

momentos íntimos.

—Yo no diría que me gusta. —Se mete en la cama conmigo, tira de mí para pegarme a él y

entrelazamos nuestras piernas desnudas—. Supongo que puedes considerarme un dios

doméstico.

Ahora yo también sonrío, y mi mano decide ponerse las botas al tener acceso directo a su

pecho descubierto.

—Jamás lo habría imaginado —digo cavilando.

—Deberías dejar de pensar tanto. La gente piensa demasiado las cosas, y las hace más

importantes de lo que son en realidad —repone tranquilamente, casi con desdén, pero sé que

tras sus palabras hay algo más. Estoy segura.

—¿Como qué?

—Nada en concreto. —Me da un beso en la cabeza—. Hablaba en general.

No hablaba en general para nada, pero decido callarme. Gracias a su cambio de humor ya

no me siento incómoda, y dejo que la seguridad de su cuerpo me suma en una dulce

duermevela. No tardo en cerrar los ojos lentamente y el último sonido que oigo es el de Terry

tarareándome algo tierno e hipnotizante al oído.

Presa del pánico, abro los ojos y me incorporo en la cama. La habitación está

completamente a oscuras. Me aparto el pelo salvaje de la cara. Me paro un momento a

recordar y todo me vuelve a la cabeza..., ¿o acaso lo he soñado?

Palpo el colchón y no noto nada más que la suave ropa de cama y una almohada sin una

cabeza encima.

—¿Terry? —susurro tímidamente, y entonces me llevo la mano al cuerpo y veo que no

llevo nada puesto. Siempre duermo en bragas. No estoy soñando, y no sé si sentirme aliviada o

asustada. Me obligo a salir de la cama y recorro la habitación a tientas pegada a la pared—.

¡Mierda! —maldigo cuando me golpeo la pantorrilla con un objeto duro. Me froto el golpe y

continúo avanzando. Entonces me doy con algo en la cabeza. Un ruido interrumpe el silencio y

forcejeo con algo que me ataca—. ¡Joder! —No consigo agarrar lo que sea que me ha

golpeado y lo dejo caer, haciendo una mueca cuando se estrella contra el suelo antes de

frotarme la frente—. ¡Maldita sea!

Confío en que Terry aparezca de donde sea que se está escondiendo para ver qué ha

pasado, pero después de quedarme de pie en silencio una eternidad esperando a que entre y le

dé al interruptor que me bendiga con un poco de luz, sigo ciega. Continúo mi avance a tientas

pegada a la pared en la oscuridad hasta que palpo algo que parece un interruptor. Lo conecto y

la repentina invasión de luz artificial me ciega por un momento. Definitivamente, estoy sola, y

desnuda. Veo la cómoda contra la que me he golpeado la pantorrilla y la lámpara de pie contra

la que me he golpeado la cabeza, que ahora descansa sobre la cómoda, hecha mil pedazos.

Corro hacia la cama, arranco las sábanas y me envuelvo con ellas mientras me dirijo hacia la

puerta. Probablemente esté limpiando la nevera otra vez, pero cuando llego a la cocina, no

encuentro a Terry limpiando. De hecho, no lo encuentro en ninguna parte. Ha desaparecido.

Recorro su apartamento dos veces, abriendo y cerrando las puertas, al menos todas las que se

abren. Hay una que no. Intento girar el pomo, pero no se mueve, de modo que doy unos

golpecitos en la puerta y espero. Nada. Vuelvo a su dormitorio con el ceño fruncido. ¿Adónde

ha ido?

Me siento en su lado de la cama y me pregunto qué debo hacer, por primera vez, soy

plenamente consciente de lo estúpida que he sido. Estoy en un apartamento extraño, desnuda

en mitad de la noche, después de haber mantenido unas imprudentes relaciones sexuales sin

ataduras con un extraño.

La sensata y cuidadosa Candy ha hecho una estupidez digna de un premio. Me siento

decepcionada conmigo misma.

Busco mi ropa, pero no la veo por ninguna parte.

—¡Joder! —maldigo.

¿Dónde la ha metido? De repente, me dejo guiar por la lógica y me hallo frente a la

cómoda. Aparto la lámpara, abro el cajón y encuentro un montón de ropa de hombre

perfectamente doblada. No me rindo. Abro el siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, hasta que

me pongo de rodillas, abro el último cajón y encuentro mi ropa, perfectamente doblada

también, con mis Converse perfectamente colocadas al lado, con los cordones dentro de las

zapatillas. Me echo a reír. Saco mis pertenencias del cajón y me visto a toda prisa.

Cuando estoy a punto de salir, veo una nota de papel sobre la cama. No me puedo creer que

me haya dejado una nota en la almohada, y debería marcharme sin leerla, pero soy demasiado

curiosa. Terry despierta mi curiosidad, y eso no es bueno, porque todo el mundo sabe que la

curiosidad mató al gato. Me odio por ello, pero corro hacia la nota y la cojo, cabreada incluso

antes de leerla.

_Candy:_

_He tenido que salir un momento. No tardaré, así que no te marches, por favor._

_Si me necesitas, llámame. He guardado mi número en tu teléfono._

_Un beso,_

Terry

Idiota de mí, suspiro al ver que se ha despedido con un beso. Entonces me pongo

tremendamente furiosa. ¿Que ha tenido que salir un momento? ¿Quién tiene la necesidad de

salir un momento en plena noche? Busco mi teléfono para ver qué hora es exactamente.

Localizo mi bolsa y mi móvil sobre la mesita de cristal del salón y, tras encenderlo y hacer

caso omiso de las decenas de llamadas perdidas de Sam y sus tres mensajes de texto

advirtiéndome de que estaba en un lío, la pantalla me dice que son las tres de la mañana. ¿Las

tres?

Hago girar repetidas veces el dispositivo en la mano mientras me dedico a pensar en qué

habrá podido hacerlo salir a estas horas. ¿Una emergencia, tal vez? Es posible que le haya

pasado algo a algún familiar. Quizá esté en algún hospital o recogiendo a alguna hermana

borracha de alguna discoteca. ¿Tiene hermanas? Me vienen a la cabeza toda clase de motivos,

pero cuando el teléfono empieza a sonar en mi mano, bajo la vista, veo su nombre en la

pantalla y entonces dejo de pensar porque estoy a punto de descubrir qué ha pasado.

Contesto.

—¿Sí?

—Te has despertado.

—Pues sí, y tú no estás aquí. —Me siento en el sofá—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, tranquila. —Habla en voz baja. Igual sí que está en un hospital—. No tardaré en

volver. Relájate en la cama, ¿vale?

¿Que me relaje en la cama?

—Me voy a ir.

—¿Qué? —Ya no susurra.

—Tú no estás, así que no tiene sentido que me quede. —Esto no es veneración, es

abandono.

—¡Pues claro que lo tiene! —difiere, y oigo de fondo que una puerta se cierra de golpe—.

No te muevas de ahí —dice con desasosiego.

—Terry, ¿estás bien? —pregunto—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, nada.

—Entonces ¿por qué has tenido que marcharte en plena noche?

—Por trabajo, Candy. Vuelve a la cama.

La palabra _trabajo _despierta un resentimiento injustificado en mí.

—¿Estás con alguna mujer?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Su pregunta transforma ese resentimiento en sospecha.

—Porque has dicho que es _por trabajo_. —He estado tan atontada con tanta veneración que

me había olvidado de aquel pedazo de mujer de pelo rubio.

—No, por favor. Vuelve a la cama.

Me dejo caer contra el respaldo del sofá.

—No tengo sueño. Esto no estaba en el trato, Terry. No quiero estar sola en un

apartamento extraño.

Oigo mis palabras absurdas y me entran ganas de abofetearme. Claro, como si estuviera

mejor en un apartamento extraño con un extraño que me hace perder toda la sensatez.

—El trato era de una noche, Candice. Veinticuatro horas, y bastante enojado estoy ya por

tener que perder unas pocas. Como no estés en esa cama cuando vuelva a casa, te juro que...

Me incorporo.

—¿Que qué? —pregunto oyendo su respiración agitada, presa del pánico, al otro lado de la

línea. —Que...

—¿Sí?

—Que...

—¿Que qué? —insisto con impaciencia, y me pongo de pie y recojo mi bolsa. ¿Me está

amenazando?

—¡Que iré a buscarte y volveré a meterte en ella! —exclama.

Me echo a reír.

—¿Te estás oyendo?

—Sí —dice más calmado—. No es cortés incumplir un trato.

—No hemos firmado nada.

—No, lo hemos sellado follando.

Dejo escapar un grito ahogado, frunzo el ceño y me quedo sin respiración al mismo

tiempo.

—Creía que eras un caballero.

—¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso?

Guardo silencio y medito mi respuesta. En nuestro primer encuentro nada sugería que

fuese un caballero. Ni tampoco en los siguientes. Pero sus atenciones y sus modales desde que

he llegado aquí sí lo han hecho. No ha habido sexo salvaje.

Entonces me doy cuenta de lo tremendamente estúpida que he sido y me horrorizo. Me ha

seducido, y lo ha hecho de maravilla.

—No tengo ni idea, pero es evidente que me he equivocado. Gracias por los innumerables

orgasmos.

Oigo cómo grita mi nombre mientras me aparto el teléfono de la oreja y cuelgo. Me

sorprendo de mi propio descaro, pero Terrence Grandchester despierta a la rebelde que hay en mí. Y eso

es peligroso, pero fundamental a la hora de tratar con un hombre tan desconcertante. Me

cuelgo la mochila del hombro, me dirijo hacia la puerta y rechazo la llamada entrante antes de

apagar el teléfono.

…

**Nota:** Hola ñiñas ¿Cómo les pinto este martes?, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo del día, espero lo disfruten.

Nos leemos mas tarde.

Bss. Paula Grandchester


	10. Cap 9

**Capítulo 9**

No he dormido nada a pesar de encontrarme cómodamente en mi cama. Después de colarme

como una ladrona profesional en mi casa, subí la escalera de puntillas, sorteando todos los

tablones que crujen, y recorrí el descansillo a hurtadillas hasta hallarme segura en mi propia

habitación. Luego me quedé aquí tumbada, en la oscuridad de lo que quedaba de noche, con la

mirada perdida en el techo.

Ahora que los pájaros cantan, oigo a mi abuela trajinando por la cocina, y no me apetece

nada enfrentarme al día de hoy. Tengo la mente plagada de imágenes, de pensamientos y de

conclusiones, y no quiero malgastar espacio en mi cerebro con ellas. Sin embargo, por más

que me esfuerzo no consigo quitármelo de la cabeza.

Me inclino sobre la mesilla de noche, desconecto el teléfono del cargador y me aventuro a

encenderlo. Tengo otras cinco llamadas perdidas de Sam, una de Terry y un mensaje en el

buzón de voz. No quiero oír lo que ninguno de los dos tenga que decir, pero me torturo

igualmente escuchando el puto mensaje. Es de mi preocupado amigo, no de Terry.

Candice White, tú y yo vamos a tener unas palabritas cuando consiga dar contigo. ¿En qué estás pensando, nena?

¡Por Dios! Creía que tú eras la más sensata de los dos. ¡Haz el favor de llamarme, o iré a ver a tu abuela y le contaré

todos tus pecados! ¡Podría ser un violador, o un asesino con un hacha! ¿Cómo eres tan estúpida? ¡Estoy muy

enojado!

Suena totalmente exasperado. ¡Será dramático! Y sé que no va a decirle nada a mi abuela

porque, como yo, sabe que, en lugar de poner el grito en el cielo, ella se alegrará. Su mensaje

no son más que amenazas vacías. En parte tiene razón, pero es un exagerado y no lo ve con

perspectiva.

En parte.

Un poco.

En absoluto.

Ok, tiene toda la razón, y no sabe de la misa la media. Soy una idiota. Lo llamo antes de

que le dé un ataque, y me responde inmediatamente. Por su voz diría que ya estaba al borde

del infarto.

—¿Candy?

—Estoy viva. —Me dejo caer sobre la almohada—. Respira hondo, Samuel.

—¡No te burles de mí! Llevo toda la noche intentando averiguar dónde vive.

—Estás exagerando.

—¡Pues yo creo que no!

—Entonces ¿no lo has encontrado? —pregunto, tapándome un poco más con el edredón y

acurrucándome en la cama.

—Bueno, no me diste muchos datos, ¿no? He buscado «Terry» en Google, pero lo único

interesante que he encontrado es el significado de su nombre. Me río para mis adentros.

—No sé que significa.

—Bueno, pues da igual, porque no vas a volver a verlo. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has acostado

con él? ¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loca?!

Dejo de reírme.

—No es asunto tuyo. No es asunto tuyo. Estoy en casa. Y, sí, me he vuelto loca.

—¡¿Que no es asunto mío?! —chilla—. Candy, llevo años rompiéndome la cabeza para

intentar sacarte de esa burbuja en la que te has metido. Te he presentado a miles de hombres

decentes, todos loquitos por ti, pero tú rechazabas de plano hasta considerar tomarte algo con

ellos, o salir a cenar. Salir a cenar y a tomar algo con un hombre no te convierte en tu madre.

—¡Cállate! —silbo. La mención de mi madre hace que me hierva la sangre, y mi tono lo

refleja.

—Lo siento, pero ¿qué tiene ese idiota que te ha transformado en una loca

irresponsable e imprudente?

—El único idiota que conozco eres tú —lo acuso tranquilamente, porque no sé qué otra

cosa decir. He sido bastante imprudente, como mi mad...—. Y no es ningún criminal, ni

ningún asesino. Es todo un caballero. —«A veces», añado para mis adentros.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Cuéntamelo.

—Me ha venerado —confieso. No va a parar de intentar sonsacarme, así que será mejor

que se lo cuente. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—¿«Venerado»? —susurra Samual, y me lo imagino dejando lo que sea que esté haciendo

al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí, ha dejado el listón demasiado alto para quien sea que llegue después. —Y es verdad.

No se podrá comparar. Ningún hombre igualará su destreza, sus atenciones y su pasión. Estoy

apañada.

—¡Joder! —sigue susurrando—. ¿Tan bueno es?

—Ni te lo imaginas, Samual. Me siento estafada. Me prometió veinticuatro horas, y sólo

han sido ocho. Y necesito desesperadamente cobrarm...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Rebobina! ¡Rebobina, joder! —grita, haciéndome dar un brinco en la cama—.

¡Rebobina! ¿Qué es eso de las veinticuatro horas? ¿Veinticuatro horas para qué?

—Para venerarme —me vuelvo hacia el otro lado y me paso el teléfono a la otra oreja—.

Me ofreció ese tiempo porque era lo único que podía ofrecerme.

No me puedo creer que esté contándole todo esto a Sam. Esta historia se lleva la

palma, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es de mí de quien estamos hablando.

—Ni siquiera sé qué decir. —Si cierro los ojos imagino perfectamente la cara de

estupefacción que debe de estar poniendo—. Tengo que verte. Voy para allá.

—¡No, no! —Me incorporo agitada—. Mi abuela no sabe que estoy aquí. He entrado a

hurtadillas.

Samuel se echa a reír.

—Nena, siento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero tu abuela sabe perfectamente dónde estás.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque ha sido ella la que me ha llamado para decirme que estabas en casa. —Detecto

cierto tono de satisfacción en su voz.

Alzo la vista al cielo para que me dé fuerzas. Debería habérmelo imaginado.

—Entonces ¿por qué me has preguntado dónde estaba?

—Porque quería saber si mi alma gemela había adquirido la nueva costumbre de mentir,

además de haberse vuelto totalmente idiota. Me alegro de confirmar que sólo ha sucedido lo

último. Voy para allá.

Cuelga el teléfono, y en cuanto dejo el mío sobre la cama, oigo el familiar crujido del

suelo, de modo que me escondo bajo las sábanas y contengo la respiración.

La puerta se abre, pero yo permanezco inmóvil como una estatua, escondida, con los ojos

cerrados y sin respirar, aunque sé que no servirá de nada. Seguro que está deseando obtener

una primicia, la muy chismosa.

Hay un silencio total, pero sé que está ahí, y entonces siento unas ligeras cosquillas en la

planta del pie y doy una patada en el aire riéndome de manera incontrolada.

—¡Abuela! —exclamo.

Me quito el edredón de encima y me encuentro su rechoncha figura a los pies de mi cama,

cruzada de brazos y con una sucia sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

—No me mires así —le advierto.

—Tu jefe..., ¡y un cuerno!

—Era mi jefe.

Se mofa y se sienta en el borde de la cama, cosa que me pone en alerta máxima.

—¿Por qué me cuentas mentirijillas?

—No te miento. —Mi respuesta es débil, y el hecho de que haya apartado la mirada de la

suya delata mi culpabilidad.

—Candy, ¿por quién tomas a tu abuela? —Me da una palmada en el muslo por encima del

edredón—. Puede que sea vieja, pero mis ojos y mis oídos funcionan perfectamente.

Le lanzo una mirada de reticencia y veo que está conteniendo una sonrisa burlona. Le

alegraré el día si le confirmo lo que ya sabe.

—Sí, y tu costumbre chismosa también.

—¡No soy chismosa! —se defiende—. Sólo soy... una abuela preocupada.

Resoplo y tiro del edredón de debajo de su culo. Me envuelvo con él y me escapo al cuarto

de baño.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Me parece que sí, si mi dulce nietecita la ermitaña de repente sale hasta el amanecer.

Me encojo de vergüenza, acelero el paso y ella me sigue por el descansillo. La excusa del

trabajo ya no va a funcionar, de modo que me muerdo la lengua y me apresuro a cerrar la puerta

del baño al entrar, atisbando brevemente antes de hacerlo sus grises cejas enarcadas y sus

finos labios formando una pícara sonrisa.

—¿Es tu novio? —pregunta a través de la puerta.

Abro el grifo de la ducha y suelto el edredón.

—No.

—¿Era tu novio?

—¡No!

—¿Estaban festejando?

—¿Qué?

—Saliendo. Que si estaban saliendo, querida.

—¡No!

—Entonces ¿es sólo sexo?

—¡Abuela! —exclamo mirando hacia la puerta sin poder creer lo que acabo de oír.

—Sólo pregunto.

—¡Pues no lo hagas!

Me meto en la ducha y doy gracias por el agua caliente, pero no por las imágenes de mi

ducha anterior. Él invade cada rincón de mi cerebro, excepto la pequeña parte que en estos

momentos está reservada para responder a las irracionales preguntas de mi abuela. Me echo un

poco de champú en las manos y me dispongo a frotarme el pelo con la esperanza de eliminar

así los recuerdos.

—¿Estás enamorada de él?

Me quedo congelada bajo el agua, con las manos quietas entre la espuma de mi cabeza.

—No digas tonterías. —Intento sonar desconcertada, pero lo único que consigo es exhalar

un suspiro pensativo y silencioso.

No sé cuáles son mis sentimientos exactamente, porque ahora mismo están todos

desordenados. Y no debería ser así, especialmente al saber que hay otra mujer. Pero no estoy

enamorada de él. Me intriga, eso es todo. Me resulta fascinante.

Espero un nuevo disparo por parte de mi abuela y me quedo quieta mientras me planteo

qué ocurrencia me va a soltar ahora. Pasa un rato, pero al final oigo el crujido distante del

suelo de madera. Se ha ido, sin replicar a mi poco convincente respuesta a su última pregunta,

lo cual es tremendamente extraño.

Samiel está supliendo el moderado interrogatorio de mi abuela. Lleva unas horas

siguiéndome la corriente. Nos hemos subido al piso superior descubierto del autobús turístico

y ha estado oyéndome hablar de por qué me gusta tanto Londres, pero cuando me lleva a la

terraza de una cafetería de Oxford Street, sé que mi tiempo de evitarlo ha acabado.

—¿Café o agua? —pregunta cuando el camarero empieza a acercarse y me lanza su mirada

de salido.

—Agua.

Paso del camarero y empiezo a juguetear con la servilleta, doblándola perfectamente

demasiadas veces, hasta que ya no se puede doblar más.

Mi amigo mira al camarero de la misma manera que el camarero me mira a mí, con los

ojos saltones y una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

—Un agua y un expreso, por favor, si es tan amable.

Sonrío a Samuel para convertir la escena en un continuo triángulo de sonrisas mientras el

camarero anota nuestro pedido y se retira sin reparar en la señora de la mesa de al lado, que

está haciéndole señales para llamar su atención. Está nublado y hay mucha humedad, de modo

que los jeans ceñidos se me están pegando a las piernas.

—¿Y bien? —comienzaSam quitándome la servilleta de la mano. Me pongo a

juguetear con el anillo—. Te prometió veinticuatro horas y sólo fueron ocho. —Va directo al

grano, sin rodeos.

Hago un puchero y me detesto por ello.

—Eso dije, ¿verdad? —suspiro.

Unas horas distraída por la grandiosidad de mi querido Londres han conseguido que me lo

quitase temporalmente de la cabeza. Pero ése es el problema; sólo temporalmente.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Tuvo que marcharse.

—¿Adónde?

—No lo sé. —Hablo sin mirarlo a la cara, como si la falta de contacto visual facilitara

contarle la verdad. Y debe de estar funcionando, porque prosigo, ansiosa por conocer su

opinión—. Me desperté a las tres de la mañana y se había ido. Me dejó una nota en la

almohada para decirme que volvería; después me llamó, pero no me dijo dónde estaba, sólo

que había tenido que irse por trabajo. Me enfadé un poco, y él también.

—¿Por qué se enfadó él?

—Porque le dije que me iba a marchar y que es de mala educación incumplir un trato. —

Miro un momento a Sam y veo que tiene los ojos marrones como platos—. No firmamos

nada —termino, sin añadir que, según Terry, lo sellamos follando.

—Me parece un idiota —declara con desprecio—. ¡Un idiota arrogante!

—No lo es —digo inmediatamente—. Bueno, puede que lo parezca al principio, pero no

cuando me tenía entre sus brazos. De verdad que me veneraba. Dijo que solo iba a darme

sexo salvaje, pero luego...

—¡¿Qué?! —chilla Samuel inclinándose hacia adelante—. ¿En serio te dijo eso?

Me hundo en la silla, pensando que tal vez debería haberme reservado esa parte. No quiero

que mi amigo odie a Terry, aunque yo sí que lo haga un poco.

—Sí, pero luego no lo hizo. Fue muy respetuoso y... —Hago una pausa para no decir

semejante estupidez en estas circunstancias.

—¿Qué?

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Se comportó como un caballero.

Llegan nuestras bebidas e inmediatamente me vierto el agua en el vaso y le doy un buen

trago mientras el camarero me come con los ojos y Sam se lo come a él.

—Gracias. —Mi amigo sonríe al camarero para dejarle bien claro su interés, a pesar de la

evidente preferencia sexual de éste.

—De nada. Que lo disfruten —dice el camarero sin apartar la vista de mí hasta que por fin

se decide a atender a la mujer que vuelve a intentar captar su atención.

La expresión sonriente de Sam pronto se torna en un ceño fruncido cuando me mira a

mí.

—Candy, me dijiste que lo habías visto con una mujer, y sabes tan bien como yo que

probablemente no sea ninguna socia. A mí me parece de todo menos un caballero.

—Ya lo sé —farfullo hoscamente al recordarlo, y siento una puñalada en el alma. Esa

mujer es guapa, elegante, y probablemente tan rica y sofisticada como Terry. Ése es su

mundo: mujeres de lujo, hoteles de lujo, ropa de lujo, comida y bebida de lujo. El mío es

servir esa comida y bebida de lujo a esa gente de lujo. Tengo que olvidarme de él. Tengo que

recordarme lo furiosa que estoy con él. Tengo que recordarme que sólo ha sido sexo—. No voy

a volver a verlo. —Suspiro. Para mí no ha sido sólo sexo.

—Me alegro. —Samuel sonríe y le da un sorbo al expreso—. Te mereces todo el paquete,

no sólo los restos de un hombre que te usa cuando le apetece. —Se acerca y me aprieta la

mano para reconfortarme—. Creo que en el fondo sabes que no es bueno para ti.

Sonrío, porque sé que mi mejor amigo tiene toda la razón.

—Lo sé.

Sam asiente, me guiña un ojo y se apoya de nuevo en el respaldo de su silla. En ese

momento, mi teléfono empieza a sonar dentro de mi bolsa. Tomo la mochila de la silla de al

lado y empiezo a buscarlo.

—Será mi abuela —protesto—. Me está volviendo loca.

Sam se echa a reír y provoca que yo también sonría, pero dejo de hacerlo al instante

cuando veo que no es mi abuela la que llama. Abro los ojos como platos y miro a Samuel.

Él también deja de reírse.

—¿Es él?

Asiento y miro de nuevo la pantalla, con el dedo planeando sobre el botón que me

conectará con Terry.

—No le he devuelto la llamada.

—Sé inteligente, nena.

«Sé inteligente. Sé inteligente. Sé inteligente.» Respiro hondo y contesto.

—Hola.

—¿Candice?

—Terrence —respondo con un tono frío y calmado a pesar de que el ritmo cardíaco se me

acelera.

Su manera pausada y contundente de pronunciar mi nombre hace que visualice

perfectamente el lento movimiento de sus labios.

—Tenemos que continuar donde lo habíamos dejado. Tengo un compromiso esta noche,

pero me aseguraré de estar libre mañana —dice con tono formal y firme haciendo que mi

corazón se acelere un poco más, pero no de deseo, sino de irritación. ¿Qué soy?, ¿una

transacción comercial?

—No, gracias.

—No era una pregunta, Candy. Te estoy informando de que vas a pasar conmigo el día de

mañana.

—Es muy amable por tu parte, pero me temo que tengo planes. —Sueno vacilante, cuando

lo que pretendía era sonar segura.

Soy consciente de que Sam me está observando y escuchando atentamente, y me

alegro, porque seguro que, de no estar aquí controlando la conversación, acabaría accediendo.

El sonido de su voz suave, a pesar de que no denota ni una pizca de simpatía, me recuerda las

cosas que sentí antes de la furia de ser abandonada.

—Cancélalos.

—No puedo.

—Por mí, puedes.

—No, no puedo. —Cuelgo antes de caer y apago el móvil—. Hecho —declaro mientras lo

tiro dentro de la bolsa.

—Buena chica. Sabes que es lo mejor. —Mi amigo me sonríe desde el otro lado de la mesa

—. Termínate el agua y te acompaño a casa.

Nos despedimos en la esquina. Samuel va a casa a prepararse para salir esta noche, yo me

encerraré en mi dormitorio para escapar de mi entrometida abuela. Introduzco la llave con

cuidado en la cerradura. La puerta se abre y me encuentro con dos pares de ojos ancianos que

me miran con interés: los de mi abuela, analizándome, y los de George, asomando por encima

del hombro de ella con una sonrisa en la cara. Me imagino lo que habrá pasado en esta casa

desde que me fui esta mañana y George llegó. Este hombre haría cualquier cosa por mi abuela,

incluso escucharla cotorrear sin parar sobre su aburrida e introvertida nieta. Sólo que esta vez

no soy aburrida. Y la alegría de George al enterarse de esta noticia se refleja en todo su rostro

redondo.

—Tienes el teléfono apagado —me acusa mi abuela—. ¿Por qué?

Dejo caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo y suspiro exageradamente. Paso por delante

de ellos y me dirijo hacia la cocina.

—Me he quedado sin batería.

Se mofa de mi mentira y me sigue.

—Ha venido tu jefe.

Doy media vuelta horrorizada y la veo muy seria. George sigue sonriendo por detrás de su

hombro.

—¿Mi jefe? —tanteo. El corazón se me sale del pecho.

—Sí, tu jefe de verdad. —Espera mi reacción y no la decepciono. Procuro no hacerlo, pero

me pongo como un tomate, y mi cuerpo se relaja por completo de alivio—. Un _cockney _muy

agradable.

—¿Qué quería? —digo recobrando la compostura.

—Dice que ha intentado llamarte. —Llena el hervidor de agua y le hace un gesto a George

para que se siente. El anciano obedece sin demora y continúa sonriéndome—. Algo de una

gala benéfica esta noche.

—¿Quiere que trabaje? —pregunto esperanzada. Saco mi móvil y lo conecto.

—Sí. —Mi abuela continúa preparando el té, de espaldas a mí—. Le dije que quizá era

demasiado después del turno tan largo que hiciste anoche.

La miro con el ceño fruncido, y sé que la sonrisa de George debe de haberse ampliado.

—Abuela, ya Ok. —le advierto, apuñalando los botones de mi teléfono.

Ella no se vuelve ni tampoco me responde. Ya ha dicho lo que tenía que decir, y yo

también.

Me llevo el aparato a la oreja y subo la escalera para refugiarme en el santuario de mi

habitación. Stear necesita que trabaje esta noche, y yo acepto de buen grado sin saber ni la hora

ni el lugar. Haré lo que sea con tal de distraerme.

Cruzo la puerta de entrada del personal del hotel y enseguida me encuentro con Annie. Se

me echa encima como un lobo, tal y como esperaba.

—¡Cuéntamelo todo!

Paso por su lado y me dirijo a la cocina.

—No hay nada que contar —digo quitándole importancia, reacia a confirmar que tenía

razón. Stear me ofrece un delantal. Lo acepto y empiezo a colocármelo—. Gracias.

Le pasa otro a Annie, que lo coge sin darle siquiera las gracias a nuestro jefe.

—¿Y bien? ¿Lo has mandado a freír espárragos?

—Sí. —Asiento con convicción, probablemente porque en parte es verdad. Lo he

rechazado. Empiezo a cargar con copas mi bandeja—. Así que deja ya de preocuparte, porque

no tienes motivos.

—Vaya —dice complacida, y empieza a ayudarme—. Bueno, me alegro. Es un capullo

arrogante.

Ni lo niego ni lo confirmo. Decido cambiar de tema completamente. Se supone que quiero

ocupar la mente con otras cosas.

—¿Saliste anoche?

—Sí, y todavía me encuentro fatal —admite mientras vierte el champán—. El cuerpo lleva

pidiéndome comida basura todo el día, y creo que me he bebido unos dos litros de Coca-Cola

normal.

—Y ¿eso es malo?

—Horrible. No voy a volver a beber en mi vida... hasta la semana que viene.

Me echo a reír.

—¿Qué es lo que peor...?

—¡Calla! El olor del champán me está revolviendo el estómago. —Hace como que le da

una arcada y se tapa la nariz mientras sigue llenando copas. Ahora que me paro a observarla,

me percato de que su moño oscuro, habitualmente brillante y alegre, parece un poco apagado,

al igual que sus mejillas, normalmente sonrosadas—. Sí, lo sé, estoy hecha un asco.

Vuelvo a centrarme en la bandeja.

—La verdad es que sí —admito.

—Y me siento todavía peor.

Stear aparece, tan alegre como siempre.

—Chicas, esta noche tenemos miembros del Parlamento y unos cuantos diplomáticos. Sé

que no hace falta que os lo diga, pero recordad vuestros modales —dice mirando a Annie, y

entonces arruga la frente—. Tienes un aspecto espantoso.

—Sí, ya lo sé. No te preocupes, no les echaré el aliento —responde, y exhala en la palma

de la mano y se la huele.

Hago una mueca al ver su gesto de asco y observo cómo rebusca en el bolsillo y se mete un

caramelo de menta en la boca.

—No hables a menos que sea estrictamente necesario —diceStear sacudiendo la cabeza a

modo de desaprobación.

Nos deja a Annie y a mí terminando con el champán y pasando los canapés de la fiambrera

a las bandejas.

—¿Lista? —pregunta mi compañera llevándose la bandeja al hombro.

—Tú primero.

—Genial. Vamos a darles de comer y de beber a esos elitistas —refunfuña sonriendo con

dulzura a Stear cuando éste le lanza una mirada de advertencia—. O ¿prefieres que los llame

_esnobs_?

Nuestro jefe la señala reprimiendo una sonrisa cariñosa.

—No, preferiría contar con suficiente personal para no tener que recurrir a ti. Mueve el

culo.—

¡Sí, señor! —lo saluda ella muy formal. Da media vuelta y empieza a marchar.

Yo la sigo, riendo. Aunque no llego muy lejos. Y mi sonrisa desaparece al instante.

Me observa con rostro inexpresivo, y yo me quedo clavada en el sitio, temblando, con el

pulso acelerado. Él, sin embargo, parece muy tranquilo. Lo único que me da alguna pista sobre

lo que está pensando es su manera de analizarme detenidamente.

—No —susurro para mis adentros, intentando controlar la bandeja mientras retrocedo

hacia la cocina.

Está con aquella mujer, que esta vez lleva un vestido de seda de color crema y luce un

montón de diamantes. Tiene la mano pegada a su culo, y lo mira con una sonrisa radiante.

¿Trabajo? Me pongo enferma, enferma de celos, de dolor, de deleite al ver lo guapísimo que

está con ese traje de tres piezas de color gris topo. Su perfección desafía la realidad a todos los

niveles.

—¿Candy? —La voz de preocupación de Del se cuela en mis oídos y siento cómo me apoya

las manos en los hombros por detrás—. ¿Estás bien, querida?

—¿Perdón? —Aparto la mirada de la dolorosa visión al otro lado de la sala y me vuelvo

hacia mi jefe. La expresión de su rostro refleja la preocupación de su tono.

—Dios mío, Candy, estás más blanca que la pared. —Me quita la bandeja y me toca la frente

—. Y estás fría.

Tengo que marcharme. No puedo trabajar toda la noche cerca de Terry, y menos con ella

pegada a él. No después de lo de anoche. Doy media vuelta, empiezo a mirar a todas partes y

mi corazón no parece tener intenciones de relajarse.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya —susurro lastimosamente.

—Sí, márchate. Stear me acompaña por la cocina y me entrega mi mochila—. Métete en

la cama y suda la fiebre.

Asiento débilmente justo cuando Annie aparece echando humo por la cocina con una

bandeja llena de copas vacías, con una mirada frenética y preocupada que se acentúa cuando

localiza mi patética y sudorosa figura. Abre la boca para hablar, pero yo niego con la cabeza.

No quiero que me descubra. ¿Qué pensaría Stear si supiera que estoy así a causa de un hombre?

—Tendrás que esmerarte un poco más, Annie. Le he dicho a Candy que se vaya a casa. No

se encuentra bien. —Stear se vuelve y me empuja hacia la salida.

Miro por encima del hombro y le sonrío a Annie para disculparme, agradecida cuando

hace un gesto con la mano indicándome que no pasa nada.

—¡Que te mejores! —exclama.

Salgo al callejón trasero del hotel, donde se reciben los suministros y el personal sale a

fumar. Está anocheciendo, y el aire está cargado, como mi corazón. Busco un escalón apartado

del ajetreo de las plataformas de carga y descarga, me siento y apoyo la cabeza en las rodillas,

intentando tranquilizarme antes de volver a casa. Olvidar mis encuentros con Terrence Grandchester y las

sensaciones que viví cuando estuve con él sería mucho más sencillo si no volviera a verlo

jamás, pero va a ser imposible si me topo con él en todas partes.

Regresar a mi encierro solitario parece ser mi mejor opción, pero ahora que he probado

algo nuevo y atrayente, quiero más. No obstante, la pregunta importante, la pregunta que

debería hacerme y considerar muy seriamente, es si quiero más sólo con Miller o si puedo

revivir esas sensaciones apasionantes y estimulantes con otra persona, con un hombre que me

quiera para algo más que para una noche, un hombre que haga que siempre esté bien, no que

me seduzca para luego hacer que me sienta impropia y desgraciada.

Dudo que ese hombre exista.

Obligo a mi reticente cuerpo a levantarse y, al alzar la vista, me encuentro frente a frente

con Terrence Grandchester. Está a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia, con las piernas separadas y las

manos en los bolsillos. Su cara, inexpresiva, sigue sin decirme nada, pero eso no desluce en lo

más mínimo su extraordinaria belleza. Quiero decir muchas cosas, pero hacerlo sólo provocará

que iniciemos una conversación que casi con toda seguridad conseguirá que me hechice de

nuevo. Lo más sensato que debería hacer ahora mismo es huir de su presencia. Y, decidida,

empiezo a alejarme de él.

—¡Candy! —exclama, y sus pasos me siguen—. Candy, sólo es trabajo.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones —digo suavemente. Su lenguaje corporal no era el de

una socia—. Deja de seguirme, por favor.

—Candy, te estoy hablando —me advierte.

—Y yo decido no escucharte. —Mis nervios hacen que mi tono sea tímido y débil, cuando

lo que quiero es mostrarme segura, pero la energía que necesito para hacerlo la estoy

empleando en caminar.

—_**Candy, me debes dieciséis horas**_.

Su osadía hace que me detenga un momento a medio paso, pero de inmediato continúo

caminando.

—No te debo nada.

—_**Discrepo.**_ —Se coloca delante de mí y me bloquea el paso, de modo que lo sorteo

rápidamente, sin desviar la mirada de mi objetivo: la calle principal que tengo delante—.

Candy. —Me agarra del brazo, pero yo lo sacudo y me lo quito de encima, en silencio pero

firme—. ¿Dónde están tus putos modales?

—No pienso usarlos contigo.

—Pues deberías. —Me agarra de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, y me retiene en el sitio

—. Accediste a pasar veinticuatro horas conmigo.

Me niego a mirarlo, y también a hablar. Tengo mucho que decir, pero mostrar mis

emociones, físicamente y de modo audible, sería un tremendo error, de modo que permanezco

quieta y callada mientras él observa mi indolente figura. Mi actitud hace que se sienta

frustrado. La fuerza con la que me agarra de los brazos lo confirma, como la respiración

agitada bajo su pecho trajeado. Me he escondido en mi caparazón y no pienso salir. Aquí estoy

a salvo. A salvo de él.

Agacha la cara hasta mi línea de visión, de modo que yo bajo la mirada hasta el suelo para

evitarla. Mirar sus ojos azules haría que cediera al instante.

—Candy, cuando te hable, me gustaría que me mirases a la cara.

No lo hago. Hago caso omiso de su petición y me concentro en permanecer poco receptiva

con la esperanza de que, aburrido, decida que no merece la pena el esfuerzo y me deje en paz.

Necesito que me deje en paz. Ahí dentro hay una mujer preciosa, claramente interesada en él;

¿por qué pierde el tiempo aquí conmigo?

—Candy —susurra.

Cierro los ojos e imagino sus labios pronunciando mi nombre... lentamente.

—Mírame, por favor —me ordena con delicadeza.

Empiezo a negar con la cabeza en mi oscuridad privada mientras me esfuerzo por

conservar puesto mi escudo protector, el escudo contra Terry.

—Deja que te vea, Candice White. —Se acerca a mí y pega el rostro contra mi cuello—.

Concédeme ese tiempo contigo.

Quiero detenerlo, y al mismo tiempo no quiero. Deseo sentirme viva otra vez, pero no

quiero volver a sentirme desolada. Lo deseo más de lo que pensaba.

—No he tenido suficiente. Necesito más. —Sus labios alcanzan mi mejilla y sus manos se

deslizan por mi nuca, hundiendo los dedos en mi pelo y agarrándome—. Quiero ahogarme en

ti, Livy. —Me besa, y la sensación me catapulta al instante a la noche anterior. Mi escudo se

hace añicos. Un leve sollozo escapa de mis labios y cierro los ojos con fuerza para evitar que

las lágrimas desciendan por mis mejillas—. Abre la boca —susurra.

Mi mandíbula se relaja al oír su orden y otorga libre acceso a mis sentidos. Su lengua se

desliza lenta y suavemente a través de mis labios, trazando un dulce círculo en mi boca. Su

cuerpo se pega contra el mío. No hay ni un solo centímetro de mi parte delantera que no lo

esté rozando. Mi cuerpo se relaja. Inclino la cabeza para proporcionarle mejor acceso y mis

manos se elevan por voluntad propia y ascienden por sus costados hasta posarse sobre sus

hombros. Ha establecido un ritmo tierno y lento, y yo lo sigo, masajeando su lengua con la

mía y renunciando a mi intención de hacer lo que debo.

—¿Ves qué fácil es? —dice apartándose lentamente y dándome un breve beso en los

labios.

Asiento, porque es verdad, pero ahora que sus labios han liberado los míos, recupero

ligeramente la sensatez.

—¿Quién era esa mujer? —pregunto al tiempo que retrocedo—. ¿Era éste el compromiso

tan importante del que estabas hablando? ¿Una cita?

—Es trabajo, Candy. Sólo trabajo.

Retrocedo de nuevo.

—¿Y el trabajo implica que tenga la mano pegada a tu culo? —No tengo ningún derecho a

acusarlo de esta manera. Él ha jugado sus cartas.

Asiente, y empieza a fruncir el ceño ligeramente.

—En ocasiones tengo que aceptar un poco de familiaridad por el bien del negocio.

—¿Qué negocio?

—Ya hemos hablado de eso. No creo que sea buena idea entrar en temas personales.

—Nos hemos acostado. No hay nada más personal que eso —rebato.

—Me refiero a nivel emocional, Candy, no físico.

Sus palabras confirman lo que imaginaba. Malditas seamos las mujeres con nuestra

profundidad. Y malditos sean los hombres con su superficialidad. Sólo sexo. Será mejor que lo

recuerde. _**Estos sentimientos los provoca la lujuria, y nada más**_.

—No soy esa clase de persona, Terry. Yo no hago cosas así. —No estoy segura de a quién

estoy tratando de convencer.

Él da un paso adelante, desliza la mano por detrás de mi cuello y me agarra como de

costumbre.

—Tal vez sea eso lo que me fascina tanto.

—O igual te lo estás tomando como un desafío entretenido.

—En ese caso —me besa suavemente en la mejilla—, creo que podría decirse con toda

seguridad que te he conquistado.

Tiene toda la razón. Me ha conquistado, y es el único hombre que lo ha conseguido.

—Tengo que marcharme.

Echo a andar, justo cuando su teléfono empieza a sonar desde su bolsillo. Lo saca, mira la

pantalla y, después, a mí. Veo que lo destroza verme marchar.

—Deberías contestar —digo señalando su teléfono con la cara con la esperanza de que

rechace la llamada y cumpla su amenaza de llevarme de nuevo a su cama.

Si logro escapar ahora, se acabó. Cerraré esta puerta para siempre, y hallaré las fuerzas

para resistirme a él. Pero si me detiene y se viene conmigo, entonces me pasaré las próximas

dieciséis horas siendo venerada de nuevo. Quiero hacer las dos cosas, pero su decisión decidirá

por mí. La decisión de otra persona va a decidir mi destino. Y, por la expresión de su rostro, sé

que él también lo sabe.

Se me encoge el corazón cuando veo que responde a la llamada, aunque sé que es lo mejor

para mí.

—Voy para allá —añade en voz baja antes de colgar, y observa cómo alargo la distancia

que nos separa.

Sonrío un poco antes de darle la espalda a Terrencen, y empiezo a trazar un plan para

erradicarlo por completo de mi mente.

…

**Nota:** Ñiñas de verdad lo siento por subir tan tarde el segundo capítulo, lo que pasa es que le preste el computador a mi hermana y hasta hace 20 min me lo regreso. Como dicen por ahí; _más vale tarde que nunca_…

Nos leemos mañana.

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	11. Cap 10

**Capítulo 10**

Es lunes por la mañana y no me encuentro mejor. Ayer me pasé todo el día en la cama,

regodeándome en mi autocompasión. Mi abuela asomaba de vez en cuando la cabeza por la

puerta para comprobar cómo me encontraba. Nunca había fingido estar enferma, y ahora lo

estoy compensando con creces. Mi abuela sospecha algo, pero por primera vez en la vida

decide callar. Es una novedad que agradezco. Mi teléfono sólo ha sonado dos veces. Eran mis

únicos dos amigos, que llamaban para interesarse por mí, aunque no les doy mucha

conversación. Sé que ellos también sospechan algo, sobre todo Annie, después de haber visto

mi reacción la otra noche. No soy muy buena actriz. De hecho, soy pésima. Ni yo misma me lo

he tragado cuando les he dicho con voz poco convincente que estaba fatal, con fiebre y

vómitos. Decido que necesito un día más para recuperarme y llamo a Stear para informarlo.

—¿Candy? —oigo la voz de mi abuela a través de la puerta—. He preparado el desayuno.

Baja, o llegarás tarde al trabajo.

—¡No voy a ir! —grito, intentando poner voz grave y débil.

Abre la puerta, entra con cautela y observa mi figura bajo la ropa de cama.

—¿Aún estás enferma? —pregunta.

—Estoy fatal —farfullo.

Murmura pensativamente, recoge mis vaqueros tirados y los pliega como Dios manda.

—Voy a ir a comprar. ¿Quieres venir?

—No.

—Ay, Candy, venga —suspira—. Así me ayudas a escoger una piña para la tarta tatín de

George.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude a escoger una piña?

Refunfuña con frustración y tira de mi edredón, dejando expuesto mi cuerpo semidesnudo

ante su vista y el ambiente matutino de mi dormitorio.

—Candice White, vas a salir de esa cama ahora mismo y vas a acompañarme a escoger una

piña para la tarta tatín de George. ¡Arriba!

—Estoy enferma. —Intento taparme de nuevo, pero no lo consigo.

Me mira con determinación, lo que significa que no tengo nada que hacer.

—No soy idiota —dice señalándome con un dedo arrugado—. Tienes que recuperarte

ahora mismo. No hay nada que resulte menos atractivo que una mujer regodeándose en la

autocompasión, especialmente si es a causa de un hombre. ¡Que lo zurzan! ¡Así que levántate,

arréglate y supéralo, hija mía! —Me agarra y me saca literalmente de la cama—. Mete ese

culo flaco bajo la ducha inmediatamente. Te vienes a comprar.

Luego sale toda sulfurada y cierra de un portazo, dejándome sin palabras y con los ojos

como platos.

—No hacía falta ponerse así —les digo a las paredes mientras oigo cómo baja la escalera

furibunda.

Nunca me había hablado así, pero también es cierto que nunca le había dado motivos.

Siempre soy yo la que está encima de ella, pero desde luego no soy tan brusca en mis

reprimendas como lo ha sido ella. Es curioso. Siempre es ella la que me insiste en que tengo

que vivir un poco, y ahora que lo hago mira adónde me ha llevado. Todavía perpleja, y sin

atreverme a refugiarme de nuevo en la cama, salgo con precaución al descansillo y me dirijo

al cuarto de baño para ducharme.

—¿Vamos a ir a Harrods a comprar una piña? —pregunto, sosteniendo a mi abuela del

codo mientras cruzamos la calle hacia el grandioso edificio de toldos verdes.

Ella levanta la mano en dirección a una furgoneta que viene hacia nosotras y ésta se

detiene al instante, a pesar de que tiene prioridad de paso. Le dirijo un gesto de

agradecimiento mientras ella continúa cruzando y tirando del carrito de la compra.

—Puede que también compre un poco de nata.

La alcanzo y abro la puerta de los grandes almacenes.

—Estás que tiras la casa por la ventana, ¿eh? —digo moviendo las cejas de manera

sugerente, pero ella no me hace ni caso y se dirige hacia el área de alimentación.

—Sólo es una piña.

—Que podríamos haber comprado en el súper del barrio —le contesto para pincharla.

—No habría sido lo mismo. Además, las de aquí tienen la forma perfecta, y una piel

reluciente.

Intento ir a su paso, y todo el mundo se aparta al ver a la decidida anciana que avanza a

toda prisa tirando del carrito.

—¡Pero si la piel se la vas a quitar!

—Es igual. ¡Ya hemos llegado! —Se detiene en la entrada del área de alimentación y yo

observo cómo sus hombros se elevan y descienden acompañados de un suspiro de satisfacción

—. ¡A la carnicería! —Sale disparada de nuevo—. Toma una cesta, Candy.

Resoplo, exasperada, tomo una cesta de la compra y me reúno con ella ante el mostrador de

la carne.

—Creía que habíamos venido a por piña.

—Así es, sólo estoy mirando.

—¿Mirando carne?

—Ay, chiquilla. Esto no es simplemente carne.

Sigo su mirada de admiración hasta las piezas perfectamente expuestas de cerdo, ternera y

cordero.

—Y ¿qué es, entonces?

—Pues... —arruga la frente— es carne fina.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que es carne que viste bien? —Intento no echarme a reír mientras

señalo un filete—. ¿O que esa vaca cagaba en un retrete en lugar de hacerlo en el campo?

Indignada, me mira furiosa.

—¡No puedes usar ese lenguaje en Harrods! —Se vuelve hacia todas partes para ver si

alguien nos está observando, y así es. La anciana que tiene al lado me mira con cara de

reprobación—. Pero ¿qué te pasa? —Mi abuela se arregla el sombrero y me lanza una mirada

de advertencia.

Sigo conteniendo la sonrisa.

—¿Dónde están las piñas?

—Allí —señala, y yo sigo la dirección de su dedo hasta otro mostrador en el que se expone

ordenadamente la fruta más apetitosa que he visto en mi vida.

Es fruta normal y corriente: manzanas, peras y demás, pero son las más bonitas que he

visto jamás. Tanto es así que pego la cara al cristal del mostrador para comprobar que son de

verdad. Son de colores muy vivos, y tienen una piel muy lustrosa. Da pena tener que

comérselas.

—¡Ay, mira qué piña! —exclama emocionada, y lo hago. Su entusiasmo está justificado.

Es una piña fantástica—. Ay, Candy.

—Abuela, es demasiado bonita como para descuartizarla y echarla en una tarta. —Me

acerco a la supermodelo de las piñas—. ¡Y cuesta quince pavos!

Me llevo la mano a la boca y mi abuela me da una palmada en el hombro.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte? —susurra entre dientes—. Debería haberte dejado

en casa.

—Lo siento, pero ¿quince libras, abuela? No irás a...

—Claro que sí. —Se pone toda tiesa y empieza a atraer la atención del dependiente con un

movimiento de la mano que ya lo quisiera la reina de Inglaterra—. Desearía una piña —le

dice, toda engreida.

—Sí, señora.

La miro sin poder creérmelo.

—¿Es preciso poner ese tono de riquilla estirada para comprar en Harrods?

Me mira de soslayo.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de a qué te refieres.

Me echo a reír.

—¡Pues a eso! A ese tono. ¡Por favor, abuela!

Se acerca discretamente.

—¡No estoy hablando como una riquilla estirada!

Sonrío.

—Claro que sí. Hablas como si fueras la reina de Inglaterra pero con problemas

respiratorios.

El dependiente le pasa la piña con delicadeza por encima del mostrador y ella la toma y la

coloca con cuidado en la cesta que sostengo.

—Uy, deposítala con mimo —susurro con sorna.

—Todavía estoy a tiempo de darte esos azotes —me amenaza mi abuela haciéndome reír

todavía más.

—¿Quieres hacerlo aquí mismo? —digo muy seria—. Podrías abrillantarme el culo de

paso, para que haga juego con tu preciosa piña —le suelto aguantándome la risa.

—¡Cállate! —me riñe—. ¡Y ten cuidado con la piña!

Estoy a punto de desternillarme cuando veo que el ceño fruncido desaparece del rostro de

mi abuela y se pone muy digna antes de volverme hacia el caballero que la ha atendido.

—¿Le importaría recordarme dónde puedo encontrar la nata?

Empiezo a partirme de risa en plena área de alimentación de Harrods al ver los

movimientos de mano de mi abuela y al oír su tono engreido y falso. ¿«Recordarle»? ¡Si no ha

comprado nata en Harrods en toda su vida!

—Por supuesto, señora.

El dependiente nos indica el último pasillo, donde se encuentran las neveras con todos los

productos lácteos selectos. Mi abuela se pone tiesa y sonríe y asiente amablemente a todo el

que pasa, y yo me parto, sujetándome la barriga de la risa.

Continúo riéndome al verla leer el dorso de todos los botes de nata de la estantería

mientras murmura para sí. En vez de fijarse tanto en los ingredientes debería mirar el precio.

Decido que tengo que recobrar la compostura antes de que mi abuela me pegue, de modo que

empiezo a respirar hondo y espero a que seleccione la nata, pero mis hombros se niegan a

permitírmelo, y no puedo evitar mirar la piña perfecta y reluciente y recordar por qué me

estoy partiendo.

Doy un respingo cuando siento un aliento cálido en la oreja, y me giro, riéndome todavía,

hasta que veo quién lo exhala.

—Estás tremendamente preciosa cuando te ríes —dice él tranquilamente.

Dejo de hacerlo de inmediato y retrocedo, pero debería haberme quedado en el sitio,

porque, al hacerlo, choco con mi abuela, lo que provoca que reniegue un poco más y que se dé

la vuelta.

—¿Qué pasa? —protesta, hasta que se percata de mi compañía—. Ay, Dios...

—Hola. —Terry acorta la distancia, se acerca demasiado y extiende la mano—. Usted

debe de ser la abuela de Candy. Me ha hablado mucho de usted.

«Tierra, trágame.» Va a disfrutar de lo lindo con esto.

—Así es —contesta ella, usando todavía ese tono de riquilla—. ¿Y tú eres el jefe de Candy? —

pregunta aceptando la mano de Terry y lanzándome una mirada interrogativa.

—Me parece que sabe perfectamente que no soy el jefe de Candice, señora...

—¡White! —exclama prácticamente chillando, encantada de que le haya confirmado sus

sospechas.

—Soy Terrence Grandchester. Es un placer, señora Taylor. —Le besa el dorso de la mano. ¡No me

puedo creer que le haya besado la puta mano!

Mi abuela empieza a reírse como una colegiala, y el ritmo de mi corazón alcanza una

velocidad vertiginosa y noto que está a punto de salírseme del pecho. Lleva puesto un traje

gris de tres piezas, con camisa blanca y corbata gris... en Harrods.

—¿De compras? —logro articular.

Me observa atentamente mientras suelta la arrugada mano de mi abuela y me muestra dos

bolsas portatrajes.

—Sólo he venido a recoger unos trajes nuevos y una risa encantadora me ha llamado la

atención.

Hago como que no oigo el cumplido.

—¿Es que no tienes suficientes trajes? —pregunto, recordando las hileras e hileras de

chaquetas y pantalones a juego y de chalecos que cubrían las tres paredes de su vestidor.

Nunca lo he visto usar el mismo dos veces.

—Nunca se tienen suficientes trajes, Candy.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! —gorjea mi abuela—. Qué gusto da ver a un joven tan bien vestido.

No como esos chicos que llevan los pantalones por la mitad del culo, con los calzoncillos por

fuera para que todo el mundo los vea. No lo entiendo.

—_**Coincido**_ —responde Terry.

Es evidente que encuentra divertidísima esta situación. Asiente con aire pensativo y me

mira a los ojos mientras yo pienso en lo ridículo que suena que se haya referido a él como

_joven_. No es que no lo sea, pero su imagen hace que parezca un hombre más sabio, con más

experiencia en la vida. Aparenta ser mayor de lo que es, aunque lleva los veintinueve años

estupendamente.

—Esa piña tiene un aspecto delicioso —dice indicando la cesta que tengo en la mano.

—¡Justo lo que yo he pensado! —exclama mi abuela encantada, conviniendo con él de

nuevo—. Vale todo lo que cuesta.

—Sin duda —responde Terry—. La comida aquí es sublime. Debería probar el caviar. —

Alarga el brazo hacia una estantería cercana, toma un tarro y se lo muestra a mi abuela—. Es

excepcional.

No puedo hacer nada más que observar estupefacta cómo mi abuela inspecciona el tarro y

asiente mientras charlan en el área de alimentación de Harrods. Quiero acurrucarme en un

rincón hasta desaparecer.

—Bueno, y ¿cómo se conocieron mi encantadora nieta y tú?

—_Encantadora _es la palabra perfecta para describirla, ¿no le parece? —pregunta Terry,

dejando el tarro en su sitio y girándolo para que la etiqueta quede mirando al frente. Pero no se

detiene ahí. También ordena los tarros que están al lado del que acaba de colocar.

—Es un encanto. —Mi abuela me da un codazo discreto mientras Terry continúa

ordenando la estantería.

—Sí que lo es. —Me mira, y yo siento que me empieza a arder la cara bajo su intensa

mirada—. Y prepara el mejor café de Londres.

—¿Ah, sí? —espeto. Será mentiroso. Me está ofendiendo de una manera encantadora.

—Sí. Me he quedado muy decepcionado cuando me he pasado hoy por allí y me han dicho

que estabas enferma.

Me pongo como un tomate.

—Ya me encuentro mejor.

—Me alegro. Tu compañera no es tan simpática como tú.

Sus palabras tienen doble sentido. Está jugando, y está consiguiendo cabrearme

muchísimo. ¿Simpática o fácil? Si mi abuela no estuviera aquí, le haría exactamente esa

pregunta, pero está, y tengo que alejarla, a ella y a mí misma, de esta situación dolorosamente

complicada.

La tomo del brazo.

—Abuela, será mejor que nos vayamos.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí. —Intento tirar de ella hacia adelante, pero es un peso muerto—. Me alegro de verte.

—Sonrío forzadamente a Terry y tiro de ella con más fuerza—. Vamos, abuela.

—¿Querrías cenar conmigo esta noche? —pregunta Terry con un tono urgente que

probablemente sólo detecto yo.

Dejo de intentar mover a mi inamovible abuela y le lanzo una mirada interrogativa. Está

intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido y está usando a mi abuela en su beneficio, el muy

cabrón.

—No, gracias. —Siento que ella me dirige una fulminante mirada de desconcierto.

—Ha sido muy amable por su parte invitarte.

—No suelo hacerlo —interviene Terry tranquilamente, como si pretendiera que le diera

las gracias por ello.

Sin embargo, sólo consigue que mi irritación aumente mientras me esfuerzo en recordar

por qué me juré no volver a verlo jamás. Es difícil cuando mi mente obstinada se empeña en

mostrarme un torrente de imágenes de nuestros cuerpos desnudos entrelazados y en reproducir

las reconfortantes palabras que intercambiamos.

—¡¿Lo ves?! —me chilla mi abuela al oído, obligándome a hacer una mueca de dolor. El

tono falso ha desaparecido y ha sido sustituido por uno de desesperación. Compone una

estúpida sonrisa y se vuelve hacia Terry—. Acepta encantada.

—No, no acepto, pero gracias. —Intento apartar a mi enervante abuela de mi enervante

enemigo, y la muy testaruda se niega a ceder—. Vamos —le ruego.

—Me encantaría que lo reconsideraras. —La suave voz ronca de Terry interrumpe mi

batalla con la figura inmóvil de mi abuela y oigo cómo ésta suspira embelesada mirando al

hombre terriblemente atractivo que me ha acorralado.

Pero entonces su mirada ensoñadora se transforma en una de confusión. Sigo la dirección

de sus ojos y veo lo que ha originado ese cambio tan repentino en su expresión. Una mano con

una manicura perfecta descansa sobre el hombro de Terry con una corbata rosada de seda

pendiendo de ella.

—Ésta le irá perfectamente. —La suavidad de su voz me resulta familiar. No necesito ver

su despampanante rostro para confirmar a quién pertenece esa mano, de modo que desvío la

mirada de la corbata de seda a los ojos de Terry. Su mandíbula se tensa y su alta figura se

queda quieta—. ¿Qué te parece? —pregunta ella.

—No está mal —responde Terry en voz baja sin apartar la mirada de mí.

Mi abuela guarda silencio, yo guardo silencio, y Terry dice muy poco, pero entonces la

mujer se asoma por detrás de él acariciando la corbata y el silencio se ve interrumpido.

—¿A usted qué le parece? —le pregunta a mi abuela, quien asiente, sin mirar siquiera la

corbata, con la vista fija en esta hermosa mujer que acaba de salir de ninguna parte—. ¿Y a ti?

—me pregunta directamente a mí mientras juguetea con _**la cruz de diamantes incrustados**_ que

siempre lleva colgada en su delicado cuello. Detecto una mirada amenazante a través de las

capas de caro maquillaje. Está marcando su territorio. No es ninguna socia.

—Es preciosa —susurro.

Dejo caer la cesta al suelo y decido abandonar a mi abuela para poder retirarme. No voy a

aguantar ningún chantaje delante de mi anciana abuela, y no pienso permitir que las miradas

de esa mujer tan perfecta me hagan sentir inferior. Allá adónde voy, aparece. Esto es

insoportable.

Recorro con el cuerpo entumecido los numerosos departamentos hasta que logro salir del

encierro de los inmensos almacenes y respiro un poco de aire fresco. Apoyo la espalda contra

la pared. Estoy enfadada, triste, irritada. Soy un amasijo de emociones encontradas y de

pensamientos confusos. Mi corazón y mi cerebro jamás habían estado tan en desacuerdo ni

batallado con tanta furia.

Hasta ahora.

Hyde Park es como un bálsamo. Me siento en el césped con un sándwich y una lata de

Coca-Cola y veo la vida pasar durante unas horas. Pienso en la suerte que tiene la gente que

camina a mi alrededor de tener un lugar tan bonito por el que vagar. Después, cuento al menos

unas veinte razas de perro diferentes en menos de veinte minutos y pienso en la suerte que

tienen de contar con un espacio tan maravilloso por el que pasear. Los niños gritan, las madres

charlan y ríen, los corredores hacen ejercicio. Me siento mejor, como si algo familiar y

deseado hubiese conseguido eliminar algo extraño e indeseado.

Indeseado, indeseado..., completamente deseado.

Suspiro, me levanto del suelo, me cuelgo la mochila del hombro y tiro la basura a la

papelera.

Entonces me dispongo a recorrer el familiar camino hacia casa.

Para cuando llego a la puerta de casa, mi abuela está histérica. Muy histérica. Me siento

culpable, aunque debería estar bastante enojada con ella.

—¡Dios mío! —Se abalanza sobre mí sin dejarme siquiera que cuelgue la bolsa en el

perchero del recibidor—. Candy, estaba muy preocupada. ¡Son las siete de la tarde!

La abrazo también. La culpabilidad está ganando terreno.

—Tengo veinticuatro años —suspiro.

—No te marches así, Candice. Mi corazón no está para estos disgustos.

Ahora me siento tremendamente culpable.

—Me he ido de picnic al parque.

—¡Pero te fuiste sin más! —Se aparta y me sostiene a cierta distancia—. Ha sido muy

grosero por tu parte, Candy. —Por su repentino enfado, veo que el pánico previo ha

desaparecido por completo.

—No quería cenar con él.

—¿Por qué no? Parece todo un caballero.

Decido ahorrarme el resoplido sarcástico. No pensaría eso si conociera todos los detalles.

—Estaba con otra mujer.

—¡Es su socia! —exclama con entusiasmo, casi emocionada al poder aclarar el

malentendido—. Es una mujer muy agradable.

No puedo creer que se haya tragado eso. Es demasiado inocente. Los socios no van por ahí

a comprar corbatas juntos.

—¿Podemos dejarlo estar? —Cuelgo mi mochila y paso por su lado en dirección a la

cocina. Nada más entrar percibo un aroma delicioso—. ¿Qué estás cocinando? —pregunto, y

veo que George está a la mesa—. Hola, George —saludo, y me siento a su lado.

—No apagues el teléfono móvil, Candy —me regaña él suavemente—. Llevo horas

aguantando cómo Josephine te llamaba sin parar y maldecía mientras cocinaba.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto de nuevo.

—Solomillo Wellington —anuncia orgullosa mi abuela sentándose también—. Con patatas

gratinadas y zanahorias baby al vapor.

Miro a George confundida, pero él se encoge de hombros y tomo su periódico.

—¿Solomillo Wellington? —insisto.

—Exacto. —No le da la menor importancia a mi tono interrogatorio. ¿Qué ha sido del

guisado o del pollo asado?—. He pensado en hacer algo diferente. Espero que tengas hambre.

—Un poco —admito—. ¿Eso es vino? —pregunto al ver dos botellas de vino tinto y dos de

vino blanco sobre la encimera.

—¡Ah, sí! —Mi abuela corre al otro lado de la cocina, toma las botellas de vino blanco y

las mete rápidamente en la nevera antes de abrir el tinto—. Éstas tienen que airearse.

Me vuelvo en mi silla y miro a George con la esperanza de que me explique algo, pero está

claro que mi abuela le ha ordenado que se esté sentadito y calladito. Sabe que lo estoy

mirando. Lo sé porque mueve los ojos demasiado deprisa como para estar leyendo de verdad.

Le doy un golpe en la rodilla con la mía, pero él finge no darse cuenta descaradamente. El

compañero de mi abuela decide apartar las piernas a un lado para evitar otro de mis golpes.

—Abuela... —El timbre de la puerta me interrumpe y me vuelvo hacia el pasillo.

—Ah, ése debe de ser Samuel. —Abre el horno y pincha con una varilla larga de metal un

enorme bloque de carne hojaldrado—. ¿Puedes abrir, Candy?

—¿Has invitado a Sam? —pregunto apartando mi silla de la mesa.

—¡Sí! Mira toda esta comida. —Saca la varilla de la carne y tuerce los labios al

comprobar la temperatura que marca el dial—. Ya casi está —afirma.

Dejo a mi abuela y a George en la cocina y corro por el pasillo para abrirle la puerta a

Samuel, con la esperanza de que mi abuela no haya estado ya chismorreando con él.

—¿Estamos celebrando algo especial y no me he enterado? —pregunto mientras abro la

puerta de golpe.

La sonrisa se me borra de la cara de inmediato.

…

**Nota:** Hola ñiñas, disculpen por la tardanza, pero hoy no fue mi mejor día, digamos que amanecí sintiéndome algo deprimida y sin ánimos de hacer nada. Ustedes saben; las venditas hormonas.

Nos leemos mas tarde.

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	12. Cap 11

**AVISO IMPORTANTE; **el siguiente capítulo presenta escenas con contenido sexual, se recomienda tener discreción y/o abstenerse de su lectura si se es sensible a este a este tipo de contenidos.

**Capítulo 11**

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto iracunda.

—Me ha invitado tu abuela. —Terry lleva un ramo de flores en los brazos y una bolsa de

Harrods—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—No, no puedes. —Salgo y cierro la puerta para que mi abuela no oiga nuestra

conversación—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Mi estado de alteración no parece turbarlo lo más mínimo.

—Ser cortés y aceptar una invitación a cenar —dice muy serio—. Soy una persona con

buenos modales.

—No. —Me acerco a él y mi estupefacción y exasperación rozan la furia. Esa maldita

conspiradora...—. Lo que no tienes es vergüenza. Esto tiene que parar. Yo no quiero pasar

veinticuatro horas contigo.

—¿Quieres pasar más?

Su pregunta me toma desprevenida y retrocedo con sorpresa.

—¡No! —«¿Cuánto más?»

—Vaya... —Parece inseguro, y es la primera vez que lo veo así.

Me pongo derecha y amusgo los ojos de manera inquisitiva.

—¿Y tú? —susurro la pregunta con el corazón en un puño, mi mente empieza a girar a

toda velocidad.

Su inseguridad se transforma en frustración en un nanosegundo y hace que me pregunte si

está frustrado conmigo o consigo mismo. Espero que sea lo segundo.

—Quedamos en dejar de lado lo personal.

—No, esa parte del trato la decidiste tú.

Levanta la vista, desconcertado.

—Lo sé.

—Y ¿sigue vigente? —pregunto, intentando desesperadamente parecer fuerte y segura de

mí misma cuando en realidad me estoy derrumbando por dentro. Me preparo para su

respuesta.

—Sigue vigente. —Su voz es firme, pero su expresión no. Aunque eso no me basta para

hacerme ilusiones.

—Entonces, esto se ha terminado.

Doy media vuelta sobre mis Converse y obligo a mi cuerpo abatido a cruzar la puerta. Una

vez dentro, me encuentro con mi abuela.

—Era un vendedor —digo cortándole el paso.

Mi plan no funcionará, lo sé. Ella lo ha invitado, y sabía perfectamente quién era desde el

momento en que ha sonado el timbre.

Opongo poca resistencia cuando me aparta de su camino y dejo que abra la puerta. Terry

se está alejando lentamente de la casa.

—¡Terry! —grita ella—. ¿Adónde crees que vas?

Él se vuelve y me mira. Por más que intento materializar una mirada amenazante en mi

rostro, no sucede. Permanecemos mirándonos el uno al otro durante una eternidad, hasta que

saluda a mi abuela con la cabeza.

—Le agradezco muchísimo la invitación, señora White, pero...

—¡Ah, no! —Mi abuela no le da la oportunidad de darle excusas. Recorre el sendero, sin

que la intimide lo más mínimo su alta y poderosa figura, lo agarra del codo y lo guía hasta

casa—. He preparado una cena de rechupete, y vas a quedarte. —Empuja a Terry hacia el

recibidor, que resulta demasiado estrecho para tres personas—. Dale tu chaqueta a Candy.

Mi abuela nos deja para volver a la cocina y empieza a ladrarle órdenes a George.

—Si quieres que me marche, me iré —dice él—. No quiero que te sientas incómoda. —No

hace ademán de soltar las cosas que lleva en las manos, ni de quitarse la chaqueta—. Tu

abuela es una mujer de armas tomar.

—Sí, lo es —contesto—. Y tú siempre haces que me sienta incómoda.

—Vente a casa conmigo y me pondré unos shorts.

Abro unos ojos como platos al recordarlo con el pecho desnudo y los pies descalzos.

—Eso no hizo que me sintiera cómoda —señalo. Ya lo sabe.

—Pero lo que te hice después de quitarme la ropa, sí. —Su mechón rebelde hace acto de

aparición, como para reforzar sus palabras, haciéndolas más sugerentes.

Me vuelvo al instante.

—Eso no va a volver a pasar.

—No digas cosas que no sientes, Candy —replica con voz suave.

Lo miro a los ojos y él se acerca. Las flores que sostiene rozan la parte delantera de mi

vestido de tarde.

—Estás utilizando a mi abuela contra mí —exhalo.

—No me has dejado elección.

Entonces se agacha y pega sus labios a los míos, lo que envía una deliciosa oleada de calor

a mi sexo que iguala la temperatura de su boca sobre la mía.

—Estás jugando sucio.

—Nunca he dicho que jugara siguiendo las reglas, Candy. Y, de todos modos, todas mis

reglas fueron anuladas en el momento en que puse las manos sobre ti.

—¿Qué reglas?

—Las he olvidado.

Toma mi boca suavemente y empuja más las flores contra mi pecho. El celofán que las

envuelve cruje sonoramente, pero estoy demasiado extasiada como para que me importe que el

ruido atraiga la atención de mi curiosa abuela. Mis sentidos están saturados, me hierve la

sangre, y de repente recuerdo todas esas increíbles cosas que Terry me hace sentir.

—Siénteme —gime contra mi boca.

Sin pensarlo, mi mano se desliza lentamente entre nuestros cuerpos, más allá de las flores

y de la bolsa de Harrods, hasta que mis nudillos rozan su miembro largo y duro. El profundo

gruñido que emite me envalentona, y giro la mano para sentirlo, acariciarlo y apretarlo por

encima del pantalón.

—Eso lo provocas tú —dice con los dientes apretados—. Y, mientras sigas haciéndolo,

estás obligada a remediarlo.

—No pasaría si no me vieras —contesto, y le muerdo el labio, sin reparar en su arrogante

declaración.

—Candy, se me pone dura sólo de pensar en ti. Verte hace que me duela. Esta noche te

vienes a casa conmigo, y no acepto un no por respuesta. —Su boca se pega con fuerza a la mía.

—Esa mujer estaba contigo otra vez.

—¿Cuántas veces tenemos que hablar de eso?

—¿Con qué frecuencia vas a comprar ropa con tus socias? —pregunto pegada a sus labios

implacables.

Se aparta, jadeando y con el pelo revuelto. Sus ojos azules acabarán conmigo.

—¿Por qué no confías en mí?

—Eres demasiado reservado —susurro—. No quiero que tengas ese control sobre mí.

Se inclina y me besa la frente con ternura, con cariño. Sus palabras no coinciden con sus

acciones. Me resulta muy confuso.

—No es control si tú aceptas, mi niña.

Sería tremendamente estúpido por mi parte confiar en este hombre. Ya no es sólo por la

mujer; mi conciencia parece bastante dispuesta a pasarla por alto. Es mi destino. Mi corazón.

Me estoy colando por él demasiado y demasiado rápido.

Se aparta, echa un vistazo a su entrepierna, se coloca el miembro en su sitio y recobra la

compostura.

—Tengo que enfrentarme a una dulce ancianita de esta manera, y todo por tu culpa. —

Levanta sus ojos casi traviesos hasta los míos y me deja fuera de juego una vez más. Ésa es

otra expresión de Terrence Grandchester que me resulta ajena—. ¿Preparada? —pregunta, y desliza la

mano por mi nuca, me da la vuelta y me dirige hacia la cocina.

No, no creo estar preparada, pero digo que sí de todas formas, consciente de lo que voy a

encontrarme en la cocina. Y no me equivoco. Mi abuela sonríe con suficiencia y a George se le

salen los ojos de las órbitas al ver a Terry guiándome. Señalo con la mano al hombre que

sufre a mi abuela.

—Terry, éste es George, el amigo de mi abuela.

—Un placer. —Terry descarga las flores y la bolsa en lugar de soltarme a mí, acepta la

mano que le ofrece George y le da un firme y masculino apretón—. Lleva puesta una camisa

muy elegante, George —dice señalando con un gesto la camisa de rayas del anciano.

—Sí, yo también lo creo —coincide George pasándose la mano por el pecho.

No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes, pero George se ha puesto sus mejores galas, que

normalmente suele reservar para ir al bingo o a la iglesia. Mi abuela es de lo que no hay. La

observo y veo que lleva puesto su vestido de botones de flores, que también suele reservar

para los domingos. Miro mi propia ropa y veo que voy hecha un desastre, con el vestido de

tarde arrugado y mis Converse rosa intenso, y de repente me siento incómoda vestida así.

—Voy un momento arriba al cuarto de baño —digo.

Sin embargo, no voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que Terry me suelte, y no parece tener

mucha prisa por hacerlo. Al contrario, recoge el ramo, una masa de rosas amarillas, y se las

entrega a mi abuela, seguidas de la bolsa de Harrods.

—Son sólo unos detalles para agradecerle su hospitalidad.

—¡Vaya! —Mi abuela hunde la nariz en el ramo y, a continuación, la cabeza en la bolsa—.

¡Anda, caviar! ¡Mira, George! —Deja las rosas sobre la mesa y le muestra a George el

minúsculo tarro—. Setenta libras por esta cosita —susurra, pero no entiendo por qué, porque

estamos a sólo unos centímetros de distancia y yo la oigo perfectamente. Qué vergüenza. Su

refinamiento ha pasado a la historia, al igual que su decoro.

—¿Setenta pavos? —George casi se atraganta—. ¿Por unas huevas de pescado? ¡Que Dios

nos agarre confesados!

Deseo que se me trague la tierra, y entonces siento que Terry empieza a masajearme la

nuca por encima del pelo.

—Voy un momento al baño —repito, y me quito de encima su mano.

—Terry, no deberías haberte molestado. —Mi abuela saca entonces de la bolsa una

botella de Dom Pérignon y se la enseña a George con la boca abierta.

—Ha sido un placer.

—Candy —me llama mi abuela, y me vuelvo de nuevo hacia la mesa—. ¿Te has ofrecido a

guardarle la chaqueta a Terry?

Lo miro con aire cansado, le ofrezco una sonrisa exageradamente empalagosa y digo:

—¿Desea que le guarde la chaqueta, caballero? —Evito la reverencia, y detecto un

divertido brillo en sus ojos.

—Por favor. —Se quita la prenda y me la entrega. Yo me maravillo al ver su pecho

cubierto por la camisa y el chaleco. Sabe que lo estoy mirando, imaginando su torso desnudo.

Se inclina y acerca la boca a mi oreja—: No me mires así, Candy —me advierte—. Bastante me

cuesta contenerme ya.

—No puedo evitarlo —respondo sinceramente en voz baja.

Me marcho de la cocina y me abanico la cara antes de colocar su chaqueta sobre la mía en

el perchero. La aliso bien y subo la escalera, entro en mi cuarto y corro como una posesa. Me

desnudo, me echo desodorante, me cambio de ropa y me retoco el maquillaje. Me miro en el

espejo y pienso en lo lejos que estoy de la socia de Terry. Pero ésta soy yo. Si pega con mis

Converse, tiene probabilidades, y mi vestido camisero blanco, estampado con capullos de rosa

roja, pega con mis Converse rojo cereza perfectamente. Hay otra mujer, y lo que más me

preocupa es mi capacidad para pasar por alto la obviedad de la situación. Lo deseo. No sólo ha

minado mi sentido común, sino también mi racionalidad.

Me doy un buen bofetón mental, me atuso la masa de pelo rubio y corro abajo, preocupada

de repente por lo que mi abuela y George puedan estar contándole a Terry.

No están en la cocina. Retrocedo y me dirijo al salón, pero éste también está vacío.

Entonces oigo voces en el comedor; el comedor, que sólo se usa para ocasiones muy

especiales. La última vez que comimos ahí fue cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, hace ya

más de tres años. A ese tipo de ocasiones especiales me refiero. Me dirijo a la puerta de roble

teñido, me asomo y veo la enorme mesa de caoba que preside la habitación dispuesta de una

manera preciosa, con toda la vajilla Royal Doulton de mi abuela, las copas de vino de cristal

tallado y la cubertería de plata.

Y ha sentado al enemigo de mi corazón presidiendo la mesa, donde nadie ha tenido el

placer de sentarse antes. Ése era el lugar que ocupaba mi abuelo, y ni siquiera George ha

tenido el honor.

—Aquí la tenemos. —Terry se levanta y aparta la silla vacía que hay a su izquierda—.

Ven, siéntate.

Me acerco lenta y pensativamente, sin hacer caso de la cara de alegría de mi abuela, y

tomo asiento.

—Gracias —digo mientras Terry me acerca a la mesa antes de volver a sentarse a mi

lado.—

Te has cambiado —observa, y gira el plato que tiene delante unos milímetros en el

sentido de las agujas del reloj.

—El otro estaba muy arrugado.

—Estás preciosa —sonríe, y casi me desmayo al ver esa bella sonrisa que raras veces aparece.

—Gracias —exhalo.

—De nada.

No me quita los ojos de encima, y aunque yo también lo miro fijamente, sé que mi abuela

y George nos están observando.

—¿Vino? —pregunta mi abuela interrumpiendo nuestro momento. Terry aparta los ojos

de los míos y yo siento un instantáneo rencor hacia mi abuela.

—Por favor, permítame. —Terry se incorpora y yo levanto la vista al tiempo que lo sigo.

Mis ojos parecen elevarse eternamente, hasta que su cuerpo está por fin totalmente

derecho. No se inclina por encima de la mesa para alcanzar el vino. No. La rodea, saca la

botella de la cubitera y permanece a la derecha de mi abuela para servirlo.

—Muchísimas gracias —dice ella, y le lanza a George una mirada de entusiasmo con los

ojos abiertos como platos.

Después vuelve sus ojos esmeraldas hacia mí. Se está emocionando demasiado, tal y

como imaginaba, y eso me preocupa en los breves momentos en los que aparto la vista de

Terry. Como en éste, que mi abuela me mira sonriente, entusiasmada con la presencia de

nuestro invitado y con sus magníficos modales.

Terry rodea de nuevo la mesa, también le llena la copa a George y después llega hasta mí.

No me pregunta si quiero un poco; me sirve directamente, a pesar de que sabe que he

rechazado educadamente toda clase de alcohol cada vez que me lo ha ofrecido. No voy a fingir

que no lo sabe. Es demasiado listo..., demasiado listo.

—Bien. —George se levanta cuando Terry toma asiento—. Haré los honores. —Toma el

cuchillo de trinchar y empieza a rebanar con maestría la obra de arte de mi abuela—.

Josephine, esto tiene un aspecto espectacular.

—Cierto —coincide Terry.

Bebe un trago de vino y coloca de nuevo la copa sobre la mesa, apoyando la base del

cristal en la palma de su mano, y sosteniéndola entre los dedos índice y corazón.

Observo su mano detenidamente, me concentro en ella, y aguardo. Ahí está. Es un

movimiento minúsculo, pero hace girar la copa un pelín a la derecha. Probablemente nadie se

haya percatado excepto yo. Sonrío, levanto la vista y veo que está mirando cómo lo observo.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira con recelo pero con un intenso brillo en los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —dice, y sus palabras desvían mi atención hacia sus labios.

El muy cabrón se los lame, y el gesto me impulsa a coger mi copa y a dar un sorbo. Lo que

sea con tal de distraerme. Cuando trago, me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho, y el extraño sabor

hace que me estremezca mientras el líquido desciende por mi garganta. Dejo la copa en la

mesa demasiado bruscamente, y sé que Terry acaba de mirarme con curiosidad.

Una porción de solomillo Wellington aterriza entonces en mi plato.

—Échate patatas y zanahorias, Candy —dice mi abuela mientras sostiene su plato para que

George le sirva una porción de pastel de hojaldre—. A ver si engordas un poco.

Me pongo unas pocas zanahorias y patatas en el plato y después le sirvo a Terry.

—No necesito engordar.

—No pasaría nada si engordases unos kilos —declara Terry, y lo miro indignada justo

cuando George termina de llenar su plato de carne—. Sólo era una observación.

—Gracias, Terry —dice mi abuela con suficiencia mientras levanta su copa para celebrar

que están de acuerdo—. Siempre ha estado muy flaca.

—Soy delgada, no flaca —replico.

Le lanzo a Terry una mirada de advertencia y percibo una leve sonrisa en su rostro. En un

infantil impulso de vengarme, alargo discretamente la mano y, como quien no quiere la cosa,

empiezo a hacer girar su copa de vino por el tallo y la muevo unos milímetros hacia mí.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto señalando con la cara el bocado de carne que tiene ensartado en

el tenedor.

—Está delicioso —confirma. Apoya su cuchillo en el plato perfectamente en paralelo con

el borde de la mesa, pone la mano sobre la mía, me la aparta lentamente y recoloca la copa en

su sitio. Recoge de nuevo el cuchillo y sigue cenando—. El mejor solomillo Wellington que he

probado en mi vida, señora White.

—¡Tonterías! —Mi abuela se pone colorada, cosa rara en ella, pero el enemigo de mi

corazón se está ganando, también, el suyo—. Ha sido facilísimo.

—Pues no lo parecía —refunfuña George—. Has estado toda la tarde de los nervios,

Josephine.

—¡No es verdad!

Empiezo a picotear las zanahorias y a masticar lentamente mientras oigo discutir a mi

abuela y a George y, con la otra mano, muevo la copa de Terry otra vez. Él me mira con el

rabillo del ojo, coloca el cuchillo sobre el plato de nuevo, reclama su copa y la pone donde

tiene que estar. Estoy conteniendo la risa. Es maniático hasta para comer. Corta la comida en

trozos perfectos y se asegura de que todos los dientes del tenedor estén ensartados en cada

trozo en un ángulo perfecto antes de llevárselo a la boca. Mastica muy despacio. Todo lo hace

de una manera tremendamente estudiada, y resulta cautivador. Mi mano repta por la mesa de

nuevo. Me intriga esa necesidad obsesiva de tenerlo todo ordenado, pero esta vez no logro

alcanzar la copa. Terry intercepta mi mano a medio camino y me la sostiene, haciendo que

parezca un acto de amor. Me la toma firmemente, aunque sólo la persona que está recibiendo

el apretón se da cuenta. Y esa persona resulto ser yo. Es un apretón severo, un apretón de

advertencia. Me está riñendo.

—¿A qué te dedicas, Terry? —pregunta mi abuela para mi satisfacción.

Eso, ¿a qué se dedica Terrence Grandchester? Dudo que a mi dulce abuelita le diga que no quiere

entrar en temas personales cuando está presidiendo su mesa.

—No quiero aburrirla con eso, señora White. Resulta tedioso.

Me equivocaba. No le ha dado largas directamente, pero ha sabido esquivar el tema.

—A mí me gustaría saberlo —insisto en un ataque de valentía.

El apretón de su mano se intensifica. Pestañea lentamente y después levanta la vista poco a

poco.—

No me gusta mezclar los negocios con el placer, Candy, ya lo sabes.

—Eso es algo muy sensato —farfulla George con la boca llena mientras señala a Terry

con el tenedor—. Yo me he guiado siempre por ese principio.

La mirada de Terry y sus palabras anulan mi arrojo. No soy más que una operación

comercial para él, un trato, un acuerdo o un convenio. El nombre es lo de menos, el

significado no varía. De modo que, técnicamente, las palabras de Terry no son más que un

montón de tonterias.

Doblo la mano que me está atrapando y él afloja al tiempo que levanta las cejas.

—Deberías comer —dice—. Está delicioso.

Libero mi mano, obedezco su orden y continúo cenando, aunque no me siento en absoluto

cómoda. Terry no debería haber aceptado la invitación de mi abuela. Esto entra dentro de lo

personal. Está invadiendo mi intimidad, mi seguridad. Fue él quien dejó clara su intención de

que esto fuese sólo algo físico, pero aquí está, colándose en mi mundo, un mundo pequeño,

pero mío al fin y al cabo. Y eso sobrepasa los límites de lo físico.

Justo mientras pienso eso, siento que me roza la rodilla con la pierna y salgo de mis

divagaciones para volver a la mesa. Lo miro al tiempo que intento comer, veo cómo mira a mi

abuela y escucha con atención cómo habla sin parar. No sé qué le está contando, porque lo

único que oigo es la reproducción en bucle de las palabras de Terry: «Y, mientras sigas

haciéndolo, estás obligada a remediarlo... Todas mis reglas fueron anuladas en el momento en

que puse las manos sobre ti...».

¿Qué reglas?, y ¿durante cuánto tiempo le haré _eso_? Quiero causar un efecto en él. Quiero

hacer que su cuerpo me responda del mismo modo que el mío responde al suyo. Una vez

superado el impedimento moral que intentaba alejarme de su potencia, todo resulta muy fácil,

demasiado fácil..., alarmantemente fácil.

—Esto estaba de rechupete, Josephine —declara George, y el ruido de sus cubiertos contra

el plato interrumpe el lejano murmullo de la conversación. Regreso al presente, donde sigue

Terry, y mi abuela mira con el ceño fruncido a su amigo por su torpeza—. Lo siento —dice el

anciano tímidamente.

—Si me disculpan... —Terry coloca sus cubiertos con cuidado en el plato vacío y se

limpia la boca con unos toquecitos de su servilleta bordada—. ¿Le importa que use su cuarto

de baño?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclama mi abuela—. Es la puerta que está nada más subir la

escalera.

—Gracias. —Se levanta, dobla la servilleta y la coloca junto a su plato. Después arrima la

silla a la mesa y abandona el comedor.

Los ojos de mi abuela siguen a Terry mientras sale de la habitación.

—Menudos bizcochitos tiene —murmura en cuanto desaparece de nuestra vista.

—¡Abuela! —exclamo, muerta de vergüenza.

— Duritos, perfectos... Candy, tienes que cenar con ese hombre.

—¡Abuela, compórtate! —Miro mi plato y veo que apenas he tocado la carne. Soy incapaz

de comer. Me siento como si estuviera en trance—. Yo recojo la mesa —digo, y estiro el brazo

para retirar el plato de Terry.

—Yo te ayudo. —George hace ademán de levantarse, pero apoyo la mano en su hombro y

presiono ligeramente para indicarle que se quede sentado.

—Tranquilo, George. Ya lo hago yo.

No insiste. Se queda sentado y empieza a rellenar las copas de vino.

—¡Trae la tarta de piña! —exclama mi abuela.

Con un montón de platos apilados, me dirijo a la cocina, ansiosa por escapar de la

persistente presencia de Terry, incluso a pesar de que ya no está en el comedor. No he

contestado que no cuando me ha dicho que me iré con él a su casa esta noche, y debería

haberlo hecho. ¿Qué voy a contarle a mi abuela? Es imposible negar el hecho de que él es la

causa de mis recientes cambios de humor. Nunca había tenido semejante cacao mental. El

control se me escapa de las manos, nada tiene sentido, y no estoy acostumbrada a estas

sensaciones. Pero lo que más me desconcierta de todo es el hombre que es la causa de mi

descarrilamiento. Un hombre atractivo e insondable que anuncia sufrimiento a todos los

niveles.

Físico.

Sin sentimientos.

Sin emociones.

Sólo una noche.

Veinticuatro horas de las cuales todavía le debo dieciséis, el doble de lo que ya he

experimentado. El doble de sensaciones y deseos..., el doble de dolor una vez hayan pasado.

—Casi puedo oírte pensar.

Doy un respingo y me vuelvo, todavía con la pila de platos en la mano.

—Qué susto me has dado —exhalo mientras coloco la vajilla sobre la encimera.

—Discúlpame —dice con sinceridad acercándose a mí. Retrocedo sin pretenderlo—.

¿Estás rumiando demasiado las cosas otra vez?

—Yo lo llamo ser prudente.

—¿Prudente? —pregunta ya delante de mí—. Yo no lo llamaría así.

Lo miro, aunque intento por todos los medios evitar sus ojos.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. —Me agarra suavemente de la barbilla y me anima a mirarlo—. Yo lo llamo ser

tonta.

Nuestros ojos conectan, al igual que nuestros labios cuando posa los suyos sobre los míos.

Evitar a Terrence Grandchester no tendría nada de tonto.

—No consigo interpretarte —digo en voz baja, pero mis palabras no hacen que se aparte

preocupado.

—No quiero que me interpretes, Candy. Quiero ahogarme en el placer que me proporcionas.

Me fundo con él, a pesar de que sus palabras no han hecho sino ratificar lo que yo ya sabía.

Yo también quiero ahogarme en el placer que él me proporciona, pero no quiero sentir lo que

sentiré después. No podré soportarlo.

—Estás haciendo esto muy difícil.

Su brazo me rodea la cintura y asciende hasta que alcanza mi nuca.

—No, lo estoy haciendo muy simple. Rumiar las cosas es lo que las complica, y tú lo estás

haciendo. —Me besa en la mejilla y hunde la nariz en mi cuello—. Deja que te lleve a la

cama.—

Si lo hago, estaré en una posición en la que me juré no estar jamás.

—¿Cuál?

Empieza a besarme delicadamente el cuello, y lo hace porque sabe que tengo sentimientos

encontrados. Es muy listo. Está confundiendo mis sentidos y, peor todavía, mi mente.

—A merced de un hombre.

Advierto que sus labios se detienen un instante; no me lo estoy imaginando. Se aparta del

refugio de mi cuello y me observa pensativamente. Pasa mucho tiempo, el suficiente como

para que mi mente se entretenga reviviendo las caricias que me ha regalado, los besos que

hemos compartido y la pasión que hemos creado entre los dos. Es como si lo estuviera viendo

todo en sus ojos, y hace que me pregunte si él también estará reviviendo esos momentos.

Finalmente, eleva la mano y me acaricia la mejilla con suavidad utilizando los nudillos.

—Candy, si hay alguien a merced de alguien aquí, ése soy yo. —Desvía la mirada hacia mis

labios y se aproxima de nuevo, sin que yo haga nada para detenerlo.

Yo no veo a un hombre a mi merced. Veo a un hombre que quiere algo y que parece estar

dispuesto a todo para conseguirlo.

—Deberíamos volver a la mesa. —Intento separarme de él apartando la cara.

—No hasta que me digas que vas a venirte conmigo. —De repente, me levanta del suelo y

me sienta sobre la encimera. Apoya las manos sobre mis muslos, se inclina hacia mí y me

mira, esperando a que acceda—. Dilo.

—No quiero.

—Claro que quieres. —Pega su nariz a la mía—. Jamás habías querido algo tanto en toda

tu vida.

Tiene razón, pero eso no hace que sea algo inteligente.

—Estás muy seguro de ti mismo.

Mueve la cabeza y una leve sonrisa asoma a sus labios, y alarga la mano para rozarme el

labio inferior con su pulgar.

—Puede que estés intentando convencernos a los dos con palabras, pero todo lo demás me

indica lo contrario. —Se mete el dedo en la boca, lo chupa y me lo pasa por el cuello, sobre el

pecho, y desciende hasta mi estómago para desaparecer por debajo de mi vestido y entre mis

piernas. La mandíbula y mi espalda se tensan, mi sexo empieza a latir, ansiando su tacto. Mi

cuerpo me traiciona a todos los niveles, y lo sabe—. Creo que aquí encontraré calor. —Acerca

el dedo unos milímetros al vértice de mis muslos y yo echo la cabeza hacia adelante hasta

pegarla a su frente—. Y creo que aquí encontraré humedad —susurra, y desliza el dedo por

dentro de mis bragas, extendiendo esa humedad—. Creo que, si te lo meto, tus ansiosos

músculos se aferrarán a él y no lo soltarán jamás.

—Hazlo. —Las palabras brotan de mi boca sin pensar, mis manos se elevan y se agarran

de sus brazos—. Hazlo, por favor.

—Haré lo que quieras que haga, pero lo haré en mi cama. —Me besa con fuerza en los

labios. Después aparta la mano y me baja el dobladillo del vestido—. Soy una persona con

educación. No voy a faltarle al respeto a tu abuela tomándote aquí. ¿Crees que podrás

controlarte mientras nos comemos la tarta de piña?

—¿Que si puedo controlarme yo? —susurro casi sin aliento, mirando hacia su entrepierna.

No necesito verlo para saber que está ahí. Está empalmado y se está restregando contra mi

pierna.

—A mí me cuesta, créeme. —Se la recoloca y me baja de la encimera. Después me echa el

pelo sobre los hombros—. A ver a qué velocidad soy capaz de comer tarta de piña. ¿Quieres

prepararte un neceser o algo para pasar la noche?

No, la verdad es que no quiero. Lo que quiero es que se olvide de su educación. Intento en

vano recobrar la compostura, pero todo el calor que siento entre las piernas me sube al rostro

al pensar en tener que mirar a la cara a mi abuela y a George.

—Tomaré algunas cosas después del postre.

—Como prefieras.

Me agarra de la nuca y me saca de la cocina. La calidez de su mano intensifica mi deseo.

Necesito tenerlo. Necesito a este hombre enigmático que un momento se conduce de una

manera tan correcta y al siguiente contradice toda su caballerosidad. Es un fraude, eso es lo

que es.

Un actor.

Un presuntuoso disfrazado de caballero.

Lo que lo convierte en el peor enemigo que mi corazón podría haber encontrado.

—¡Aquí están! —mi abuela aplaude y se levanta—. ¿Y la tarta de piña?

—¡Ay! —Hago ademán de girar sobre mis talones, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que,

con Terry agarrándome todavía con fuerza de la nuca, no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

—Bueno, da igual —dice mi abuela haciendo un gesto con la mano en dirección a mi silla

vacía—. Siéntate, ya la traigo yo.

Terry prácticamente me sienta sobre la silla y me acerca a la mesa, casi como si tuviera la

compulsión de colocarme de esa manera, del mismo modo que lo hace con todo lo que toca.

—¿Estás cómoda?

—Sí, gracias.

—De nada. —Toma asiento a mi lado y lo ordena todo en su sitio antes de tomae su copa

de vino recientemente descolocada y de dar un lento sorbo.

—¡Vaya! ¡Tarta de piña! —George se frota las manos y se relame—. ¡Mi preferida!

Terry, prepárate para morir de placer.

—¿Sabes, George? Hemos comprado la piña en Harrods. —No debería estar contándole

esto. Mi abuela me va a matar, pero ella no es la única que sabe hacer de casamentera—. Ha

pagado quince libras por ella, y eso ha sido antes de que invitara a Terry a cenar.

George abre la boca con sorpresa, pero después una sonrisa pensativa que me enternece

profundamente se dibuja en su rostro.

—Tu abuela sabe cómo mimar a un hombre. Es una mujer maravillosa, Candy. Una mujer

maravillosa.

—Lo es —coincido en voz baja. Es terriblemente fastidiosa, pero es maravillosa.

—¡Tarta tatín de piña! —exclama ella con orgullo entrando con la bandeja de plata en las

manos. La coloca en el centro de la mesa y todo el mundo alarga el cuello para admirar su

obra de arte—. Es la que mejor me ha salido hasta la fecha. ¿Quieres probarla, Terry? —

pregunta.

—Me encantaría, señora White.

—Está tan rica que te la comeras en un santiamén —digo como quien no quiere la cosa, y

tomo la cuchara y miro a Terry.

Él acepta el cuenco que le pasa mi abuela, lo coloca sobre la mesa y lo gira unos

milímetros en el sentido de las agujas del reloj.

—No me cabe la menor duda.

No me mira, y tampoco empieza a comer. Se espera educadamente a que mi abuela sirva a

todo el mundo, se siente y coja su cuchara. Sus modales no le permiten cumplir su sugerencia

de que iba a comérsela rápidamente. No puede evitarlo.

Entonces, levanta la cuchara, la hunde en la tarta y separa un pedazo. La recoge con una

precisión perfecta y se la mete en la boca. Mis ojos siguen su cuchara desde el cuenco hasta

sus labios mientras la mía permanece suspendida delante de mí. Todo su ser es como un imán

tremendamente potente para mi mirada, y empiezo a dejar de intentar resistirme a él. Por lo

visto, mis ojos lo ansían tanto como mi cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta al observar que sigo mirándolo mientras da otro bocado. Ni

siquiera saber que se ha dado cuenta de que lo estoy mirando embobada consigue que deje de

hacerlo.

—Sí, perfectamente. Estaba pensando que nunca había visto a nadie comerse las tartas de

mi abuela tan despacio.

Me sorprendo de mi propia insinuación, y el hecho de que Terry empiece a toser y se lleve

la mano a la boca es un indicativo de que él también se ha sorprendido. Me alegro. Tengo la

sensación de que voy a tener que igualar su aplomo si voy a dedicarle otras dieciséis horas, así

que más me vale ir empezando ya.

—¿Estás bien? —El tono de preocupación de mi abuela casi me rompe los tímpanos. Estoy

segura de que también se reflejará en su rostro, pero no la miro para comprobarlo, porque ver

a Terry alterado es una novedad demasiado emocionante como para perdérsela.

Termina de masticar, deja la cuchara y se limpia la boca.

—Disculpadme. —Toma su copa y me observa mientras la eleva hasta sus labios—. Las

cosas deliciosas hay que saborearlas despacio, Candy.

Bebe un trago de vino, y yo siento cómo su pie repta por mi pierna por debajo de la mesa.

Me sorprendo a mí misma cuando le regalo una sonrisa secreta y mantengo la compostura.

—La verdad es que está deliciosa, abuela —digo imitando a Terry. Después me llevo una

cucharada a la boca, mastico lentamente, trago lentamente y me relamo lentamente. Y sé que

mi descaro tiene el efecto deseado, porque noto que su furiosa mirada azul me abrasa la piel

—. ¿Te ha gustado, George?

—¡Y que lo digas! —El anciano se acomoda sobre el respaldo de su silla y se frota la

barriga con cara de satisfacción—. Creo que voy a tener que desabrocharme el botón del

pantalón.

—¡George! —exclama mi abuela, y le da una palmada en el brazo—. Estamos a la mesa.

—Normalmente no te importa —gruñe él.

—Sí, pero hoy tenemos un invitado.

—Ésta es su casa, señora White —interviene Terry—. Y yo he tenido el privilegio de ser

invitado a ella. Ha sido el mejor solomillo Wellington que he tenido el placer de degustar en

toda mi vida.

—¡Uy! —Mi abuela hace un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia—. Eres

demasiado amable, Terry.

Lo que es es un pelota.

—¿Estaba más bueno que mi café? —No paro de soltarle pullitas a diestro y siniestro, pero

no puedo evitarlo.

—Tu café no se parecía a nada que hubiera probado antes —responde tranquilamente, y

me mira con las cejas levantadas—. Espero que tengas uno preparado para mí mañana por la

tarde para cuando me pase.

Sacudo la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida, disfrutando de nuestro intercambio privado.

—Un americano, con cuatro expresos, dos de azúcar y lleno hasta la mitad.

—Lo estoy deseando. —Insinúa ligeramente la sonrisa que tanto ansío ver de nuevo. Esa

que sólo he visto unas pocas veces desde que lo conozco—. Señora White, ¿tiene alguna

objeción en que le pida a Candice que venga a tomar algo a mi casa?

Me quedo pasmada con su seguridad, y ¿por qué no me lo ha preguntado a mí? de todos

modos, mi abuela jamás se negaría. No, probablemente se pondrá a buscar desesperadamente

un picardía en mi cajón de la ropa interior para metérmelo en la mochila cuando salga. Y

buscará en vano.

—Me encantaría —contesto, evitando así que otro tome la decisión por mí. Ya soy

mayorcita. Tomo mis propias decisiones. Soy dueña de mi propio destino.

—Es muy caballeroso por tu parte el haber preguntado. —La emoción de mi abuela es

evidente, pero me parte el alma. Se está haciendo ilusiones basándose en lo poco que sabe del

hombre que hay sentado a su mesa. Si supiera toda la historia le daría algo—. Ya recogeremos

esto nosotros, ¡ustedes vayan y diviértanse!

Antes de que pueda dejar siquiera la cuchara sobre la mesa, Terry retira mi silla y me

encuentro de pie y en camino hacia el lado de la mesa donde están mi abuela y George.

—Señora White, gracias.

—¡No hay de qué! —Mi abuela se levanta y deja que Terry le dé un beso en ambas

mejillas mientras ella me hace un gesto abriendo los ojos como platos—. Ha sido una velada

fantástica.

—Coincido —responde él, ofreciendo su mano libre a George—. Ha sido un placer

conocerlo, George.

—Igualmente. —George se levanta, se sitúa junto a mi abuela y aprovecha la oportunidad,

ahora que está de buen humor, de pasarle el brazo alrededor de la cintura—. Una noche

estupenda. —Acepta la mano de Terry.

Suplico para mis adentros que se den prisa con las cortesías de despedida. La cena ha sido

un proceso terriblemente largo de insinuaciones y tocamientos secretos. El deseo acumulado

que siento me resulta extraño y bastante perturbador, pero la acuciante necesidad de liberarlo

está bloqueando toda mi inteligencia, y tengo mucha inteligencia que bloquear. Soy una mujer

lista..., excepto cuando Terry anda cerca.

Siento cómo el relajante masaje de sus dedos en mi nuca fulmina esa inteligencia. No voy

a intentar buscarla porque hace tiempo que me ha abandonado, dejándome vulnerable y

desesperada.

Beso a mi abuela y a George y dejo que Terry me guíe para salir del salón. No me suelta

para recoger su chaqueta del perchero. Después descuelga la mía también.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—No —me apresuro a responder. No quiero retrasar aún más las cosas.

No discute. Abre la puerta de casa y me empuja hacia adelante. Abre su coche, me coloca

en el asiento, cierra y se dirige a su puerta rápidamente para subirse. Arranca el motor y se

aleja suavemente del bordillo. Miro hacia mi casa y veo que las cortinas se mueven. Me

imagino la conversación que estarán teniendo mi abuela y George en estos momentos.

—Has sido una niña muy mala durante la cena, Candy.

Me vuelvo hacia él. «¿Mala? ¿Yo?»

—Has sido tú quien me ha acorralado en la cocina —le recuerdo.

—Estaba asegurando mis perspectivas para la noche.

—¿Es eso lo que soy? ¿Una perspectiva?

—No, tú eres un resultado predecible —dice con la vista en la calzada y el semblante muy

serio. ¿Es consciente de lo que me está diciendo?

—Haces que parezca una golfa. —Aprieto los dientes y los puños, y mi deseo desaparece

en un segundo al pronunciar esas palabras. Puede que me haya saltado todas mis reglas en las

últimas semanas, pero no soy, ni seré nunca, una golfa—. Llévame a casa, por favor.

Gira a la izquierda, y lo hace con tal brusquedad que me obliga a agarrarme a la puerta. De

repente estamos circulando por un callejón repleto de plataformas de carga y descarga para los

establecimientos que hay a ambos lados. Es oscuro, tenebroso y no hay ni un alma.

—Tú eres mi resultado predecible, Candy. Sólo mío, de nadie más. —Se detiene, a

continuación se desabrocha el cinturón, después el mío, me levanta de mi asiento dentro del

coche y me coloca sobre su regazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto desconcertada.

Mueve el asiento hacia atrás para tener más espacio para levantarme el vestido hasta la

cintura.

—Estoy haciendo lo que me has estado suplicando que haga durante toda la cena.

—No estaba suplicando nada. —Mi voz se ha transformado en un ronco susurro. No la

reconozco.

—Candy, claro que suplicabas. Levanta un poco —ordena tomandome de las caderas para

animarme a hacerlo.

No opongo resistencia. Me apoyo en mis rodillas y me elevo.

—Creía que querías esperar a meterme en tu cama.

—Y lo habría hecho si no hubieses estado tentándome y torturándome sin parar durante la

última hora. No soy de piedra. —Un condón aparece de ninguna parte. Lo sostiene entre los

dientes mientras se desabrocha los pantalones—. Sé que esto es de muy mal gusto, pero de verdad que

no puedo aguantar más.

Libera su miembro, duro y dispuesto, y se apresura a abrir el envoltorio con los dientes y a

colocárselo. Me he quedado sin aliento. Tengo las manos apoyadas en el respaldo del asiento,

a ambos lados de su cabeza, y estoy totalmente extasiada mirando cómo se lo enfunda.

Oleadas de calor me apuñalan en el vientre y descienden hasta mi entrepierna. Le ruego

mentalmente que se dé prisa. He perdido el control y mi impaciencia es evidente, y más

después de levantar la mirada y encontrarme de frente con sus ojos azules nublados y sus

labios entreabiertos y húmedos.

Aparta a un lado mis bragas de algodón y se guía hasta mi abertura, rozando el interior de

mi muslo y haciéndome exhalar.

—Baja despacio —susurra, colocando ahora la mano en mi cadera.

Intento resistir la tentación de bajar de golpe y empiezo a descender centímetro a

centímetro, dejando escapar todo el aire de mis pulmones. Echo la cabeza atrás y hundo los

dedos en la piel del asiento detrás de él.

—¡Terry!

—¡Joder! —gruñe. Noto que le tiemblan las caderas—. Jamás había sentido nada igual. No

te muevas.

Estoy completamente dentro de él. Siento la punta de su erección en lo más hondo de mi

ser y estoy temblando como una hoja. Son temblores incontrolables. Mi cuerpo está vivo,

desesperado por entrar en acción y seguir obteniendo placer.

—Muévete. —Bajo la cabeza y veo a Terry apoyado en el respaldo mirando nuestros

regazos unidos. Su cabello revuelto y revelde, me suplica que lo toque. Y lo hago. Hundo

los dedos en sus mechones y jugueteo con ellos, acariciándolo y tirando—. Muévete, por favor.

—Haré todo lo que me pidas, Candy. —Se aferra a mis caderas y se hunde profundamente,

obligándome a proferir un gemido grave y sensual—. Joder, me encanta ese sonido.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—No quiero que lo hagas —dice trazando firmes círculos con la cadera y haciéndome

gemir otra vez—. Podría seguir escuchándolo durante el resto de mis días.

Ardo de deseo. Hasta el amor lo hace de una manera precisa, cada rotación, cada círculo, y

cada vez que me agarra realiza un movimiento perfectamente ejecutado, y me va excitando

cada vez más. No puede hacer nada mal.

—Lo quiero todo —exhalo, y me refiero a mucho más que al mero movimiento. Quiero

sentirme así siempre, y no estoy segura de que pueda hacerlo con ningún otro hombre—.

Bésame —ruego mientras él me desliza de nuevo hacia arriba y me guía hacia abajo, haciendo

rotar las caderas y agarrándome con firmeza. Estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Mis manos se aferran

con más fuerza a su pelo, y mis rodillas a su cintura.

Levanta la vista, me agarra de la nuca y tira de mí hacia adelante lentamente, sin prisa ni

impaciencia. No sé cómo lo hace.

—Me has descolocado, Candice White —murmura entre dientes reclamando mis labios con

delicadeza—. Estás haciendo que me replantee todo lo que creía saber.

Quiero asentir, porque yo siento lo mismo, pero estoy demasiado ocupada deleitándome en

las atenciones y la veneración de sus suaves labios. No obstante, creo que su declaración sólo

puede significar algo positivo. Tal vez no me deje marchar cuando nuestro tiempo se agote.

Espero que no lo haga, porque me he entregado a él de nuevo, a pesar de que sé que no debería

hacerlo. Sin embargo, rechazar a Terry Grandchester es algo que no puedo hacer... o simplemente no

quiero.

—¿Lo sientes, Candy? —pregunta entre tentadores y delicados círculos que traza con la

lengua—. ¿No te parece que esto es algo diferente?

—Sí.

Le muerdo los labios y hundo la lengua en su boca de nuevo, gimiendo y presionando mi

cuerpo contra él, sintiendo punzadas en el centro de placer de mi sexo, señal de que mi

orgasmo se acerca a pasos agigantados. Lo beso con desesperación cuando la necesidad de

alcanzarlo acaba con mi determinación de seguir el ritmo pausado que él nos impone.

—Cálmate —gruñe—. Despacio.

Lo intento, pero su sexo está empezando a vibrar dentro de mí, hinchándose, palpitando y

penetrándome con fuerza. Empiezo a negar con la cabeza contra sus labios.

—Esto es demasiado bueno.

—Oye. —Rompe nuestro beso, pero mantiene el movimiento de su cuerpo dentro del mío,

tomando el control por completo para evitar que acelere las cosas—. Saboréalo.

Cierro los ojos y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras intento reunir las fuerzas

necesarias para seguir sus pautas. No comprendo cómo puede tener tanto autocontrol. Cada

centímetro de su cuerpo emana la misma desesperación que el mío: sus ojos arden, su cuerpo

tiembla, su sexo late y su rostro está empapado en sudor. No obstante, parece resultarle

increíblemente fácil tolerar el doloroso placer que nos inflige a ambos.

—Joder, ojalá te tuviese en mi cama —se lamenta—. No escondas tu preciosa cara de mí,

Candy. Muéstramela.

Mi cuerpo empieza a sufrir los espasmos de un orgasmo que ya no podría retrasar más ni

aunque quisiera. Levanto la mano y la apoyo contra la ventanilla, pero pronto empieza a

deslizarse a causa de la condensación que se ha acumulado en el cristal y no ayuda a

estabilizarme.

—¡Candy! —Me agarra del pelo y tira de mi cabeza hacia adelante. La situación es

frenética, pero su ritmo sigue siendo lento y preciso—. ¡Cuando te diga que me mires,

mírame! —Golpea con la cadera y yo tomo aire, ensordecida por el sonido de la sangre que me

sube a la cabeza y que distorsiona la música que nos envuelve—. Ahí viene.

—Más rápido, por favor —suplico—. Deja que pase.

—Está pasando.

Me agarra con más fuerza y me acerca de nuevo hasta su boca, besándome mientras estallo

y forcejeo con las mangas de su camisa. Mi mundo se colapsa. Todas mis terminaciones

nerviosas laten con furia y emito un gruñido de satisfacción largo y gutural en su boca. Terry

palpita dentro de mí.

—Con dieciséis horas más no voy a tener suficiente.

Arrastro mis labios cansados por su barba de dos días hasta pegarlos a su cuello. El cuerpo

y la cabeza me pesan.

—¿Te has parado a pensar en lo que me estás haciendo? —pregunta en voz baja—. Pareces

tener la impresión de que para mí todo esto es muy fácil.

Permanezco con la cara oculta en su cuello. Me resulta más fácil compartir mis

pensamientos si no lo miro a la cara.

—Me estoy rindiendo a ti. Estoy haciendo lo que me has pedido que haga —digo con un

hilo de voz, mezcla de agotamiento y timidez.

—Candy, no voy a fingir que sé lo que está pasando. —Me saca de mi refugio y toma mis

mejillas calientes entre sus manos. Su expresión es seria y la confusión que refleja es

incuestionable—. Pero está pasando, y creo que ninguno de los dos puede detenerlo.

—¿Vas a alejarte de mí? —Me siento idiota por hacerle esa pregunta a un hombre al que

hace tan poco tiempo que conozco, pero algo nos está empujando a estar juntos, y no es sólo su

persistencia. Es algo invisible, poderoso y obstinado.

Respira profundamente y me acoge en su pecho para darme «lo que más le gusta». Sus

fuertes brazos me rodean con facilidad y me llevan al lugar donde más segura me siento del

mundo.

—Voy a llevarte a casa y a venerarte.

No es una respuesta, pero tampoco es un sí. Esto es especial, estoy segura. Llevo mucho

tiempo evitando esos sentimientos, y me ha resultado increíblemente fácil hacerlo, pero soy

incapaz de evitar enamorarme de Terry Grandchester y, aunque no acabo de entenderlo del todo,

quiero esto. Quiero descubrirme a mí misma. Pero, sobre todo, quiero descubrirlo a él. En

todos los sentidos. Los datos que me ha ido proporcionando hasta ahora me han irritado o me

han enfurecido, pero sé que detrás de este caballero a media jornada hay mucho más.

Y quiero saberlo todo.

Me aparto de su pecho, me levanto lentamente de su regazo y su semierección queda libre

en el proceso. Me siento incompleta al instante. Me acomodo en el asiento del pasajero y miro

por la ventanilla hacia el oscuro callejón lleno de escombros mientras él se arregla la ropa a

mi lado y la música se va apagando hasta desaparecer. Una pequeña parte de mi mente me

incita a marcharme ahora antes de que él tenga la oportunidad de hacer eso mismo, pero me

cuesta poco acallarla. No voy a ir a ninguna parte a menos que me obligue a hacerlo. Sólo hay

una cosa en esta vida que estaba decidida a hacer, y era evitar hallarme en esta situación. Y

ahora que me encuentro en ella, estoy resuelta a quedarme aquí, sean cuales sean las

consecuencias para mi pobre corazón.

…

**Nota:** aww! Adoro a la abuelita de Candy, y al parecer ella adora los bizcochitos de Terry, jajaja. Ultimo capitulo del día.

Nos leemos mañana.

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	13. Cap 12

**AVISO IMPORTANTE; **el siguiente capítulo presenta escenas con contenido sexual, se recomienda tener discreción y/o abstenerse de su lectura si se es sensible a este a este tipo de contenidos.

**Capítulo 12**

Esta vez tengo la resistencia suficiente como para llegar hasta el séptimo piso antes de que

Terry me suba en brazos el resto de la escalera. No me extraña que tenga el físico de un dios

mitológico.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —Vuelve a su actitud sarcástica y formal, pero sus modales

siguen intactos. Me abre la puerta y entro, advirtiendo inmediatamente un enorme ramo de

flores frescas sobre la mesa redonda.

—No, gracias. —Rodeo la mesa lentamente, cruzo el umbral hasta el salón y observo los

cuadros que adornan las paredes.

—¿Agua?

—No.

—Siéntate, por favor. —Señala el sofá—. Voy a colgar esto —dice sosteniendo nuestras

chaquetas.

—Ok.

La situación es tensa. Nuestras palabras sinceras han causado una fricción de la que quiero

deshacerme. Entonces oigo una música tranquila. Miro a mi alrededor y me pregunto de dónde

procede mientras asimilo la calma del ritmo y de los suaves tonos de la voz masculina. La

reconozco. Empiezo a darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Terry regresa, sin el chaleco y la corbata, con el cuello de la camisa desabrochado. Vierte

un poco de líquido oscuro en un vaso y, esta vez, me fijo en la etiqueta. Es whisky. Se sienta

en la mesita de café que tengo delante y bebe lentamente, pero entonces frunce el ceño

mirando el vaso, vacía su alcohólico contenido en su garganta y lo deja sobre la mesa.

Como imaginaba que haría, retoca su posición, y después une las manos y me mira con

aire pensativo. Su mirada me pone en alerta de inmediato.

—¿Por qué no bebes, Candy?

Tenía motivos para estarlo. Sigue insistiendo en que no quiere hablar de cosas personales,

pero no tiene ningún reparo en preguntarme cosas personales o en invadir mi espacio personal,

como mi casa, o mi mesa del comedor. Sin embargo, no digo nada, porque lo que quiero es

precisamente que esto se vuelva muy personal. No quiero compartir con él sólo mi cuerpo.

—No me fío de mí misma.

Levanta las cejas sorprendido.

—¿Cómo que no te fías de ti misma?

Me pongo nerviosa y empiezo a mirar toda la habitación, a pesar de mi deseo de compartir

esto con él. Me cuesta reunir el valor para formar las palabras que durante tanto tiempo me he

negado a pronunciar.

—Candy, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo. Y

responde cuando te haga una pregunta. —Me toma de la barbilla con delicadeza y me obliga a

mirarlo—. ¿Por qué no te fías de ti misma?

—Soy una persona muy diferente cuando tengo alcohol en el cuerpo.

—No sé si me gusta cómo suena eso. —No era necesario que me lo dijera. Sus ojos me lo

dicen todo.

Siento que me ruborizo. Seguramente él también lo note en las puntas de sus dedos.

—No me sienta bien.

—Prosigue —me ordena ásperamente con los labios fruncidos.

—Da igual. —Intento apartar la cara de sus manos.

De repente ya no me apetece tanto compartir una parte de mi vida personal, y su reacción

ha sido lo que me ha hecho cambiar de parecer. No necesito sentirme todavía más

avergonzada.

—Eso era una pregunta, Candy.

—No, era una orden —respondo a la defensiva, y consigo liberar mi rostro—. Y he

decidido no proseguir.

—Estás siendo esquiva.

—Y tú entrometido.

Retrocede ligeramente ante mis palabras, pero se recompone.

—Voy a volver a ser intrusivo y voy a sugerir que las únicas veces en las que practicaste

sexo en el pasado fueron cuando estabas ebria.

Me pongo como un tomate.

—Tu intuición es correcta —mascullo—. ¿Es todo, o quieres que te describa con pelos y

señales con quién, cómo, cuándo y dónde?

—Esa insolencia sobra.

—Contigo es necesaria, Terry.

Me mira y amusga sus brillantes ojos azules, pero no me reprende por mis malos modales.

—Quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

—No, no quieres.

—Lo de tu madre. —Esas palabras me ponen tensa al instante y, por la expresión de su

rostro, veo que se ha dado cuenta—. Cuando me vi obligado a esconderme en tu habitación, tu

abuela mencionó el pasado de tu madre.

—Olvídalo.

—No.

—_**Era prostituta**_. —Las palabras salen de mi boca automáticamente, tomandome por

sorpresa, y observo a Terry para evaluar su reacción.

Hace ademán de hablar, pero se ha quedado mudo. Sé que no se lo esperaba, pero ojalá

dijera algo..., lo que fuera. No lo hace, pero yo sí.

—Me abandonó. Me dejó en casa de mis abuelos para entregarse a una vida de sexo,

alcohol y regalos caros.

Me observa con atención. Estoy desesperada por saber qué estará pensando. Sé que no

puede ser nada bueno.

—Dime qué le sucedió.

—Ya te lo he dicho.

Mueve su vaso de nuevo y vuelve a mirarme a mí.

—Lo único que me has dicho es que aceptaba dinero a cambio de... entretenimiento.

—Y eso es lo único que hay.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Probablemente muerta —escupo con rabia—. Lo cierto es que me da igual.

—¿Muerta? —exclama mostrando más emoción. Estoy empezando a obtener reacciones

por su parte a diestro y siniestro.

—Seguramente —digo encogiéndome de hombros—. Buscaba algo imposible. Todos los

hombres con los que estaba acababan enamorándose de ella, pero nadie era nunca lo bastante

bueno, ni siquiera yo.

Su expresión se suaviza y me mira con compasión.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que ha muerto?

Respiro profundamente para ganar confianza, dispuesta a contar algo que me he negado a

contarle a nadie.

—_**Cayó en las manos del hombre equivocado demasiadas veces**_, y tengo una cuenta

corriente en el banco cargada de años de «ganancias» que nadie ha tocado desde que se largó.

Tenía seis años, pero recuerdo que mis abuelos discutían constantemente por ella. —En mi

mente se agolpan de pronto las imágenes de la angustia de mi abuelo y el llanto de mi abuela

—. Solía desaparecer durante días, aunque esa vez ya no volvió. Mi abuelo llamó a la policía a

los tres días. Investigaron, interrogaron a su novio de turno y a los muchos hombres que

habían estado con ella antes que él, pero con su historial decidieron cerrar el caso. Yo era una

niña pequeña, no entendía lo que pasaba, y cuando cumplí diecisiete años encontré su diario.

En él lo contaba todo... con pelos y señales.

—Yo...

No sabe qué decir, de modo que continúo. Siento una especie de alivio al descargarlo todo,

aunque eso signifique alejarlo de mí.

—No quiero ser como mi madre. No quiero beber ni follar sin sentir nada. Es degradante y

no tiene sentido. —Me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho en el mismo instante en que sale de mis

labios, pero no le he dado a Terry ningún motivo para pensar que no hay sentimientos por mi

parte—. Ella prefirió ese estilo de vida a su familia.

Me sorprendo a mí misma hablando con fuerza y con firmeza, aunque oírlo en voz alta por

primera vez me causa un dolor físico.

Terry hincha las mejillas y deja escapar el aire. Después toma el vaso vacío y lo mira con

el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sorprendido? —pregunto, pensando que no me vendría mal que se pusiera uno de esos

shorts.

Me mira como si fuera tonta, después se levanta y se acerca de nuevo al mueble bar, llena

su vaso de whisky, esta vez hasta la mitad, no sólo los dos dedos que suele echarse. Y entonces

me sorprende llenando otro vaso antes de volver a sentarse delante de mí y tendérmelo.

—Bebe.

Miro estupefacta el vaso que me coloca debajo de la nariz.

—Te he dicho...

—Candice, puedes beber sin necesidad de hacerlo hasta perder el sentido.

Alargo la mano y tomo el vaso.

—Gracias.

—De nada —gruñe prácticamente antes de dar un trago—. ¿Y tu padre?

Tengo que contenerme para no soltar una carcajada y, en lugar de hacerlo, me encojo de

hombros. Él exhala por encima de su vaso.

—¿No lo sabes?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Odio a tu madre.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, desconcertada, pensando que tal vez lo haya oído mal.

—La odio —repite como si escupiera veneno.

—Yo también.

—Bien. Entonces los dos odiamos a tu madre. Me alegro de que hayamos aclarado eso.

No sé muy bien qué decir, de modo que permanezco en silencio, observando cómo se sume

en sus pensamientos y toma aire de vez en cuando como si fuera a decir algo, pero acabara

echándose atrás. No tiene nada que decir. No es una historia agradable, y ninguna palabra de

aliento la puede cambiar. Ésa es mi historia. No puedo cambiar quién era mi madre, ni lo que

hizo, como tampoco el hecho de haber permitido que afectara tanto a mi vida.

Por fin se anima a hablar, pero no esperaba que fuera a preguntarme eso.

—Entonces ¿soy el primer amante que has tenido estando sobria?

Asiento y apoyo la espalda en el respaldo del sofá, poniendo espacio entre nosotros, pero

me resulta imposible apartar la mirada de él.

—Y ¿te gusta?

Qué pregunta tan absurda.

—Me da miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—Me asusta lo que me haces sentir. No soy yo misma cuando estoy contigo —susurro.

Estoy mostrándole poco a poco todas mis cartas.

Deja el vaso con cuidado sobre la mesa y se arrodilla delante de mí.

—Hago que te sientas viva. —Desliza las manos alrededor de mi cintura y tira de mí hacia

adelante hasta que nuestras caras están próximas y nuestro aliento se funde en el pequeño

espacio que separa nuestras bocas—. No soy un hombre dulce y tierno, Candice —dice como si

estuviera intentando hacer que me sintiera mejor al compartir una parte de él conmigo—. Las

mujeres sólo me quieren por una cosa, y es porque no les he dado ningún motivo para que

esperen nada más.

Un millón de palabras me vienen a los labios, todas desesperadas por formar una frase y

escupirla de mi boca, pero no quiero ser impulsiva.

—No esperan nada más que el mejor sexo salvaje de su vida —digo tranquilamente.

—Exacto.

Me quita el vaso, me tomo las manos y me las coloca sobre sus hombros.

—Eso me prometiste —le recuerdo.

Sus párpados descienden lentamente.

—No creo que pueda cumplir esa promesa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto. Quiero confirmar que no estoy imaginándome las

cosas, o que no lo está diciendo por compasión. Deja caer los hombros ligeramente exhalando

con cansancio, pero continúa con la mirada baja y en silencio—. Es de buena educación

contestar cuando alguien te hace una pregunta —farfullo, lo que provoca que levante la cabeza

sorprendido.

No me amilano. Quiero que me confirme qué está pasando.

—Estoy diciendo que quiero venerarte —declara.

Acto seguido inclina la cabeza, se acerca y atrapa mis labios mientras se levanta y me

lleva consigo. Ahora es él quien está siendo esquivo, pero no voy a forzarlo. Puedo esperar y,

entretanto, me venerará.

Me sorprende ver que se tumba boca arriba en el sofá y me coloca entre sus piernas

abiertas, de manera que quedo a horcajadas sobre él. Todavía conservamos la ropa puesta, y no

intenta quitármela. Parece contentarse con besarme hasta la saciedad. Su oscura barba

incipiente me rasca la piel, en contrapunto con el sutil movimiento de sus labios, pero estoy en

la gloria más absoluta y apenas siento la molestia. Con Terry, las cosas pasan de manera

natural. Él me guía y yo lo sigo. No necesito pensar, simplemente actúo, que es lo que me

lleva a desabrocharle la camisa para sentir la calidez de su piel bajo mis manos. Gimo

alrededor de sus labios y noto la primera chispa de su calor mezclado con el mío mientras mis

manos se deslizan por su vientre y ascienden y descienden lentamente por sus abdominales

definidos.

—Ahí está ese sonido tan dulce otra vez —masculla al tiempo que recoge mi masa de pelo

rubio que cae alrededor de su cabeza—. Es adictivo... Tú eres adictiva.

Su placer me estimula. Mi boca visita cada rincón de su magnífico rostro hasta que llego a

su cuello y absorbo su embriagadora esencia masculina.

—Hueles tan bien...

Desciendo por su pecho. Actúo sin pensar y sin obedecer instrucciones. Sus pezones están

erectos. Acerco la lengua y empiezo a lamerlos en círculos y a chuparlos, haciendo que se

retuerza y gima debajo de mí. Sus sonidos de placer me incitan más todavía, y su miembro

erecto empujando contra mi vientre me recuerda adónde quiero llegar. Quiero saborearlo.

Quiero sentirlo en mi boca.

—Joder, Candy. ¿Qué haces? —Se incorpora ligeramente y me mira. Después se coge la

cabeza con las manos—. No tienes por qué hacer eso.

—Quiero hacerlo. —Paso la mano por encima de sus pantalones, tomo la cremallera y se la

bajo de un tirón mientras veo cómo me mira.

—No, por favor, da igual, Candy.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Me mira con vacilación y veo cómo sus manos aprietan con más fuerza su cabeza mientras

vuelve a dejarse caer sobre el cojín.

—Ten cuidado.

Sonrío para mis adentros, segura de mí misma, disfrutando de su vulnerabilidad y de lo

bien que me siento en estos momentos. No ha salido huyendo después de escuchar mi

vergonzoso pasado. Le desabrocho el botón y tiro de los pantalones. Después me incorporo

sobre mis rodillas para librarme de ellos y lo dejo con un bóxer negro y ajustado. Le queda tan

bien que me da pena quitárselo, pero lo que esconde debajo me anima. Tiro sus pantalones al

suelo y meto los dedos por el elástico para deslizar lentamente la prenda interior por sus

fuertes muslos, mirándolo a la cara y centrándome después en su verga, gruesa y dura, que

descansa sobre su vientre. Mi lengua escapa involuntariamente de mi boca y lame mi labio

inferior mientras lo admiro en toda su magnífica masculinidad. No me intimida su sólida

erección. Me excita.

Tiro el bóxer al suelo junto a los pantalones, me agacho y me pongo cómoda, con las

manos apoyadas en su cintura y la nariz prácticamente descansando en la parte inferior de su

pene. Lo observo, veo cómo da pequeñas sacudidas, y mi boca se abre y exhala el calor de mi

aliento sobre él. Terry eleva las caderas lentamente, empujando hacia mí, y el gesto me

obliga a dejar escapar de nuevo el aire de mis pulmones.

—Joder, Candy, siento el calor de tu aliento. —Levanta la cabeza y me mira con ojos

sedientos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo siento, es que... —Vuelvo a bajar la mirada.

—Tranquila —dice con aceptación.

Hace que me sienta estúpida y, con esas palabras, mi lengua sale de mi boca y saboreo por

primera vez a Terrence Grandchester. Siguiendo mis instintos, lamo delicadamente toda su longitud y me

pongo de rodillas mientras lo hago. Jamás había probado nada igual.

—Joddderrr.

Apoya la cabeza en el cojín y se lleva las manos a la cara, lo que interpreto como una

buena señal, de modo que lo agarro con la mano y tiro de él. Al hacerlo, veo que una perla de

líquido blanco asoma por la punta. La lamo y percibo un sabor realmente delicioso.

Tomo un poco de aire, esforzándome por conservar la confianza en mí misma. Es tan

grande y tan larga... No me cabrá entera en la boca. Mi seguridad se está desvaneciendo, pero

estoy desesperada por no parecer una auténtica idiota. Maldigo para mis adentros, odiando mi

vacilación, y me la meto en la boca, descendiendo hasta que me golpea contra la garganta.

—¡Joder! —Levanta las caderas, empujando más contra mí. Me provoca una arcada y me

retiro rápidamente—. ¡Lo siento! —exclama en un alarido contenido—. Mierda, Candy, lo

siento.

Frustrada conmigo misma, me apresuro a volver a introducirlo en mi boca, esta vez sólo

hasta la mitad. Chupo mientras asciendo y vuelvo a bajar de nuevo. Me sorprende la suavidad

de su miembro. Su calor y su rigidez por debajo de la tersura de su piel resultan agradables.

Comienzo a trabajar a un ritmo cómodo. Sus gemidos de placer me animan y mi mano

recorre libremente su pecho, sus muslos y su vientre.

—Candy, para ya. —Los músculos de su estómago se tensan y él se incorpora, levantando

también las rodillas, dejándome arrodillada entre sus piernas abiertas, con la cabeza en su

regazo—. Para. —Me agarra del pelo y me guía suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo,

despacio, pacientemente. Me pide que pare, pero al mismo tiempo parece animarme a seguir

—. Joder —dice sin aliento mientras aparta la mano de mi cabeza. Empieza a bajarme la

cremallera del vestido lentamente a lo largo de mi columna—. Levanta —me ordena tirando

del dobladillo.

Me siento un poco engañada, pero hago lo que me dice y lo libero de mi boca, levantando

el trasero de las plantas de mis pies y elevando los brazos. Me quita el vestido mientras lo

miro, adorando su pelo revuelto y desgreñado a causa de su estado

de excitación. Desaparece de mi vista durante los breves instantes en los que me quita el

vestido y éste me tapa la cara. Lo deja caer al suelo de manera despreocupada y alarga los

brazos por detrás de mi espalda para desabrocharme el sujetador. Luego desliza los tirantes y

lo deja caer. Me agarra con delicadeza de las caderas y se inclina hacia adelante para pegar los

labios a mi vientre. Bajo los brazos y empiezo a deslizarle la camisa por los hombros, ansiosa

por tenerlo desnudo del todo y por sentirlo en su totalidad, y me lo concede, separando las

manos de mi cuerpo de una en una para permitir que le quite lo que le queda de ropa, pero sin

despegar la boca de mi estómago y mordisqueando ociosamente mi cadera.

—Tienes una piel exquisita, Candy. —Su voz es grave y gutural—. Toda tú eres exquisita.

Hundo las manos en su pelo y miro la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras él se entretiene

ahora en mi ombligo. Como siempre, lo hace de manera lenta, suave y precisa, consiguiendo

que mi cuerpo vibre y obligándome a cerrar los ojos como si estuviera soñando. Nada en

nuestros actos de intimidad sugiere que esto sea sólo sexo, ni una sola cosa. Puede que no sea

una experta en relaciones sexuales, pero sé que esto es más que sexo. Tiene que serlo.

Me quedo tranquilamente arrodillada ante su cuerpo sentado y dejo que disfrute todo el

tiempo que quiera. Siento sus manos por todas partes, apretándome el trasero, ascendiendo

delicadamente por mi columna y descendiendo de nuevo hasta la parte trasera de mis muslos.

Noto cómo sus pulgares se cuelan por el elástico de mis bragas y tiran de ellas hacia abajo

hasta que las tengo a la altura de las rodillas. Al bajar la cabeza y abrir los ojos, lo encuentro

mirándome. Sus ojos arden de deseo, entornados como si sus oscuras pestañas pesaran

demasiado y le costara abrirlos del todo.

—¿Y si cierro la puerta con llave y nos quedamos aquí para siempre? —sugiere con un

leve susurro, animándome a mover una pierna cada vez para que pueda quitarme las bragas—.

Olvídate de lo que hay al otro lado de esa puerta y quédate aquí conmigo.

Vuelvo a mi posición arrodillada y apoyo el culo en los talones.

—Para siempre es mucho más tiempo que una noche.

Tuerce los labios y alarga la mano para pasarme el pulgar por el pezón. Bajo la mirada y

recuerdo lo pequeños que son mis pechos, aunque a él no parece importarle lo más mínimo.

—Pues que lo sea —musita, centrando la atención en trazar círculos con el pulgar

alrededor de la oscura areola que rodea mi pezón erecto—. Era un trato absurdo.

Mi corazón se detiene durante un instante demasiado largo y me siento tan aliviada que

creo que voy a salir volando.

—No firmamos nada —le recuerdo—. Y desde luego no lo hemos sellado «follando».

Creo perder la razón cuando sonríe en mi pecho y levanta sus ojos azules para mirarme.

—Coincido. —Alarga los brazos y tira de mí hacia abajo hasta que estamos nariz con

nariz. No puedo evitar la sonrisita que se dibuja en mi rostro tras oír esas palabras y verle la

cara—. Creo que todavía no te he penetrado poco a poco lo suficiente.

—_**Coincido.**_ —Mi sonrisa se intensifica. Ambos sabemos que estoy más que penetrada.

Esto es un reconocimiento y un acuerdo mutuo e implícito. A ambos nos ha tomado por

sorpresa esta fascinación recíproca—. ¿Quieres penetrarme un poco más ahora? —pregunto

inocentemente mientras me incorporo, separo las piernas y me coloco sobre su regazo.

Él me ayuda, guiando mis piernas alrededor de su espalda antes de sostenerme del trasero

con las palmas y tirar de mí.

—Creo que tengo el deber de hacerlo. —Me da un beso en los labios—. Y yo siempre

cumplo con mi deber, Candice White.

—Bien —exhalo, y me pego a sus labios y cruzo los dedos de mis manos por detrás de su

cuello.

—Mmm —suspira mientras se pone de pie y me levanta pegándome a su cuerpo como si

no pesara nada.

Se dirige hacia su habitación y, cuando entramos, me lleva directamente a la cama, donde

se arrodilla. Avanza de rodillas antes de volverse y apoyar la espalda contra la cabecera,

conmigo en su regazo.

Se inclina sobre la mesilla de noche y abre el cajón superior. Saca un preservativo y me lo

da.

—Pónmelo tú.

Me detesto a mí misma porque me he quedado rígida. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo

se colocan.

—Da igual, hazlo tú —digo intentando que mi miedo parezca desinterés.

—Pero quiero que lo hagas tú. —Me empuja para que me aparte un poco, expone su rígida

longitud y se la sostiene verticalmente antes de pasarme el condón—. Tomalo.

Lo miro y él asiente para infundirme seguridad, de modo que alargo la mano y lo cojo.

—Sácalo —ordena—. Apóyalo en la punta y ve desenrollándolo hacia abajo con

delicadeza.

Es evidente que vacilo al rasgar con cuidado el envoltorio y extraer el condón, jugueteando

con él entre los dedos. Me reprendo severamente a mí misma, respiro hondo y sigo sus

instrucciones. Apoyo el aro en la gruesa cabeza de su erección.

—Pellizca la punta —exhala tumbado boca arriba mientras observa la operación

atentamente.

Pinzo el extremo entre el dedo y el pulgar y uso la otra mano para deslizar el preservativo

por su miembro hasta que ya no da más de sí.

De nuevo, lamento tener que cubrir su sexo.

—No tiene ningún misterio. —Sonríe al ver mi cara de concentración y vuelve a

colocarme sobre su regazo, tan hacia adelante que puede levantar las rodillas un poco por

detrás de mí.

Me insta a incorporarme y acerca su erección a mi abertura. Ambos jadeamos conforme

desciendo de nuevo. Me veo sumida al instante en un éxtasis absoluto, contengo el aliento y

me agarro de sus hombros. Gimoteo mientras él da sacudidas dentro de mí. Yo estoy arriba, y

sé que sólo habrá movimiento cuando yo lo permita, pero todavía no puedo moverme. Me

siento completamente llena, pero entonces estira las piernas y se hunde todavía más en mi

interior.

—¡Joder! —exclamo, y estiro los brazos rígidos contra él, con la barbilla pegada a mi

pecho.

—Tú tienes el control, Candy —exhala—. Si te duele, ve más despacio.

—No me duele. —Meneo las caderas para demostrarlo—. ¡Joder!

Unas abrasadoras oleadas de placer me invaden, la fricción roza mi punto más sensible

justo en el sitio adecuado. Meneo de nuevo las caderas, trazando círculos con ellas.

—Me encanta. —Relajo los brazos y me agarro a su rostro, tomandole las mejillas entre

las palmas mientras muevo las caderas una y otra vez.

Me impulso hacia adelante, pegamos nuestras frentes y la pasión de nuestras miradas se

enfrenta.

—Esto debe de ser el cielo —susurra—. No tiene otra explicación. Pellízcame.

No lo pellizco. Asciendo y desciendo aferrándome a él con firmeza para dejarle bien claro

que soy real. Mi determinación estimula mi confianza. La presión que siento mientras él me

llena me hace perder la razón y me traslada a placenteros lugares que no sabía que existían.

Ése es el efecto que tiene en mí y, a juzgar por los gemidos que escapan de sus labios, yo

tengo el mismo en él. Me aparto sin dejar de moverme y de apretarlo con mis músculos para

ver su rostro. Tiene el pelo alborotado. Húmedos mechones cubren su frente.

Me encanta.

Me observa con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y las sienes empapadas.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —me pregunta desplazando las manos a mis muslos—. Dime

en qué piensas.

—Estoy pensando que sólo te quedan trece horas. —Los músculos de mi vagina se aferran

firmemente a todo su miembro mientras hablo. Actúo de manera calculadora, pero estoy

totalmente desinhibida.

Entorna los ojos y hace un leve puchero, y entonces el muy cabrón empuja hacia arriba,

acabando en un segundo con mi chuleria.

—Llevas aquí una hora como mucho. Me quedan quince.

—La cena ha durado dos horas —gruño. Se me empieza a nublar la mente, pero sigo

moviéndome sin parar. El exquisito calor que se extiende por cada milímetro de mi piel me

anuncia que ya llega.

—La cena no cuenta. —Desplaza la mano a mi pelo, me lo peina con los dedos y encuentra

mi nuca bajo los mechones húmedos y salvajes—. Durante la cena no podía tocarte.

—¡Te estás inventando las reglas! —exclamo—. ¡Terry!

—¿Vas a correrte, Candy?

—¡Sí! Por favor, no me digas que no estás listo todavía —suplico apretando las piernas

contra sus costados.

—Joder, siempre estoy listo para ti. —Se incorpora y va directo a mi cuello, atacándolo

con la boca, besándolo y mordiéndolo—. Déjate llevar.

Y lo hago. Todos mis músculos se contraen. Grito. Echo la cabeza atrás, dejándola relajada

libremente mientras tiemblo a su alrededor, con la mente hecha un amasijo de pensamientos

alborotados.

—¡Joder! —grita, sorprendiéndome, incluso a pesar de mi estado de arrobamiento—. Candy,

noto tus contracciones.

Guía mi cuerpo extasiado hacia él. Soy incapaz de responder, excepto por los músculos

que continúan aferrándose a Terry dentro de mí con avaricia.

Alcanza el orgasmo con un sonoro gruñido y un incontrolado movimiento de caderas. Yo

me limito a dejarlo hacer, confiando en que me sostenga.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que me haces sentir, Candice White. No tienes ni idea. Deja que te

vea la cara. —Me ayuda a levantar la cabeza, pero no la mantengo erguida mucho tiempo. Mi

pecho se desploma hacia adelante y lo obliga a apoyarse de nuevo contra la cabecera de la

cama. Pero no se queja. Deja que me refugie en su cuello y permite que recupere el aliento—.

¿Estás bien? —pregunta con algo de sorna.

Soy incapaz de hablar, de modo que asiento. Acaricio sus bíceps mientras él me pasa la

mano por la espalda. El único sonido que se oye es el de nuestra respiración agitada,

principalmente la mía. Pero es cómodo. Es natural.

—¿Tienes sed?

Niego con la cabeza y me acurruco más en él, contenta de quedarme justo donde estoy y

agradecida de que me lo permita.

—¿Te has quedado sin habla?

Asiento, pero entonces noto que se agita debajo de mí. Se está riendo, y necesito

desesperadamente verle la cara, de modo que vuelvo a la vida, me despego de su pecho e

introduzco su rostro en mi campo de visión. Está serio, y tiene los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta preocupado, analizando mi expresión.

Hago acopio de todo el aire que tengo en los pulmones y lo uso para formar una frase:

—Te estabas riendo de mí.

—No me estaba riendo de ti. —Se pone a la defensiva, claramente pensando que me siento

insultada, pero no es así. Estoy encantada, pero enfadada por habérmelo perdido.

—No es eso lo que quería decir. Nunca te he visto ni oído reír.

De repente, parece incómodo.

—Igual es porque no tengo muchos motivos para hacerlo.

Frunzo el ceño. Tengo la impresión de que Terrence Grandchester no ríe muy a menudo. Apenas

sonríe tampoco.

—Eres demasiado serio —digo, y suena más como una acusación que como una simple

observación, que es lo que pretendía que fuera.

—La vida es seria.

—¿No te ríes en el pub con tus amigos? —pregunto, intentando imaginarme a Terry

bebiéndose una pinta en algún local de mala muerte. La verdad es que no lo veo.

—No frecuento mucho los pubs. —Parece que mi pregunta lo haya ofendido.

—Y ¿qué hay de tus amigos? —insisto. La verdad es que me cuesta imaginarme a Terry

riendo y bromeando con nadie, ya sea en un pub o en cualquier otro sitio.

—Me temo que estamos entrando en terreno personal —me suelta, y casi me atraganto al

oírlo. ¿Después de todo lo que le he contado yo?

—Tú me has presionado para que te explique algo muy personal, y lo he hecho. Cuando

alguien te hace una pregunta, es de buena educación responder.

—No, estoy en mi derecho de...

Lo corto poniendo los ojos en blanco dramáticamente y no consigo evitar que mi mano

traviesa se deslice hasta su axila. Me observa con recelo. Sus ojos siguen mi mano hasta que

empiezo a hacerle cosquillas.

Ni siquiera se inmuta. Sólo levanta las cejas con arrogancia.

—Me temo que no. —Su expresión seria pero presuntuosa no hace sino que insista en mi

empeño, de modo que deslizo los dedos por su clavícula hasta su barbilla cubierta por su barba

incipiente y lo ataco con dedos juguetones, sin ningún efecto. Se encoge de hombros—. No

tengo cosquillas.

—Todo el mundo tiene en alguna parte.

—Yo no.

Entorno los ojos, mis dedos reptan hasta su estómago y se hunden ligeramente en la zona

dura y musculada de su abdomen. Permanece impasible a mi estrategia. Suspiro.

—¿En los pies?

Niega con la cabeza despacio, y suspiro más profundamente.

—Ojalá te expresaras un poco más.

Vuelvo a subir a su altura y me acomodo a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en un codo

flexionado mientras él imita mi postura.

—Creo que me expreso perfectamente. —Acerca la mano, coge un mechón de mi pelo

rubio y empieza a enroscárselo en los dedos—. Me encanta tu pelo —dice mirando cómo

juguetea lentamente con él.

—Es rebelde e incontrolable.

—Es perfecto. No te lo cortes nunca. —Apoya la mano en mi nuca y me acerca más a él

para que sólo unos centímetros separen nuestros rostros.

No sé muy bien adónde mirar, si a los ojos o a los labios.

Elijo los labios.

—Me encanta tu boca —confieso, y me acerco un poco para posar la mía sobre ella. Mi

confianza va en aumento, y cada vez me resulta más fácil expresarme con este hombre

inexpresivo.

—A mi boca le encanta tu cuerpo —farfulla, atrayéndome hacia sí un poco más.

—A mi cuerpo le encantan tus manos —respondo, dejándome llevar por el relajado

movimiento de su lengua.

—A mis manos les encanta cómo reaccionas a ellas.

Murmuro mientras desliza esas manos por mi vientre, hasta la cadera y por mis muslos. La

suavidad de sus palmas desafía a su masculinidad. Son limpias, tersas y sin callosidades, lo

que denota que nunca ha tenido que trabajar con las manos. Siempre viste trajes, siempre va

impecable, y sus modales son asimismo impecables, incluida su temperamental arrogancia.

Todo en Terry resulta inexplicable pero increíblemente seductor, y esa invisible atracción que

me empuja constantemente hacia él es confusa y extraña, aunque es imposible resistirse a ella.

Y en este momento, mientras me venera, me siente y me toma con tanta delicadeza, llego a la

conclusión de que Terrence Grandchester sí que se expresa. Se está expresando en este mismo momento.

Es su manera de hacerlo. Puede que no ría o no sonría mucho, o que su rostro no sea muy

expresivo a la hora de hablar o de decirme qué está pensando, pero todo su físico me transmite

su estado emocional. Y no creo estar confundiéndolo por sentimientos, no sólo fascinación.

Me enfado un poco cuando interrumpe nuestro beso, se aparta, me mira en silencio y me

coloca de nuevo contra su pecho.

—Duerme un poco, mi niña —susurra hundiendo la nariz en mis rebeldes rizos rubios.

No estoy acostumbrada a dormirme envuelta por un hombre, pero mientras siento su

relajada respiración en mi oreja y lo oigo tararear esa suave melodía me sumerjo en un estado

de duermevela con demasiada facilidad, y sonrío para mis adentros cuando noto que se aparta

de mí y se levanta de la cama.

Va a ordenar la casa.

…


	14. Cap 13

**Capítulo 13**

Está de pie en la entrada de su dormitorio, vestido con el pantalón de su traje y arreglándose la

corbata mientras yo envuelvo mi cuerpo desnudo con los brazos como para protegerme. Me

taparía con las sábanas, pero su lado de la cama está hecho y no quiero estropearlo. Tiene el

pelo húmedo y no se ha afeitado y, aunque muestra un aspecto magnífico, me duele que no

esté todavía en la cama conmigo.

—¿Desayunas conmigo? —pregunta deshaciéndose el nudo de la corbata y empezando de

cero. —Claro —respondo en voz baja, detestando la incomodidad que lo aleja de mí.

Me sorprende haberme despertado a la luz del día. Cuando me dormí anoche, estaba segura

de que sólo pasarían unas horas, las justas para recuperarnos, antes de que Terry me

despertara para volver a venerarme... Mejor dicho, esperaba que me despertara. Me siento

decepcionada pero estoy intentando que no se note.

No sé por qué miro por la habitación buscando mi ropa, porque sé que no estará en ningún

lugar a la vista.

—¿Y mi ropa?

—Dúchate. Prepararé el desayuno. —Se acerca al vestidor y aparece unos momentos

después, abrochándose el chaleco—. Tengo que marcharme dentro de media hora. Tu ropa está

en el último cajón.

Me siento incómoda y me pregunto qué ha cambiado. Está más cerrado que nunca. ¿Se

habrá pasado toda la noche pensando, asimilando todo lo que le he contado?

—Ok —contesto, porque no se me ocurre qué otra cosa más decir.

Apenas me mira. Me siento sucia y despreciable, algo que llevo años intentando evitar.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, toma la chaqueta de su traje del vestidor y me deja en su

dormitorio; me siento menospreciada y confundida. Quiero alejarme desesperadamente de este

desasosiego pero, al mismo tiempo, no quiero. Deseo quedarme y conseguir que se abra de

nuevo, que me vea a mí, no a la hija ilegítima de una puta, pero por lo visto no tengo mucho

que hacer. Tiene que marcharse dentro de treinta minutos, y yo necesito ducharme antes de

desayunar con él, lo cual limita mi tiempo todavía más.

Me levanto de la cama, desnuda, y corro hacia el cuarto de baño para ducharme. Utilizo su

gel y me froto con intensidad, como si de ese modo pudiera retenerlo conmigo. Me aclaro el

jabón a regañadientes, salgo de la ducha, tomo una de las toallas limpias y perfectamente

dobladas que hay en la estantería y me seco en un tiempo récord antes de vestirme a toda

prisa.

Recorro el apartamento y lo encuentro delante del espejo del recibidor, peleándose de

nuevo con la corbata.

—La corbata está bien.

—No, está torcida —gruñe, y se la quita de un tirón—. ¡Mierda!

Observo cómo pasa por delante de mí en dirección a la cocina. Lo sigo divertida, y no

debería sorprenderme encontrármelo delante de una tabla de planchar, pero lo hago. Coloca la

corbata encima de ella y, con absoluta concentración, desliza la plancha por la seda azul.

Después desenchufa la plancha y se coloca la corbata alrededor del cuello. Guarda la tabla y la

plancha, y acto seguido vuelve al espejo y empieza a anudársela de nuevo minuciosamente,

como si yo no estuviera ahí.

—Mejor —afirma. Se baja el cuello de la camisa y me mira.

—La tienes torcida.

Frunce el ceño y se vuelve de nuevo hacia el espejo. La menea un poco.

—Está perfecta.

—Sí, está perfecta, Terry —mascullo dirigiéndome hacia la cocina.

Me maravillo ante la selección de panes, mermeladas y fruta, pero no tengo hambre. Tengo

un nudo de ansiedad en el estómago, y su actitud tan formal no ayuda.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —pregunta mientras se sienta.

—Sólo un poco de melón, por favor.

Asiente, coge un bol, echa un poco de fruta en él con una cuchara y me pasa un tenedor.

—¿Café?

—No, gracias. —Cojo el tenedor y el bol y los coloco sobre la mesa de la manera más

ordenada que puedo.

—¿Zumo de naranja? Está recién exprimido.

—Sí, gracias.

Me sirve a mí un poco de zumo y él se echa café del recipiente de cristal de la cafetera.

—El otro día olvidé darte las gracias por romperme la lámpara —dice levantando su taza

lentamente y observándome mientras bebe.

Siento cómo me ruborizo bajo su mirada acusatoria, y bajo la vista hacia el cuenco.

—Estaba oscuro. No veía nada.

—Te perdono.

Levanto la mirada con una pequeña carcajada.

—Vaya, gracias. Y yo te perdono por dejarme a oscuras.

—Deberías haberte quedado en la cama —responde, y se apoya cómodamente en el

respaldo de su silla—. Menudo destrozo hiciste.

—Lo siento. La próxima vez que me abandones en mitad de la noche, me aseguraré de

tener mis gafas de visión nocturna a mano.

Levanta las cejas con sorpresa, pero sé que no es por mi sarcasmo.

—¿Que te _abandoné_?

Me encojo con una mueca y aparto la mirada de él. Debería pensar antes de hablar,

especialmente en presencia de Terry Grandchester.

—No quería decir eso.

—Eso espero. Te dejé durmiendo. No te abandoné. —Continúa comiéndose su tostada

francesa y deja esas palabras indeseables flotando en el incómodo silencio que nos rodea.

Indeseables para mí, al menos—. Termínatelo y te acerco a casa.

—¿Por qué esperas eso? —pregunto algo airada de repente—. ¿Para que no te meta en el

mismo saco que a mi patética madre?

—¿Patética?

—Sí. Débil, egoísta.

Parpadea estupefacto y se revuelve en la silla.

—Tenemos un trato de veinticuatro horas —dispara.

Aprieto los dientes y me inclino hacia adelante. Veo con absoluta claridad que estoy

consiguiendo enfurecer a este hombre normalmente impasible con mi acusación. Aunque no

tengo muy claro si está enfadado conmigo o consigo mismo.

—¿Qué fue lo de anoche? Lo del coche y lo de después. ¿Estabas fingiendo? ¡Eres

patético!

Los ojos de Terry se ensombrecen y vislumbro en ellos un destello de ira.

—No me presiones, niña. No deberías jugar con mi temperamento. Teníamos un trato y

sólo me estaba asegurando de que se cumpliera.

Se me parte el corazón en mil dolorosos pedazos al recordar al hombre tan diferente que

estaba conmigo anoche. Un hombre abierto. Un hombre cariñoso. No sé quién es el hombre

que tengo delante ahora. Nunca había visto a Terrence Grandchester perdiendo los papeles. Lo he visto

nervioso, y lo he visto maldecir, principalmente cuando algo no está perfecto como él quiere,

pero la mirada que veo en sus ojos ahora mismo me indica que no he visto nada. Eso, junto

con su severa advertencia, también me indica que es mejor que no lo vea.

De repente me levanto —parece que mi cuerpo ha reaccionado antes que mi cerebro— y

me marcho. Salgo de su apartamento y empiezo a bajar la escalera hasta el vestíbulo. El

portero me saluda con la cabeza cuando paso y, al respirar el aire fresco de la mañana, dejo

escapar un profundo suspiro. El olor y el sonido de Londres no hacen que me sienta mejor.

—Estaba hablando contigo —oigo que dice Terry furioso tras de mí, pero eso no hace que

recupere mis modales y me vuelva para reconocer su presencia—. Candy, estaba hablando

contigo.

—Y ¿qué es lo que has dicho? —inquiero.

Aparece en mi línea de visión y se planta delante de mí para observarme detenidamente.

—No me gusta repetirme.

—Y a mí no me gustan tus cambios de humor.

—Yo no tengo cambios de humor.

—Claro que sí. No sé por dónde agarrarte. Un minuto eres dulce y atento, y al siguiente eres

frío y cortante.

Medita mis palabras, y pasa un rato bastante largo en el que nos miramos fijamente, hasta

que por fin se decide a pronunciarse.

—Esto se está volviendo demasiado personal.

Respiro profundamente y retengo el aire, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no gritarle.

Sabía que esto iba a pasar desde el momento en que he abierto los ojos esta mañana. Pero eso

no hace que me duela menos.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con tu socia? ¿O es por mí y mi sórdida historia?

No contesta, sino que se limita a mirarme en silencio.

—No debería haberme abierto tanto a ti —susurro en voz baja.

—Probablemente no —coincide sin vacilar.

Su respuesta me apuñala en el alma y me obligo a marcharme antes de que estallen mis

emociones. No pienso llorar delante de él. Me pongo los auriculares, selecciono el modo

aleatorio en el iPod y me voy a casa.

—Sigues teniendo mal aspecto, Candy —dice Stear mientras me examina con ojos de

preocupación—. Quizá deberías irte a casa.

—No.

No me resulta nada fácil, pero fuerzo una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Mi abuela está en

casa, y necesito distraerme, no un interrogatorio. Estaba toda sonriente cuando he entrado por

la puerta esta mañana, hasta que me ha visto la cara. Entonces han empezado las preguntas,

pero me he escapado rápidamente a mi dormitorio, dejando a la mujer paseándose en el

descansillo fuera de mi habitación, lanzando sus preguntas contra la puerta, sin que yo

respondiera a ninguna. No debería enfadarme con mi abuela; debería centrar todo mi enfado

en Terry, pero si ella no se hubiera inmiscuido y no lo hubiera invitado a cenar, lo de anoche

no habría pasado y ahora yo no estaría en este estado.

—Me encuentro mucho mejor, de verdad.

Huyo a la cocina para esquivar a Annie, que está en la caja. Lleva toda la mañana

intentando sacarme información. Por suerte para mí, tenemos mucho trabajo, así que de

momento he logrado eludir sus interrogatorios y he estado ocupada limpiando las mesas y

sirviendo cafés.

Durante la pausa para el almuerzo, acepto el sándwich de atún con mayonesa que me

ofrece Paul, pero decido comérmelo mientras hago otras cosas, porque sé que si salgo a

descansar enseguida vendrá Annie a buscar respuestas. Sé que es muy ruin por mi parte, pero

ya me duele la cabeza de pensar constantemente en él, y hablar de ello sólo hará que me eche a

llorar. Me niego a llorar por un hombre, y menos por un hombre que puede llegar a ser tan

frío.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta Paul sonriendo mientras echa unas hojas de lechuga en el

escurridor.

—Mmm. —Mastico y trago. Después, me limpio la boca de mayonesa—. Está delicioso —

digo con total sinceridad mirando hacia la otra mitad que me queda por comer—. Tiene algo

diferente.

—Sí, pero no me preguntes qué es, porque no te lo voy a decir.

—¿Es una receta familiar secreta?

—Exacto. Stear jamás me despedirá mientras el crujiente de atún siga siendo el sándwich

más vendido, y yo soy el único que sabe prepararlo. —Me guiña un ojo y distribuye la lechuga

entre las rebanadas de pan de semillas cubiertas con la receta secreta de Paul—. Aquí tienes.

Son para la mesa cuatro.

—Ok. —Empujo la puerta de vaivén de la cocina con la espalda, sorteo a Annie y me

dirijo a la mesa cuatro—. Dos crujientes de atún con pan de semillas —digo deslizando los

platos sobre la mesa—. Que aproveche.

Los dos hombres de negocios me dan las gracias, me marcho y me topo con Annie en la

cocina cuando vuelvo a cruzar la puerta. Tiene los brazos en jarras. No es buena señal.

—No tienes mejor aspecto, pero tú no estás enferma —espeta apartándose ligeramente

para dejarme pasar—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —respondo demasiado a la defensiva, y me reprendo al instante por ello—. Estoy

bien.—

Sé que te siguió.

—¿Qué? —Tenso los hombros.

Sé perfectamente a qué se refiere Annie, pero no quiero entrar en esa conversación. Estoy

demasiado sensible, y hablar de él sólo empeorará las cosas.

—Cuando estuviste a punto de desmayarte y Stear te mandó a casa, te siguió. Iba a ir a

buscarte, pero tenía que trabajar. ¿Qué pasó?

Sigo sin mirarla a la cara, y me tomo mi tiempo para vaciar el lavavajillas. Podría

marcharme, pero para eso tendría que enfrentarme a ella, y no creo que me dejara pasar.

—No pasó nada. Me fui.

—Bueno, me lo imaginé al ver que volvía con cara de pocos amigos, y ayer se presentó en

la cafetería.

¿Estaba enfadado? La idea me alegra, por estúpido que sea.

—Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta —digo como si tal cosa mientras tomo una bandeja, pero

retrasando mi regreso al salón del establecimiento. Todavía no ha terminado, y sigue

cortándome el paso.

—Estaba otra vez con esa mujer.

—Lo sé.

—Estaba encima de él todo el rato.

Se me forma un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo sé.

—Pero era evidente que él tenía la mente en otra parte.

Me vuelvo y, por fin, la miro, y me encuentro con la expresión que me había estado

temiendo: los ojos achinados y sus labios rosa intenso fruncidos.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? —pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros y su melena corta y negra roza sus hombros.

—Te va a traer problemas.

—Ya lo sé —mascullo—. ¿Por qué crees que me marché? No soy idiota. —Debería

abofetearme a mí misma por lo tremendamente inapropiado de mi comentario. Soy muy

idiota.

—Estás deprimida. —Annie me atraviesa con su mirada inquisitiva, y con toda la razón

del mundo.

—No lo estoy —respondo en un tono poco convincente—. ¿Me permites volver al trabajo?

Suspira y se aparta de mi camino.

—Eres demasiado inocente, Candy. Un hombre como ése se te comerá viva.

Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo mientras paso al lado de Annie. No es necesario que le

cuente lo de la cena familiar, y desearía desde el fondo de mi corazón que no hubiera nada que

contar.

Mi semana no mejora. Mi abuela ha vuelto a Harrods dos veces con la excusa de que

George dice que su tarta de piña estaba deliciosa y que quería volver a prepararla... dos veces.

Sus esperanzas secretas de toparse con Terry en el improbable caso de que estuviera allí

comprando más trajes no tenía nada que ver con su compulsión de gastarse treinta libras en

dos piñas. He evitado a Sam a toda costa después de que me dejara un mensaje con voz

tensa avisándome de que mi abuela se lo había contado todo y que opina que soy imbécil.

Todo eso ya lo sé.

Me salto el desayuno y me escapo por la puerta para evitar a mi abuela. Estoy deseando

que termine mi jornada del viernes. Tengo planes de perderme en la grandeza de Londres este

fin de semana, y me muero de ganas. Es justo lo que necesito.

Camino por la calle con mi vestido largo de punto rozándome los tobillos y la calidez del

sol matinal templando mi rostro. Como siempre, mi pelo hace lo que le da la gana, y hoy está

más rizado que de costumbre porque cuando me acosté aún lo tenía mojado.

—¡Candy!

Sin pensarlo, acelero el paso, aunque sé que no voy a llegar muy lejos. Parece cabreado.

—¡Nena, será mejor que te detengas ahora mismo o tendrás un grave problema!

Me detengo al instante, sabiendo perfectamente que ya lo tengo, y espero a que me

alcance.

—¡Buenos días! —Mi saludo, exageradamente entusiasta, no va a colar y, cuando llega

delante de mí, con su atractivo rostro distorsionado por su descontento, no puedo evitar

mirarlo con el ceño fruncido también—. ¿Qué pasa? —le ladro, y retrocede aturdido.

Estoy enojada con mi mejor amigo, aunque no tengo ningún derecho a estarlo. Es viernes,

pero lleva puestos unos vaqueros rotos, una camiseta ajustada y una gorra de béisbol. ¿Dónde

está su uniforme de jardinero?

—¡A mí no me hables así! —me contesta de inmediato—. ¿Qué ha pasado con lo de

mantenerte alejada de él?

—¡Lo intenté! —chillo—. ¡Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Pero nos encontramos con él

en Harrods y mi abuela lo invitó a cenar!

Samuel se queda más pasmado todavía ante mi inusual arranque de furia, pero sus

cinceladas facciones se relajan.

—No hacía falta que te fueras con él —señala suavemente—. Y, desde luego, no tenías por

qué quedarte a dormir en su casa.

—Bueno, pues lo hice, y ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

—Ay, Candy. —Se acerca y me envuelve en sus brazos—. Deberías haber respondido a mis

llamadas.

—¿Para que pudieras regañarme a gusto? —farfullo contra su camiseta—. Ya sé que soy

una idiota. No hace falta que nadie me lo confirme.

—Casi me muero al ver que tu abuela estaba tan emocionada —dice con un suspiro—.

Joder, Candy, ya la veía comprándose un sombrero para la ceremonia.

Me río porque, de no hacerlo, me echaría a llorar.

—Callate Samuel. No voy a poder aguantar mucho más. Sólo estuvo cenando con nosotros

durante un par de horas. Ella estaba encantada, y ahora no entiende nada y se pregunta por qué

no salgo con él.

—Menudo idiota

—Ya te he dicho que el único idiota que conozco eres tú.

Siento que se ríe ligeramente pero, cuando me aparta de su pecho, su expresión es seria.

—¿Por qué te fuiste con él? —pregunta.

—No puedo rechazarlo cuando está conmigo. —Suspiro hoscamente—. Esas cosas pasan.

—Y ¿no lo has visto en toda la semana?

—No.

Enarca su ceja rubia.

—¿Por qué no?

Maldita sea, me gustaría decirle que me marché por mi propia voluntad, pero Samuel se

daría cuenta de que miento en un santiamén.

—Primero fue maravilloso, y después horrible. Un momento era dulce, y al siguiente un

idiota. —Me preparo—. Le conté lo de mi madre.

Veo la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Samuel, y también veo que se siente un poco

dolido. Sabe que yo jamás hablo de ella, ni siquiera con él, y sé que le gustaría que lo hiciera.

Se recompone y se obliga a transformar el dolor de su rostro en desprecio.

—Idiota —escupe—. Menudo cabron. Tienes que ser fuerte, nena. Una cosa tan

dulce como tú acabará hecha polvo con un hombre como ése.

Abro las aletas de mis fosas nasales y me muerdo la lengua para evitar que mi respuesta

natural a esa frase salga de mi boca. No lo consigo.

—Mierda, váyanse al diablo todos —protesto, y mi amigo retrocede sobresaltado.

Lo aparto de mi camino y echo a andar por la calle sulfurada.

—¿Ves? Eso es lo que quiero. Que saques tu lado fiero.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —grito, sorprendiéndome a mí misma con mi lenguaje vulgar.

—¡Eso es! ¡Sigue así, zorra malhablada!

Lanzo un grito ahogado de indignación, me vuelvo y lo veo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡Idiota!

—¡Arpía!

—¡Cabron!

Sigue riéndose.

—¡Perra!

—¡Maricón!

—¡Puta!

Me paro horrorizada.

—¡Yo no soy ninguna puta!

Palidece al instante, dándose cuenta de su error.

—Mierda, Candy, perdóname.

—¡Ni te molestes! —Me largo furiosa. Me hierve la sangre de rabia ante su insensible

comentario—. ¡Y ni se te ocurra seguirme, Samuel!

—¡Joder, no lo decía en serio! ¡Lo siento! —Me levanta en brazos para evitar que me

marche—. Se me ha escapado una palabra estúpida.

Continúa caminando conmigo en brazos. Alargo la mano, le tiro del pelo y le espeto:

—Idiota.

Sonriendo, agacha la cabeza y me besa en la mejilla.

—El domingo pasado tuve una cita.

—¿Otra? —Pongo los ojos en blanco y me aferro con más fuerza a sus hombros—. ¿Quién

es el afortunado esta vez?

—En realidad fue nuestra cuarta cita. Se llama Ben. —El rostro de Samuel se torna

pensativo y soñador y hace que preste más atención. Hacía años que no lo veía así.

—Y... —lo animo a continuar, preguntándome cómo es posible que haya salido cuatro

veces con el mismo tío sin decirme nada. Pero no puedo reprochárselo. No después de haberle

estado ocultando lo mío.

—Es guapo. A lo mejor te lo presento.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio. Trabaja como organizador de eventos autónomo. Le he hablado mucho de ti

y quiere conocerte.

—¿Sí? —Ladeo la cabeza y él sonríe tímidamente—. Ahhhh... —exhalo.

—Sí, ahhhh.

—¿Benjamin?

—¡No! —Me mira en broma con recelo y continúa caminando con paso regular por la calle

conmigo todavía rebotando en sus brazos—. Sólo Ben.

—Benjamin y Samuel —susurro con aire pensativo—. Suena bien.

—Ben y Sam suena mucho mejor. ¿Por qué insistes en llamarme Samuel? Ni siquiera tu

abuela lo hace. Suena a maricona —regruñe.

—¡Es que eres una maricona! —Me echo a reír, y él me hunde los dientes en el cuello para

castigarme por mi insolencia—. ¡Para!

—Venga. —Me deja en el suelo y me toma del brazo—. Te acompaño al trabajo.

—¿Hoy no trabajas?

—No. He terminado mi último proyecto antes de tiempo y tengo cita para cortarme el

pelo.—

¿Ah, sí? —Le sonrío—. ¿Todo el día libre para ir a cortarte el pelo?

—Cállate. Ya te he dicho que he terminado el proyecto antes de tiempo.

Sonrío de nuevo y me pregunto por qué he estado rehuyendo a mi adorado Samuel toda la

semana. Ya me siento mil veces mejor.

…

**Nota: **Martes 13 y capitulo 13 arriba, no se me olvida que les debo capítulos, y se los recompensare, lo prometo…

¿Qué les parece este Terry?, no lo odien; no les puedo escribir mucho sobre él, pero si puedo afirmar que todo tiene una razón de ser, digamos que tuvo un pasado muy muy difícil y triste.

Yo sé que mis adaptaciones no se apegan nada al anime, y también sé que eso puede ser del desagrado de algunas, mas debo aclarar que mi intención al subir las adaptaciones siempre ha sido darles a conocer diversas historias; que a mi parecer valen la pena…

Sin más que agregar nos leemos mañana…

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	15. Cap 14

**Capítulo 14**

En el trabajo nadie me pregunta si estoy bien; salta a la vista que sí. ¿O acaso mi alegría los ha

dejado sin habla? Qué más da. Samuel me ha subido la moral. Debería haber quedado antes

con él.

—¡Camarera! —grita Paul para que me acerque con la bandeja y él pueda llenármela—.

¿Por qué estás tan contenta hoy?

Sonríe y deposita un crujiente de atún en mi bandeja.

Annie deja un montón de platos vacíos y se acerca a nosotros.

—No preguntes, Paul. Disfrútalo.

—Es viernes —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Me doy media vuelta y salgo de la cocina con garbo. Al acercarme a la mesa me encuentro

con una deslumbrante sonrisa, cortesía de Luke, don Ojos Como Platos. Mi buen humor no me

permite ser maleducada, así que le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—¿Crujiente de atún?

—Para mí —contesta, y se lo deslizo sobre la mesa—. Hoy estás especialmente

encantadora.

Pongo los ojos en blanco pero sin perder la sonrisa.

—Gracias. ¿Qué te sirvo de beber?

—Nada, así está bien.

Se retrepa en su asiento y sus amables y cálidos ojos marrones no se apartan de mí.

—Sigo esperando una cita.

—¿Ah, sí? —Me sonrojo un poco y, para ocultarlo, me pongo a limpiar la mesa de al lado.

—¿Me permites que te invite a salir?

Paso el paño con furia. La mano me va a tantas revoluciones como la cabeza.

—Sí —respondo sin ser consciente de que lo he dicho en voz alta hasta que me oigo

decirlo.

—¿En serio? —Parece tan sorprendido como yo.

He dejado la mesa como los chorros del oro pero sigo pasando la bayeta con esmero.

¿Acabo de aceptar una cita con él?

—Sí —confirmo sin salir de mi asombro.

—¡Genial!

Intento que dejen de arderme las mejillas y me vuelvo para mirar a... mi cita. Ahora sí que

sonríe de verdad y está anotando su número de teléfono en una servilleta. Eso me trae

recuerdos no deseados que rápidamente procuro olvidar. Puedo salir una noche con Luke. En

realidad, necesito salir una noche con Luke.

—¿Cuándo te va bien?

—¿Esta noche?

Me mira esperanzado y me ofrece la servilleta.

La tomo sin hacer caso de mis dudas. No puedo seguir como hasta ahora, y menos aún

después de mis encuentros con Terrence Grandchester. Necesito empezar a vivir, olvidarlo, olvidar a mi

madre. Comenzar a vivir con sensatez.

—Esta noche. ¿Dónde y a qué hora?

—¿En la puerta de Selfridges a las ocho? Hay un pequeño bar al bajar la calle que te

encantará.

—Genial, nos vemos esta noche entonces.

Recojo mi bandeja y dejo a Luke con una sonrisa en la boca que no se le borra ni al darle el

primer mordisco a su bocadillo.

—No irás a plantarme, ¿verdad? —me dice con la boca llena cuando ya me he ido.

Esa tontería me hace pensar en los buenos modales y...

—Claro que no —le aseguro con una sonrisa.

Tiene la boca llena de bocadillo, cosa que me incentiva aún más. Es posible que no juegue

en la misma liga que Terrence Grandchester, pero es lindo y su actitud despreocupada y su falta de

modales me dan aún más razones para aceptar su oferta.

Cuando cruzo la puerta de la cocina los labios rosa de Annie me sonríen con picardía.

—¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti!

—¡No sigas, por favor!

—No, lo digo en serio. Es muy guapo y muy normal.

Me ayuda a descargar la bandeja y no puedo evitar sonreír al mirarla.

—Piensa que es un nuevo comienzo.

Frunzo el ceño y me pregunto si eso es lo que debo hacer. Conozco a Annie desde hace

poco, pero es como si la conociera de toda la vida.

—Es sólo una cita, Annie.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que Candice White no sale nunca con nadie. Es justo lo que

necesitas.

—Lo que necesito es que dejes de darle tanta importancia.

Me echo a reír. Sé que se refiere a que lo que necesito es olvidarme de alguien, pero estoy

llegando a la conclusión de que ya he pasado página. Ese alguien no tiene nombre. Ese alguien

ni siquiera existe. Hace mucho que olvidé a ese alguien.

—Ok, Ok. —Annie se aparta sin dejar de sonreír, la mar de contenta—. ¿Qué vas a

ponerte?

Palidezco sólo de pensarlo.

—Dios mío, ¿qué voy a ponerme?

Tengo el armario lleno de Converse de todos los colores, montañas de pantalones vaqueros

y un sinfín de vestidos de flores, pero todos son vaporosos y femeninos; no hay nada ajustado

y sexy.

—Que no cunda el pánico. —Me toma por los hombros y me mira muy seria—. Iremos de

compras al salir de trabajar. Sólo tendremos una hora, pero seguro que se me ocurrirá algo.

Miro los vaqueros negros ajustados de Annie y sus botas con tachuelas y me pregunto si

de verdad debería salir de compras con ella. Tengo una idea.

—¡No, no te preocupes! —Me libero de las manos de mi amiga y corro a buscar el móvil

en mi mochila—. Samuel no trabaja hoy. Él me llevará de compras.

Ni siquiera me paro a pensar que es posible que haya herido los sentimientos de Annie

hasta que suelta un suspiro de alivio y se marcha molesta.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclama dejándose caer contra la encimera—. Por ti habría sido

capaz de soportar ir a Topshop, Candy, pero habría sido un infierno.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Samuel? ¿Es un chico?

—Sí, mi mejor amigo. Tiene muy buen gusto para la ropa.

No acaba de fiarse.

—Es gay, ¿no?

—Sólo en un ochenta por ciento. —Corro hacia la puerta de la cocina, salgo al callejón y

marco el número de Sam mientras camino de un lado a otro.

—¡Hola, muñeca!

—Tengo una cita esta noche —respondo a toda prisa—, y no tengo nada que ponerme.

¡Tienes que ayudarme!

—¿Con él? —me espeta—. ¡Si vas a salir con ese cabrón, no te ayudo en nada!

—¡No, no, no! ¡Es con don Ojos Como Platos!

—¿Quién?

—Luke. Un chico que lleva semanas pidiéndome que salga con él. Mira, por qué no. —Me

encojo de hombros y casi puedo oír a Samuel emocionarse.

Empieza a hablar y su tono confirma mis sospechas.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! —dice con un gritito agudo—. ¡Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío! ¿A qué

hora sales de trabajar?

—A las cinco, y he quedado con Luke a las ocho.

—¿Sólo tenemos tres horas para comprarte la ropa y arreglarte? ¡Eso sí que es todo un

reto! Pero lo conseguiremos. Te recojo a las cinco.

—Ok. —Cuelgo y me apresuro a volver a la cocina antes de que Stear se percate de mi

ausencia. Vamos a tener que ir a toda mecha, pero tengo fe en Samuel. Tiene un gusto

impecable.

En cuanto Stear se marcha corro a por mi mochila y mi cazadora vaquera. Le doy a Annie

un beso en la mejilla, me despido de Paul con la mano y los dejo muertos de la risa en la

cocina.

—¡Buena suerte! —oigo decir a Annie.

—¡Gracias!

Salgo a la calle y veo que Samuel me está esperando en la acera de enfrente. Mueve los

brazos para indicarme que me dé prisa.

—Tenemos tres horas para vestirte, acicalarte y entregarte a tu cita. Ésa es mi misión, y he

decidido cumplirla.

Me sonríe y me pasa el brazo por la cintura para guiarme a toda velocidad a Oxford Street.

—Te veo contenta.

—Lo estoy —admito para mi sorpresa. Me apetece tener una cita—. Bonito peinado.

—Gracias —dice pasándose los dedos por el pelo con una sonrisa contagiosa.

—¿No es un poco triste que nunca haya tenido una cita?

—Una tragedia.

Le doy un codazo.

—Tú has salido suficiente por los dos.

—Lo cual también es una tragedia. Pero es posible que pronto me convierta en hombre de

un solo hombre.

—¿No lo eras ya? —pregunto mientras cruzo los dedos para que nadie lo trate mal.

Es guapo a rabiar, y lo lógico es que siempre tuviera la sartén por el mango en una relación

pero es demasiado bueno, cosa que le ha salido cara en el pasado. Cuando está soltero va de

flor en flor, pero siempre es fiel cuando tiene pareja.

—Uno no puede cerrarse en banda, Candy. —Lo dice muy decidido, pero tiene esa mirada

que grita a los cuatro vientos que está enamoradísimo.

Estoy medio muerta para cuando llegamos a casa. Me he gastado hasta el último penique

que he ganado desde que empecé a trabajar para Del y tengo tres conjuntos (los tres son muy

cortos y ninguno de mi estilo) y dos pares de zapatos (que no son Converse). Esta noche sólo

podré ponerme un par de zapatos, y en cuanto a los vestidos... No sé en qué estaba pensando.

Llevo una toalla enrollada y estoy delante del armario inspeccionando mis tres vestidos

nuevos.

—Ponte el negro —sugiere Sam con un suspiro mientras desliza la mano por el vestido

corto y ajustado—, con los zapatos de punta y tacón de aguja.

Sólo de mirar los vestidos me mareo, así que me centro en los zapatos. Hace muchísimo

tiempo que no me pongo tacones.

—Me dan miedo —susurro.

—Tonterias —dice con un respingo que ignora mi preocupación.

Luego se acerca a la cama y toma la lencería lujosa que me ha obligado a comprar. Hemos

perdido veinte minutos en La Senza discutiendo sobre conjuntos de encaje. Ahora mismo tiene

uno de ellos en las manos. La verdad es que tiene razón. No puedo ponerme ropa interior de

algodón blanco con esta clase de vestidos.

—Uno puede ser un ochenta por ciento gay, pero una mujer con lencería sexy... —Me pasa

el conjunto—. Pruébatelo.

Permanezco con la boca cerrada por miedo a soltar algo inapropiado y me pongo las bragas

mientras mantengo la toalla en su sitio. Lo del sujetador no es tan fácil y al final tengo que

ponerme de espaldas a Samuel, al que no parece importarle tener que verme desnuda.

Se echa a reír cuando me ve pelear con el sujetador, y yo gruño para mis adentros. No me

gusta lo bien que se lo está pasando mientras yo meto mi vergüenza de pecho en las copas.

Miro hacia abajo y me sorprendo al ver algo que se asemeja a un canalillo.

—¿Lo ves? —dice Samuel arrancándome la toalla—. Los sujetadores con relleno son el

mejor invento de la humanidad.

—¡Samuel! —Me cubro el pecho con las manos. Estoy desnuda y soy pudorosa, pero él se

acerca para verme de frente.

Entorna los ojos y recorre mi figura menuda con la mirada.

—¡Madre mía, Candy!

—¡Déjalo ya! —Intento, en vano, recuperar la toalla pero no tiene intenciones de

devolvérmela—. ¡Dámela!

—Estás para comerte —declara con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Pero ¿tú no eras gay?!

—Aun así, admiro las curvas de una mujer, y tú tienes unas cuantas, muñeca.

Tira la toalla encima de la cama.

—Si no eres capaz de estar delante de mí en ropa interior, ¿qué pasará cuando haya otro

hombre?

—No es más que una cita, sólo eso. —Tomo el secador de pelo para escapar de la mirada de

Gregory—. ¿Te importaría dejar de mirarme?

—Perdona.

Intenta volver al mundo real y enchufa un extraño aparato para el pelo: una plancha, creo.

—¿Qué vas a beber?

La pregunta me toma por sorpresa. No lo he pensado. He aceptado una cita, me estoy

preparando para una cita y voy a acudir a dicha cita, ¿acaso no es bastante? Ni siquiera se me

había ocurrido pararme a pensar qué voy a beber ni de qué voy a hablar durante la misma.

—¡Agua! —grito para que se me oiga pese al secador.

Retrocede con cara de asco.

—¡No puedes ir a una cita y beber agua!

Le lanzo una mirada asesina que él ignora por completo.

—No necesito el alcohol.

Se desploma derrotado en mi cama.

—Candy, tómate una copa de vino.

—Oye, ya es bastante que vaya a salir con un hombre. No me presiones para que beba.

Echo la cabeza hacia abajo y mi pelo rubio lo cubre todo.

—Un pasito detrás de otro, Sam —añado pensando que necesito mantener la cabeza

fría y el alcohol no ayudaría. Aunque tampoco es que me hiciera falta beber para perder la

cabeza en compañía de Terrence Gr...

Me incorporo de nuevo con la esperanza de sacudirme su recuerdo de encima. Funciona,

pero no tiene nada que ver con haber levantado la cabeza, sino con que Samueal me está

mirando boquiabierto.

—¡Perdona! —exclama, y finge estar muy ocupado desenvolviendo mis zapatos.

Dejo el secador y miro con recelo la plancha, que echa humo sobre una alfombrilla en la

moqueta. Parece peligrosa.

—Creo que voy a dejarme el pelo tal cual.

—No —replica él con pesar—. Siempre he querido verte con el pelo suave y liso.

—No va a reconocerme —protesto—. Vas a embutirme en ese vestido y a calzarme los

tacones y encima quieres plancharme el pelo.

Empiezo a ponerme hidratante E45 en la cara.

—Me ha pedido que salga con él, no que me convierta en el objeto sofisticado que estás

intentando crear.

—Nunca serás un objeto sofisticado —responde—. Vas a ser tú misma pero mejorada.

Creo que deberías dejarme a mí tomar las decisiones.

Se levanta, toma el vestido y lo saca de la percha.

—Y ¿cómo sabes tú lo que un hombre quiere de una mujer?

—Porque he salido con mujeres.

—No en los últimos dos años y pico —recalco recordando todas y cada una de las

ocasiones, y que siempre ha sido después de que hubiera roto con un hombre.

Se encoge de hombros con despreocupación y me acerca el vestido.

—¿No estábamos hablando de ti? Pues calla y mete ese cuerpecito en este exquisito

vestido. —Sube y baja las cejas con descaro y, de mala gana, lo dejo ponerme el vestido por la

cabeza y deslizarlo por mi cuerpo—. Ya está.

Da un paso atrás y me da un buen repaso mientras me meto en los tacones asesinos de pies.

Me miro. El vestido abraza todas las curvas que no tengo y mis pies están en un ángulo

ridículo. Estabilidad cero.

—No estoy segura —digo sintiendo que me he pasado con el modelito. Samuel no

responde, lo miro y veo que se ha quedado estupefacto—. ¿Estoy ridícula?

Cierra la boca con un chasquido y parece que se pega un bofetón mental para volver al

mundo de los vivos.

—Eh..., no... Es que... —Se echa a reír—. Joder, se me ha puesto dura.

Me pongo como un tomate.

—¡SAMUEL! —le espeto.

—¡Lo siento! —Se recoloca la entrepierna y me doy la vuelta para no verlo. Casi me caigo

por culpa de los malditos tacones.

Oigo a Sam suspirar.

—¡Livy!

—¡Mierda! —Me tuerzo el tobillo, se me cae el zapato y comienzo a dar saltitos como un

canguro—. ¡Joder, qué daño!

—Ay, Señor. —Samuel está descompuesto detrás de mí. El muy canalla—. ¿Te

encuentras bien?

—¡No!

Me quito el otro zapato de un puntapié.

—¡No pienso ponérmelos!

—Mujer, no seas así. Prometo contenerme.

—¡Se supone que eres gay! —exclamo recogiendo un zapato y agitándolo sobre mi cabeza

—. No puedo andar con esto.

—¡Si ni siquiera lo has intentado!

—Póntelos tú y luego me dices lo fácil que es.

Le tiro el zapato, él se ríe y lo caza al vuelo.

—Candy, eso me convertiría en una _drag queen_.

—¡Me parece perfecto!

Mi amigo pierde el control y se derrumba sobre mi cama desternillándose.

—¡Me has hecho llorar de la risa!

—Cretino —gruño quitándome el vestido de un tirón—. ¿Dónde están mis Converse?

—Olvídalo.

Levanta la cabeza y ve que ya no llevo puestos ni los zapatos ni el vestido.

—¡No! ¡Pero si estabas fabulosa!

Recorre mi cuerpo semidesnudo con la mirada.

—Sí, pero no podía andar —mascullo dando zancadas hacia mi armario.

Este enojo es razón suficiente para mantener mi aburrido estilo de vida. Últimamente me

ha caído un aluvión de situaciones nuevas y me he sentido furiosa, molesta, enfadada e inútil

la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Por qué me empeño en hacerme esto a mí misma?

Tiro de un vestido de gasa de color crema, me lo pongo y caigo en la cuenta de que llevo

ropa interior negra y se me transparenta todo. Empiezo a desvestirme de nuevo y le digo a

Samuel que hunda la cabeza en la almohada para que pueda desnudarme en paz y deprisa.

Cuando he terminado, llevo puesta mi ropa interior de algodón blanco de siempre, mi vestido

de color crema, mi cazadora vaquera y mis Converse azul marino. Ya me siento mucho mejor.

—Lista —proclamo difuminando un poco de colorete en mis mejillas y poniéndome un

poco de brillo de labios rosa.

—Qué pena de compras —murmura Samuel levantándose de la cama y acercándose a mí

—. Estás preciosa.

—¿Verdad que sí?

—Sí, porque siempre estás preciosa, pero parecías menos fácil con el vestido negro. Te

habría dado poder, habrías ganado confianza en ti misma.

—Me gusta ser como soy —contraataco preguntándome si lo que digo es cierto.

Lo cierto es que ya no lo sé. Hace semanas que no pienso con claridad. Y eso es porque

estoy pensando en cosas que no había pensado nunca y obligando a mi cuerpo a hacer cosas

que nunca había imaginado.

—Sólo quiero que expreses quién eres un poco más, como has hecho antes. —Me sonríe y

me atusa el pelo.

—¿Quieres verme enfadada? —Porque así es como me siento. De mal humor. Irritada.

Bajo presión.

—No, quiero que se vea ese brío que escondes. Sé que lo llevas dentro.

—El brío es peligroso.

Lo aparto y transfiero mis cosas de la mochila a una bandolera cruzada un poco más

apropiada.

—Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta —murmuro haciendo caso omiso de sus gruñidos

de desaprobación mientras camino hacia el descansillo.

Doy las gracias a los dioses de las Converse cuando bajo la escalera con mis cómodas y

estables zapatillas planas, pero la sonrisa se me borra de la cara en cuanto veo a mi abuela más

allá dando vueltas arriba y abajo. George se aparta de su camino cada vez que ella da media

vuelta y se pega a la pared para que no le pase por encima.

—¡Ahí está! —dice George, aliviado al ver que ya no corre peligro de llevarse un pisotón

—. Y está preciosa.

Me detengo en el último peldaño y mi abuela me inspecciona de arriba abajo; luego se fija

en que llevo a Samuel pegado a la espalda.

—Dijiste que llevaría tacones —dice con incredulidad—. Dijiste que se pondría un bonito

vestido negro y tacones a juego.

—Lo he intentado —gruñe Sam en voz baja, y vuelvo la cabeza para lanzarle una

mirada inquisitiva. Él me la devuelve—. Es imposible resistir los interrogatorios de tu abuela.

Suspiro de frustración, bajo el último peldaño y paso junto a mi abuela deseando escapar

del barullo.

—Adiós.

—¡Que te diviertas! —dice ella—. ¿Éste vale más que ese tal Terry?

—¡Mucho más! —le garantiza Sam con seguridad, cosa que me hace andar aún más

deprisa. Y ¿él cómo lo sabe? No conoce a ninguno de los dos.

—¿Lo ves? —George se ríe—. ¿Qué hay de mi tarta tatín de piña?

Sigo andando en línea recta, mientras doy las gracias por llevar zapatos planos, y estoy

deseosa de acudir a mi cita para poder estar lejos de casa y de mi abuela. Es terrible pensar así

pero, Señor, ¡dame fuerzas! La vida tranquila era fácil, más o menos, excepto cuando me caía

algún sermón por mi vida de reclusión. Ahora es una ristra constante de preguntas e

interrogatorios. Es un horror.

—¡Candy!

Samuel me alcanza al final de la calle.

—Estás muy linda.

—No intentes hacer que me sienta mejor. Estoy bien, y no es gracias a ti.

—Hoy estás gruñona.

—Tampoco gracias a ti. —Dejo escapar un gritito cuando mis pies dejan de tocar el asfalto

—. ¿Quieres dejarlo ya?

—Insolente. Yo te quiero incluso cuando no eres una gruñona.

—Te lo mereces. Suéltame.

Me deja de nuevo en el suelo y me alisa el vestido.

—Yo voy en dirección contraria. Que sepas que te quiero y que ya te dejo en paz. —Me

pellizca la mejilla—. Sé buena.

—Qué tonterías me dices precisamente a mí. —Le doy un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro

para intentar que las cosas entre nosotros vuelvan a la normalidad.

—Normalmente sí, pero mi mejor amiga ha desarrollado un gen bastante idiota estas

últimas semanas —replica devolviéndome el puñetazo en el hombro.

Tiene razón pero también he conseguido perder dicho gen, así que ya no tiene por qué

preocuparse, y yo tampoco.

—Tengo una cita, eso es todo.

—Un beso de buenas noches tampoco te haría daño, pero nada de meterse mano hasta que

yo haya podido conocerlo.

Me toma por los hombros y me da la vuelta.

—Apresúrate, no llegues tarde.

—Te llamo luego —digo mientras echo a andar.

—Sólo si no tienes nada entre manos.

Vuelvo la cabeza para ponerle mala cara, pero él finge no darse cuenta.

Cuando llego a Selfridges son las ocho menos diez. Oxford Street sigue bulliciosa, pese a

la hora, así que me apoyo en el cristal del escaparate y observo el ir y venir. Intento parecer

relajada. No lo consigo.

Cinco minutos después decido que es hora de juguetear con el móvil para parecer mucho

más tranquila. Lo saco del bolso y empiezo a escribirle un mensaje a Samuel para pasar el

rato.

¿Cuánto tiempo debo esperarlo?

Pulso «Enviar» y el teléfono empieza a sonar al instante. El nombre de Samuel aparece en

la pantalla.

—Hola —respondo, agradecida de que me haya llamado porque estar hablando por

teléfono todavía te hace parecer más relajada.

—¿Aún no ha llegado?

—No, pero todavía no son las ocho.

—¡Eso da igual! Mierda, debería haber hecho que llegases tarde. Es la regla número uno.

—¿El qué? —Me cambio de postura y me apoyo con el hombro contra el cristal del

escaparate.

—La mujer siempre tiene que llegar tarde. Todo el mundo lo sabe. —Mi amigo no parece

contento.

Sonrío a la multitud de extraños que caminan apresuradamente por la acera.

—Y ¿qué pasa cuando los que han quedado son hombres? ¿Quién tiene que llegar tarde

entonces?

—Qué graciosa eres, muñeca. Qué graciosa.

—Es una pregunta razonable.

—Deja de darle la vuelta a la conversación para que hablemos de mí. ¿Ha llegado ya?

Echo la vista atrás y miro alrededor, pero no veo a Luke.

—No. ¿Cuánto debo esperarlo?

—Ya me cae mal —masculla Samuel—. Dos idiotas en dos semanas. ¡Estás que te

sales! Me río para mis adentros. Estoy de acuerdo con mi amigo, el ofendido, aunque no se lo

voy a decir.

—Gracias.

Apoyo la espalda contra el escaparate y suspiro.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Cuánto tiempo debo...?

La lengua se me vuelve de trapo al ver pasar un coche. Lo sigo con la cabeza mientras

avanza por Oxford Street. Debe de haber miles de Mercedes negros en Londres; ¿por qué este

me llama tanto la atención? ¿Será por las lunas tintadas? ¿La placa de AMG en el alerón?

—¿Candy? —Sam me devuelve a la realidad—. ¿Candy, estás ahí?

—Sí —digo observando cómo el Mercedes hace un giro prohibido antes de volver hacia

mí.

—¿Ha llegado ya? —pregunta mi amigo.

—¡Sí! —grito—. Te dejo.

—Más vale tarde que nunca. Diviértete.

—Claro. —Apenas consigo pronunciar las palabras porque tengo un huevo en la garganta.

Cuelgo a toda prisa y miro hacia otro lado, como si no lo hubiera visto. ¿Debería

marcharme? ¿Y si Luke aparece y yo no estoy? No se puede aparcar en Oxford Street, así que

no puede detenerse. Suponiendo que sea él. Es posible que no sea él. Mierda, sé que es él. Me

aparto del escaparate y sopeso mis opciones, pero antes de que mi cerebro pueda tomar una

decisión mis pies se ponen en movimiento y me llevan lejos de mi fuente de pesar. Camino

con decisión, respirando hondo, concentrándome en mantener el paso.

Cierro los ojos cuando el coche pasa lentamente junto a mí y sólo los abro cuando un

hombre de negocios con poca paciencia me empuja a un lado y me abochorna en público por

no mirar por dónde voy. Ni siquiera logro reunir fuerzas para disculparme. Sigo andando y veo

que el coche se ha detenido. Dejo de andar. La puerta del conductor se abre. Su cuerpo fluye

fuera del vehículo como el mercurio, se pone de pie, cierra la puerta y se abotona la chaqueta

del traje gris. La camisa y la corbata negra realzan su cabello castallo, y lleva barba de dos días.

Está magnífico. Me ha conquistado y ni siquiera lo tengo cerca. ¿Qué querrá? ¿Por qué se

habrá parado?

Obligo a mi mente a pensar con racionalidad y me pongo en acción. Vuelvo a echar a andar

en dirección contraria. Pies, ¿para qué os quiero?

—¡Candy!

Oigo sus pasos, que se acercan a mí, el latido de zapatos caros contra el asfalto, incluso

entre el bullicio de Londres.

—¡Candy, espera!

La sorpresa que ha puesto mis pies en movimiento se transforma en enfado cuando lo oigo

gritar mi nombre, como si le debiera algo. Me detengo para enfrentarme a él, más decidida

que otra cosa, y nuestras miradas se encuentran.

Derrapa en sus zapatos caros y se alisa la chaqueta. Se queda mirándome, sin hablar.

Yo no voy a abrir la boca porque no tengo nada que decirle y, de hecho, espero que él

tampoco diga nada porque así no tendré que ver esos labios moviéndose lentamente y escuchar

la suavidad de su voz. Estoy mucho más segura cuando se queda quieto y no dice nada... Al

menos, mucho más segura que cuando me acaricia o me habla.

De segura, nada.

Da un paso adelante, como si adivinara mis pensamientos.

—¿A quién estabas esperando?

No le contesto, sino que me limito a sostenerle la mirada.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, Candy.

Da otro paso adelante y registro su proximidad como una amenaza. No obstante, no me

muevo un palmo, aunque sé que debería echar a correr.

—Sabes que odio tener que repetirme. Respóndeme, por favor.

—Tengo una cita. —Intento parecer fría y distante, pero no estoy muy segura de haberlo

conseguido. Me siento demasiado enojada.

—¿Con un hombre? —me pregunta, y casi puedo ver cómo se le eriza el vello de la nuca.

—Sí, con un hombre.

Normalmente su rostro se muestra impasible, pero de repente es un manantial de emoción.

Salta a la vista que no le ha hecho ni pizca de gracia. Ahora tengo más confianza en mí misma.

No quiero sentir la pequeña punzada de esperanza que mariposea en mi estómago, pero es

innegable que está ahí.

—¿Eso es todo? —digo con voz firme.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

—Sí —me limito a contestar. Porque es verdad y, como si fuera una señal, entonces oigo

mi nombre.

—¿Candy?

Luke aparece a mi lado.

—Hola. —Me acerco y lo beso en la mejilla—. ¿Nos vamos?

Mira a Terry, que se ha quedado rígido y en silencio al verme saludar a Luke.

—Hola. —Luke le ofrece la mano a Terry, y me sorprende que él la acepte y se la

estreche. Sus modales son intachables.

—Hola. Terrence Grandchester. —Saluda con la cabeza, tiene la mandíbula tensa, y mi cita titubea un

poco cuando Terry le suelta la mano y se arregla la inmaculada chaqueta.

No me estoy imaginando el sutil subir y bajar de su pecho ni la sombra de ira que oscurece

su mirada. Casi puedo oír un tictac en su interior, como una bomba a punto de estallar. Está

enfadado, y me preocupa que tenga la mirada asesina clavada en Luke.

—Luke Mason —responde él después de haberle estrechado la mano—. Encantado de

conocerte. ¿Eres amigo de Candy?

—No, sólo un conocido —intercedo, ansiosa por apartar a Luke de esa furia que casi se

puede tocar—. Vámonos.

—Genial.

Luke me ofrece el brazo y lo entrelazo con el mío para que me lleve lejos de la espantosa

situación.

—He pensado que podríamos ir a The Lion, está muy cerca de aquí, a la vuelta de la

esquina —comenta mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

—Ok —contesto sin poder evitar hacer lo mismo.

Casi desearía no haberlo hecho. Terry sigue ahí de pie, mirando cómo me voy con otro

hombre. Con el rostro petrificado y el cuerpo rígido.

No tardamos en rodear la esquina y, cuando Luke me mira, me invade la culpa. No sé por

qué. Es una cita, nada más. ¿Me siento culpable porque Luke no se ha dado cuenta de nada o

porque es evidente que Terry se ha quedado tocado?

—Vaya que tipo más raro —musita Luke.

Asiento con un murmullo y él me mira.

—Estás preciosa. Perdona que haya llegado un poco tarde. Debería haberme bajado del

taxi y haber cogido el metro.

—No te preocupes, lo importante es que has venido.

Sonríe y es una sonrisa muy linda, que todavía hace más dulce su amable semblante.

—Mira, ya hemos llegado. —Señala hacia adelante—. Me han hablado muy bien de este

sitio.—

¿Es nuevo? —pregunto.

—No, sólo lo han reformado. No es ni una vinoteca ni el típico pub londinense.

Mira a un lado y a otro de la calle y cruzamos cogidos del brazo.

—Aunque me encantan los pubs de toda la vida.

Sonrío. Me resulta muy fácil imaginarme a Luke en un pub de barrio, bebiéndose una pinta

y riéndose con sus amigos. Es normal, un chico normal, la clase de chico que debería

interesarme ahora que todo indica que empiezo a dedicarles tiempo a los hombres.

Me abre la puerta y me conduce a una mesa al fondo del bar, en una especie de entresuelo.

—¿Qué te apetece beber? —pregunta haciéndome un gesto para que me siente.

Ahí está la dichosa pregunta. Antes me he sentido perfectamente cómoda diciéndole a

Sam que pediría agua, pero ahora me siento estúpida.

—Vino —digo a toda velocidad para no tener tiempo de convencerme de que es una idea

pésima. Además, creo que necesito un trago. Maldito Terrence Grandchester.

—¿Blanco, tinto o rosado?

—Blanco, por favor. —Intento que parezca que no le doy importancia y que estoy muy

cómoda en este ambiente, pero lo cierto es que haber vuelto a ver a Terry me tiene hecha un

flan. Tiemblo sólo de pensar en la cara que ha puesto al ver a Luke.

—Blanco, pues. —Me sonríe y se marcha hacia la barra.

Me deja sola en la mesa, como a un pez fuera del agua. Hay bastante gente, casi todo son

hombres con traje que parecen haber venido aquí nada más salir de la oficina. Hablan y ríen en

voz alta, prueba de que ya llevan un buen rato en el pub, igual que los nudos de corbata flojos

y las chaquetas en los respaldos de las sillas.

Me gusta la decoración, pero no el ruido. ¿La primera cita no debería ser en un sitio

silencioso para poder charlar mientras se come algo?

—Aquí tienes.

Una copa de vino blanco aparece ante mí y, por instinto, echo atrás la silla en vez de

cogerlo y darle las gracias a Luke. Él se sienta enfrente de mí, con una pinta en la mano, y le

da un trago. Hace un gesto de disfrute antes de dejarla sobre la mesa.

—Me alegro de que aceptaras tomarte una copa conmigo. Estaba a punto de desistir.

—Yo también me alegro.

Sonríe.

—Háblame de ti.

Me obligo a entrelazar los dedos y a dejar las manos encima de la mesa, donde me dedico

a darle vueltas a mi anillo y a pegarme una fuerte patada mental en el culo. Por supuesto que

va a preguntarme cosas. Es lo que la gente normal hace en las citas; lo raro son las

proposiciones indecentes. Respiro hondo, aprieto los dientes y le cuento algo de mí a un

desconocido, cosa que no he hecho nunca y que jamás pensé que haría.

—Hace poco que trabajo en la cafetería. Antes de eso me dedicaba a cuidar de mi abuela

—explico. No es mucho, pero por algo se empieza.

—No habrá muerto... —dice incómodo.

—No —me río—. Está vivita y coleando.

Luke también se ríe.

—Qué alivio. Por un momento pensé que había metido la pata. ¿Por qué estabas

cuidándola?

No es fácil responder a esa pregunta; la respuesta es demasiado complicada.

—Estuvo enferma un tiempo, eso es todo. —Me muero de la vergüenza, pero al menos he

compartido un poco de información con él.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Ahora ya está bien —digo pensando que a la abuela le encantaría oírme

decir eso.

—Y ¿qué haces para divertirte?

No sé qué decir, y se me nota. La verdad es que no hago nada. No tengo una legión de

amigas, no tengo vida social, no tengo aficiones y, como nunca me he puesto en una situación

en la que alguien quisiera saberlo, nunca me había parado a pensar lo sola y aislada que estoy.

Siempre lo he sabido —era a lo que aspiraba—, pero ahora, cuando quiero parecer una persona

interesante, me he quedado muda. No tengo nada que aportar a la conversación. No tengo nada

que ofrecer como amiga o como pareja.

Me entra el pánico.

—Voy al gimnasio, salgo con mis amigos.

—Yo voy al gimnasio por lo menos tres días a la semana. ¿A cuál vas tú?

Esto va a peor. Mis mentiras sólo obtienen más preguntas, lo que implica más mentiras.

No es el mejor comienzo de una bonita amistad. Le doy un sorbo al vino, una maniobra

desesperada para comprar más tiempo mientras intento recordar con rapidez el nombre de

algún gimnasio de la zona. No se me ocurre ninguno.

—El que hay en Mayfair.

—¿Virgin?

Resulta evidente que me siento aliviada al ver que él mismo ha encontrado la respuesta.

—Sí, Virgin.

—¡Yo voy a ése! ¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto?

Esto es una tortura.

—Suelo ir muy temprano. —Tengo que cambiar de tema porque no quiero contarle más

mentiras—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué sueles hacer?

Acepta mi solicitud de información y se lanza a ofrecerme un informe detallado de su

persona y de su vida. En tan sólo media hora descubro muchísimas cosas sobre Luke. Tiene

mucho que contar, y no dudo de que todo es verdad y tan interesante como parece, al contrario

que mis penosos intentos por hablar de mí y de mi vida. Es corredor de Bolsa y comparte piso

con un amigo, Charlie, desde que rompió con su novia hace cuatro años, aunque está buscando

su propio apartamento. Tiene veinticinco años, casi la misma edad que yo, y es un chico muy

simpático, estable y sensato. Me gusta.

—¿Ningún exnovio del que deba preocuparme? —pregunta tomando su pinta.

Disfruto escuchándolo. Estoy totalmente concentrada en lo que me dice y de vez en cuando

contribuyo con una opinión o una idea, pero Luke lleva la voz cantante, y por mí perfecto.

Hasta ahora.

—No. —Niego con la cabeza y le doy otro sorbo a mi vino.

—Tiene que haber alguien. —Se ríe—. Una chica tan guapa como tú...

—He estado cuidando de mi abuela, no tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

Se echa hacia atrás en su silla.

—¡Vaya! ¡Eso sí que es una sorpresa!

He pasado de estar tan a gusto a sentirme muy incómoda ahora que el tema de

conversación vuelvo a ser yo.

—No es para tanto —digo tímidamente mientras jugueteo con mi copa.

Por la expresión de su cara sé que se muere de curiosidad, pero no me presiona.

—De acuerdo —sonríe—. Voy por otra. ¿Lo mismo?

—Sí, gracias.

Asiente pensativo. Seguro que está preguntándose qué hace perdiendo el tiempo con una

camarera recelosa y ambigua. Se dirige a la barra, esquivando gente para poder llegar a su

destino. Suspiro y me desplomo contra el respaldo de la silla mientras le doy vueltas a la copa

de vino y me echo la bronca por... por todo. Por cómo me organizo la vida, mis prioridades, el

camino que he tomado... Es evidente que tengo mucho en lo que pensar. No sé ni por dónde

empezar.

Casi me caigo de la silla del susto cuando siento un aliento tibio en mi oído y una mano

firme en la nuca.

—Ven conmigo.

Me tenso al contacto de su piel y mis ojos vuelan hacia el bar en busca de Luke. No lo veo,

pero eso no significa que él no pueda verme a mí.

—Levántate, Candy.

—Pero ¿qué estás haciendo? —pregunto ignorando el calor que su mano inyecta en la piel

de mi nuca.

Me toma del brazo con la otra mano y tira de mí para ponerme de pie, luego me empuja en

dirección a la puerta trasera del bar.

No tengo ni idea de qué estoy haciendo, pero parece ser que soy incapaz de

contenerme.

—Terry, por favor.

—¿Por favor, qué?

—Que pares, por favor —le suplico en voz baja cuando debería estar resistiéndome con

todas mis fuerzas y abofeteándolo con ganas—. Estoy con alguien.

—No me digas eso —masculla, y estoy segura de que, si pudiera verle la cara, ésta sería de

enfado. Pero no se la veo, porque lo tengo detrás y porque la mano en la nuca me impide

volver la cabeza.

Continúa empujándome y no me queda más alternativa que andar a toda prisa para seguir

el ritmo de sus zancadas largas y decididas.

Abre la puerta de la salida de incendios con un golpe seco, me da la vuelta y me empuja

contra la pared, con su cuerpo firme contra el mío.

—¿Vas a acostarte con él? —pregunta con el gesto torcido y mirada penetrante. Sigue

enfadado.

Por supuesto que no, pero ¿y a él qué le importa?

—No es asunto tuyo —replico.

Levanto la barbilla desafiante, consciente de que lo estoy provocando. Podría haber dicho

que no, pero siento demasiada curiosidad por saber qué va a hacer al respecto. No voy a

ponerme de rodillas para complacerlo ni a decirle lo que quiere oír.

Ya me gustaría.

Me gustaría jurarle que, si él me adorara para siempre, yo jamás volvería a mirar a otro

hombre. Su cuerpo se aprieta contra el mío, su mirada ardiente me quema y de su boca

entreabierta manan bocanadas de aire cálido que despiertan todas esas sensaciones

indescriptibles. Empiezo a temblar debajo de él.

Lo deseo.

Acerca sus labios a mi boca.

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—Y yo he decidido no responderla —susurro apretándome contra la pared—. He tenido

que soportar verte salir con otras mujeres más de una vez.

—Te lo he explicado mil veces. Sabes lo mucho que odio repetirme.

—Entonces, tal vez deberías explicarte mejor —contraataco.

—¿Lo que he visto en la mesa era una copa de vino?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Ahora lo es. —Se aprieta contra mí y se me escapa un gemido—. Estabas planeando

acostarte con él, y no voy a permitirlo.

Aparto la cabeza. El deseo se esfuma y empiezo a enojarme.

—No puedes impedírmelo. —No sé ni lo que digo.

—Todavía me debes cuatro horas, Candy.

Como un resorte, levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Esperas que te dedique otras cuatro horas para que luego puedas pasar de mí? Compartí

algo contigo. Me hiciste sentir a salvo.

Aprieta los labios y veo que le cuesta respirar, como si tuviera que controlarse.

—Conmigo estás a salvo —ruge—. Y sí, espero que me des más. Quiero el tiempo que me

debes.

—Pues no vas a conseguirlo —proclamo muy ufana, asqueada ante sus exigencias

absurdas—. ¿De verdad crees que te debo algo?

—Vas a venirte a casa conmigo.

—Ni lo sueñes —replico, aunque en realidad estoy luchando contra el impulso de gritarle

que sí—. Y no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—He decidido no responderla. —Se inclina sobre mí hasta que nuestras bocas están a la

misma altura—. Deja que te saboree de nuevo.

El deseo se abre camino.

—No.

—Deja que te lleve a mi cama.

Niego con la cabeza desesperadamente y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Quiero que lo haga,

pero sé que sería un error monumental.

—No, no para que luego me eches.

Siento el calor de su boca que se cierne sobre la mía, pero no aparto la cara.

Espero.

Dejo que suceda.

Y cuando sus labios suaves y húmedos rozan los míos, me relajo y me abro a él con un

gemido grave. Mis manos encuentran sus hombros, mi cabeza se echa hacia atrás para entregar

mi boca por completo. Pierdo la conciencia. Mi inteligencia ha vuelto a esfumarse.

—Saltan chispas —murmura—, cargas eléctricas de alto voltaje que creamos nosotros.

Me muerde los labios.

—No nos arrebates eso.

Me besa la cara, sigue por el cuello y me mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Por favor.

—¿Sólo cuatro horas? —susurro.

—No le des tantas vueltas.

—No le doy tantas vueltas. Apenas soy capaz de pensar cuando te tengo cerca.

—Eso me gusta.

Me rodea el cuello con las manos y me levanta la cara. Es tan guapo que ni siquiera puedo

moverme.

—Deja que suceda.

—Ya lo he hecho, más de una vez, y luego te vuelves frío y distante conmigo. ¿Vas a

volver a hacer lo mismo?

—Nadie sabe lo que va a ocurrir en el futuro, Candy.

Sus labios se mueven despacio y capturan toda mi atención.

—Esa respuesta no me convence —murmuro—. Sí puedes decirme lo que va a pasar,

porque está bajo tu control.

Estoy molesta porque le he mostrado mis cartas. Le he dejado claro que quiero más de lo

que está dispuesto a darme.

—De verdad que no.

Se acerca para besarme y me obligo a apartar la cara. Lo dejo compuesto y sin nada que

besar más que mi mejilla.

—Déjame saborear tu boca, Candy.

Tengo que resistirme, y su vaga respuesta me da las fuerzas que necesito.

—Ya te he dado demasiado.

Si caigo ahora, no habrá quien me levante. Si acepto lo que hay le estaré concediendo el

poder de darme la espalda en cuanto haya conseguido lo que quiero, y nunca tendré motivos

para reprochárselo porque se lo habré permitido... otra vez.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Y tú ya has tenido suficiente, Candy?

—De sobra. —Le doy un empujón—. Más que suficiente, Terry.

Maldice y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—No voy a dejar que te vayas a casa con ese hombre.

—Y ¿cómo piensas impedírmelo? —le pregunto con calma.

No me quiere, pero tampoco quiere que sea de otro hombre. No lo entiendo, y no voy a

permitir que me engatuse de nuevo sólo para dejarme tirada después.

—No te hará sentir lo mismo que yo.

—¿Te refieres al hecho de sentirme usada? Porque tú me haces sentir como un pañuelo de

papel. Nunca me había expuesto emocionalmente a un hombre antes y lo hice contigo. Tengo

mucho de lo que arrepentirme en la vida, Terry, pero tú encabezas la lista.

—No digas cosas que no sientes. —Me acaricia la mejilla con los nudillos—. ¿Cómo

puedes arrepentirte de algo tan hermoso?

—Fácilmente. —Le aparto la mano de mi cara y se la coloco al costado—. Es fácil

arrepentirse cuando sé que nunca volveré a tenerlo.

Me alejo de la pared y echo a andar procurando no tocarlo. Me voy a casa.

—Puedes volver a disfrutarlo —me dice—. Podemos volver a disfrutarlo, Candice.

—¿Sólo cuatro horas? —respondo cerrando los ojos con rabia—. No me vale la pena.

Sigo andando, pero no siento los pies y apenas soy consciente de que he dejado plantado a

Luke en el bar. Seguramente se estará preguntando adónde he ido, pero no puedo volver

adentro y fingir que estoy de buen humor, no cuando siento que estoy hecha añicos. Le envío

un mensaje de texto con una pobre excusa: que mi abuela no se encuentra bien. Luego me

arrastro a casa.

…

**Nota: **Hola ñiñas, soy la única que se confunde y detesta los cambios de humor de Terry?... aww paciencia… (inhala, exhala).

Jajaja, nos lemos mañana.

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


	16. Cap 15

**Capítulo 15**

—¿Qué tal te fue? —pregunta Samuel cuando lo llamo al día siguiente. Ni «Hola», ni

«¿Cómo estás?».

—Es lindo —confieso—, pero no creo que volvamos a quedar.

—¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? —gruñe.

Oigo barullo de fondo.

—¿Dónde estás?

Hay un largo silencio y, tras varios ruidos más, oigo una puerta que se cierra.

—Anoche quedé con Ben —susurra.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sonrío y me pego el teléfono a la oreja—. ¿Para darte una alegría?

—No ha sido eso. Salimos y luego nos tomamos un café en su apartamento.

—Y el desayuno...

—Sí, y el desayuno. —Se nota que lo dice sonriente—. Oye, ¿te acuerdas de que dije que

Ben quería conocerte?

—Me acuerdo.

—Bueno, pues esta noche inauguran un club. Ben lleva semanas preparándolo y me ha

invitado. Quiere que te vengas.

—¿Yo? A un club?

—Sí, vente. Será divertido. Es un sitio megalujoso, se llama Ice. Di que sí, por favor.

Su tono suplicante no me ablandará. No se me ocurre nada peor que ir a un club en

Londres. Suelen estar abarrotados.

—Creo que paso, Samuel. —Niego con la cabeza.

—¡Pero muñeca! —protesta. Indudablemente está haciendo pucheros—. Seguro que

consigue que te olvides de todo un rato.

—Y ¿qué te hace pensar que necesito olvidarme de todo un rato? Estoy bien.

Casi gruñe.

—Corta el rollo, Candy. No pienso aceptar un no por respuesta. Te vienes y punto. Y nada de

Converse.

—Entonces paso de ir. No pienso volver a tocar esos taconazos.

—Vas a venir y te pondrás los tacones. Tienes mucho que ofrecerle al mundo, Candy. No

voy a consentir que pierdas más el tiempo. Esto no es una sesión de prácticas. Tienes una vida,

muñeca. Una nada más. Esta noche vas a venir y vas a ponerte guapa. Si tienes que pasarte el

día en casa con los tacones puestos para practicar, que así sea. Te recojo a las ocho, y más te

vale estar arreglada para cuando llegue.

Cuelga y me deja con la palabra en la boca. Nunca, jamás, me había hablado así. Estoy

sorprendida, pero me pregunto si es la patada en el culo que me hacía falta desde hace desperdiciado demasiados años, he pasado mucho tiempo fingiendo estar contenta con

mi vida enclaustrada. Se acabó. Terrence Grandchester ha causado un torbellino emocional al que no

estoy acostumbrada, pero también me ha hecho darme cuenta de que tengo mucho que

ofrecerle al mundo. No voy ni a encerrarme ni a esconderme más por miedo a ser vulnerable,

por miedo a convertirme en mi madre.

Salto de la cama, me pongo los zapatos negros con tacón de aguja y empiezo a andar por la

habitación. Tengo que concentrarme para caminar erguida, con la cabeza alta, y no mirando al

suelo, al ángulo ridículo de mis tobillos. Mientras tanto, busco en Google gimnasios que estén

por mi zona (y que no sean el Virgin) y llamo para ir a hacer una prueba el martes por la tarde.

Luego me atrevo con la escalera, con cuidado, intentando mantener una buena postura y ser

elegante. No se me da mal del todo.

Avanzo por el pasillo y sonrío al pisar el suelo de madera de la cocina. He llegado hasta

aquí sin tambalearme, sin tropezar y sin resbalarme.

Mi abuela se asoma al oír los tacones contra el suelo, boquiabierta.

—¿Qué te parece? —pregunto dando vueltas para que las dos veamos que no me caigo—.

Aunque así no, me los pondré con un vestido —añado al darme cuenta de que llevo los

pantalones cortos del pijama.

—Ay, Candy.

Se lleva el paño de cocina al pecho con un suspiro.

—Recuerdo cuando yo me pasaba el día brincando de aquí para allá con los tacones

puestos como si fueran zapatillas. Mis juanetes son la prueba.

—No creo que yo vaya a brincar mucho, abuela.

—¿Has vuelto a quedar con ese chico tan agradable?

Me mira esperanzada y se sienta junto a la mesa de la cocina.

No sé si se refiere a Terry, a quien conoce, o a Luke, al que no conoce.

—Esta noche tengo una cita con dos hombres.

—¿Con dos? —Abre sus ojos azul marino sorprendida—. Candy, cariño, sé que siempre te

digo que tienes que vivir un poco, pero no...

—Tranquila. —Levanto la vista al techo pensando que debería haberlo entendido, pero hay

que tener en cuenta que la aburrida e introvertida de su nieta ha salido más veces en una

semana que en toda su vida—. He quedado con Samuel y su nuevo novio.

—¡Qué bien! —exclama contenta, pero enseguida frunce el arrugado ceño—. No irás a uno

de esos bares para gays, ¿no?

Me echo a reír.

—No, es un sitio nuevo en el centro. Lo inauguran esta noche y el novio de Samuel ha

organizado la fiesta. Él es quien me ha invitado.

Por su expresión sé que está encantada, pero aun así va a darme un poco más la lata.

—¡Tus uñas!

Lo ha dicho de tal manera que casi me caigo de los tacones.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes que pintarte las uñas.

Miro mis uñas, cortas, limpias y sin pintar.—¿De qué color?

—¿Qué vas a ponerte?

Y me pregunto si hay muchas jóvenes de veinticuatro años que pidan consejo a sus abuelas

sobre estos temas.

—Samuel me hizo comprar un vestido negro, pero es un poco corto y estoy segura de que

necesito una talla más. Es muy ajustado.

—¡Tonterías!

Se nota que está entusiasmada por mi noche de fiesta.

—¡Tengo un esmalte rojo como las cabinas de teléfono!

Desaparece de la cocina y sube la escalera más rápido que nunca. Regresa al instante con

un frasco de esmalte rojo en sus manos venosas.

—Lo reservo para ocasiones especiales —dice sentándome en una silla y tomando la de al

lado.

Miro cómo se toma su tiempo para cubrir con pulcritud cada uña y luego me mueve las

manos para que circule el aire y se sequen mejor. Se echa hacia atrás en su asiento, inclina la

cabeza, mira mis uñas y vuelve a moverme las manos para verlas desde distintos ángulos.

Luego me las acerco para verlas mejor.

—Es muy... rojo.

—Tiene mucha clase. Las uñas rojas con un vestido negro siempre son un acierto.

Su mente parece vagar, y le sonrío con cariño. Me vienen a la cabeza un sinfín de

recuerdos de la infancia con ella y mi abuelo.

—Abuela, ¿te acuerdas cuando el abuelo nos llevó al Dorchester por tu cumpleaños?

Yo tenía diez años y la opulencia me impresionaba muchísimo. El abuelo se puso un traje

y la abuela un dos piezas de falda y chaqueta. A mí me regalaron un vestido sin mangas verde. Al abuelo le encantaba ver a las mujeres de su vida de verde. Decía

que, así, nuestros impresionantes ojos parecían el fondo infinito de las esmeraldas.

Mi abuela deja escapar un profundo suspiro y se obliga a sonreír. Sé que lo que de verdad

le apetece es echarse a llorar.

—Aquel día te pinté las uñas por primera vez. A tu abuelo no le gustó.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa. Me acuerdo de que la regañó.

—Y aún le gustó menos cuando me pintaste un poco los labios con tu carmín —señalo.

Se echa a reír.

—Era un hombre de principios y de costumbres. No entendía qué necesidad tenían las

mujeres de echarse potingues en la cara, por eso le costaba tanto llevarse bien con tu mad... —

No termina la frase y, en vez de ello, se apresura a enroscar el tapón del esmalte.

—No pasa nada. —Le tomo la mano y le doy un pequeño apretón—. Me acuerdo.

Tal vez yo no fuera más que una niña, pero recuerdo los gritos, los portazos, y haber visto

al abuelo con la cabeza entre las manos más de una vez. Entonces no lo entendía, pero la

madurez ha hecho que todo cobre sentido, aunque duela. Eso y el diario que encontré.

—Era demasiado hermosa y se dejaba llevar con facilidad.

—Lo sé.

Estoy de acuerdo, aunque no creo que se dejara llevar con facilidad. He llegado a la conclusión de que eso es lo que la abuela se dice a sí misma para poder vivir con su pérdida.

Sin embargo, prefiero dejar las cosas así.

—Candy...

Mueve la mano bajo la mía con cuidado para no estropearme el esmalte y luego me la

aprieta con fuerza, para infundirme confianza.

—Te pareces a tu madre en todo menos en eso. —Se da golpecitos en la sien con el índice

—. No temas convertirte en ella. Lo único que conseguirías sería malgastar también tu vida.

—Lo sé. —Lo reconozco.

Tengo mis razones para evitar repetir la vida de mi madre, pero el recuerdo de la pena que

les causó a mis abuelos es el último clavo del ataúd.

—Te has cerrado en banda, Candy. Sé que yo también te di muchos quebraderos de cabeza

tras la muerte de tu abuelo, pero ahora estoy bien, hace tiempo que estoy bien, cariño.

Enarca sus cejas grises, desesperada por hacérmelo entender.

—Nunca me recuperaré de haberlos perdido a los dos, pero sobreviviré. No has vivido ni la

mitad de lo que puede ofrecerte la vida, Candice. Eras una niña muy alegre y fuiste una

adolescente muy vivaracha hasta que descubriste... —Se detiene, y sé que es porque es incapaz

de decirlo en voz alta. Se refiere al diario, a la vívida narración de las aventuras de mi madre.

—Así he permanecido a salvo —susurro.

—Pero no es sano, cariño. —Levanta mi mano y la besa con dulzura.

—Empiezo a darme cuenta.

Empiezo aire para infundirme valor.

—Aquel hombre, el que vino a cenar —no sé por qué no puedo pronunciar su nombre—,

despertó algo en mí, abuela. No vamos a llegar a nada, pero me alegra haberlo conocido

porque me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo que puede ser la vida si yo le doy la oportunidad.

No doy más detalles y tampoco confieso que, si de mí dependiera, tendría con él lo que

fuera... Sólo que no me deja. No es por el sexo, sino por la conexión, la sensación de

encontrarme segura, como en un refugio. No se parece a nada que yo haya intentado lograr por

mí misma. No tiene sentido, la verdad. Terrence Grandchester es irracional, difícil y temperamental, pero

entre rabieta y rabieta pasamos momentos de una felicidad y una calma indescriptibles. Ya

quisiera volver a sentirme así con otro hombre. No creo que eso suceda jamás.

La abuela me observa pensativa, sin soltarme la mano.

—¿Por qué no vais a llegar a nada?

Estoy siendo sincera y ella debe de haberlo notado. No tiene un pelo de tonta.

—Porque creo que no está disponible.

—Ay, Candy —suspira—. No decidimos de quién nos enamoramos. Ven aquí.

Se levanta y me da un fuerte abrazo. La tensión y la incertidumbre se esfuman de mi

cuerpo.

—Tenemos que ver lo positivo de todo lo que nos ocurre en la vida. Yo veo muchas cosas

buenas en tu encuentro con el señor Grandchester, cariño.

Asiento con la cara hundida en su hombro, pero me pregunto si estaré en condiciones de

aprovechar esas supuestas oportunidades. Ya me ha fastidiado una cita. Si voy a seguir

resistiéndome a los avances de Terrence Grandchester, necesitaré mantener mi fuerza de voluntad y desarrollar la resiliencia. El descaro y el brío por el que son famosas las chicas White no

abundan en mí, pero procuraré encontrarlos. Sé que los llevo dentro. Últimamente han hecho

acto de presencia de vez en cuando, sólo tengo que agarrarlos por el pescuezo y no dejarlos

escapar nunca.

Parpadeo cuando la abuela me planta una cámara de fotos delante de las narices y me ciega

con el flash.

—Abuela, compórtate —protesto tirando del dobladillo de mi ridículo vestido.

Me he pasado veinte minutos delante del espejo deliberando sobre mi total transformación.

Me he pasado todo el día, todo el santo día, haciéndome la cera, depilándome las cejas,

maquillando, difuminando y alisando. Estoy agotada.

—¡Mira, George! —La abuela hace un par de fotos más—. ¡Mira qué porte!

Pongo los ojos en blanco en dirección a un George que es todo sonrisas y le doy otro tirón

al bajo del vestido.

—Para ya.

Aparto la cámara de mi cara sintiéndome como una adolescente la noche del baile de

graduación. Era inevitable, pero todo el follón que está montando mi abuela no hace sino que

me sienta aún más consciente de mi aspecto.

—¡Estás espectacular, Candy! —George se ríe y le quita la cámara a la abuela sin hacer caso

de su mirada de indignación—. Deja a la pobre muchacha en paz.

—Gracias, George —digo dándole el enésimo tirón al bajo del vestido.

—Deja de darle tirones al dobladillo —me regaña la abuela al tiempo que me da un

manotazo—. Camina derecha, con la barbilla bien alta. Si sigues retocándote, parecerá que

estás incómoda y que te sientes fuera de lugar.

—Por Dios, ya me voy.

Tomo mi bolso de mano, que no es más pequeño porque no debe de haberlos, y me dirijo a

la puerta desesperada por escapar de las reacciones exageradas que despierta mi... apariencia

mejorada. Cierro la puerta con más fuerza de la que pretendía y taconeo en dirección a la

acera. Oigo a la abuela gritándole a George. Sonrío, enderezo la espalda, me coloco el bolso

bajo el brazo, me resisto a la tentación de darle otro tirón al bajo del vestido y echo a andar.

Sólo he dado unos pasos cuando veo a Samuel a lo lejos, andando hacia mí. Se detiene a

media zancada y sé que si estuviera más cerca lo vería amusgar los ojos. Por raro que parezca,

su reacción no me hace sentir consciente de mi aspecto. Me hace sentir osada, así que levanto

la barbilla e intento imitar lo mejor que puedo a una modelo de pasarela. No sé si lo hago bien,

pero Samuel sonríe de oreja a oreja y me dedica un silbido.

—¡Chica sexy! —Se detiene, separa las piernas y abre los brazos para recibirme—. Voy a

tener que espantarlos como si fueran moscas.

Ni siquiera me sonrojo. Me doy una vuelta perfecta antes de arrojarme a sus brazos.

—Llevo todo el día practicando.

—Se nota.

Se separa de mí y me inspecciona de arriba abajo. Luego me acaricia el pelo y sonríe.—Liso y sedoso. Estás aún más guapa que de costumbre. ¡La madre que me parió, qué

pedazo de piernas!

Me miro las piernas y aprecio curvas en las que no había reparado nunca.

—Me veo bien —confieso.

Me rodea con el brazo y me atrae hacia su costado.

—Deberías, porque estás increíble. ¿Ibas a irte sin mí? —pregunta mientras me conduce

hacia la calle principal para coger un taxi.

—No, es que no aguantaba ni un minuto más en casa.

—Ya me imagino.

—Te veo muy emperifollado —digo dándole un tironcito a la manga de su camisa rosa—.

¿A quién intentas impresionar?

Está conteniendo una sonrisa, y no puedo evitar reírme.

—No me hace falta impresionar a nadie, Candy —señala con chulería—. ¿Me prometes una

cosa?

—¿Qué?

—Esta noche tienes que llamarme Sam.

Sonrío aún más y le rodeo la cintura con el brazo.

—Yo te llamaré Sam si tú me llamas preciosa.

Se echa a reír.

—¿Preciosa?

—Sí, muñeca, bonita, mi niña... —Me doy cuenta de mi metedura de pata al instante.

—¿Quién te llama mi niña?

—Eso no importa. —Pongo fin al interrogatorio antes de que empiece, y también a la

dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos—. Lo que quiero decir es que ya no soy una

chiquilla.

—Está bien. Te llamaré preciosa. —Me besa en la frente—. No sabes lo contento que

estoy en este momento.

—¿Porque vas a ver a Benjamin?

—Se llama Ben. —Me da un pequeño codazo—. Y no, no es por Ben. Es por ti.

Miro a mi querido amigo y sonrío.

—Yo también estoy contenta.

…

**Nota: **Ñiñas por fin he vuelto, han pasado unos cuantos hechos trascendentales en mi vida, que me han impedido actualizar, pero no se preocupen que pienso retomar la historia lo más rápido que mis pequeñas manos y mi escaso tiempo libre me lo permitan.

Disculpen mi tardanza, espero que nos podamos leer pronto.

Bss. Paula Grandchester.


End file.
